Anonymously In Love
by Maymist
Summary: Unknowingly, Sakura is secretly chatting with the guy she had murdered many years ago. The Puppet Master: Sasori. He was given another chance of life to be fully human and alive once again. He's moved into the Hidden Leaf Village without the certain pinkette knowing. The two of them have no idea what they are in for. SakuSaso and slight SakuSasu and later...SasuNaru. EDITED VERSION
1. That Creep

Chapter One: That Creep

_Click. Click. Click. ... Darn! _

Sakura Haruno, now 18, was currently on her new computer that she had just recently received on her birthday. Which was about five weeks ago. Today, she finally was able to set it up in her tiny bedroom, and she felt instant relief wash over her. No matter how tedious it really was when setting it up. She absolutely had no time whatsoever due to her vigorous training and time at the hospital to set it up except for today of course. This specific day was her day off and she wished to spend it relaxing while finally being able to use her new technological gift.

After all, most of her friends owned computers, and she so surely wished to chat with them.

Speaking of friends...Sasuke Uchiha had returned to the village two years ago. He had helped the Leaf Village end the war and everything seemed to be at peace now.

Everything was normal...

Well...almost appeared to be.

She pulled back her long pink locks, putting her hair up into a ponytail, and resumed to repeatedly click on the mouse. Of course the pinkette was losing her patience since the damn device was going SO slow and a groan had escaped her lips.

Thirty minutes later...

After patiently waiting for her computer to load, she successfully had managed to make herself an instant messenger account. In her settings, she made sure that she was only able to talk to people that were only located in her village, thinking that talking to strangers wouldn't be so pleasant. Her account name was: PinkWarrior.

_*PinkWarrior has signed on*_

_Hello? Is...Is anyone there?_

_..._

Unfortunately, she wasn't receiving any responses, even though it showed that one person was online but she didn't know how to see the exact username of the person, and disappointment set in as she frowned.

Sighing, she prepared herself to get up from her chair to only instead hear a tiny alarming but soothing sound originating from her computer, and she looked up at the computer screen to see that someone had replied to her message. Curiosity could be seen all over her face and the user's named appeared to be: ArtIsEB.

Sakura then twitched as soon as she saw his message.

_So...is your skin pink or something?_

The pink haired beauty repeatedly blinked her eyes in mere confusion and annoyance then swarmed her. She fully knew that he was referring to her username since it is _Pink_Warrior. Slightly ticked off, she squinted her eyes, feeling completely mocked by him, and she promptly typed back.

_Excuse me? Well, haha. Very funny. No. It's just..._

ArtIsEB quickly responded, _What?_

Sakura carefully processed her thoughts for a few moments and apprehensively bit her lip. She did not want to give away her hair color to a stranger, especially since she was the only person in the whole village who possesses pink hair, so whoever it was that was talking to her would instantly find out who she was if the pinkette revealed hair color to ArtIsEB. For all she knew he could be some old dude jacking off in the dark while petting a cat. She rather remain anonymous.

_I'm waiting... _He typed almost impatiently.

Sakura still couldn't think of what to say next and she continued to ponder.

_ ...Your favorite color? _He guessed_._

She finally responded,_ Yeah, something like that._

_Okay. Why__ don't you tell me the real reason? _He urged.

Sakura flinched, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly at his reply, mortifed, and huffed as she promptly typed back in frustration.

_Why do I have to tell YOU anything?! YOU CREEP! I don't even know you!_

He calmly typed back, _Well you were the one who talked to me first... Don't_ _bore me_ _now._

Another huff had escaped Sakura's lips and she immediately typed back,_ Don't flatter yourself. You_ _were_ _just the only one who was online and I was bored._

_ Oh really?_ He typed in total disbelief.

_ Yes, really. _Was Sakura's quick response.

The pinkette then remembered that she adjusted her settings to only communicate with people in her village and she started to wonder if he actually lived in the Hidden Leaf Village and also wondered who he actually was.

_Wait...so you live in the Hidden Leaf Village like me, right? _She inquired with much caution.

_Just moved here. _Was his immediate retort.

She stared blankly at the computer screen as she felt somewhat surprised at what he just revealed and the pinkette tranquilly typed back,_ Oh. How are you settling in?_

_Eh, kind of weird. But I like the scenery._ He replied uncertainly but attemtped to make his reply at least look casual.

Sakura then carefully looked over his username in total suspicion and curiosity overruled her.

_Erm,_ _okay... Hey, what does EB stand for? _She asked.

He typed, _Why does it matter?_

_ I'm curious. _Was the pink haired beauty's responce.

He sighed. _It's not good to be too curious..._

_Geez, I was just asking. You freak! Just kidding. Haha. _Sakura joked and laughed a bit.

He chuckled. _I'll only spill if you spill, Pinkie._

Sakura felt her cheeks flush the same color as the inside of a watermelon at the abrupt nickname he gave her and also felt rather embarrassed as she typed back, _W-What?! Quit it already with the pink thing, I'm not going to tell you! It's so uncalled for that it's ridiculous! _

He placidly typed back,_ No it's not. You're just being unfair. _

_Geez, it's not even that important. _Sakura replied with a scoff and then sighed.

_It is to me. _He stated.

_Oh really?_ Sakura typed back in disbelief.

He smirked. _Yeah. It's kind of amusing ;)_

Her cheeks turned the exact color of strawberries once she finished reading his flirtatious words on the screen and she twitched.

_ ...Okay. You're officially kind of creeping_ _me out. Just tell me_ _what EB means already._

He wittily typed back,_ Fine. But only because I'M_ _the mature one. _

Sakura laughed loudly in disbelief and briskly typed back, _Excuse me!? I beg to differ!_

ArtIsEB rolled his eyes and sighed. _Whatever. It means "Eternal Beauty"_

_...How feminine... _She remarked annoyed and then reluctantly asked_, Wait...you're a_ _girl or...?_

_...Do I seriously need to say it? I'm all dude. _Was his dry response.

Sakura's eyes grew gigantically wide, utterly disturbed while shocked, and she frenetically typed back, _NUDE!?_

She then re-read his message again, identifying her mistake, and he really said "dude" instead of "nude" and the pink haired medic blushed in total embarrassment.

_Oh wait. My bad. I read it wrong_._ Sorry... _She pathetically apologized and her sweat dropped.

_Moving on... I'm very serious about_ _my art._ He sternly proclaimed.

_Oh are you? _She asked almost mockingly and raised an eyebrow_._

_Yes. Most people don't appreciate_ _it now a days. Such_ _a shame and waste. _He nonchalantly typed and sighed once again.

_ I agree... Though, I'm always so busy with training and my hospital work to actually admire the hidden beauty that surrounds me. _The pinkette honestly typed and then she jokingly added_,_ _Wow...that was deep. Do I get a cookie?_

_No. So I'm assuming you're a ninja?_ He asked and Sakura thought it was rather difficult to determine his current expression and feelings but she shrugged it off.

She couldn't help but smile a little as she eagerly typed back to him, _Yup_. _I'm a medic ninja but I know how to_ _fight too. What about you?_

...

It took him about five minutes to respond.

He then finally responded, _...I guess_ _you can say that I'm considered as_ _one. I can sure put up a_ _hell_ _of_ _a fight and my skills and intellect are rather potent, oozing with almost no flaws._

_Oh really? Me too_. _Well, I wouldn't say flawless_, _but I am pretty brutal on the battlefield_. Sakura haughtily informed with a tiny giggle and she confidently clenched her right fist.

'Sheesh. This guy is kind of full of himself but he's alright, I guess...' She bashfully thought as she cutely stuck out her tongue for a second and her sweat dropped once again.

A mischievous smirk gradually formed across his lips. _Good to know. I bet your skills_ _would never compete_ _with mine though. Heh._

Venomously, her blood began boil, and Inner Sakura temporarily took over the pinkette for a moment. _CHA! YOU BASTARD! I_ _COULD PULVERIZE YOU ANY DAY! CHA!_

_Don't make such statements when_ _you don't even know who_ _I am. _Was his clever reply.

_ Oh, shut up! ...You're not a_ _pedo-bear, right_? She asked while twitching.

_Oh yeah. I'm TOTALLY one. *Sarcasm* He answered, rolling his eyes, and he shook his head as he _suppressed_ a sigh._

Sakura laughed. _What's sarcasm? *Smirk*_

ArtIsEB intently pondered for a moment before replying._ You're very... ... Hm._

_What is it? Spill! _Sakura insisted eagerly, her body trembling with exciment as happiness surged through her, and she felt oddly hyper for some reason.

_You're a chick, right_? He asked with much caution.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his dumb question. _Duh_.

_Hm, okay. Just as I thought_. _So how old are you? _He questioned somewhat curious.

It took about two minutes for the pinkette to respond since she was kind of reluctant at telling a stranger her age but she braced herself anyways. _18... You? And... You BETTER NOT be a CREEP! _

_Uh... Okay. I'm around 18, I guess. ... Eh, yeah, I look around 18. _He awkwardly replied.

Bewildered, Sakura's eyes grew enormously wide, and she typed back, _How do you_ _NOT know?_

He typed, _Let's just say I'm starting a new beginning and I've never felt so human in my entire life. I mean alive..._

Freaked out, Sakura took a deep breath as she then exhaled, and the pink haired ninja calmed down a bit. _Why do I have a feeling I'm talking to some_ _sort of psychopath?_

He chuckled and replied with a witty assumption,_ You must be confused with yourself._

The pinkette's eyes grew outrageosuly wide in disbelief and she twitched, tremendosuly flustered. _W-WHAT?! If anything, YOU'RE the ONE who IS the PSYCHOPATH! NOT ME! CREEP!_

_ Heh. Your usage of emphasis is quite impressive. ;)_ He playfully remarked.

Sakura's cheeks were now a vivid pink, pinker than her own hair, and she groaned.

_ Oh shut up. You creep. -.-_

She then realized what time it was and the pink haired medic gasped and mentally slapped herself.

_Hey, I got to go. I forgot that I have to meet with my team today to discuss things. Groan. _She typed, feeling somewhat annoyed that she had to go because she was actually enjoying her conversation_ with this guy, _and she held back a sigh_._

He smirked. _Okay. You better message me later if you know what's good for you ;)_

A tiny smile was forming across her lips as she silently laughed, feeling her cheeks become the same color as a bunch of cherries, and the pinkette briskly typed back, _You creep. We'll_ _see what happens. Later for now. (:_

_*PinkWarrior has signed off*_

A half hour later, Sakura was at the Training Grounds with her team. Team 7. Naruto, Sasuke, and her of course. I suppose Kakashi counts as well.

Their sensei was informing them on their future missions that were just going to be utterly brutal and Sakura was in a continuous daze as she stared directly at this tree. Although she was in a daze, a smile appeared across her lips the entire time, and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

Kakashi noticed her odd behavior and remarked, "Sakura, it's not like you to not pay attention like this."

No response. She just continued to stare at that damn tree in a daze, that smile plastered onto her face, and she felt her cheeks heat up even more.

Her two other male teammates had noticed as well and Naruto turned to Sasuke in concern. "What's wrong with Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke intently stared at her, ignoring the blond's question, and he raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Hn."

Author Note: Sorry if this is somewhat bad, I just finished typing this really late, it's almost two in the morning, and I feel as if I'm about to collapse. Eh, anyways... I got inspired to type this because I was texting my friend and she made me hyper so yeah xD haha. Thank you so much for reading and please review (: I'll update when I can.

EDIT: Hello! This is the edited version of this story! It got delted because I used the script format, which was forbidden, so I re-wrote this to not be in script format. Hopefully I did a decent job but I'm content with it (: I hope you all like it! I'm going to be posting my chapters for this like lighting because I have them all saved and I shall post all 56 and then continue on with this story when I'm finally done re-writing! xD Haha. Well, thanks so much for reading, and please review if you wish! Thank you!:3


	2. Eternal Beauty

Chapter Two: Eternal Beauty

_One. Two. Three. Four..._

The pinkette was carefully counting how many steps she took down the stairs of her home, merely for her own entertainment, and she giggled silently to herself.

"Sakura!" her mother called from the kitchen, instantly causing the pinkette's head to jerk up, and she timidly peeked her head over the railing.

"What?" Sakura responded, slight annoyance in her voice; however, slight curiosity was taking over her.

The young female adult walked over into the kitchen, coming to a halt once in front of her mother, and she raised a eyebrow in suspicion.

"You've been on your computer for quite a while yesterday..." her mother remarked suspiciously as she played with her golden locks and then adjusted her hands onto her hips.

"What? It's a gift and I'm using it. What's wrong with that?" Sakura countered nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders, and abruptly walked over towards the front door.

"I guess so...but you better not be talking to no strangers on the computer missy!" her mother scolded, waving a finger at her, and huffed.

The young kunoichi rolled her eyes and a sigh escaped her lips. "I know, I know mom. I can handle myself, okay?"

"I know...I just still want to protect you even though you just turned eighteen..." Sakura's mother stated quietly, frowning, and then abruptly demanded, "And hey, where the heck are you going?!"

"I'm going to get a haircut. My long hair keeps getting in the way," the female medic informed casually with a smile, gesturing to her pink locks, and she silently giggled.

An overly-dramatic gasp of despair had exited out of her mother's mouth and she was taken aback by her daughter's words. "But...But why!? You're going to cut your hair AGAIN!? You should keep your long locks, they are so beautiful! I love your hair long!"

"Mom, I know. But I prefer it to be short. It keeps getting in the way when I'm training and working in the hospital," Sakura advised while frowning and sighed.

Her mother slapped a hand to her face and sighed. "Alright, do what you want."

"I will! Thanks mom!" Sakura told her, flashing her a unexpected heart-warming smile, and exited the house.

As Sakura was going down the cement steps, her teammates, Naruto and Sasuke, were slowly advancing towards her house.

Naruto immediately noticed her and his sapphire eyes were full of elation.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto greeted ecstatically, both him and Sasuke stopping in their tracks, and he chucked.

Sasuke remained silent of course, looking intently at her, and he then aloofly adjusted his hands into his pockets.

"Hi guys," Sakura tranquilly greeted while a tiny grin formed across her lips and she walked up to them.

"What are you up too, Sakura-chan?" the blond asked cheerfully, his voice full of curiosity, and he chuckled once more.

"I'm going to go get a haircut right now," she stated simply, her smile remaining, and she gestured to her long pink hair that was currently put up into a ponytail.

Naruto widened his eyes, utterly dumbfounded, and asked, "You're going to cut your hair short again, Sakura-chan?"

"Yup! It gets in the way too much during missions and when I'm working in the hospital," Sakura sheepishly explained, feeling like a broken record, and she then laughed softly.

"Ah I see. Well, you look great no matter what, Sakura!" Naruto assured her, flashing her a thumbs-up, and he chuckled while closing his eyes.

She happily closed her eyes and said softly, "Awe, thanks Naruto."

The blond with cerulean eyes then started to blush while he played with his fingers and he coyly asked, "And maybe we can go on a date after, Sakura-chan...?"

"Sorry Naruto, I really can't because I've got plans today. Well, I gotta go! Bye you guys!" Sakura bashfully told them as she gave a tiny wave towards her two teammates, and she then sprinted away from the two.

'Wow, I'm surprise I didn't hit Naruto for once...' Sakura thought as her sweat dropped and she let out a nervous laugh.

_**"CHA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH US?!" **_Inner Sakura screeched and she punched the air repeatedly.

...

Naruto blinked his eyes in disbelief and then looked over at Sasuke puzzled.

"She...She didn't hit me!" Naruto gasped, his eyes blinking repeatedly, and he was utterly dumbstruck. "She didn't even rudely reject me like she always does either."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in absolute suspicion and muttered, "I know... She seems too overly happy."

A half hour later...

Sakura had finally arrived home from her haircut and her hair now remained short.

At first, she was somewhat reluctant about getting it cut; however, she has really grown to liking her short hair.

The pinkette was now currently in her room and she sat down in front of her computer-desk.

Sakura logged onto her instant message account, eagerly wanting to talk to her new anonymous friend, and a bubbly giggle passed through her lips.

_*PinkWarrior has signed on*_

Surprisingly, ArtIsEB was online, and she blinked her eyes a numerous amount of times in total confusion.

She estactically typed, _Hey! _

_Heh. So you came crawling back. _He remarked with a smirk.

_:D I got a haircut today! _Sakura excitedly exclaimed and she couldn't stop smiling like an idiot.

_Do you look ugly? _He asked_. _

She briskly typed back, _What!? Pft! No! I cut it short! Not guy short, but girl short! I had really long hair before and it kept getting in the way of my training and work in the hospital, so I decided to cut it! :D_

_I've never seen someone so excited about getting a haircut before... _Was his dry response_,_ implying that he was somewhat annoyed_._

_Well, technically you can't see me..._ Sakura pointed out.

He shrugged in his computer chair and let out a faint chuckle as he typed, _Heh. True._

_What color is your hair anyways? _ArtIsEB then curiously asked.

Sakura nervously bit her lip, deciding on whether or not to tell him her true hair color, and she sighed at her final decision.

She typed,_ Er... Don't worry about it._

Suddenly, a realization hit her, and the pink haired medic briskly typed, _And hey! How_ _come you're always online when I'm on_?!_ Were you...waiting for me or_ _something_? _*Smirk*_

He chuckled._ Heh. That's for me to know only ;)_

Sakura felt the blood infiltrate her cheeks as she childishly pouted while crossing her arms and she then hastily typed back, _Gr! Don't be a butt!  
_

Suddenly, her door busted open, revealing her father standing at the doorway, and he was chuckling insanely.

His star-shaped hair was slightly distracting her and she blinked puzzled.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked awkwardly, feeling disturbed, and she blinked once more.

"Sorry sweetie!" he told her while chuckling loudly and...

That's when the unthinkable happened...

An enormous but nauseating stench had erupted from his rectum, causing the entire room to smell, and the pinkette immediately put a hand onto her nose.

The noise that was being produced from his rectum was so unbelievably loud.

"OH MY GOD, DAD GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she ferociously thundered, feeling utterly mortified, and she opened up the windows.

He nodded while chuckling and firmly closed the door.

The female medic returned to her seat and resumed to typing.

_OH MY GOD! My dad just came in my freaking room and farted! I can't stand his wicked sense of humor!_ _He's always trying to be funny!_

ArtIsEB typed, _My friend would call that art._

Disturbed, her eyes grew unbeliveably wide, and she frenetically typed back, _Art?!_ _How?!_

_He thinks art is an explosion. His theory is a joke... "Farting" is somewhat an "Explosion" to him. _Her anonymous friend explained and he held back a sigh._  
_

_More like a volcano erupting... _Sakura replied while twitching and her face turned blue.

He typed back with a sigh_, Oh, he would like that too. I'm starting_ _to believe that anything is an explosion_ _to him_.

Sakura shuddered._ Sounds scary_.

_Sigh. His theory of art is ridiculous._ He ranted a little bitterly, somewhat appalled, but he still felt calm from within.

_What's your friend's name anyways? _Sakura asked.

_ That shouldn't matter. _Was his reply and her question seemed to trouble him.

She casually told him, _It wouldn't hurt._

_Why would I tell you my friend's name_ _when I don't even know yours? _He cleverly inquired, almost defensively.

Sakura was quiet for a moment before she typed anything back. _You don't need to_ _know my name._

_It would be nice to know. _He said.

_I prefer staying anonymous. _PinkWarrior, known as Sakura_, _stated_._

_Who knows, we might even_ _know each other..._ He told her.

Sakura frowned and typed,_ I doubt it, you just moved here._

He typed_, Then maybe we will cross paths someday..._

The pinkette replied with immense uncertainess, _Eh, maybe... __It probably would just be really_ _awkward though._

_You sound as if meeting me_ _would be THAT bad... _Was his response and he rolled his eyes but the handsome crimson haired young man chuckled soon after.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle and she hastily typed back, _Well, I still consider_ _you a_ _creep, and...maybe you_ _really are a psychopath, who knows_. _Just kidding. Haha._

ArtIsEB smirked and playfully typed,_ I bet you would be thrilled to meet me ;)_

The pink haired beauty blushed as she tried to force herself not lot laugh or smile and she rolled her eyes._ *Rolls Eyes* Don't flatter yourself._

He amorously typed_, Come on, you know I would be somewhat entertaining ;) And don't virtually roll your eyes at me, missy. ;) Being naughty is not the precise answer here._

Blushing, Sakura twitched once she saw his flirtatious words on the screen, and she typed,_ ...You're really creeping me out._

Smirking, he typed, _Don't get the wrong idea, I'm just merely bored_._ *Smirk*_

She rolled her eyes. _ Sure you are..._

_Are you saying you want me to be amused_ _by you? ;)_ He naughtily asked and that signature smirk of his still remained.

Sakura's entire face had completely flushed redder than a bottle of ketchup, feeling very flustered, and she flinched._ W-WHAT?! YOU CREEP!_

He typed,_ ;)_

_Quit raping the winky-face! _Sakura ferociously hissed as she twitched and her blushing only increased.

He chuckled._ You must admit though, I am somewhat_ _entertaining ;)_

Sakura felt the blood rush to her cheeks due to his flirtatious comment as she flinched and she just continued to twitch._ I'm just bored, that's all. Don't get_ _the wrong idea..._

_Don't deny it ;) I entertain you, don't_ _I_? He boldly but playfully asked and smirked once again.

Sakura felt so confused. She felt kind of angry while freaked out but she wanted to burst out in laughter at the same time.

_CHA! QUIT BEING A CREEP! Just kidding_! _XD Haha_. She typed and giggled.

He typed, _Don't get your hopes up, I was_ _just kidding as well. That's_ _how bored I am._

_ -.- Oh sure you are..._ Sakura typed in disbelief.

_It's true. _ArtIsEB effortlessly insisted.

_If you are really that bored then...go_ _hang out with your friends_? Sakura hesitantly suggested and felt a tiny bit awkward.

He didn't respond for several minutes.

_I don't have any friends._

Sakura's heart began to sink and an automatic frown formed across her lips.

_Oh_... _I'm...sorry? _She typed uncertainly and then the pinkette curiously but playfully added,_ Wait, what am I then? Hmmmm?_

He sighed._ Isn't it obvious?_

Sakura impatiently replied by typing,_ *Taps Foot* I'm waiting... _

_You're anonymous, how could I really consider you my friend? You're just my escape from reality. Hn. Then again that sounds ridiculously cheesy... _Was his stern reply.

_ Gee, that sounds dandy...but sounds_ _like reality_. She joked and continued on, _Well_, _that can always change. We could_ _always meet and become friends_ _in real life. __Or we can just be "Online Friends" haha. Now, those are real.*Chuckles*_

He replied, _Sighs. I guess..._

_How come you don't type "sighs" like this "*sighs*"? _She asked with major curiosity_._

He typed,_ ...That's too much work. _

_Oh come on, don't be lazy! _Sakura urged.

_Don't lecture me about being lazy when we are both sitting on our asses typing to one another. Excuse me for my French. I tend to not like swearing that much. _He told her.

_ Oh come ON! It takes SOME effort to type! _Sakura argued but she was also laughing.

_ You mean very little._ He countered_. _

Sakura twitched as she literally forced herself not to laugh and she typed, _Don't be a stubborn-ass! *HUFF*_

_ Your argument is invalid. _Was his response.

After seeing that, she bursted out in complete laughter. _What?! Haha! You sound like_ _a computer! xD_

He silently chuckled and typed, _Well...we are on computers_._..why not talk like ones_? I'm _kidding, of course... Anyway..._

Sakura laughed. _Wow, you sure are weird_. _Weirdo! Heehee._

He cleverly corrected her, _Correction: Unique_

_ Yeah, yeah whatever. Aren't we all? _She asked with a smile and felt kind of hyper_. _

She thought this guy was weird. He was really serious but playful at the same time. Oh well though. The pinkette was certainly enjoying their conversation too much to complain.

_ Well, I suppose we are all pieces of art in some ways... _Was his stern but passionate response_. _

_Yeah, that sounds right, haha. :) _Sakura agreed_._

He typed, _Hm... It's very difficult to determine_ _your emotions sometimes..._

Confused, Sakura's eyes grew wide as she twitched, trying not to laugh, and she typed back, _Dude, I just_ _put a smiley face!_

_ I'm aware of that, I'm talking about all the other previous times_. He clarified.

_Well, I knew that already, smart-one_. Sakura cockily retorted.

_I'm afraid to say you didn't._ He protested but he was totally calm.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Eh, believe what you want. It doesn't_ _really matter_.

She then remembered something and typed, _Hey, wait a minute! You said you have no friends but you mentioned you had a friend earlier! What's up with that?_

_...He's dead._

Stunned, guilt easily penetrated the pinkette as she stared at her computer screen in total shock, and there was a stinging silence.

_ Oh... Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know... _She apologized and frowned._  
_

_ It's fine. _He said_. _

_ I don't mean to pry but was it a battle_ _that he died in? _Sakura reluctantly asked and her frown still remained_. _

_Yeah, something like that_. Was his aloof reply.

_ I'm sorry. _Sakura said and her sea-foam colored eyes now appeared to be gloomy as concern could be seen all over her face_._

_Don't be._ He told her.

Guilt was consuming her as she briskly typed, _No really, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. :(_

_Don't worry about it. It's fine._ He assured and then changed the subject_, So what are_ _you up to?_

_Erm... Talking to you._ Sakura nervously answered and she then innocently asked, _Um... You?_

_You're not talking to anyone else on here_? He asked, totally ignoring her question.

Sakura grew suspicious and typed cautiously, _Um... No. Just you. And answer my question, damn it!_

He smirked. _Heh. That's comforting to know_. _SMIRK. And...likewise for me_._ ;)_

Her eyes grew wide, very baffled, and she blushed as she typed,_ What the hell is that_ _suppose to mean!? O_o And... So, you're just talking to me?_

He typed, _Correct. ;) ... You know, I just realized that talking online isn't such a bad thing. Instead of just seeing the person's outer interior, you see the person's inner interior. You get to see the beauty of their soul, unless they are pretending to be someone they are not, but you get_ my point. _You get to see their true Eternal Beauty._

Sakura innocently blinked her eyes a couple of times and typed, _Wow, you must really like using those two words. "Eternal Beauty" And... Yeah, I agree with that. You might not be the best looking, who knows, but I like your personality (:_

He scoffed and promptly typed back, _OH, so just because I appear to be "nice" you assume that I must not be the best looking, eh? Well, you shouldn't_ be so doubtful when it comes to my looks ;)

_H-Hey! I never said that! So what_ are you,_ a model or something_? _-.- _Sakura asked annoyed, feeling faintly flustered, and she was slightly blushing.

_Heh. I_ _could pass for one, probably_ ;) _Who knows, you'll probably be mesmerized from my irresistible good looks if we ever meet ;)_ He haughtily replied and smirked_._

Sakura's eyes grew enormously wide as her heart soared with excitement and her cheeks were rosy-red but she then rolled her eyes at his cockiness. _Quit using that damn winky-face! It's probably in agony by now since you keep on using it!_

He typed, _Since when did emotional icons actually have feelings? They only represent what we are feeling as the users of this site._

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes again and typed, _Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Well, I'm going to go train while I can. I've already spent too much time talking to you._

_Am I that much of a distraction? ;) _He playfully questioned and smirked.

Sakura didn't know why but she felt her heart skip a beat at reading the text on the screen, butterflies now invading her stomach, and her cheeks were burning of fire-truck red. She was feeling a lot of emotions right now. The pinkette wanted to hit him because he was so full of himself but his words also made her want to laugh. This guy was so weird.

Soft laughter escaped her lips and she typed, _If I ever find you... I WILL_ _punch you_! _XD Bye!_

_*PinkWarrior has signed off*_

Later that night...

_*PinkWarrior has signed on*_

Seeing that she was online, ArtIsEB didn't hesitate to send her a message, and it said, _Hey._

_I'm crying. _Sakura told him and indeed she was. Tears were cascading down her face as her body trembled and the pinkette felt so terrified_. _She was so scared.

_ What's wrong? _He asked_._

_My parents think I'm going on_ _here too much. They want to take the computer away from me. _She informed while frowning and tried not to choke on her sobs._  
_

He typed,_ That doesn't sound too bad...?_

_It isn't that bad. But...how else am I suppose_ _to_ _talk to you_? :'( She replied and a few tears fell on her keyboard.

_Oh_. Was his response and he then playfully added, _So, am I really that important to you? ;)_

Sakura laughed, actually laughed, and she swiftly typed back,_ CHA! QUIT BEING_ _A_ _CREEP_! _XD Haha!_

He grinned, happy that he was able to make her laugh at least, and typed, _Heh. I got you to laugh. That's good. That's a good accomplishment._

_Yeah... Uh-huh... And...erm... We've only known each other for a short while but I feel like I've known you for a long time_. Sakura bashfully admitted and she started to blush.

_I know. I feel the exact same way. _He replied in all honesty.

_ Hey wait! How come you're always online_?_0_o _Sakura questioned rather dumbfounded.

_Simple. I never log off. _Was his reply.

Sakura's eyes grew impressively wide in shock as she gasped and she frantically typed, _W-WHAT?! That must be really bad for your computer! I don't want it breaking or anything!_

_Eh, it will be fine_. He assured and then asked her while smirking, _And what, are you worried about not being able to talk to me?;)_

Instantly, her cheeks flush of pink, and she flinched. _CHA! SHUT UP! I'LL PULVERIZE YOU!_ _Hey wait, how come you barely use any other faces besides the winky-face? _She innocently asked.

He typed with a smirk, _Heh. Your questions are getting rather predictable. Not to mention that you say "hey wait" a lot. And... To answer your question... It's simply because none of those faces can match any of my expressions, except this ";)" one of course. And besides...I rather have you use your imagination to determine what my face expressions are ;)_

Sakura blushed and squinted her eyes in annoyance._ -.- How annoying..._

_I'm assuming your tears have stopped leaking out of your eyes by now? ;)_

Her body jump at reading his words, realizing that indeed she had stopped sobbing completely, and she felt her cheeks turn as red as a beetroot. _SHUT UP!_

_Oh please, you know I can do wonders ;) _He smoothly retorted_._

Eyes widening, she twitched, and blushed a deep scarlet red. _What the heck is your problem?! O_o Who says that!? And whoa it's really late_! _I'm probably going to loose_ _sleep because of you!_

He smirked and chuckled. _Heh. Didn't know I could be so addicting. It's good to know that though ;)_

Her entire face instantly became consumed by neon-pink, ferociously blushing, and she twitched once more. _YOU KNOW WHAT I'M_ _GOING TO BED! GOODNIGHT_!

_Wow, it must certainly take_ a _lot of effort to type all in CAPS_ _like that._ He teasingly remarked and chuckled.

Sakura sighed but she couldn't help but smile. _Shut up, goodnight_.

_...Talk to you tomorrow?_ He asked_._

She typed, _Sigh. I guess. Yeah._

_Don't act like you don't want to ;) you_ _know you're DYING to talk_ _to me tomorrow. ;) _

_You're unbelievable...XD Goodnight._

_Night_.

Author Note: Hello, did you guys like it? This story is also available on other site, just so you know. If you are curious, pm me. Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They mean so much to me! Well, I'll update soon and please review! Thank you(:

Edit; AHH! Rewriting this is so much fun and I actually like it better than the original O.O XD I will try to post all 56 chapters as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!(: please review! Thanks (:


	3. Smile

Chapter Three: Smile

'_I wonder...I_ _wonder what his name is...' _

Thoughts of her anonymous friend kept overflowing her mind when she was training with her teammates the very next morning at the Training Grounds. Every time she thought of him, a smile always crept onto her lips without her even realizing, and butterflies danced around in her tummy.

The sunlight reflected down upon her and it was a rather hot day in Konoha.

"Sakura, keep focus!" Kakashi snapped in mid-air, causing Sakura to flinch as her head jerked up, and he was about to make the first attack on her.

Instinctively, she promptly jumped backwards, gracefully landing onto a sturdy but humongous tree branch, and she softly panted.

A sigh escaped her Sensei's lips as he adjusted his hands onto his sides once he had safely reached the ground. Kakashi looked up into the trees, directly looking at her, and raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"You seem awfully distracted Sakura..." he remarked calmly, his voice trailing off, and then asked, "Mind telling us what's on your mind?"

Her two other teammates, Naruto and Sasuke, then abruptly appeared right besides her Sensei.

The three of them all carefully stared up at her, immensely suspicious, and Sakura flinched.

She averted her eyes to the left, avoiding their gaze, and felt guilt consume her. Her face was flushing of crimson-red, utterly mortified, and she gulped.

"Uh... I guess I've been having trouble sleeping..." she lied sheepishly while biting her lip and she refused to look at them.

"Why don't you go home for today and rest?" Kakashi suggested with a sigh, not fully believing her, and he put a hand onto the side of his head.

"Alright. Sorry guys..." the pinkette apologized guiltily while frowning and she jumped down from the tree.

"Sakura!" a voice called from afar and the four of them turned around to see Ino sprinting towards them.

The blonde came to a halt once in front of them and panted wildly.

"S...Sakura! Your mom said the hospital called and that they want you to come in early today!" Ino exclaimed panting, a bright smile on her face, and she chuckled.

Sakura blinked her eyes puzzled and then aloofly shrugged. "Oh, alright. I'll go there right now."

"Oh hi, Sasuke-kun!" Ino greeted flirtatiously, clenching onto the Uchiha's arm, and he flashed her a glare as he bitterly mumbled something under his breath.

Suddenly, Ino gasped as she released her grip on Sasuke, and she walked up to Sakura with a mischievous smirk.

"Your mom also told me that you've been talking to some guy on the Internet and she read part of your conversation. So...who's your new boyfriend?" Ino inquired smugly, her smirk remaining, and she chuckled triumphantly.

Sakura's emerald eyes immediately went wide and she felt her heart skip a beat. In less than a second, Sakura's cheeks were flushed of a very dark scarlet-red, and she felt paralyzed with fear as her heart began pulsating thunderously.

'Shit.'

"He's...HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Sakura protested ferociously, her eyes remaining wide as embarrassment was bombarding her, and her cheeks were redder than any tomato.

"Oh come on! Who is he anyways? Is he that guy that just moved here? I heard he was a hunk!" Ino exclaimed as a dreamy sigh escaped her lips and then giggled.

Sakura gasped, feeling as if her heart had skipped a beat once more, and she felt nervousness surge through her. She bashfully slid her fingers through her pink bubble-gum colored haired while frowning and carefully thought of what to say next.

"But look Forehead, you shouldn't be talking to guys online though! What if he's a creep or something?!" Ino lectured playfully and chuckled.

"BUT HE IS A CREEP!" Sakura blurted out without thinking, her eyes then grew wide in horror at realizing what she had just said, and she felt her cheeks turn rosy-red.

"Uh... I mean... He just likes to make fun of me a lot. That's all..." Sakura mumbled shyly, averting her eyes towards the ground, and sheepishly played with her fingers.

"Ah, so Sakura is in love..." Kakashi mumbled as his voice was trailing off and he smirked as he adjusted a clenched fist to his chin.

Naruto then apprehensively whispered into Kakashi's ear, "But Sensei, I thought Sakura-chan was in love with Sasuke?"

Hearing Naruto's words, Sasuke's onyx eyes grew fierce, and he glared at the goofy ninja.

"Well I gotta go, Sakura! Update me weekly on your new boyfriend! Bye!" Ino smirked, waving at her, and skipped away.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Sakura fumed flustered, tightly clenching both of her fists, and she watched her skip away while twitching.

She sighed.

Suddenly, Sasuke walked up to Sakura, his fierce eyes like daggers, and he told her sternly, "Sakura, you shouldn't be wasting your time with talking to that guy online. You need to focus on your training and hospital work."

Sakura was speechless as her mouth innocently hung open and she felt herself slightly blush.

Amusement was dancing in Kakashi's eyes and he asked Sasuke playfully, "Perhaps... You're just jealous, Sasuke?"

In a blink of an eye, Sasuke ferociously turned around to face Kakashi, and he hissed viciously, "Tch. Don't be delusional! I only said that so she doesn't slow down our team! You're pathetic for even thinking that. Humph!"

With saying that, Sasuke aloofly adjusted his hands into his pockets, and walked away from the group.

Everyone's sweat dropped.

"Well... I guess I'm off to the hospital!" Sakura proclaimed, attempting to sound enthusiastic; however, she failed miserably.

She faked a smile and walked away.

Later that night...

Sakura finally had returned home from a outrageous day at the hospital and she was just utterly exhausted.

After all, she was second in command, and her medical skills were pretty much flawless; however, today she kept on making mistakes all because of that certain someone...

Groaning, she entered into her room, and reluctantly started up her computer.

After five minutes, she signed onto her instant messenger account to see that ArtIsEB was STILL online, and she twitched.

"Gosh... What does he do all day?" Sakura muttered to herself and then laughed silently.

Her eyes then widened in horror at remembering that her mother had looked at her conversation with him.

**"AHHHHH! SHE JUST HAD TO READ IT! WHAT THE HELL!? CHA! WE'RE IN DEEP SHIT NOW!"** Inner Sakura screamed frantically and placed both of her hands onto the side of her head.

Sakura felt her cheeks flush of pink and she then shook her head.

'Whatever. It's not like we were talking about anything bad...' Sakura thought sternly, trying not to twitch, and she let out a sigh.

_*PinkWarrior has signed on*_

_Hey! _Sakura greeted.

He literally replied at the speed of light. _Hey._

The pinkette widened her eyes at his immediate response and twitched as she typed _Whoa, how come you replied so fast?! O_o were you sitting in front of your computer screen all day or something!?_

He chuckled and typed, _Heh. You're funny. I actually just sat down as soon as you messaged me._

_ Sure you did. -.- _Sakura replied in disbelief.

_ So, how was your day?_ He asked_._

_I got in trouble today a lot. I even dropped a bunch of shots on the floor when working in the hospital. This poor kid almost got bombarded with the shots because of me :( luckily they just fell_ _on the floor though_... Sakura answered mortified while frowning and her sweat dropped.

_How unfortunate. Sounded as if you were...distracted_? He questioned and she could even sense that he was smirking, which indeed he was.

_I...guess you can say that_. She nervously replied.

_Guess you missed me too much, huh? ;)_

Sakura's pupils instantly constricted as soon as she saw his naughty response, feeling absoultely embarrassed while freaked out, and the pinkette started to blush like a maniac.

_ YOU WEREN'T ALWAYS ON MY MIND ASSHOLE!_

With a smug smirk, he typed, _There is no need to type in all CAPS now. I was just merely kidding. And wait..._

ArtIsEB paused for a moment on purpose for dramatic effect and PinkWarrior's heart began to race.

_You mentioned "always" So...you were thinking about me? ;)_ He clevery pointed out and smirked_._

Sakura's emerald eyes grew wide in shock and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she typed, _W-Well, yeah... But only sometimes_ _though!_

_Were they good thoughts_? He curiously asked.

Sakura thought long and hard for a moment before she replied and she was blushing ferociously.

_I was just thinking about how creepy_ _you were, okay!? Don't get_ _the wrong idea! CREEP!_

_ Liar. You're lying ;)_

_ SHUT UP YOU CREEP! I'M NOT! Sakura roared embarrassed and her cheeks were viciously burning redder than her headband._

_ It's okay though, I was thinking_ _of you too_... He admitted.

The pinkette felt her heart stop for a moment and her pupils constricted. It then felt as if her heart was dancing of excitement and her blushing wouldn't cease.

_ Well... Well good for you then_. Sakura bitterly replied, majorly embarrassed, and she was unsure of what to say.

_It's odd but I couldn't wait to chat with _you today_. __You intrigue me somehow... ;) _He pompously revealed and smirked.

_CHA! IF YOU USE THAT WINKY FACE ONE MORE TIME I WILL FIND YOU AND SMACK YOU! _Sakura boldly threatened, her face completely flushed of tomato-red, and her blushing wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried_._

He typed,

_;)_

_;)_

_ ;)_

_ I'll be waiting ;)_

Sakura twitched as her blushing only increased and she growled in frustration.

_ CHA! YOU'RE REALLY ASKING FOR IT!_

_Hey, can I ask you something_? He abruptly asked.

She fiercely typed, _WHAT!? _

He chuckled. _;) You can stop using CAPS now._

_Don't tell me what to do_! Sakura dangerously hissed.

_Anyways... Do I make you smile? _He asked_._

She paused for a moment and felt rather puzzled. _What do you mean?_

_Well, like I said, I do think_ _about you...and whenever_ _I_ _do...I smile_. He revealed and then asked, _So do you smile whenever_ _you think of me?_

A tremendous amount of blood was rushing to her cheeks and her heart was rapdily pulsating.

_W-Well...y-yeah..._

_That's good to know... ;)_

_CHA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! QUIT USING_ _THE FRIGGING WINKY FACE! Sakura viciously exploded and her cheeks were the same color as lava.__  
_

Chuckling, he typed,_ Quit making idol threats. I don't think_ _you could ever harm me ;)_

Sakura narrowed her eyes. _Oh, trust me... I could._

He smirked. _Oh really now? Is that a challenge? ;)_

She typed, _Don't push me. By the way, my mom saw our conversation on here..._

He raised an eyebrow. _Oh, did she now, eh? How much did she see?_

_ I have no idea_. Sakura answered honestly and continued on, _But she told my friend about it and then my friend told my entire team... Now they think... ..._

_They think what...?_ He asked_._

_*TWITCHES* They all now_ _think you're my boyfriend_... Sakura advised as she was blushing ferociously and the pinkette huffed.

_Hm. How interesting_... He remarked and pondered for a moment.

Sakura blushed, scared to wonder what he could be possibly thinking, and she then briskly typed, _Don't you dare put the winky-face_!

Impressed, he smirked. _Oh, you know me so well ;)_

ArtIsEB then inquired, _How did they react though_ _and what did you tell them?_

_I_ _told them you weren't and that you were just a creep who likes to make fun of me. They think otherwise though_... Sakura answered and she squinted her eyes in annoyance as she sighed.

He squinted his eyes in annoyance as well and typed, _Such a lovely description_ _of_ _me... *SARCASM*_

_Why couldn't you tell them what _you truly felt? ;)

Sakura's eyes grew wide and she blushed a deep scarlet red as she typed, _CHA! What the hell are you talking about!? O/o You creep! And... Even the guy I was in love_ _Crap! Never-mind! I didn't mean to type that!_

_You already typed it. You might as well tell me_. He said.

Sakura sighed and started to type. _*SIGH* Okay... This guy on my team that I was in love with for a very long time came up to me today and told me to stop talking to you. My Sensei said he was jealous but he told my Sensei it was because he didn't want me to bring down the team... So...yeah._

_Do you still love him? _He asked_. _

Sakura slighltly blushed, utterly startled by his abrupt question, and she nervously typed, _W-What kind of question is that!? I-I mean... He's barely talked to me ever since he finally returned to the village and he knows I was madly in love with him even though he treated me somewhat coldly... But... He hasn't even made an attempt to really try to talk to me or even try to get to really know me... I used to cry for him everyday and he was the world to me... He never really truly knew how much I loved him. At first, I only liked him for his looks, but then I got to know more about him, and I started to fall in love with him. He was so cold to everybody though, never let anyone in, and he left the village to obtain power. On the day he left, I told him I loved him, and begged him to stay...but he wouldn't. He told me thank you, knocked me out, and left me on the park bench that night... Sorry for the long message, I shouldn't have sent it because now I'm crying. Stupid me._

..._ He doesn't deserve you. He seems_ _like a person who could never understand a person's true genuine kindness and love. A beautiful piece of art was right in front of him the entire time and he never admired it. It's his loss. _Was his response.

Sakura sniffed and couldn't help but smile._ I...I don't know what to say but...thank you... (: you're a good friend._

_Forget_ _him. Promise me that you'll forget him. I rather have you pissed off at me than have you crying over him. So forget him_. He sternly told her.

She typed,

_:)..._

_:(..._

_Well... I would but it's kind of hard when he's on my team._

_Not literally forget him, but forget your feelings for him_. He told her.

She frowned. _I...I don't know if I could do that. I've been in love with him ever since I was twelve. He was a huge part in my_ _life_.

_Well, as you said before, things can change_... He stated.

Eyes gloomy, she typed,_ Yeah, that's true..._

._.. To be honest, I've never met anyone in my life like you that has actually made me feel real...RAW emotion. You're special. And it pisses me off that he treated you like that._

Dumbstruck, her mouth went agape as she stared at the monitor for a few moments, and her cheeks were pinker than her hair.

She then frowned and typed,_ Well, that's nice of you to say but... When I was younger, I was very ignorant, weak, selfish, and just...so stupid. I've changed though for the better and have gotten stronger._

He grinned. _So, you gradually turned something_ _ugly into something beautiful? __Heh_. _That's true art._

_ I guess so... _She typed and the sadness could still be seen on her face.

The pink haired beauty then looked back at her clock and flinched at realizing what time it was.

_Whoa... It's two in the morning. We should be sleeping. Thanks so much for talking with me. Sorry I didn't mean to unleash all my problems onto you_. She apologized and her frown still remained.

_Don't worry about it. I always_ _enjoy talking to you...and_ _I always will be here for you._

_;)_

_YOU JUST HAD TO KILL THE MOMENT BY WINKING DIDN'T YOU?! YOU CREEP! XD _

_... (:_

_Goodnight_. He told her

_I'll talk to you_ _tomorrow and...thank you. Goodnight_. Sakura told him.

He typed,_ Night. Sweet dreams..._

_ Hey wait... Can I at least know your name now_? She apprehensively asked.

He smirked._ No ;) that will take all the fun out of it. I want to be a mystery to _you (;

Sakura slightly blushed as she shook her head and laughed.

_XD You creep! Goodnight!_

_*PinkWarrior has signed off*_

_'He always knows how to make me smile...'_

Author Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thank you so much for everything! Please review and I shall update when I can :) thank you!


	4. Thank You

Chapter Four: Thank You

Her eyes gradually fluttered open, vaguely seeing the ceiling above her due to the darkness, and the pinkette couldn't comprehend on why it was so dark in her room.

She languidly sat up in her bed while looking over at her digital clock that was placed on one of her dressers and her pupils constricted at seeing the actual time.

Sakura had always woken up at six in the morning. It was her routine.

However...

The current time was four in morning, meaning that she only slept for two hours considering she went to bed around two in the morning, and a loud gasp had escaped from her lips.

"That idiot... I'm going to kill him..." she said under her breath while chuckling and hustled out of her bed.

Too much energy was contained inside her and she knew very well that attempting to go back to sleep would be futile.

Sakura decided that going on an early-morning walk would be good for her and she exited her room.

Several minutes later...

Outside, the sun had just begun to rise, and she was briskly walking along this path that lead to this lake.

She stared at the lake in awe as the sunlight reflected down upon the water and it was rather mesmerizing.

Cautiously, she began to walk across this wooden dock that lead to the very same lake, and she sat down once she reached the edge of it.

Her feet dangled over the edge of the dock, almost touching the water, and she leaned backwards as the palms of her hands were firmly placed behind her back.

The sun was almost about to fully rise as the sun rays blinded her slightly and the tender breeze danced with her hair.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a silhouette from afar, and reluctantly turned her head to the left. She saw a young man about her age standing on this luscious grassy hill from afar and her eyes widened ever so slightly.

The sky-scraping hill was unbelievably astounding and a wooden fence was firmly in place at the edge of the hill.

This young man was standing on the edge of the hill, his hands firmly gripping onto the wooden fence, and he intently stared at the lake.

His hair almost appeared auburn from afar; however, she realized it was actually a crimson-red, and he had possessed the most mysterious hazel eyes she has ever seen.

It was as if everything went into slow-motion once her eyes caught a glimpse of him and their hair gracefully danced with the wind.

He remained looking forward, not noticing her gaze, and his face seemed expressionless but so calm at the same time.

It was as if she was in some sort of trance while she felt her cheeks heat up slightly and she couldn't remove her gaze from him.

Her tiny mouth hung open innocently, utterly dumbstruck as her emerald eyes trembled wildly, and she felt the wind gently brush against her.

For a second, she blinked, and he had abruptly vanished.

Flinching, she was taken aback at his sudden disappearance, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Was...Was he really just there just now? He looks...kind of familiar..." Sakura whispered to herself breathlessly, utterly puzzled, and she adjusted a clenched fist to her chin as she began to ponder about the mysterious young man.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" a voice demanded coldly from behind her and she instinctively turned around to see Sasuke.

Alarmed, her eyes widened slightly as they began to tremble, feeling her cheeks heat up somewhat, and she thought, 'Sasuke...'

"Um... I was just going for a walk," Sakura answered sheepishly, attempting to sound casual, and she felt rather uncomfortable.

"It's kind of too early for that..." he remarked bitterly and huffed.

"Well, why are you up so early then?" Sakura countered cleverly, slightly puzzled, and she blinked her eyes a numerous amount of times.

"I was training, doing something useful... Unlike somebody..." he brutishly replied, shifting his eyes towards the left, avoiding her gaze, and he huffed once again.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, her emerald eyes growing fierce, and she scowled. "What's your problem?"

"You're talking to him aren't you?" he assumed as he began to intently stare at her, his voice quiet but intimidating, and he then scolded strictly, "I thought I said not to talk to him. He's just a waste of time and you're decreasing our team's strength."

"Who are you to tell me that I can't even talk to him!? That's a joke! You don't even know him, Sasuke!" Sakura defended infuriated, her voice insanely menacing, and her fiery eyes savagely trembled.

"Tch. Whatever. You don't get it," Sasuke huffed stubbornly, turning away from her while closing his eyes, and he walked away from her.

A few hours later...

Currently, it was ten in the morning, and Sakura had just returned to her home from a tedious training session with her team.

Due to their argument this morning, Sakura barely even acknowledged Sasuke's presence since she was somewhat pissed off at him, and the pinkette avoided all eye contact with him the entire time.

Sighing, she entered into her bedroom, turned on her computer, and lazily slammed herself down into her computer chair.

After about five minutes, her computer had finally loaded successfully, and she signed into her instant messenger account.

A smile crept onto her lips once seeing that ArtIsEB was online once again and she chuckled.

_*PinkWarrior has signed on*_

_Good morning_. She greeted and asked, _ Are you there or...?_

She waited five minutes for ArtIsEB to respond as she felt herself frown and began to have doubtful thoughts.

He finally replied. _Good morning_. _Sorry, I was taking care of something_.

_ Oh, what was it? _She curiously inquired_. _

_I found_ this _stray cat in front of my house today_. He revealed.

In awe, Sakura let out a faint squeal, and she frenetically interrogated him, _You did!? Awe! Did you name it? What color is it?! Are you keeping it!? :D_

He sighed and chuckled. _Must you always ask so many questions...? And name_ _it_? _...That takes too much effort._

_ Don't be lazy! You should_ _name it! What color is it? _She excitedly asked.

His response was, _Orange_.

Giggling, she typed, _Then name it Orange, silly! There_! _Problem solved! (:_

He typed, _You want me to name my orange_ _cat, Orange...? Hm...I guess_ _that resolves_ _things..._

Sakura frowned. Something seemed off about him today.

_ Someone doesn't seem like a morning_ _person_... -.- She jokingly remarked as the pinkette was slightly annoyed, and she then asked in concern, _Are you okay, dude?_ _What time did you wake up today?_

_Four._

Sakura's heart stopped for a moment, causing her pupils to constrict, and she then came to a realization that she might have seen him this morning.

_That's the same time I woke up... _Sakura hesitantly admitted and added_, And you_ _asshole, I only got two hours_ _of sleep because of you_! _And I couldn't go back to sleep_, _so I went for a walk_...

He typed, _How was it my fault that you only got two hours of sleep? I didn't wake you up. But hey, waking up_ _at the same time must mean_ _something (;_

Sakura blushed and typed, _Shut up, it was just a coincidence_! _And okay, good... You winked, that must mean you are okay._

_What do you mean? Of course I'm_ _okay_._ I'm talking to you (; _Was his smooth witty retort_._

Sakura started to blush like a maniac and twitched. _CHA! SHUT UP YOU CREEP_!

_And remember that I like to keep my face expressions_ _a_ _secret_... ;) He playfully reminded.

Laughing, she typed, _You're such a creep! ... So...did you go back_ _to sleep this morning when you woke up at four or...?_

_No. I went for a walk._

Once again, her heart stopped for a moment, pupils constricting as complete shock could been seen all over her face, and her heart began to rapidly pulsate.

She nervously typed, _Me too... Well, I already said I did, but yeah... Call me crazy, but I think I saw you this morning...standing_ on a hill...

He typed, _You might not be aware of this, but more people are awake at that time than you know, and you probably saw someone else standing on a hill. Chances of actually seeing me are quite slim. I'm quite a rare sight after all, if you know what I mean ;)_

Sakura blushed and shook her head as she tried not to twitch.

_Shut up! Were you standing on the hill or not?! _She eagerly demanded and the pinkette was very determined to find out_._

He chuckled. _Sorry but that information classified ;)_

Now twitching in frustration, she typed, ._..One day... I'm going to hurt_ _you and your stubborn ass!_

_ I'll be looking forward to it ;)_

_YOU KNOW WHAT!?_

_What_? (; He playfully asked, his eyes dancing of amusement, and he then quickly added, _Hold on, Orange wants food, and he's getting rather impatient... I don't blame him though. I also hate to be kept waiting ;)_

Annoyed, Sakura sighed, and typed, _-.- Sometimes I wish_ _I could virtually_ _hit on_ _you..._

Sakura's eyes then grew gigantically wide at realizing what she had typed by accident, causing her cheeks to turn pizza-sauce red, and she frantically typed back, _I DID NOT MEAN TO TYPE THAT! I MEANT "hit you" I SWEAR!_

Smirking, he didn't believe her, and teasingly typed, _Sure you did ;)_

_Just shut up and go feed your cat! _Sakura rashly ordered, attempting to change the subject as she was insanely mortified, and she couldn't stop blushing_._

He amorously typed, _You're going to have to make me. ;) Heh. Just kidding. I already fed him. He's an interesting_ _creature... He's now attempting_ _to eat my socks._

Sakura snorted with laughter._ HA! Serves you right!_ _So what else did you do today_?

_I looked at some paintings that this guy offered to sell to me this morning. Unfortunately, I wasn't too interested_. _His portraits were too disturbing_ _for my tastes_. He stated.

_What were the paintings of? _She asked_._

Twitching in disgust, he bitterly typed,_ ...Explosions..._

Not really knowing what to say, she typed, _Oh... Haha_...

_You see, I find beauty in art when it represents everlasting things. I don't approve of art when it represents things_ _coming to an end_... He sternly explained.

Her sweat dropped as she thought, 'Wow, this guy is kind of crazy. Well, maybe... I do understand what he's saying though.'

_Mhm. I like your view on art. *SIGH* Man, I wish I could paint... _Sakura typed with a frown and sighed_. _

_ I could teach you ;) _He naughtily offered.

Sakura twitched and blushed. _Uh, no thanks. You creep!_

_Oh come on, I'm one heck of a teacher_ ;) He persistently urged.

_ -.- You mean you're one heck of a creep_! Sakura corrected in annoyance but she eventually found herself laughing.

He smirked. _Don't be ungrateful_, _this is one rare opportunity ;)_

Sakura rolled her eyes._ I rather have a psychopath_ _teach me than you_...

He chuckled. _Ouch. Why do you have to_ _be so cold_ _to me, eh_? _Heh. I guess that's one of the reasons why you intrigue me so much though ;)_

Sakura tried to fight off the blush that was coming onto her cheeks as she felt slight anger too, and she typed, _Okay, cut the crap, and quit_ _being creepy_.

He retorted_, But you're so amusing when angry ;)_

Flustered, the pink haired beauty typed, ..._YOU HAVE ISSUES! I also feel sorry for your cat because he's now stuck with you! Do you even know how to take care of a cat?!_

_I'll_ _figure it out_... Was his reply.

Her eyes grew wide and she briskly typed,_ O_o W-WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE_ _TO_ _MEAN_?!

He chuckled. _Heh. Chill. I'm just messing with you._

She typed, _Okay... And guess who_ _yelled at me this morning_...

_Okay, who's ass do I have to kick?_

Sakura instantly blushed at his response and let out a loud laugh as she typed, _xD What? You're funny! Haha. Anyways... It was the guy I was talking about yesterday. The one I've been in love with... He saw me when I was on my walk this morning and told_ me _to stop talking to you and that I'm bringing my team down and crap. I told him off though but I sadly_ _think my words didn't have an effect on him. I don't know what his freaking problem is! It's none of his business on who I talk too! He must be freaking on his man period or something! He's such a butt!_

He typed, _Wow, he must be really jealous_ _of me..._

Faint laughter had escaped from her lips. _I doubt it and don't be so full of yourself *HUFF* Just kidding. Haha._

_He must really think_ _I'm your boyfriend though_... He insisted.

Her cheeks turned rosy-red at the thought of him being her boyfriend and nervousness bombarded the pinkette as she typed, _I-I haven't even thought about it that way...I totally forgot! He probably does think that! Oh gosh_, _the humiliation_! O/o

_Hey, you make it sound like dating me would be the most humiliating thing in the world, when in reality it would be_ _the exact opposite ;)_

Sakura ferociously blushed. _OH SHUT UP!_

He typed, _I'm just kidding, of course. Anyways...He has no right to talk to you like that. I'm starting to dislike him more and more as each day passes. I'm sorry you have to put up with that jerk._

With a sigh, Sakura typed back, _Eh, there is nothing I can really do. *SIGHS* Oh well. That jerk is never happy. He's such a sour puss! I swear, if he ever was happy he would probably shit out rainbows or something_!

He laughed SO hard, which was weird because no one has ever made him laugh like that before. _Heh. You're very humorous sometimes. I like that. (; _

_O.O Thanks? Creep! XD Haha_! _So, what are you doing_ _and is anyone else home_? She asked.

_You call me the creep and you just_ _asked me that_? _What, are you planning_ _to abduct_ _me_? ;) He joked and chuckled.

Blushing, Sakura typed,_ O/o W-What?! NO! You c-creep... And no, seriously! Anwser the question already! _

_Heh. Alright, fine. I'm just talking_ _to you and Orange is right_ next _to me_... He hesitantly answered.

_ Oh cool. No one else is home_? She asked.

_ I live alone._

Immediate guilt swarmed Sakura as she felt herself frown and she depressively looked down at her keyboard.

_ Oh... I'm sorry. I always say the wrong things_... She sullenly apologized.

He typed, _Don't worry about it and no you don't_.

She sighed. _I tend to sometimes_...

He sighed as well. _Don't worry your pretty little head, okay? ;)_

Sakura twitched, feeling slightly annoyed, and typed, -.- _Was that wink really_ _necessary_?

_ No, no it wasn't_... (; Was his reply.

Sakura bursted out laughing and face palmed herself. _You're such a creep! XD Well, I have to go work at the hospital now. I'll talk to you later tonight._

_Sounds good, I'll be looking_ _forward to it ;)_

Sakura rolled her eyes, trying to surpress laughter, and typed, _*ROLLS EYES* Oh shut_ _up! I got to go! Bye! (:_

_Later_. He said.

_Bye_. She said.

_*PinkWarrior has signed off*_

Later that night...

Exhausted, Sakura entered into her room groaning, and her head was aching.

She had so many tedious tasks to complete at the hospital today and she was just utterly worn out.

The pinkette plummeted onto her bed and sighed.

Thoughts of her online friend suddenly rushed through her mind and she instantly sat up.

She began to walk towards her computer and sat down in front of it.

Apprehensively, she logged into her instant messenger account, and her eyes widened in utter horror.

He wasn't online...

'Oh no... He says he never turns his computer off. What if it broke or something?! What if I never get to speak to him again?!' Sakura thought in panic, biting her lip anxiously, and she then thought sternly, 'Okay, maybe I'm overreacting a bit. Maybe he actually listened to me and turned off his computer for once or maybe he's asleep. But... I told him I would talk to him tonight... Damn it...'

_*PinkWarrior has signed on*_

She typed, _Hello? You there?_

No response and she took a deep breath.

She waited and waited...

Still no response.

A hour later, she typed a various amount of messages, and there still was no response.

Two hours later...

She was anxiously waiting for his reply, her eyes glued to her computer screen the entire time as worriment flooded her heart, and her body shook of pure nervousness.

Tears began to form in her eyes and before she knew it, the pinkette was sobbing uncontrollably, and she literally felt as if she was going to be put to death.

He finally then replied.

_Hey. Sorry, you're probably not up right now, but Orange had escaped, and I was trying to find him outside. Which I did of course ;) though he somehow managed to turn my computer off by unplugging_ _the plug... Heh. Anyways, sorry about not being there, you're probably sleeping. Well, goodnight._

Hot tears streamed down face as she angrily typed, _You IDIOT... You had me worried_ _SICK_!

_Were you...waiting for me_? He asked.

Sakura cried harder. _Hell yeah I was! You jerk, I thought I was never going to speak to you ever again!_

_... Are you crying?_

Mouth agape, her eyes widened enormously at his question as she gasped, utterly flabbergasted, and even more tears unleashed from her eyes.

_ How...How did you know? _She typed and sniffed._  
_

_I can always sense when you're_ _crying_._ I'm sorry_. He said.

_No...I'm sorry. I've been kind_ _of mean to you, I'm sorry_. :( She apologized.

He typed,_ I know you don't mean it though. Besides, I kind of enjoy your verbal abuse (;_

Sakura laughed. _YOU'RE CRAZY! XD_

_Anyways... Are you okay_? He asked.

She smiled. _Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks..._

He typed, _Okay, good. Just don't cry anymore, okay? _

She typed, _-.- I can't guarantee that._

_Too bad. (;_

She tried not to laugh._ XD Oh shut up!_

_Well, I want you to get your sleep. I'm_ _sorry for making you stay up_. _Really I am_... He said.

She typed, _It's okay. It's not your fault_._ And okay, goodnight (:_

_By the way... This might be pointless_ _to say but...thanks for caring about_ _me_. He told her.

A warm smile crept onto her lips and she has never felt so happy before as she typed_, ... (: You're welcome and_ _thank you for caring about me too_. (:

_Goodnight_. He told her.

_Night. (:_

_*PinkWarrior has signed off*_

Author Note: Ah! Oh my gosh! My fingers are so numb x_x thank you guys so much for everything! I'll update when I Can and please review, thank you!(:

EDIT: I also added stuff in here! And...

REVIEW AND SASUKE WILL SHIT RAINBOWS! THANK YOU! I'M HYPER! BYE!(:


	5. Fear

Chapter Five: Fear

Months have passed and everyday was a joy for her. Whenever she had free-time, she was talking to him, and they both developed a closer bond with one another. She realized that she was madly in love with him but he would never know. Fear forced her to keep her feelings hidden and he never knew how much he always made her day.

What drove her insane was the fact that she still didn't know his name and the fact that they haven't even met yet.

Everyday, they would chat online, and would never get bored with each other. They would never run of things to say and he always made things so interesting for her.

Fights seemed like something impossible for them. Sure, she would cuss at him at times, or insult him, but it was merely just how she showed affection, and he knew that very well.

It was now summer, around noon, and they were chatting online as usual.

Luckily, today was her day off, and she was immensely elated considering she could now talk to him for an even longer period of time.

He asked._ Hey, can I ask you something_?

She giggled. _Yeah, sure. Spill! :D_

_I think it's about time that we_ _finally meet, don't you agree_?

Her body froze as she felt her eyes gradually growing wide and her mouth hung open in shock.

Flabbergasted, her emerald eyes shook ferociously, and her heart was pulsating strenuously.

She couldn't believe it. That was the very question she was so longing to ask him, but fear had always suppressed her, and now...he has finally asked.

He continued on, _After all, it has been a few_ _months_ ;) _So...I think it's about time_.

_ ...Where do you want to meet_? She asked.

_You know this village way better than_ _me_. _You decide_ ;) He told her.

_Okay. Um... How about the park? _The pink haired medic suggested.

_That's fine with me (;_ He said_._

She let out a faint laugh. _You're so weird. Haha. Anyways... Um... Let's meet there in a half hour, yeah?_

_Sounds great. (;_

_Wait, how am I going to know it's_ _you_? She asked with a frown.

_ You'll know when you see me. Trust me_ ;) He assured and added,_ And we can go to_ _my house after too._

Sakura blushed, feeling slightly bashful at the thought of her going to his house, and she felt insanely anxious.

_Your...Your house_? She asked nervously and blushed.

_That's right ;)_

_Um, okay... I'm going to go get ready_ _then... See you there_. She told him as nervousness was devouring her from within.

_Later_. He said.

_*PinkWarrior has signed off*_

It felt like her heart was about to burst of excitement and she cautiously stood up.

"I'm...I'm finally going to meet him..." she breathlessly whispered to herself, her eyes trembling wildly as her cheeks were flushed of pink, and she stared down at her bedroom floor.

Twenty minutes later...

She was now walking along this path that lead to the park, her destination, and nervousness was lurking in her heart as she timidly walked.

This was it. She was finally going to meet the guy she had fallen in love with online and was finally going to be able to see what he looks like and probably discover his name as well.

She then stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening in horror at who was now currently in front of her, and her emerald eyes barbarously trembled.

"Sas...Sasori..."

He was wearing this long brick-red jacket that possessed an upright collar and the length of his jacket stopped a tad bit above his knees. His jacket remained unzipped, revealing an onyx colored t-shirt, and along with that, he also wore onyx colored straight-legged pants to match. He wore black leather fingerless gloves; however, his hands were firmly tucked into his coat pockets.

His mysterious hazel eyes intently stared down into hers, his face almost appearing to be expressionless, and the wind gently danced with their hair.

She knew. She just knew it was _HIM_ once she looked into his eyes and they weren't even at the park yet.

They both knew...

Tears began to form in her eyes as she felt her heart scream in agony and she averted her eyes towards the left, her pink bubble-gum locks shielding her eyes, and her legs abruptly moved on their own.

She had sprinted away from him...

Her eyes remained shut while running, too afraid to open them, and the tears wouldn't stop leaking from her eyes.

In about five minutes, she was at the park, and was leaning against a tree.

Gradually, she plummeted down to the ground, immediately hugging her legs as she buried her face into her lap, and sobbed uncontrollably.

'I can't believe it... I'm in love with the guy that I killedl?! How...How is he even alive!? It makes no sense! It makes no fucking sense! Out of all people it had to be HIM?! Damn it! Now we can never be together! How could we...? It's impossible! We tried killing each other in battle...and I took his life and he almost took mine... He could never forgive me and I don't know how he's alive again but... My happiness is over. He probably hates me...and himself...' the pinkette thought pessimistically, refusing to remove her face from her lap, and she hugged her legs even tighter.

It felt as if her heart was viciously screaming in pain and this pain was far by too powerful for her to withstand.

Weakly, she stood, deciding to go home, and she began walking into this luscious field.

Her heart stopped for a moment, stopping dead in her tracks once again, and her eyes widened enormously in horror at seeing HIM advancing towards her...

His presence paralyzed her immensely and her eyes were trembling insanely.

He came to a halt once in front of her as he averted his eyes downwards, causing his bangs to cover his eyes, and his expression was unreadable.

Suddenly, he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly, and his abrupt embrace instantly made her heart jump.

Dumbfounded, her mouth hung open in shock, and she remained unmoving. She felt so safe in his arms while he was somehow surprisingly so warm too and the pinkette felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"I thought I said not to cry anymore..." Sasori told her quietly, his voice stern but gentle, and he held her even tighter.

Sakura's eyes widened even more at his words as she silently gasped and her heart was crazily throbbing.

Another tear slid down her cheek...

Instantly, he broke the hug as he adjusted both of his hands onto her shoulders, and solemnly stared down at her.

"Look, the past is the past, and we can't undo what's already been done. I don't know how, but I've been given another chance of life, in my human body too... " he stated quietly and added somewhat casually, "The past shouldn't change what we have, okay? Heh."

A smirk crept onto his lips as he was looking down at her and his eyes were gentle.

She nodded, feeling herself smile as she sniffed, and then embraced him.

"Whoa, who knew you liked touching me that much, huh?" he teased playfully, his smirk growing, and that's when she lightly hit him on the head.

"CHA! I told you I would hurt you one day you creep!" she fumed mortified ;however, her anger then turned into laughter...and then tears of joy.

He flashed her a smirk and wiped away her tears. "You can stop the water works any time now."

"Shut up!" Sakura hissed mortified as she promptly turned away from him and huffed.

" Heh. So... From what I can remember...your name was...Sakura...wasn't it?" he asked reluctantly but smoothly, his voice trailing off, and he chuckled.

"Well, yeah... I'm surprised that you remember..." she muttered and adjusted a hand onto her hip.

"You're forgetting that I have a high intellect, so remembering information is a breeze for me..." Sasori haughtily reminded while smirking and added, "And why wouldn't I remember _your_ name? You're the only one in this whole world that I actually respected the most before I passed."

Sakura was shocked by his words for a moment but she hid her shock by crossing her arms and by also rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah... Whatever you say."

"Let's go to my place," Sasori abruptly but casually blurted out and he adjusted his hands into his coat pockets.

Sakura flinched and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Y-Your place?"

He smirked and flashed her a wink. "That's right."

Ten minutes later...

The two were now at Sasori's doorstep and he opened the door for her.

He gestured for her to go in first and smirked. "Ladies first."

She rolled her eyes as she entered and said under her breath, "Whatever..."

The lights in his house were ominously dim and shivers rushed down the pinkette's spine.

Her eyes then grew wide at seeing a bunch of puppets sitting on a shelf and her sweat dropped.

"I've actually never invited anyone over here before..." Sasori admitted somewhat apprehensively and aloofly flipped his hair.

"It seems so...so lonely in here..." Sakura remarked quietly as she felt a frown form onto her lips and she sat down on the couch.

"Well, I did mention before that I lived alone..." he muttered, slight annoyance could be heard in his voice, and he sighed.

He sat down next to her and put his arm around the top of the couch.

Sakura flinched, thinking that he was going to put his arm around her for a second, and she felt the blood infiltrate her cheeks.

He suspiciously raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at her. "What?"

"N-Nothing!" she stuttered pathetically, her voice full of panic, and her face flushed of scarlet-red.

Suddenly, Orange had leaped onto the kunoichi's lap, and a gasp of awe had passed through her lips.

She hugged the tiny cat as she giggled cutely and then exclaimed cheerfully, "Awe! Orange is so cute! And see, you're not alone! Orange now lives with you!"

For a moment, he intently stared at her, and a tiny smirk crept onto his lips.

He chuckled.

Sakura blinked, utterly puzzled, and was taken aback. "W-What?"

"I just love the irony. The girl I've been talking to all this time was the girl who tried to kill me... Heh. How typical..." he told her in an aloof tone as he looked upwards at the ceiling, avoiding her gaze, and his smirk remained plastered onto his lips.

Sakura raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "How are you even alive anyways? I just don't... I'm still in shock. None of this feels real. I must be in some sort of dream..."

"Well, I guess I am somewhat dreamy," Sasori joked, flashing her a playful wink, and he chuckled.

"Y-You're unreal..." she muttered somewhat disturbed as she twitched and slighltly blushed.

"So wait... Did you just suddenly wake up in your human body or something?" she questioned curiously while raising an eyebrow and patiently awaited for his reply.

"Remember I told you that I like to stay a mystery," Sasori reminded her with a playful wink and chuckled.

An sigh of annoyance exited her mouth and her fingers gently brushed against Orange's fur.

"You are just...so weird..." the pinkette mumbled while looking down at Orange and she sighed once again.

Sakura suddenly squeaked, instantly remembering something, and she briskly sprung up from her seat.

Orange plummented to the floor and groaned.

Sasori carefully picked up his cat and he told the pinkette casually, "Hey, you can abuse me, but don't abuse my cat."

Sakura widened her eyes, utterly disturbed, and she asked, "You liked being abused?"

He smirked. "Maybe."

Sakura felt herself twitch at his response and she then composed herself.

"I have to go, I'm suppose to make this big lunch for my mom and her friend today!" Sakura proclaimed in panic as she frantically waved her arms around and Sasori nonchalantly stood.

"Okay. Want me to walk you home?" he offered, his signature smirk showing, and he assembled his hands into his coat pockets.

"No, I have to go!" Sakura replied hastily while walking towards the doorway and her hand was gripping the doorknob.

Smirking, he slyly walked up to her, and chuckled silently. "What? No hug?"

Sakura felt her entire face flush of scarlet-red, feeling herself grow slightly bashful, and she then embraced him awkwardly.

After about three seconds, she forcibly pushed him away, feeling embarrassment consume her, and she shouted weakly, "Y-You creep!"

"That's just a lovely thing to say to someone after hugging them, isn't it now?" Sasori said sarcastically, his voice somewhat playful, and he chuckled once more.

"S-Shut up! And... We are still going to talk online...right?" Sakura asked reluctantly as she bit her lip and grew somewhat anxious.

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we?" Sasori answered smirking and he flashed her a playful wink.

Startled, she weakly pushed him away from her while she was blushing ferociously, then called him a creep, and finally...ran out of his house.

Later that night...

*_PinkWarrior has signed on*_

_Hey, are you there_? She asked.

_Hello there_ ;) Was his flirtatious greeting.

She twitched. _-.- You never change do you?_

_Nope. (_; He said.

Sakura sighed and typed,_ I still can't believe we met each other today. Well...technically we already knew each other but...you get my point... It's still weird though! _

_I_ _agree, although, I enjoyed_ your _company today .Thanks_ _for coming over_. Sasori tranquilly told her.

_Uh_,_ you're welcome... Just don't_ _make me hug you again_, _that was a big mistake -.-_

_Was it? (; Come on, we both know_ _you liked it_ ;) He amorously insisted.

Sakura's entire face turned redder than a fire hydrant and she exploded, _WHY ARE_ _YOU SUCH AN IMBECILE_!?

_Why are you trying to change the_ _subject_? (; He playfully questioned.

_Shut up_! She hissed and added, _What's Orange doing right now_?

Sasori laughed so hard that he almost banged his head onto the keyboard but he then promptly composed himself and typed, _Okay, I must admit... You just made me laugh somewhat and I'm only going to type this face ONCE. You're_ _totally_ _changing_ _the_ _subject. XD_

Sakura laughed as she put a hand over her mouth, trying to control her laughter, and she typed, _YES! A face that isn't the winky-face! Woo-hoo! *Does a dance* XD_

He smirked._ We should celebrate somehow ;)_

Sakura typed, _O.O Uh... It's not that big of an accomplishment_... ._.

_Oh I think it is ;) Also... I was wondering... Why were you crying today? I mean...I could understand if you were shocked_ _that I was still alive_ _but...was crying really_ _necessary_? He sternly asked.

Sakura felt herself blush, remembering that the cause of her sobs was mainly because she thought they were never going to talk again, and she twitched.

_ Don't worry about it. I just felt...emotional_... She said.

_ Time of month_? He asked.

Instantly, her eyes grew unbelievably wide as she was majorly disturbed, and her cheeks were now the same color as cherries._ W-WHAT?! CHA! NO! YOU PERVERT_!

_I'm curious to know how saying that_ _makes me a "pervert"? _He asked_, slightly offended__._

_Shut up! You say a lot of things that makes you one_! Sakura argued.

_Oh really? Is that so? I tend to disagree_. Sasori sternly stated.

The pink haired beauty rolled her eyes. _Pft. Whatever! So..._

He smirked and let out a chuckle. _Heh. I just remembered that you said you're brutal on the battlefield. Well, I defiantly know that. ;) SMIRK._

_ Hell yeah I am! You better_ _know that! And I've gotten_ _a lot stronger since then_! Sakura fiercely exclaimed, feeling confident, and she smirked herself.

His smirk grew._ Oh really, eh? ;) we must test your abilities sometime then (; I've obtained a lot of new puppets recently, as you clearly saw in my house today, so I'm quite prepared. (;_

_ Geez, how many puppets do you NEED? O_o_ Was Sakura's reply.

_Do you want to be my puppet_? ;) He naughtily inquired.

Sakura blushed and twitched. _What?! No you creep! Who the heck says that!? O_o_

_Apparently me_ (; He replied.

Sakura typed, _*SIGHS* you're so ridiculous sometimes..._

_So anyways... You're free to come by my house anytime_... ;) He advised.

Her eyes grew wide._ Uh... Thanks? O_o_

He smirked. _Don't mention it (;_

_Your winks are getting kind of old_... -.- She complained annoyed.

_Oh come on, you secretly like them...;) _He flirtatiously insisted.

Sakura blushed and typed, _*SHRUG* Okay...I guess they kind of make me laugh at times...but most of the time your winks really creep me out at times! You creep!_

_Well, creeping you out is rather amusing ;) _He proclaimed smirking.

She rolled her eyes and typed, -.- _Oh gosh... You creep. Oh, get this! This dude hit on me today! O.O_

_ ... *prepares puppets* Go on_... He darkly urged.

She laughed and started, _XD Uh... Well, when I was walking_ _home from your house..._

_Damn it, I knew I should have walked you home_! He interrupted before she could finish typing.

Sakura laughed some more and continued on, _Dude, it's fine! xD haha. Anyways... This guy around my age, grabbed my arm, and said, "How about you stop walking and we start talking? ;)" I was thinking, "What the hell?" And I told him, "No thanks, not interested. Now let go of my arm if you know what's good for you." He then asked if I had a boyfriend and I said, "No..." Then he said I should _and I shook my head.

_ You should of told him that I was your boyfriend_... Sasori told her.

Sakura felt herself blushing and her eyes wildly trembled.

Sasori proudly smirked and typed, _After all, everyone already thinks I am_,_ so why_ _not? ;)_

Sakura awkwardly laughed. _Uh, maybe because you're not my boyfriend?xD haha_.

_Well, we can always change that ;)_

Instantly, she felt her heart stop for a moment as an tremendous amount of blood rushed to her cheeks, and she felt fear surge through her.

She timidly typed, _U-Uh... It's getting late. We should both get some rest_.

_Wait, Sakura... ... Actually_, _never-mind. You're right, goodnight_. He reluctantly said.

_Oh okay... Um, talk to you tomorrow_? Sakura nervously asked.

_Yeah_. Was his dry reply.

Sakura flinched, extremely surprised that she didn't see him put a winky-face, and she felt her heart sink like the Titanic.

She typed,_ Okay, well... Good night Sasori... Gosh it feels weird typing your actual name xD but yeah... Goodnight (:_

_Later_... He said.

_ Are you okay? :_( She asked frowning and felt really concerned.

He typed, _Just tired_. _Don't worry about me, okay? ;) Now goodnight_.

Her frown remained. _Night_...

_*PinkWarrior has signed off*_

"...What's wrong with him?"

Author Note: YES! I finally finished typing this! It took the entire day to type this because I was so tired XD thank you guys so much for everything and I shall update when I can! Thank you! Please review! Thanks :D


	6. Surprises

Chapter Six: Surprises

Our favorite pink-haired kunoichi was currently training with her teammates on the training grounds and a certain someone kept roaming around in her mind.

'When he told me he could make things change...I don't know. I just felt so scared. It was as if he was going to ask me out or something. Which I totally shouldn't be afraid of, right? After all, I do like him but...I just don't understand why I wanted to stop talking to him all of a sudden. What if he thinks I don't like him now?' Sakura thought attentively, more focused on her thoughts than her training, and she felt depression building up inside her.

Both Sasuke and Naruto were sparing with each other while Kakashi was Sakura's opponent.

For a moment, she forgot that she was even training with him until he hurled a kunai-knife towards her, and she dodged it with much ease.

"You're going to have to do much more than that, Sensei!" she stated with a smirk as she jumped backwards in mid-air, then did an impressive flip, and landed onto the ground safely.

"Showing off won't help you much," he retorted strictly, about to dash at her; however, they all heard an feminine voice.

"Sakura!" the playful voice sang, causing the four of them to direct their attention to the silhouette that was advancing towards them, and once they got a clearer view of the figure, all of them realized that it was Ino.

The blonde came to a halt once she was in front of the pinkette and she chuckled mischievously.

"I saw you with your boyfriend yesterday!" Ino declared enthusiastically, flashing her a mischievous smirk, and a bubbly giggle had escaped her lips.

Sakura's mouth opened slightly as she felt herself twitch and immediately felt her entire face flush of scarlet-red. Embarrassment was consuming her as she could even feel her heart pounding violently and she grew rather anxious.

In other words, she wanted to crawl into a hole, and die.

How lovely.

"H-He's not my boyfriend!" Sakura denied flustered, attempting to sound fierce; however, just saying those words made her cheeks heat up even more.

"But I saw you guys hugging!" Ino stated puzzled, her sapphire eyes becoming wide, and she blinked her eyes repeatedly.

Sakura gasped as her pupils constricted and her cheeks heated up even more.

"W-We w-were... U-Uh..." the pink haired kunoichi blabbered pathetically as she averted her emerald eyes downwards at the ground and she felt utterly mortified.

Sasuke's narrowed his onyx eyes at hearing Ino's statement and his eyes then grew fierce.

"Sakura, why don't you just admit he is? After all, you are blushing," Ino observed as a smug smirk crept across her lips and she chuckled while placing her hands onto her hips.

"Sakura, do you really have a boyfriend?" Kakashi questioned curiously, immense interest lurking in his voice, and he raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yeah! Who is it, Sakura-chan!? Tell me! Tell me!" Naruto demanded childishly, firmly clenching both of his fists, and he huffed.

"I DON'T have a boyfriend!" Sakura denied flustered, clenching both of her fists, and she turned away from the group.

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined and he then sighed in defeat.

"Sakura, you're always so stubborn! It's infuriating!" Ino complained bitterly, immensely annoyed, and she growled.

"Just...don't worry about it..." Sakura reluctantly whispered and she sighed.

"I'm going to go home for the day, I'll catch you guys later," Sakura announced bashfully and she proceeded forward.

Several minutes later...

Sakura had arrived into the park where she was suppose to meet Sasori yesterday and she was now sitting on one of the benches.

She remained looking down at her lap with her depressive eyes and thoughts about Sasori kept overruling her mind.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps approach her, and she looked up to see Sasuke.

She immediately stood as a gasp had escaped from her lips and she put a clenched fist to her chin in confusion.

"Sasuke... What are you doing here?" Sakura asked puzzled, insanely baffled by his abrupt arrival, and her eyes grew wide.

His fierce eyes were like daggers as he was intently scrutinizing her and he narrowed his eyes.

"Sakura, who the hell do you think you're fooling?" Sasuke hissed coldly and he glared at her.

She flinched at his unexpected words and then huffed.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sasuke?!" Sakura demanded, her voice vicious and menacing, and her eyes turned fierce.

Suddenly, Sasuke forcibly put his hands onto Sakura's shoulders, causing her to flinch, and he intently stared down at her for a few moments.

"Sakura... Go out with me..."

Sakura's eyes grew enormously wide at his bold words, utterly flabbergasted, and her mouth hung open in shock.

All of those years, she had always wanted Sasuke to ask her out, but now...

She has feelings for Sasori.

"I... I can't..." Sakura mumbled, avoiding his gaze, and he forcibly caressed her chin, making her look directly into his intimidating eyes.

"Why? Did you lie when you said you loved me? You still do, don't you?" Sasuke questioned rudely, his voice bitter and cruel, and he glared at her.

"Sasuke, you're...you're hurting me..." Sakura mumbled nervously, totally avoiding his question as she refused to look at him, and she felt her eyes growing watery.

"Damn it, look at me!" Sasuke snapped loudly, his voice insanely menacing, and he attempted to force her to look into his eyes; however, she was struggling ferociously.

"Sasuke, please stop! Please don't make me hurt you!" Sakura pleaded, immense panic in her voice, and she continued to struggle; however, his grip on her was far too strong.

"Let her go before I really loose my patience..." said a familiar voice from behind and Sakura recognized the voice.

The two of them looked to see none other than Sasori aloofly leaning against a tree, crossing his arms, and he narrowed his eyes.

'Sasori...' Sakura thought dumbstruck as her eyes were trembling wildly and she felt somewhat relieved at his presence.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded fiercely, narrowing his eyes as well, and he released his grip on the pinkette.

"Choose your words wisely. They might be your last..." Sasori told him darkly, his voice incredibly shudder-some, and he stared at him intently.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror, knowing what Sasori was fully capable of, and she frantically ran up to him.

"Please don't do anything," she pleaded in a whisper, her voice full of concern, and her eyes trembled in pure fear as she adjusted a clenched fist to her heart.

He attentively looked at her for a moment and then sighed.

"Why must you have this power over me?" he whispered to himself in annoyance, the pinkette unable to hear, and she wondered what he had really said.

"Hn. This is pathetic. I'm leaving," Sasuke muttered bitterly, huffed, and then walked away.

Sasori turned to Sakura and smirked. "Heh. Guess I scared him off."

"Yeah... T-Thank you," she told him breathlessly, a tremendous amount of gratitude in her voice, and she flashed him a tiny grin.

"Are you okay?" he asked nonchalantly, his mysterious eyes locking with hers, and she flinched.

"U-Uh, y-yeah!" she replied bashfully, feeling herself blush, and she twitched slightly.

"I'm assuming that's the guy you were in love with?" Sasori assumed as he raised an eyebrow suspiciously and he looked rather calm.

She gulped and nodded apprehensively.

"Heh. He's more of a nut-job than me and that's pretty impressive..." he remarked while smirking and chuckled silently.

Normally, Sakura would tell him to shut up; however, this time was rather different.

She frowned as she remained quiet and he raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

He then smirked. "Does someone need a hug?"

She immediately flinched as she felt her cheeks flush of pink and she took a step back.

"W-What!? No you c-creep!" Sakura shouted faintly and she inched back.

His hazel eyes were dancing of amusement as he inched forward and he chuckled.

She inched back, then came to a halt once her back was leaning against a tree, and a tiny squeak escaped her mouth in fear.

Suddenly, he firmly placed both of his hands besides the sides of her head on the tree-bark, trapping her, and he smirked in satisfaction.

"You're not going anywhere until I get my hug," Sasori proclaimed quietly but playfully, his voice insanely alluring, and shivers rushed down her spine.

Sakura felt paralyzed while intense anxiousness was entering into her heart and she felt as if her cheeks were on fire.

"Y-You wish!" Sakura screeched weakly, her eyes reluctantly shut as she pushed him away while blushing ferociously, and she sprinted out of the park.

He watched her exit the park while smirking and he chuckled.

Later that night...

*_PinkWarrior has signed on*_

_Hey, someone owes me a hug_ ;) Sasori typed and then added, _After all, I did_ _save you_ (;

She rolled her eyes. _Pft! Please, I could have saved myself!_

_It didn't_ _look that way. You were_ _about to cry_... He remarked.

The pink haired beauty read his words with her depressive eyes and typed, _I_ _know_..._he was just scaring me_. _It's not a big deal_.

_Oh, but it is... He asked you if_ _you still loved him and you didn't answer him_. He pointed out.

Alarmed, her eyes grew wide as she blushed, and she frantically typed back, _Y-You_ _were listening?! You were there the_ _entire time!? You creep! O_o_

He smirked. _My gut was telling me you were in trouble, so that's why I came. My Sakura senses were tingling. ;)_

Sakura scoffed in disbelief._ Oh shut up!_

_ Anyways...Do you still love him_? Sasori asked.

Sakura blushed and wondered why he wanted to know so badly._ W-Why does it matter?! He just freaking surprised me that's all!_

..._Then_ _why did you get so upset_? He questioned.

With a frown, she sighed, and typed, _Sigh, it's no use hiding things from you... Look, for so many years I have waited for him to ask me out or to do something romantic, but I knew that was never going to happen... But_ _then today, out of nowhere, he asks_ me out, and I went into total shock. I always _dreamed for this day to come but when he asked me out today...it seemed more like a nightmare than an actual dream. So... He kind of confused me but...I...I don't know what to feel after_ that...

Sasori bitterly scoffed. _Honestly, he was acting like an immature little child, and you deserve way better._

_Well, there is one thing I know_ _for sure_. (: Sakura said.

_And what's that_? He asked.

Sakura tenderly smiled and giggled. The thing that she knew for sure was that she was in love with him but she didn't know how to tell him.

_Oh, that's a secret_. ;) Sakura playfully replied.

_Oh, feisty now, aren't we? (; I'll_ _find out, don't you worry_... _I have my ways ;)_ He amorously proclaimed.

_Haha. I bet you do. Anyways, I'm_ _super tired... I'm going to bed. Goodnight_. She told him laughing.

_Don't dream of me too much_ _now, okay_? ;) He teased.

Sakura blushed as she rolled her eyes and giggled. _Oh shut up_!

_ Hey Sakura... One more thing_... Sasori said.

_What_? Sakura innocently asked.

_You're cute ;)_

Her eyes immediately grew wide as she felt her heart skip a beat and she was blushing ferociously.

She twitched.

_CHA! YOU'RE SUCH A CREEP!_

_A hot creep though, right? ;)_

She blushed and typed, _O/o W-What?! Who do you think_ _you are?! XD_

_Me of course ;)_

She rolled her eyes. _Oh how lovely... *SARCASM_*

_Heh. Why don't you just admit it_? He playfully pressed.

_Admit what_? Sakura asked confused.

He sighed. _Nothing. Never-mind. Now get your beauty sleep and goodnight ;)_

Puzzled, she blinked her eyes, and then shrugged with a smile. _Okay...? Goodnight_. _Talk to you tomorrow. ... (:_

_By the way...thank you_. He told her.

_For what_? She asked.

_For making me feel actual emotion. You're_ _a true piece of art ;) Now goodnight_ (;

She smiled. _Eh, thanks I guess_... _Haha, goodnight Sasori... (:_

_Night_. He said.

*_PinkWarrior has signed off*_

_'Why am I in love with such a creep? SIGH.'_

Author Note: YEAH! Finally done with this chapter xD it's like two in the morning haha. Thank you guys so much for everything and I shall update when I can! Please review, thank you! (:


	7. Hidden

Chapter Seven: Hidden

As soon as the sunlight had entered through her bedroom window, her eyes sequentially opened, and the pinkette sat up in her bed.

A groan escaped her lips, realizing that she had woken up way too early, and she sighed.

"SAKURA! GET DOWN HERE!" her mother ordered from downstairs, sounding aggravated, and another groan had escaped the pinkette's lips.

"Coming..." Sakura grumbled bitterly and hurried out of bed.

**"CHA! WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE WANT** **AT THIS TIME IN THE MORNING?!"** Inner Sakura demanded ferociously and violently punched the air.

Lazily, she exited her room, and headed downstairs.

When Sakura arrived into the kitchen, she saw that her mother's hands were firmly placed onto her hips, looking agitated but somehow excited, and the medic narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What do you want?" Sakura questioned quietly but coldly, still half a sleep, and she squinted her eyes in annoyance.

"Gosh, Sakura! You're slower than a turtle! I never thought you were going to get here!" her mother complained, defiantly exaggerating, and then abruptly added in a cheerful tone, "But I got you a high-paying job for today!"

Sakura's eyes grew wide as she raised an eyebrow in suspicion and she asked cautiously, "What kind of job?"

"A modeling job. It's different than what you think though, it surely is true art at it's finest. See, you'll be posing for this artist, and he will be drawing you. The place is located right next to the hospital, it was just built according to the artist...well I think, and I already signed you up," her mother explained casually and she chuckled loudly.

Instantly, Sakura's jaw dropped in utter shock as she began to twitch, and her blood began to boil.

"What?! Mom are you CRAZY!? How could you even sign me up for something so repulsing without even talking about it with me first?! It's ridiculous!" Sakura fumed enraged, firmly clenching both of her fists, and she growled.

"Oh get real, Sakura! We need the money and it's a LOAD of cash! Besides it will only be for one hour or two! So just shut up and deal with it!" her mother argued in a scolding tone and she scowled.

"But mom, the money I make at the hospital is enough! I don't need this stupid modeling job!" Sakura insisted persistently, her emerald eyes fierce, and she scowled as well.

"No it's not! Now go to your room and get ready!" her mother commanded viciously, gesturing to the stairway, and Sakura turned around with a huff.

"Fine," Sakura muttered bitterly and stormed upstairs.

She slammed the door with brute force and sat down on her computer chair.

The kunoichi quickly logged into her instant messenger account while scowling and she then sighed.

_*PinkWarrior has signed on*_

_Hey_... She typed.

_Someone doesn't seem too happy. _Sasori remarked and inferred_, I'm assuming you're still upset about that annoying pest yesterday, correct?_

Sakura scoffed._ Wrong! Not even close_!

_Oh_,_ I see now. You must miss_ me _and my hugs, huh_? ;) Sasori assumed.

Sakura's cheeks turned the same color as his hair. _CHA! HELL NO! IN YOUR DREAMS_!

_Then what else could it possibly be? ;)_

_ Damn it, quit winking! My mom just freaking signed me up for this modeling job and I have to freaking go there in a half hour! I have to do certain poses and this dude is going to freaking draw me! And I told her I don't need the stupid job since I make enough money working at the hospital_!_ She also says it's true art_ at _it's_ _finest_ _but_ _I_ _say bullshit_! Sakura ranted and her blood was viciously boiling.

_You type so fast that it's hard to keep up_... He stated.

_Sorry, I'm just pissed. _

_Hm... And her saying that "it's true art at it's finest" is somewhat an understatement. I'm the only one who can determine true_ _art at it's finest ;) _He pompously declaredand smirked_._

CHA! DON'T MAKE ME PUNCH YOU!

_Alright, alright... Chill. Anyways... I_ _don't want you going_. He sternly told her.

Bewildered, she asked, _Why_?

_It could be dangerous_.

She rolled her eyes. _Pft. Don't worry. I can handle myself. You out of all people should know that._

_You should just let me draw you_ _instead. I would pay you good ;)_

Instantly, her cheeks flushed of pink as she flinched, and then she twitched.

_ CHA! YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN_ _TO QUIT DO YOU?!_

_It must awfully take a long time to type_ _in all CAPS like that, huh_? He teasingly remarked and smirked.

_ Shut up! You literally force me too_!

_Oh really? (;_

She twitched and typed,_ Yeah! You can sometimes be_ _such A...A...A CREEP!_

_And is that necessarily a bad thing? ...And besides, if your claim about me being a creep is really true, then I enjoy being_ a _creep ;)_

_ YOU'RE SUCH A CREEP!_

_ By the way... Where is this place at?_ He asked.

She blinked in total confusion. _What, the modeling place?_

_Correct_. Was his response.

She calmly shrugged. _It's right next to the hospital_ _according to my mom. Why?_

_ Just curious ;)_

_ Oh god... You're not going_ _to stalk me there, are you?O_O_ Sakura asked freaked out.

He chuckled. _Maybe, maybe not ;)_

_CHA! You better NOT if you KNOW what is good for you!_

He typed, _I think I'll take my chances ;) After all... You do realize that this "artist" can make you wear certain outfits or make_ _you reveal yourself too much, right?_

Sakura was growing more annoyed by the minute. _I'm aware of that... That's why I don't want to freaking go! And CHA! I don't give a damn! No one is going to tell me what to do! If they don't like it then they could have a date with_ _MY fist_!

_ Hm. That's good to hear, I suppose. Most of those artists are known to be secretly sick-minded and I don't want him even glimpsing_ _at you_. He protectively admitted and scowled.

Sakura laughed in disbelief and assured,_ Awe, are you worried_? _Don't worry, I can_ _protect myself_.

... Was his response.

_And besides, I'm only going to_ _be doing this for one day... _She reminded_._

_ One day is all that guy needs..._

_I told you_ _not to worry. It will be fine. Now I got to go get ready. I just want to get this stupid thing over with. Bye_. She told him and sighed, still feeling really pissed off.

_Be careful_. He typed and she knew that he felt great concern for her.

_I will, don't worry_. She insisted.

_Hm... If you say so. Bye_. He typed in disbelief.

_*PinkWarrior has signed off*_

Thirty minutes later...

Sakura had finally arrived to her destination and she was currently standing outside the building.

Gulping, she hesitantly entered into the building, and called out cautiously, "Hello?"

Her voice echoed throughout the room and she felt this eerie sensation when there was no response.

Inside the building, the lights were dim, and there was an enormous amount of space. Everything looked so plain but ancient and it intimidated her immensely.

Suddenly, she then saw a silhouette appear from on top of the stairway, and fear had struck her.

She winced, almost screaming, and then the shady silhouette revealed himself once moving further towards an area that had possessed more light.

A sigh of relief escaped the young lady's lips once seeing the man's appearance and she felt slightly mortified.

He appeared to look around twenty-five and he was rather tall. His skin was so pale and his face seemed to be expressionless. The young man's blond-creamy colored hair complemented his red eyes quite well and Sakura thought he was somewhat attractive. He was wearing a simple black sweater along with black legged pants. He looked harmless but friendly.

"You're my new model, right?" he questioned quietly, his voice stern, and his mysterious red eyes stared into hers.

"Um, y-yes! I'm Sakura Haruno!" Sakura answered sheepishly, feeling slightly nervous, and her body tensed up.

"Alright, let's get started. Follow me up here," he told her nonchalantly and gestured her to proceed upwards.

Reluctantly, she nodded, and carefully went upstairs.

He lead her into this medium-size room and her eyes narrowed once realizing that he had some sort of outfit in his grasp.

He boldly hurled the outfit at her and Sakura caught it innocently.

"Put that on," he ordered quietly, his voice slightly cold while intimidating, and he adjusted his hands into his pockets.

"W-What?! But h-how?!" Sakura questioned bashfully, her cheeks instantly flushing of rosy-red, and she felt shivers rush down her spine.

He nonchalantly turned around, not facing her, and said sternly, "I won't look. You got ten seconds. If you don't change right now, you'll loose the job. Okay. Starting... Now."

She gasped loudly, her pupils dilating, and now her ENTIRE face flushed of rosy-red.

Sakura swiftly scurried over towards a corner, stripped, and changed into the new outfit he gave her while she heard him count down.

The outfit was a shiny ruby-red dress and the length of the dress was rather short. It stopped a few inches above her knees and it was strapless on the top.

Sakura thought the dress was ridiculous and too revealing.

She angrily stormed up to him, firmly clenching her fists, and told him in an menacing tone, "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but this is a little much! Don't you have something else I could wear?"

He looked her up and down.

"You look good," he complemented casually and then said with a smirk, "It'd be a crime to not have you wear this."

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just get this over with," Sakura huffed bitterly and looked away from him as she felt herself slightly blushing at his compliment.

"Put your hair up," he ordered sternly, barely any emotion in his voice, and Sakura winced.

"Uh okay..." she mumbled awkwardly as she was slightly blushing and finally put her hair halfway up.

After about two hours, the artist had finally finished the drawing of the pinkette, and a sigh of relief had passed through her lips.

"Phew. Can I go home now?" Sakura asked shyly but eagerly and she flashed him a tiny grin.

He smirked and motioned his fingers. "Not quite."

"Huh?" Sakura innocently said under her breath and she blinked her eyes repeatedly.

Her then eyes widened in horror at realizing that she felt paralyzed and she struggled to make some movement; however, it was futile.

The pinkette's body shook violently as she continued to struggle and she scowled.

"Damn," Sakura cussed under her breath, her fierce eyes then locked with the artist's, and she demanded ferociously, "What the hell did you do to me?!"

"It's simple really. Your dress I gave you has strings controlled by my chakra to allow you stay unmoving at my command and I've also blocked out all of your chakra gateways. Escape is really futile my dear, no matter how strong you are," he construed darkly with a smirk, his voice incredibly ominous, and he then chuckled quietly.

"You bastard! You'll never get away with this!" Sakura hissed viciously, her fierce eyes now trembling, and she wouldn't remove her gaze from him.

Suddenly, the artist nonchalantly advanced towards her while smirking, and playfully whispered into her ear, "You're all mine now."

He then slowly licked her neck, causing Sakura to hold back a moan as she was blushing furiously while closing her eyes and she yelled, "Get off of me you bastard!"

Next, the artist gently bit her ear, and a playful chuckle escaped his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere," he seductively whispered into her ear, his smirk growing, and he chuckled once more.

Sakura's entire face was flushed of pink as pure anger was boiling inside her and she screamed frantically, "YOU CREEP! GET OFF ME!"

Unexpectedly, the door came tumbling down, and Sasori was there standing at the doorway.

He had kicked the door down.

"The only one who gets called a creep by her is ME..." Sasori stated quietly but darkly, his voice menacing, and his eyes locked with the artist's.

Dumbstruck, Sakura felt her cheeks heat up at Sasori's statement, and her emerald eyes trembled wildly.

"Sasori..." Sakura whispered under her breath in awe and she couldn't believe that he was there.

"Shit," the artist cussed under his breath as he stepped away from the young lady and he told Sasori, "Look, I don't want any trouble. I'm no nin. Just let me go peacefully."

"Bullshit..." Sasori whispered bitterly and in the blink of an eye the artist was hurled out the window.

Glass scattered everywhere and tiny pools of blood remained on the wooden floor.

Before the glass could hit Sakura, Sasori swiftly picked her up in the bridal style position, and jumped backwards.

Horrified, her jade eyes trembled wildly at what had just occurred, and she felt rather shaken.

"You just...killed that guy in less than a second. I didn't even see you move... Did you...get even stronger or something?" Sakura asked somewhat baffled as she didn't look at him and he put her down.

Sakura then realized that she had regained her movement, causing a tiny grin to creep across her lips; however, she felt frustration building upside her.

She then turned around, not facing him, and cussed under her breath, "Damn it!"

With her left fist, she brutally punched the wall with her monstrous strength, causing an enormous hole to open up in the wall, and tears began to leak out of her eyes.

"DAMN IT! I just HAD to get saved! I could of probably got away from him! But...I guess I'm still weak..."

Sasori intently stared at her for a few moments, thinking long and hard, and he finally walked up to her.

He placed a hand onto her right shoulder and assured her casually, "Come on, you're anything but weak. You're just being too hard on yourself."

"Shut up..." was the only thing she managed to say as she was clenching her jaw tightly, trying to hold in her sobs, and she bit her lip.

"By the way, that dress suits you really well," Sasori commented playfully, looking her up and down as he adjusted his hands into his pockets, and he chuckled.

Immediately, Sakura hugged herself, attempting to cover herself, and she blushed furiously as she screamed, "YOU CREEP!"

She instantly scurried over to where her original clothes were and picked them up.

He smirked in satisfaction and quietly told her, "That's more like it..."

"Shut up, you creep! I'm going to go change right now and you better NOT look or else!" Sakura threatened fiercely, insanely embarrassed, and her blushing wouldn't cease.

His eyes were dancing of amusement, his smirk remaining, and he aloofly turned around while chuckling.

"As you wish... Sakura."

Sakura took a deep breath as she felt more blood rush to her cheeks and she began to briskly change into her normal clothes.

When Sakura had almost gotten her vest on, she then noticed that Sasori's head was turned slightly, allowing him to get a tiny glimpse of her, and her jaw dropped in shocked.

Her blood began to boil as she quickly put on her vest and then she began to crack her knuckles.

"CHA! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! IDIOT!" Sakura thundered ferociously while storming up to him and she attempted to punch him; however, he smoothly grabbed her fist with his left hand.

Smirking, he pulled her arm forward, causing her to move VERY close to him, and he adjusted his right hand around her waist.

Their faces were just merely inches apart.

Dumbfounded, her eyes trembled wildly, and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

His hazel eyes were taunting her.

"You know, you're face is way cuter than I expected when looking at you in close up," Sasori remarked smoothly, his alluring voice slithering into her ears, causing shivers to rush down her spine, and she blushed madly.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Sakura roared while pushing him away, utterly mortified, and she crossed her arms as she huffed.

Sasori then abruptly adjusted his arm around her while smirking and he said smugly, "I'll walk you home."

Ten minutes later...

The two of them were walking side-by-side as Sasori was playfully teasing Sakura as usual and they both came to a halt once a certain blonde stood in front of them.

Ino.

"Hello Sakura," Ino greeted cheerfully, attempting to hide that mischievous smirk that was forming across her lips, and she then asked her playfully, "So, this is your boyfriend, right?"

The pinkette flinched as she felt her cheeks heat up and her body grew tense.

"CHA! HE'S NOT MY-" Sakura attempted to say; however, Sasori aloofly put his right arm around her, and covered her mouth with his left hand.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend," he told the blonde while smirking and he flashed her a wink.

Sakura's eyes widened enormously while she felt her heart skip a beat and she felt her entire face flush of pink.

"Awe, congrats! I'm so happy for you two! Well, I'll leave you two alone! Bye for now!" Ino exclaimed cheerfully while giggling and she skipped away.

As soon as Ino left, Sakura immediately pushed Sasori away from her, and demanded, "Why the hell did you tell her that!?"

"So she could leave us alone," Sasori retorted aloofly as he adjusted his hands into his pockets while smirking and he chuckled.

"Bullshit! You're such a lair!" Sakura hissed and pointed a finger at him.

"Okay, you got me. You just look so cute when you're angry," Sasori flirted playfully, his voice smooth but so alluring, and his smirk remained.

"SHUT UP! YOU CREEP!"

Later that night...

*_PinkWarrior has signed on*_

_Hey_. Was Sakura's message to him.

_Hey there ;)_ Was his flirtatious greeting.

Feeling a vein pop, she twitched, and typed, _CHA! DON'T MAKE ME LOG OFF!_

_ That would be a shame (;_

_Oh yeah, by the way, how are we going to pay for the damages we caused today at that building_?! _O_o_ Sakura asked all wide-eyed and was slightly freaked out.

He chuckled. _Don't worry, that building was abandoned, not new. Why do you think it was so ancient looking? Also, I didn't kill that guy. He wasn't worth killing. I saw him running away when we left the building..._

_Oh that's a relief... I guess. Yeah...my mom asked me how the job went and also asked if I got any money and I told her no. She flipped out and demanded why. I told her because the guy tried to freaking rape me and she didn't BELIEVE ME! She said I was delusional! _Sakura typed somewhat angrilyand then sighed_._

_ Good thing I came when I did_. He said.

She smiled._ Yeah...thanks for saving me_.

_Thanks for telling me you were going there. Even if you didn't tell me, I would still find you ;)_

Sakura blushed and rolled her eyes. _Oh god... -.- You're so full_ _of yourself_.

He typed, _So, did you train with your team today_, _eh? How's lover boy? _

Sakura twitched at the memory and typed, _Oh gosh... Don't remind me. It was so awkward. I couldn't even look him in the eye and he didn't even acknowledge me today at all. Which is a good thing I guess, haha. :P Still can't believe he asked me out though..._

Sasori chuckled. Yeah. And poor him. You crushed his heart. *SARCASM*

She typed, _Sometimes he's so cold that I forget that he actually has a heart but he does... *SIGHS* AND OH MY GOSH! I just realized that artist still has that ridiculous drawing of me! EW! He's_ _probably jacking off to it -.-_

_ ... I must find that drawing then. I want_ _it ;)_

_WHAT?! YOU'RE SUCH A CREEP! O/o_

_I'm only a "creep" for you though (; _He mischievously advised.

Sakura groaned. _How lovely... -.-_

_ Orange keeps poking me with_ _his paws_. Sasori abruptly said.

_Awe :D that's so cute! He probably wants to eat or something_! Sakura gushed and giggled.

_Perhaps_... He replied.

_Wait... What have you been feeding him anyways? O_o_ The pink haired beauty asked puzzled.

_Sushi_... He answered.

_SUSHI?! Why not just give him cat food?! O_O_

_Because he likes it ;) I can't keep him away from something that he likes (;_

Annoyed, she typed, _You're impossible -.- SIGH. Why do I have a feeling that what you said has a double meaning_?

_ Maybe because it does (;_

Sakura twitched but couldn't help but laugh. ..._Okay, never mind. I don't want to know anymore -.- xD_

_ So... This lady asked me if I ever kissed anyone before and I thought, "People still do that? I thought it would have ended by now" ... Heh. Anyways... Have you ever kissed anyone? ;)_ Sasori asked.

The pinkette was blushing so much that she thought that she was going to faint. _W-What kind of question is that?! O/o And no I haven't! I never kissed anyone before..._

_Want to practice on me? ;) _

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks like crazy.

_ W-WHAT?! A-Are you crazy?! You_ _probably never even kissed anyone before! O_/_O_

He smirked and typed, _Maybe so but...you know you would want too (; And don't deny it, I know you're blushing ;)_

The pinkette flinched as a gasp escaped her lips, surprised that he knew she was blushing, and she blushed even more.

_You know what?! I'm going to bed! XD Goodnight! Haha_!

_Aw, don't leave so soon (;_

She laughed. _Nope! I'm going! I'm tired, damn it! Night!_

_Hey Sakura_... He started.

_What_? She asked.

_Next time we are together, I'm not letting you slip away so easily without giving me a hug (; _

Sakura's eyes grew wide and felt rather baffled. _Is that a threat? O_o_

_It's whatever you want it to be ;)_

_Uh, okay... O_o Goodnight. (:_ She said while smiling and let out a giggle.

He braced himself. _Night. I... Just goodnight ;)_

_ Okay, goodnight Sasori! (: Bye!_

_*PinkWarrior has signed off*_

He sighed.

"Damn it."

Author Note: WHOA I started typing this chapter at 7 pm and now it's midnight when I just finished typing it xD and just letting you guys know, I go to my boyfriend's house for a few days, so if I don't update, that's why lol sometimes I update my stories when at his house Though, but yeah. Thank you guys all so much for everything! I shall update when I can and please review, thank you :D


	8. True Art

Chapter Eight: True Art

It was noon and Sakura was out with her team at the ramen shop after a brutal training session they had this morning.

Their Sensei decided to head home to "rest" when they all really knew that he just wanted to read that damn book of his.

Sakura seated herself in the center with Naruto to her left and Sasuke to her right.

After finally getting situated, they ordered their ramen, and were now waiting patiently for their food to arrive, except for Naruto of course.

"URGH! I'm SO hungry..." Naruto groaned, his stomach growling loudly, and he held his stomach in pain.

"Well we are too! You have to be patient! Just wait!" Sakura scolded in annoyance, glaring at the blond, and she scowled.

Sasuke remained quiet.

Ever since he had asked her out, he's been drastically avoiding her, and he's pretty much acting as if she's non-existent.

It took an awful amount of convincing to make Sakura go eat ramen with them and she was surprised that Sasuke actually came along, let alone sit next to her.

After all, she was avoiding Sasuke as well, and she expected Sasuke to sit next to Naruto or something.

Not next to her...

"Sakura!" Ino's cheerful voice called from behind and the pinkette reluctantly turned around to face her.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Ino asked her and she blinked her eyes puzzled.

Sakura felt a vein pop as her blood began to boil and she clenched her fists tightly.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just some creep who likes to tease me!" Sakura protested fiercely, her cheeks instantly flushing of rosy-red, and she scowled.

Puzzled, Ino blinked repeatedly once more, and asked, "But... He told me he was your boyfriend and he even put his arm around you so...he must be, right?"

"No! He just said that to piss me off!" Sakura denied hastily as the redness in her cheeks wouldn't cease and she huffed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Ino's words and he scowled.

Naruto wasn't even paying attention considering that his ramen had just arrived and he was happily slurping it down.

"Then why are you blushing?" Ino questioned as a mischievous smirk crept across her lips and she chuckled.

"U-Uh, because it's embarrassing to even think that he would be interested in me!" Sakura hollered, immensely flustered as her entire face glowed of neon-red, and she then stood.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you haven't got your ramen yet! Don't leave!" Naruto pleaded with his mouth full and he swallowed.

"I'm going home..." Sakura declared stubbornly as she huffed and then proceeded forward.

"Hey Sakura, don't be like that!" Ino yelled in disappointment and she frowned.

Sakura ignored Ino's words and she continued to proceed forward.

As she walked home, thoughts of Sasori overflowed her mind, and she began to wonder if he had any feelings for her at all.

'I know he teases me and kind of flirts with me but...does he actually like me? Or is he just being a creep? When fighting him before, he was way more serious, and his eyes...they were full of pain. But now...the pain has gone away. He looks...happier? I hope so. I don't know what to think. Maybe I'm just an idiot and maybe he really does like me but...I don't know...' Sakura thought while her depressive eyes stared downwards at the ground and she came to a halt when someone covered her eyes with their hands from behind.

"Guess who?" Sasori's alluring but playful voice slithered into her ears and it caused shivers to rush down her spine.

A tiny squeak escaped her lips as she felt her cheeks burn of rosy-red once realizing that it was Sasori and she struggled to remove his hands from her eyes.

"CREEP!" Sakura shouted, finally breaking his grip on her, and she pushed him away.

His eyes were dancing of amusement and a playful smirk crept upon his lips.

"Hello to you too," he joked in a playful tone and chuckled.

He was wearing a black t-shirt along with gray baggy pants and Sakura thought he looked extremely attractive.

"What do you want?!" she demanded fiercely as the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks and she twitched.

"I was just about to invite you over to my place. You want to go?" he asked aloofly while he slyly adjusted his hands into his pockets and he flashed her a playful smirk.

She thought for a moment, avoiding his gaze, and tried her best to stop blushing; however, it was futile.

"Um... Uh..." Sakura mumbled sheepishly, her head remained looking down at the ground, and it felt as if her face was on fire.

A playful sigh passed through his lips and he suddenly grabbed her arm.

"I know you're just going to say yes, so come on," he urged playfully, his smirk growing, and he chuckled.

Several minutes later, the two of them had just arrived into Sasori's house, and they were currently standing in the kitchen.

"So...do you really have your human body back or are you still a puppet?" Sakura asked puzzled and she raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"You'll have to find out yourself," Sasori replied smoothly with a smirk and he flashed her a wink.

Instantly, she felt her cheeks flush of pink, and she winced.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Sakura demanded uproariously, immensely flustered, and she clenched her fists tightly.

"I'll show you," Sasori told her with a wink and he abruptly took off his shirt.

Entranced, her mouth opened in shock, and her cheeks instantly flushed of pink. She couldn't remove her gaze from his broad exterior, highly astonished by his muscular upper body, and for a moment she was speechless.

And then...Inner Sakura had fully unleashed from within her.

"CHA! WHAT THE HELL?! THIS AIN'T NO STRIP CLUB! PUT YOUR FREAKING SHIRT BACK ON RIGHT NOW!" Sakura ordered thunderously as she was twitching and she pointed a finger at him.

He only smirked as he abruptly walked up to her and pinned her to the wall.

"Now what fun would that be?" he seductively whispered into her ear while smirking, causing shivers to rush down her spine, and their faces were inches apart.

Her eyes shook uncontrollably and her cheeks were pinker than any pink cotton-candy.

Suddenly, his face began to slowly lean into her's, causing her eyes to grow wide, and she thought, 'Is...Is he going to kiss me?'

Before anything could happen, a meow was heard from below, and they both looked down to see Orange.

Sasori groaned while he put his shirt back on and he then sighed.

Sakura blushed of embarrassment and she sighed of relief.

"I guess he's hungry?" she assumed sheepishly and a fake laugh passed through her lips.

"I just feed him..." Sasori muttered quietly, obviously annoyed, and then Orange randomly dashed into the other room.

Sakura blinked in confusion. "That was weird."

"Yeah," Sasori agreed quietly and then yawned loudly. "It can't be helped I guess."

Her eyes curiously scanned around the kitchen and she asked, "Now what?"

"I know, do you want some chocolate pudding I made?" Sasori offered casually, his smirk almost appearing to be a smile, and he walked over towards one of the cabinets above the kitchen counter.

Her eyes grew wide and she raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"You made pudding? What did you do, poison it?" Sakura joked and she chuckled.

"Maybe," he smirked and flashed her a wink.

Sasori then smoothly assembled some cups from the cabinet and he turned his head slightly to look at her and asked her in an aloof tone, "Can you get the bowl of pudding from the fridge?"

The pinkette nodded and nonchalantly retrieved the pink-colored bowl of pudding from the fridge.

Suddenly, she had tripped on one of the cracks secretly hidden in the wooden-floor, and the chocolate pudding splattered all over the floor.

She fell on her bottom and immediately felt guilt consume her.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" Sakura apologized, her voice full of panic, and she was on the brink of tears.

He chuckled silently as he swiftly retrieved some paper towels and sat down next to her on the floor.

"It's okay," Sasori assured casually, his voice soft and calm, and he wiped up some of the pudding that remained on the floor.

"B-But I really am sorry!" Sakura told him timidly as a tremendous amount of blood was rushing to her cheeks and she was insanely embarrassed.

He looked over, then widened his eyes slightly at seeing that there was a drop of pudding on her lips, causing him to slightly blush, and he then realized that their faces were just a few inches apart.

"There's some pudding on your lips...I'll get it for you..." Sasori stated quietly, his voice trailing off, and he began to slowly lean his face into hers.

Sakura's heart stopped for a moment as her eyes widened enormously, her pupils constricting, and her eyes trembled wildly. Her cheeks were flushing of rosy-red and her heart was pounding barbarously.

Following that, Sasori gave Sakura one last fond look as he didn't hesitate, and he brushed his lips against Sakura's. It all happened so fast that her heart was filled with shocking astonishments. Her body jumped slightly in response, her eyes remaining wide, and she felt paralyzed. She thought his lips were so moist but so warm and butterflies danced around in her tummy. Her eyes stared at Sasori in disbelief and it looked as if he was enjoying the kiss. He even shut his eyes! She wasn't prepared for her FIRST kiss. Sakura struggled as she tried to break free of Sasori's grasp. No luck there since Sasori had a firm grip on her shoulders. After some great resistances, she gave up trying. She stared at Sasori once more to reassure that it was really him kissing her. Their lips were locked when his tongue suddenly licked off the pudding that was on her lips and she was blushing ferociously. His lips then resumed back onto her lips and their lips were locked once again.

Sasori began to kiss her passionately and Sakura hesitantly returned the kiss as her eyes gradually closed and she thought she was in heaven. Sakura wasn't afraid anymore as she led out an soft moan of joy. Sasori loved that sound, causing him to tightly wrap his arms around her back, and he pulled her closer to him. Both of them calmed their hearts and pretended that they were having fun in their own little worlds while they kissed. They tried to forget about reality as Sasori and Sakura went into a deeper, more pleasing and enjoyable kiss.

After what had seemed to be an eternity, Sasori finally removed his lips from hers, and avoided eye-contact.

Sasori's heart was hammering, but he hid it in front of Sakura.

Sakura, on the other hand, was blushing red as a beetroot.

She was speechless, especially after what had just happened.

An awkward silence filled the room for a few moment and the two refused to look at each other.

"U-Um," Sakura started shakily, breaking the silence, and she continued, "I have to go work at the hospital right now. I'll talk to you later tonight."

With saying that, she stood, and exited the house without even looking at him.

Tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"Why...Why am I crying?"

Later that night...

It was almost midnight and Sakura was debating on whether or not to message Sasori online.

Fear was holding her back and she was incredibly frighten about getting hurt again.

She then made her decision...

She logged on.

_*PinkWarrior has signed on*_

_Sasori...?_

_Hey._

_I'm...I'm really sorry about leaving like that today_. Sakura apologized guiltily while frowning and added,_ I was just...scared_.

_You have nothing to be scared about. I've been waiting all night for you to message me._

Sakura gasped, immediately feeling guilt overwhelm her, and she fought back tears as she typed, _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry_ _for making you wait..._

_It was worth it._ He said.

Sakura blushed and bashfully asked, _Sasori... Um... Do you want to... Um... Talk about... Well... You know...?_

_Yes_. Was his reply.

Sakura nervously took in a deep breath and exhaled. _Why...Why did you kiss me?_

_You're a smart girl, Sakura. You can figure it out_. He told her.

Tears started to fall from her trembling eyes. _NO! I want to here exactly why from_ _you! :(_

He sighed. _Isn't it obvious though?_

She frowned. _Sasori...:( I'm so scared-_

_I'm in love with you._

Sakura's heart stopped, instantly becoming frozen, and she stared at her computer screen in utter shock.

She cried. Cried hard of complete happiness as a small smile spreaded across her lips and she sniffed.

She typed, _Sasori... I've always been so afraid to say this for so many reasons but...I've liked you for so long. My feelings for you are so strong and when you kissed me...it was as if I was on top of the world and I couldn't believe it. I'm...I'm in love with you too. So much..._

_Then there is one thing left to do._

_ What's that_? She asked.

_Be my girlfriend? (;_

Sakura squinted her eyes in annoyance at seeing his wink but she was outrageously blushing as she typed, -.- _You creep, you had to kill the moment with your stupid winking, didn't you? XD And...*blushes* I guess going out with you wouldn't hurt._

He chuckled. _Don't try to fool me, I know you've_ _been dying to go out with me ;)_

She typed, _Oh shut up! By the way... You know, that was my first kiss..._

_ Mine too_. He admitted and then added, _I didn't want lover boy stealing your first kiss, so I stole it before he could. (;_

Sakura blushed. _You're crazy, you know that?_

_ Only crazy for you though. (;_ He smoothly retorted.

Sakura laughed. _Oh god, can you get anymore cheesier? XD Anyways... It's kind of funny how we were kissing next to a pool of chocolate pudding that looked like poo. Haha xD_

He smirked and chuckled. _Heh. You are truly a piece of art_.

Still laughing, she typed, _There you go, going off about art once again! XD Haha!_

_ ;) It's true though_. _And next time I'm not letting you leave until I kiss you a hundred times. ;)_

Sakura's eyes grew wide and she started to blush insanely. _WHAT?! O_o You creep! You're INSANE! O/o XD I love you._

_ I love you too. _

_It feels weird saying that xD Well, I'm off to bed, goodnight (_: She happily told him.

_Night (;_

The pink haired beauty groaned._ You never change do you? -.-_

_Never (;_

She laughed ever so softly and sighed. *_Sigh* Okay, goodnight. Talk_ to you _tomorrow. (:_

_ Night beautiful ;)_

_CHA! CUT THAT WINKING CRAP OUT! I ALMOST PUNCHED MY COMPUTER SCREEN YOU CREEP! XD_

_Goodnight (;_

Sakura tried holding back her laughter_. Sigh, whatever you weirdo! Goodnight!_

_I love you_.

_I love you too...NOW GOODNIGHT! CHA! XD_

_*PinkWarrior has signed off*_

Author Note: CHILL! It's NOT the end people! XD Anyways, thank you guys SO much for everything! I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you (:


	9. The Hill

Chapter Nine: The Hill

Her heart jumped wildly when she had awoken, immediately sitting up in her bed, and her eyes widened enormously.

She panted.

"So...that wasn't a dream. I really am going out with him now..." Sakura softly whispered to herself, feeling her cheeks flush of pink, and she couldn't help but smile.

She hurried out of her bed and got dressed.

Today was a pretty special day in the village.

It was the Flower Festival, a festival where you give your lover flowers, and the pinkette had a certain someone in mind.

She chuckled, realizing how ironic it was that she literally just got together with someone when this romantic festival was today, and her smile grew.

Humming, she brushed her short pink locks, and then exited her house.

It was only six in the morning and she wasn't sure if she had training or not since the festival.

Although, to obtain flowers, she had to go the one place that she dreads the most...

Ino's flower shop.

She cringed at just the thought and sighed.

It couldn't be helped though.

She had to purchase a flower for that creep, no matter how embarrassing it would be, or how many times he would tease her about it, because she just loves him that much.

After several minutes, she had finally arrived at the flower shop, and she took a deep breath before entering.

Ino remained behind the counter as if on cue and the pinkette twitched once the blond looked at her.

She smirked.

"Well, good morning, Sakura..." Ino greeted with a smirk, her voice somewhat trailing off, and she chuckled.

"Good morning, Ino..." Sakura grumbled in annoyance while she avoided eye contact and looked downwards at the glass container of flowers.

"An awful lot of people have come in for the festival today, which means you must be purchasing a flower for someone," Ino remarked cleverly, her smirk remaining, and she chuckled once more.

Sakura felt her body grow tense as her cheeks grew redder than any cherry and she refused to look at Ino.

"Yeah well, I just want to purchase a flower for my um... My mom..." Sakura lied pathetically, still not looking her in the eye, and she began to wonder what kind of flower Sasori would like.

She then thought of a rose. It wasn't her favorite flower, since she usually preferred white colored flowers, but roses reminded her of Sasori's hair.

"Uh... Can I have a red rose?" Sakura requested quietly, her voice slightly bashful, and she still refused to meet Ino's gaze.

"Come on, Forehead! You shouldn't try to hide that you're buying a flower for your boyfriend!" Ino shouted in annoyance, then sighed, and she obtained a rose from the glass container.

"Shut up!" Sakura huffed as she closed her eyes while blushing ferociously and she twitched.

"Sakura, if you admit he's your boyfriend, then I'll give this flower to you for free," Ino informed her mischievously and flashed her a wink.

Without any hesitation, Sakura stated hastily, "Fine! He is my boyfriend!"

Her entire face the flushed of neon-red at realizing what she had just said and she felt as if she were about to faint or something.

Ino's eyes grew wide in surprise and she then smirked. "Whoa, that was quick! Well, here you go! Have a nice day, Sakura!"

The blond wrapped the single rose in plastic and tied an pink-colored ribbon around the center of the stem.

She handed the flower over to Sakura, who was still blushing ferociously, and the pinkette still avoided eye contact.

"Thanks..." Sakura mumbled awkwardly and she then dashed out of the store.

She returned home and put the rose on one of the drawers in her bedroom.

Sakura would talk to Sasori online; however, she had to go to the training grounds to see if she had any training.

Of course she knew that she had no work at the hospital today since it was a festival but she was still unsure about training with her team.

She briskly scurried out of her house and started to walk to the training grounds.

Her stomach roared, wanting food, and she put a hand onto her stomach.

"I'll eat later..." she told herself in a whisper and sighed.

Sakura was just about to arrive into the training grounds when she abruptly saw Sasuke at the entrance and she paused.

She felt immediate fear build up inside her as her heart began to throb violently and she gulped.

"S...Sasuke? Do we have training today?" the pinkette reluctantly asked and bit her lip.

She hoped she wouldn't regret speaking with him.

He nonchalantly advanced towards her and came to a halt once in front of her.

"No," was his cold reply, his voice cruel and uninviting, and he then stated, "There is something I have for you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in suspicion and expected the worse.

Sasuke smoothly pulled out a white carnation flower from behind and handed it to her.

Sakura gasped in surprise, not expecting to receive one of her favorite flowers, and she was taken aback.

"U-Uh... S-Sasuke... I can't accept this..." Sakura told him sheepishly, her eyes averting downwards, and she blushed slightly.

"Why the hell not?" he demanded quietly, pure annoyance was lurking in his voice, and he narrowed his eyes.

No response from her.

"Are you seriously going out with that one guy? Pft. Pathetic..." Sasuke muttered bitterly and huffed.

"Oh you know what, you had YOUR chance! So just shut up! I loved you for years but you didn't give a damn about me! And now when I finally found someone who makes me happy, you're all over me? Get a grip, Sasuke!" Sakura ranted fiercely, her voice powerful and full of confidence, and she tightly clenched both of her fists.

They locked eyes and stared at each other intently.

"Hn," was all he could say as he aloofly adjusted his hands into his pockets and he walked away.

Sakura couldn't believe what had just happened and she sprinted home.

When she finally had arrived to her beloved home, she turned on her computer, and logged onto her instant messenger account.

_*PinkWarrior has signed on*_

_Hey Baby (;_ Her boyfriend playfully greeted.

_ CHA! WHAT THE HELL?! DON'T CALL ME THAT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! _Sakura demanded while blushing andshe was very flustered.

_I believe I'm your boyfriend (;_

She rolled her eyes. _Oh shut up!_

He typed, _Anyways... Since today is the Flower Festival, I thought we would go watch the fireworks together on this hill. I don't really enjoy fireworks but...if I'm with you, it's totally worth going. So what do you say? (;_

Sakura blinked her eyes in confusion. _There is going to be fireworks? I didn't know that! :0_

_Well, now you do. ;)_

Sakura laughed. _You're such a creep, I swear! XD_

_So I'm taking that as a yes_ _that you'll come, correct_? He asked while smirking.

_ Idiot, of course I'm going with you_!

_ Good. I'm going to rock your world tonight. (;_

Sakura's ENTIRE face flushed of neon-red as she gasped and she then felt her blood boil. _W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?! CREEP_!

He chuckled. _Just kidding. Or am I...? (;_

Sakura typed, _YOU BETTER BE FREAKING KIDDING OR I'LL PULVERIZE YOU! CHA! Anyways... That guy you dislike tried giving me a flower today. I told him I couldn't accept it and I also told him off too! He got pissed and walked away._

_If_ _he ever does that again, I'll kick his ass. No one should touch what is rightfully mine (;_

She twitched. _He didn't even touch me... ._._

_Even better. ;)_

_O/O WHAT!? YOU CREEP_! _Why am I going out with you again? -.-_

_ Because you love me. ;)_

She sighed. _Oh yeah... -.-_

_I love you, Baby. (;_

_CHA! DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'LL KNOCK_ _YOUR BLOCK OFF! _Sakura ferociously roared and she couldn't stop blushing.

_ Anything you would knock would be hot_. ;)

_O/O W-WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN CREEPY?!_

_ Because I love you. (;_

She sighed and typed,_ -.- Creep..._

_Anyways... I have to go prepare things, so I'll pick you up at six tonight. (_; He informed with a smirk and chuckle.

_Okay, don't be late_. She lectured.

_ Oh, I wouldn't be for the world. ;)_

Sakura twitched. _CREEP_!

_Bye, I love you. ;)_

_ ...Me...Me too... *twitches* XD I love you, bye!_

He typed,_ ;)_

She typed, _BYE_!

_*PinkWarrior has signed off*_

Later that evening...

Sakura had just finishing doing her hair. She left it down as always except this time she adjusted a purple barrette onto her bangs to the right and thought it looked rather cute on her. Also, she was wearing an black chocker necklace that had an white rose placed onto the center. She also was wearing a cute bubblegum-colored sundress while she was wearing a tiny white jacket and she wore tan-colored sandals.

She then though to herself, 'Is...Is this a date?'

Gulping, Sakura felt her cheeks burn of red, and she briskly exited her room.

'I can't let him ring the doorbell! I don't want my mother seeing him! She'll freak if she knows I'm going on a date! Well, I'm already freaking out! Luckily she's upstairs though. I have to leave before he gets here or before my mom comes downstairs!' Sakura thought in panic and she exited her house.

She winced, already seeing Sasori standing aloofly at the doorway with his hands firmly tucked into his coat pockets, and he smirked at seeing her.

He was wearing the same outfit he wore when they had their first or shall I say..."second"encounter with each other...

However, he looked more groomed than usual.

Sakura felt herself blush incredibly, thinking that he looks better and better every time she sees him, and she felt memorized.

"Hey," Sasori greeted in an aloof tone, his voice alluring as usual, and his hazel eyes were dancing of amusement.

"H...Hey..." Sakura managed to say quietly while twitching and her blushing wouldn't cease.

He looked her up and down with a smirk.

"You look incredible as always," he complemented smugly and then handed her a bouquet of pink roses. "These are for you."

The pinkette held the bouquet in shock as her eyes trembled wildly and she was speechless.

"Y...You didn't have to do this... Thank you..." she told him breathlessly, her voice trailing off, and she sniffed the roses with a smile.

"Oh but I did," he retorted smoothly with a wink and chuckled. "I picked the color pink because it reminded me of your hair."

Sakura then frowned at remembering that she only got one lousy flower for him and she felt guilt consume her.

"Um," she began nervously, her eyes shifting downwards while she felt herself blushing of embarrassment, and she pulled out her "pathetic" gift for him. "This is for you... Sorry it's kind of lame. But I choose a red rose because it reminded me of your hair too... Sorry if you don't like it."

He stared at her in disbelief and then chuckled.

"If I don't like it, eh? Well, I LOVE it. Thank you," he whispered into her ear with a smirk, his voice soft and gentle, and he quickly kissed her on the cheek.

Instantly, she felt an tremendous amount of blood rush to her cheeks, and she weakly pushed him away.

"Q-Quit being a creep!" she told him timidly, attempting to sound fierce but she failed miserably, and she felt utterly mortified.

He smirked.

Ten minutes later, the two were now sitting down on the very same hill where she saw him that one time, and they were looking up at the stars.

Sakura's heart was throbbing uncontrollably and she felt as if she was going to fall over and faint. That's how nervous she was and the redness in her cheeks refused to go away.

He looked over at her and smirked. "What's wrong? You nervous?"

"NO!" Sakura instantly blurted out without thinking, causing her to blush even more as she winced, and she then avoided eye contact.

Sasori raised an eyebrow suspiciously with a smirk and he then attempted to put his arm around her; however, she slapped his arm away.

"D-Don't touch me you creep!" Sakura hissed weakly and she was blushing ferociously.

"But I'm your boyfriend, where's the fun of that if I can't even touch you?"

Sasori replied smoothly, his voice seductive, and he inched closer towards her.

She frantically scooted back and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks.

"W-What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Sakura demanded in panic as she was very flustered and her face was redder than any tomato.

"You look so cute right now," Sasori proclaimed casually with a smirk, totally ignoring her previous question, and he chuckled.

Sasori inched closer to her as he slyly put his arm around her, pulling her close, and Sakura didn't resist this time.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. Her cheeks seemed to be on fire as she twitched and she was looking downwards at the grass. The pinkette felt way too embarrassed and it was as if her heart was being bombarded by nervousness.

Although, Sakura thought he was so warm, and she hated to admit it but...she loved it whenever he put his arm around her.

"It's okay to be nervous," Sasori soothed, his voice soft but somewhat playful, and he ran his fingers through her bubblegum-colored hair.

"I'm not!" Sakura denied stubbornly, her cheeks still burning of rosy-red, and she refused to look at him.

"Oh but you are," Sasori retorted with a wink and chuckled.

Suddenly, the fireworks had started, and the two looked up at the sky in awe.

"Wow, beautiful..." Sakura whispered breathlessly and her eyes sparkled of admiration.

Sasori stared at her intently for a moment, thinking that she was the most beautiful thing in the world, and he abruptly put his hand on the right side of her face.

Sakura apprehensively looked over at him, her heart dancing with excitement, and her mouth hung open innocently.

"Sakura, I love you..."

Sasori gently pressed his lips onto Sakura's, his eyes automatically shutting, and their lips were locked.

It felt like time had stopped and her emerald eyes trembled wildly. The pinkette still couldn't believe that they were actually together and she has never felt so happy in all her life.

Sakura's eyes gradually shut and she eagerly returned the kiss. He adjusted an arm around her waist and pulled her closer towards him as their lips moved with one another. A couple of times, his tongue would gently glide across her lips, bringing her great pleasure, and shivers rushed down her spine. He then bit her lip softly, causing her lips to part slightly, and he took that as an invitation for his tongue to enter into her mouth. His tongue slowly made its entrance into her mouth and their tongues danced together. Her cheeks were burning viciously and she let out a soft moan. He smirked in the kiss and his tongue then slowly licked her lips once again.

The two passionately kissed one another for about four minutes and they both loved every second of it.

Sasori then removed his lips from Sakura's and wiped away some saliva from his lips.

Sakura panted slightly as her entire face was the color of strawberries and her eyes averted downwards at her lap.

"Heh. 99 more kisses to go until you can leave..." Sasori stated playfully with a smirk and he chuckled.

"W-What?! Y-Yeah right! You creep!" Sakura yelled flustered, her voice full of panic, and her cheeks were flushing of bright-red.

Smirking, he began to craw towards her and she frantically crab-walked backwards.

"S-Stay a-away!" she shouted timidly as she twitched and her blushing wouldn't cease.

He chuckled. "I couldn't even do that if I tried."

"B-But we just kissed a bunch of times!" Sakura reminded sheepishly and she frowned.

"That only counted as one," he clarified while smirking and chuckled silently.

Her eyes grew wide in shock and she blushed harder. "WHAT?!"

Sasori grabbed her arm, forcibly pulling her closer, and he pecked her lips.

"98..." he counted with a smirk and then planted another kiss onto her lips. "97..."

After several kisses later...

"...2...1..."

Sasori smirked when he was finally finished and looked down to see Sakura in a daze and she was blushing ferociously.

Sakura felt utterly paralyzed, thinking that he had just utterly raped her lips...and for some reason she liked it!

He then abruptly hugged her tightly and it felt as if her heart had jumped out of her chest.

Hands shaking, she reluctantly hugged him back, and held him tightly.

She twitched, feeling extremely embarrassed, and tried to make the redness in her cheeks vanish; however, was unsuccessful.

"You...You creep... What...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

Author Note: XD sorry was the French kiss too much? XD I just love to French kiss with my boyfriend-wait WHAT?! You heard nothing! *poofs away* XD haha

Anyways, thank you guys SO much for everything! I really appreciate it and I'll update when I can! Happy 4th of July :D please review! Thank you!(:


	10. Her Tears

Chapter Ten: Her Tears

It's been a week since they've been together and the pinkette was having the time of her life.

She always longed to feel his warm embrace and to even see that "creepy" smirk of his.

Even though she would never admit it to him, she loved being with him every single second.

She never wanted to leave his side and felt a part of her leave whenever he would depart.

All the time she would miss him so incredibly much whenever they weren't with one another but she would never tell him that.

It was too embarrassing for her and she knew if she did tell him, he would just tease her about it.

Today they agreed to meet up on the very same hill they went to on their very first date and it was currently noon.

There Sakura sat on the hill, her pink hair flowing with the wind, and a smile remained on her face the entire time.

"Hey Babe," said a familiar playful voice from behind and she instantly turned around.

She saw Sasori aloofly standing behind her with his hands firmly tucked into his pockets and she felt her heart jump for joy at seeing him; however, she also felt herself twitching at the recent new nickname he gave her.

She tended to hide her true feelings around him a lot still even though they were going out.

"I thought I said not to call me that!" Sakura scolded in annoyance and she growled.

Smirking, he casually sat down next to her, and flashed her a wink.

"Don't try to cover up that you missed me now," he teased playfully and chuckled.

"Shut up..." she grumbled, averting her eyes downwards at the grass, and felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"I love you so much," Sasori sang blithely, his voice somewhat taunting,

and he rubbed his cheek against Sakura's.

Instantly, she felt her face flush of the color of strawberries, and she hit him lightly on the head.

"CHA! YOU CREEP! DON'T DO THAT!" Sakura yelled in annoyance, her cheeks still ferociously burning of red, and she twitched.

He put a hand onto his head and chuckled. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Whatever."

He flashed her a tiny grin and ordered causally, "Kiss me."

She flinched, feeling her entire face grow neon-red, and blinked her eyes repeatedly in confusion. "W-What?"

"I'm always the one to kiss you first, so I want you to kiss me first," Sasori explained to her smirking and flashed her a playful wink.

"W-What?! B-But! U-Uh..." Sakura stammered shyly, her eyes shifting downwards at the grass, and she was blushing so much that it looked as if she had sun-burn.

His smirk grew and he softly whispered into her ear, "Come on, you know you want too."

Sakura's head immediately jerked up as she stared at him with an bashful expression and her eyes trembled wildly.

"O-Okay..." she stuttered as she closed her eyes and began to lean into him.

"Kiss this."

Sakura's eyes opened in horror at hearing an familiar chirping bird noise and she froze in utter agony.

"Chidori..." she whispered breathlessly and her heart jumped in fear.

Before she could act, it was already too late...

The Uchiha's chidori had already pierced through the puppet master's chest and immediate blood oozed out of his mouth.

Her jaw dropped in utter horror as her pupils constricted and she froze.

"SASORI!" Sakura screamed in terror, immense panic and concern in her voice, and tears flooded out of her eyes.

Without any hesitation, she charged up to Sasuke while summoning all of her chakra to her right fist, and she punched him with ALL of her monstrous strength.

In the blink of an eye, his body briskly flew an enormous distance, and it landed into the lake that was located behind the hill.

Immediately, her attention was then drawn to her boyfriend, and she knew that she had to work fast.

An neon-green aura floated around her hands and she began to heal Sasori with major intensity.

His eyes were closed and Sakura didn't know if he was going to make it or not.

She tried her best to remain calm; however, it was futile.

"SASORI?! SASORI SPEAK TO ME, DAMN IT! SASORI!? WAKE UP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sakura screamed frantically as she attempted to heal him, her adrenaline pumping as the tears were rushing out of her eyes like waterfalls, and panic was surging through her.

An half hour later...

Earlier, paramedics had arrived after someone continuously heard Sakura's pleads for help, and they sent the pinkette home to calm down.

She was now in her bedroom and was currently destroying everything in sight.

Her books, curtains, belongings, drawers, windows, walls, everything.

So much frustration and pain was swirling around inside her and she needed to let it out.

"AHHHHH!" Sakura screamed in utter agony while sobbing uncontrollably, she fell to her knees as her body shook as if she was hyperventilating, and she adjusted both of her hands onto the sides of her head.

She was the second command in the hospital, why the HELL did she NEED to stay home?!

Sakura thought it was ridiculous and she didn't give a damn what they said.

She was going to see him.

...Hours later...

The pinkette laid her head on the hospital bed while her lover laid their unmoving and her hand was firmly placed on his injury, healing him with all the remaining chakra she had, and she felt numb.

She had been sobbing for hours and has never left his side once as she stayed in that exact same position.

His heart monitor was moving so slowly that it made her heart sunk and she felt herself falling into the darkness.

"His first death was a relief...but this one is unbearable..." she whispered to herself softly, her voice full of immense pain, and a tear gently slid down her cheek.

Coughs.

She suddenly heard coughs escape from his mouth and her eyes trembled uncontrollably.

Her head jerked up to look at him.

"Hey Babe..." his faint voice caused shivers to rush down her spine and she fought back tears.

His eyes struggled to open and he tried to his best to smirk.

"SASORI!" Sakura screamed as she instinctively wrapped her arms around him and bawled her eyes out.

One of the nurses then cheerfully walked into the room and informed, "Sakura, it was thanks to your healing that he was able to recover."

Sakura only ignored her words...

Because her tears wouldn't stop...and she tighten her grip on him.

"Idiot... I love you so much...you creep."

Author Note: Sorry wrote this chapter while having a headache so I'll edit this later and add more detail xD I'm at the movie theater right now lol anyways, thanks so much for everything, and I shall update when I can! Thank you! Please review (: Thank you!(:


	11. Hot

Chapter Eleven: Hot

Three weeks have passed and everyday the pinkette would visit him in the hospital and bring him flowers.

Luckily, Sakura was able to talk to him more than she was suppose too considering she worked at the hospital; however, she still had various patients to attend too.

Not to mention that she also took care of Orange everyday.

Sasuke was currently in a mental hospital, a punishment for his crime, and the authorities were debating whether or not to put him behind bars.

Today was the day Sasori would finally be released from the hospital since he has fully recovered and she was currently on her way there.

Ironically, today was her day off towards training and hospital work, and she couldn't be happier.

She trudged her way towards the hospital and then paused at seeing Sasori exit the hospital.

Once seeing her, he smirked while firmly tucking his hands into his pockets, and walked up to her.

"You're finally out!" she exclaimed with a shy smile and added, "You sure recover fast!"

Chuckling, he aloofly flipped his hair, and relief smoothly, "Of course I do. Are you forgetting who I am?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Shut up."

Sasori then abruptly adjusted his arm around her and seductively whispered into her ear, "Lets go to my place to celebrate."

She instantly flinched as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and her heart was hammering wildly.

Ten minutes later...

The two had finally arrived into his beloved home and they were currently sitting down on the sofa.

Of course his arm was around her and she was blushing of embarrassment while she averted her eyes downwards at her lap.

"Hey, let's do something fun. How about Truth or Dare, eh?" he suggested aloofly, an immediate smirk forming across his lips, and he chuckled.

Sakura's eyes grew insanely wide in shock and nervousness consume her. "O...Okay. I'm kind of bad at the game though. For someone reason I always get brain-dead."

"Don't worry, I'll keep us entertained," Sasori assured, his smirk still plastered onto his lips, and he flashed her a wink.

Sakura twitched and sighed. "You're so creepy..."

"Anyways... Ladies first..." he told her smoothly, his voice trailing off, and he chuckled.

"Okay... Uh... Truth or Dare?" she asked him nervously and bit her lip.

"Dare," was his eager reply and he flashed her a wink once again.

Sakura thought intently for a few moments, obviously struggling at what dare to give him, and she let out a sigh of finally thinking of an "pathetic" dare.

"Do ten push-ups..." Sakura mumbled as she shyly averted her eyes downwards and felt ashamed.

He chuckled. "Okay."

Suddenly, he forcibly pinned her to the wooden floor with that signature smirk of his appearing across his lips and she winced as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

Sasori suddenly did a push-up while his arms firmly restrained her and he kissed her.

Right away, she felt as if her heart had jumped out of her chest at his sudden kiss, and she gasped for air once he removed his lips.

"T-That wasn't part of the dare!" she yelled, insanely flustered, and her cheeks were burning of crimson-red.

"Didn't I say I would keep things entertaining?" he reminded playfully and flashed her a wink.

"B-But-" Sakura attempted to say; however, he did a push up once again, and kissed her again.

The blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks and she struggled to escape from his grasp; however, she failed miserably.

"Y-You c-creep! S-Stop!" she pleaded, her voice very faint, and she bashfully averted her eyes towards the right.

"Don't worry, just eight more times to go..." he soothed softly, his voice still somewhat playful, and he winked at her.

He then repeated the same process over and over again for about eight times.

She hated it but LOVED it.

When he finally planted his last kiss, he got off her, and they both returned to the couch.

Sakura instantly hit him lightly on the head, feeling insanely mortified, and yelled enraged, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A CREEP! CHA!"

He shrugged off her mild attack and chuckled.

"You're turn, Sakura," he informed smirking, his alluring voice slyly slithered into her ears, causing shivers to rush down her spine, and she felt her cheeks heat up.

Immediate thoughts of revenge flooded through her mind and she chuckled evilly. "Truth or Dare, Sasori?"

He smirked. "Dare."

She widened her eyes in surprise and thought, 'Why did he pick dare? Doesn't he know I'll probably kill him in this round?'

"I dare you to make-out with a pillow," she ordered sternly, her eyes fierce, and she then chuckled darkly.

He wanted to burst out laughing at her "lame" dare; however, he kept his cool, and chuckled.

"Is that all?" he asked smoothly, his voice immensely attractive, and he picked up one of the pillows that remained on the couch.

His eyes automatically closed and he slowly but smoothly moved his lips against the pillow and Sakura's eyes widened in utter shock.

He was kissing the pillow so intensely and passionately that it looked as if he was actually kissing someone and she felt her heart dance with excitement as her cheeks were burning ferociously.

She felt turned on and hated it.

He just looked so...hot.

His eyes gradually fluttered open and he smirked. "Did you enjoy that?"

Startled, her body jumped, and her entire face grew neon-red.

"S-SHUT U-UP!" she roared embarrassed and hurled one of the other couch pillow's at him; however, he caught the pillow with much ease.

He smirked. "You're rather feisty aren't you?"

"Y-You're such a creep!" Sakura squeaked, panic lurking in her voice, and she frantically scooted back.

He scooted forward.

"Truth or Dare, Sakura?" Sasori asked smugly, inching his face closer towards Sakura's, and their faces were now a few inches apart.

Sakura hesitated, afraid to say either both, and her heart pounded wildly.

"What, are you scared to do a dare?" Sasori teased, his eyes taunting her, and he chuckled.

Sakura clenched her right fist as she felt a vein pop and she growled.

"CHA! NO!" the pinkette protested fiercely as she slightly blushed and she scowled.

"Okay...here's a dare for you..." Sasori started playfully as he licked his lips, his voice trailing off, and he continued, "Whisper in my ear all the reasons why you love me...and then kiss me."

Sakura froze as her pupils constricted and her mouth opened slightly in shock.

Dumbfounded, she felt her heart pound viciously, and her entire face grew neon-pink.

Sakura was always very shy about showing or saying her feelings towards him and the thought of her doing so made her twitch.

"I...I can't..." Sakura managed to say hesitantly as she averted her eyes downwards and felt herself blush harder.

He then ran his fingers through her pink-locks and then repeatedly twirled her hair with his finger.

Sakura's heart was dancing with excitement and her eyes were trembling barbarously.

"Then I'll tell you why..." he whispered softly, his voice seductive but gentle, and he genuinely whispered into her ear, "I love you so much more than anything in this world... I love your hair. Your eyes. Your cute laugh. Your personality. Your intelligence. Your beautiful smile. Your strength. Your cute face expressions and reactions. I love how you understand me... I love how shy you can be at times. I even love how you call me a creep and your verbal abuse..."

He then chuckled and continued playfully, "It kind of turns me on."

Immediately, she blushed ferociously, and hit him on the head.

"CHA! YOU CREEP!"

He smirked and chuckled.

"Did you call me that to turn me on?"

"..."

Author Note: Don't worry they still are going to chat online, just being lazy XD I wrote this chapter in my car and at my friend's house last night lmao we were playing truth or dare :P anyways, thank you guys so much for everything, and I'll update when I can! Thank you and please review! Thanks!(:


	12. First

Chapter Twelve: First

The next day, it was about ten in the morning, and Sakura had just logged onto her instant messenger account.

_*PinkWarrior has signed on*_

_Hey_. Sakura typed.

_ Good morning (; _

She groaned and typed, -.- _Oh god... *SIGHS* Here we go..._

_Did you sleep well, my beautiful puppet princess? (;_ Sasori asked.

Her eyes grew wide and she felt very disturbed. _Puppet princess?! The hell?! O_o_

_Pft. I'm only teasing. (;_

She typed, _You better be -.- Anyways... The hospital called me this morning and informed me about Sasuke, you know, lover boy... _

_ They said the reason why he tried to kill you was because he found out that we fought years ago and he thought that you were going to try to kill me again. _

_ ... He has issues. I would NEVER do that. Well... At least not again... Back then it was different. We were enemies_. Sasori said.

Sakura held back a sigh and typed, _Yeah I know. But... He's also being released out of the hospital today and he's going to train with my team regularly again._

_ Oh, is that so_? He asked.

Sakura frowned, completely worried, and she typed, _What if he tries to hurt you_ _again?:(_

_Don't worry, he won't. He only got me the first time because all my attention was drawn to you. (;_

_Yeah but what if you're distracted by me again and he attacks you?! :(_

Sasori sighed. _Babe, there is nothing to worry about. Okay?_

She typed, _Okay. And...HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT! CHA!_

_But I love you, Baby. (; _

_DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER! I'LL POUND YOUR FACE IN_! Sakura threatened.

_Sounds hot. (;_

_O_O W-What the hell is wrong with you?!_

_ Don't question it. (;_

She sighed and typed, -.- _CREEP... ... I just realized it's been so long since we've talked online..._

_ I know. I missed it. (; _

The pink haired medic rolled her eyes. _Of course you did... -.-_

_ By the way... I'm curious... Do your parents know about us_? Sasori asked.

She frowned. _Um... :( No... I've never had a boyfriend_ _before_.

_Really, eh? So I'm your first? ;)_

Instantly, her cheeks flushed of pink, and she was taken a back while she twitched. _SHUT UP_!

_Awe, how cute. (; _

The pinkette typed, _I SAID SHUT UP! YOU CREEP! Wait... Am... Am I your first too?_

Sakura felt herself frown as her heart began to pound uncontrollably and nervousness consumed her.

_Maybe, maybe not. (;_

_Come on, tell me! D_: Sakura typed desperately.

_Hm... You need to earn it. (;_

Sakura madly blushed._ W-WHAT?!_

_Meet me outside your house. I'll be waiting. ;)_

_You're just using that as an excuse so you could just see me! I shouldn't have to "earn it" to know if I'm your first girlfriend or not!_ Sakura ranted.

_Just meet me outside your house._

The pink haired beauty sighed in defeat. *_SIGH* Okay_...

_I'll be there in five minutes_. He said.

_Okay. Bye_. She said.

Sasori sighed. _Aren't you forgetting to say something_?

Confused, Sakura asksd, _What_?

_I love you. (;_

She typed, _OH! Sorry... I love you too. (: _

_Okay, good. (; See you in a few._

The pinkette nodded. _Okay, bye (:_

_*PinkWarrior has signed off*_

Sakura let out a groan and shook her head.

"He's always so... Oh forget it..." Sakura whispered under her breath and sighed.

Six minutes later...

The pinkette had gotten ready and she was anxiously waiting for her boyfriend outside her house.

From the corner of her eye, she saw an silhouette advancing towards her, and she looked over to see that it was Sasori.

A smug smirk was planted onto his lips and his hands were firmly tucked into his pockets.

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat at seeing him and felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Let's get going, shall we?" he asked playfully, his voice so alluring and captivating, and he then gently held onto her hand.

Sakura flinched, feeling her heart jump at the alien physical contact, and her entire face grew neon-pink.

He has never held her hand before.

She nodded and asked sheepishly, "Where are we going?"

He looked at her with a smirk and flashed her a wink. "Somewhere."

The two began walking in the village hand-in-hand.

Sakura bashfully averted her eyes downwards at the ground the entire time they walked, feeling incredibly embarrassed, and her face was the exact color of strawberries.

Sasori's hand felt so rough but so soft at the same time and his grip on her was incredibly gentle, as if he was holding something fragile.

Holding her hand made her heart throb wildly, making her heart rate accelerate more and more with each second, and nervousness kept bombarding her.

Passerby's would sneak looks at them as they would either giggle or whistle at the couple.

Suddenly, the two of them came to a halt when Sakura's team stood in front of them, and her eyes widened in horror.

Everyone on the team was present.

Even Sasuke...

"Sakura? Is this your boyfriend?" Kakashi questioned curiously, glancing down at their locked hands, and he raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Sakura's attention was then drawn to her hand that was in Sasori's grasp and a tiny squeak emerged from her mouth while she frantically jerked her hand away from Sasori's.

Her entire face was glowing of neon-red and she has never felt so mortified in all her life.

Sasori frowned at her action and then sighed as he casually adjusted his hands into his pockets and acted as if nothing had happened.

"U-Um... Y-Yes..." Sakura answered shyly, avoiding eye contact, and she gulped.

Kakashi examined Sasori's face more thoroughly and his eyes widened in horror at realizing who it was.

Naruto did the same as Kakashi and Sasuke only narrowed his eyes.

"S-SAKURA-CHAN! THAT'S SASORI! HE TRIED KILLING YOU BEFORE!" Naruto blurted out so ridiculously loud and his jaw dropped in shock.

"So has Sasuke..." Sakura grumbled as no one heard her and she then told them in annoyance, "I know."

Puzzled, Kakashi blinked a numerous amount of times. "I thought you killed him?"

"She did. But one day I woke up in my human body and I'm eighteen again. Lady Tsnaude was already informed about my arrival here and I don't work for the Akatsuki anymore," Sasori construed sternly, his voice nonchalant, and he stared intently at her Sensei.

Kakashi put a hand to his chin and nodded. "Hm... I see."

"But... But Sakura! How... How can you go out with that bastard?!" Naruto demanded protectively, jealously lurking in his voice, and he flashed an intense glare towards Sasori.

"Idiot, shut up! It's none of your business!" the pinkette told the naive blond, highly irritated, and she clenched her right fist.

Sakura then noticed that Sasuke was staring at her intently, his onyx eyes looking vicious, and she winced while fear had struck her.

"W-We have to go!" Sakura suddenly announced, her voice sounding strained and full of panic, and she grabbed Sasori's hand.

"Let's go," she mouthed to him and he nodded with a stern expression.

The two promptly walked away from them and Sasori eyed Sakura suspiciously.

"What was that all about?" he asked quietly, his face stern but almost expressionless, and they came to a halt.

"Didn't you see the look in Sasuke's eyes?! I didn't want him to hurt you again!" Sakura answered with a frown as her voice was full of panic and concern and she held back tears.

"I thought I told you not to worry about it..." Sasori reminded in a mutter and sighed.

"But Sasori, I don't want to loose you again! I don't want to have to go through all that pain again!" Sakura yelled shakily and tears gradually leaked out of her eyes.

She looked down in shame and whispered softly, "I love you...more than anything...and I don't want to loose you..."

He smirked and abruptly embraced her.

Sasori held her tightly in his arms and whispered, "You earned it..."

Her eyes widened enormously at his words as she felt her heart jump; however, she was rather puzzled.

"Huh?" Sakura said under her breath in confusion and looked up at him.

"You will always be the first person who had completely changed me. You will always be my first love... To answer your question...yes...you are my first girlfriend...and you always will be..." Sasori proclaimed sternly but genuinely and he hugged her tighter.

Her watery eyes trembled wildly while tears slowly rolled down her face and she returned the hug and held him tightly.

"Oh Sasori... I love you."

Author Note: Just so you guys know, I'm fully aware that I didn't include Sai in this story, I'm just too lazy to add him in XD thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you (:


	13. Void

Chapter Thirteen: Void

Midnight struck and the two were causally chatting online as usual but were both very hyper this time.

Hysterically laughing, Sakura typed, _xD It's funny isn't it? I feel like I should be saying sorry for all those times I punched you and attempted to kill you haha._

He chuckled and typed back, _Likewise. Sorry I stabbed you that one time. *chuckles_*

Still laughing like a maniac, she typed, _We are so horrible, we shouldn't be joking about this xD haha. I'm hyper! Haha. :3_

_Yes you are. (;_

_ ... I just thought of something disturbing. O.O_

_Do tell. (; _He urged_._

_ I wonder what we_ _will look like when we are elders. O_O_

_I'd still be a sexy mofo._ (; He joked and started to laugh.

_Whoa, you must be hyper too! :0 haha. I told you to stop drenching your bowl of cereal with sugar! XD But nooooo_ _you wouldn't listen and now_ _you're like this! Geez_! Sakura joked, choking on her own laughter, and she then added, _And you're still so full of yourself though. -.- xD You're probably going to have a double-chin, I_ guarantee it!

_I highly doubt that_... He replied and added, _Considering you and I will be busy all the time, if you know what I mean. (;_

Sakura knew exactly what he meant and her cheeks flushed of crimson-red.

He meant they would be busy...doing...s...e...x...

Sakura twitched and briskly typed,_ CHA! YOU'RE SUCH A PEVERT YOU CREEP! AND THAT'S DISGUSTING! WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO IT WITH YOU WHEN WE WOULD BOTH BE FREAKING OLD FARTS?!_

_Trust me, you wouldn't be able to resist me no matter what age. (;_

She rolled her eyes and huffed. _Pft. Oh please. Go shove your damn ego up your ass!_

_Only if you shove it up for me. (;_

_O/O WHAT?! YOU CREEP! IN YOUR DREAMS_!

_ Mmm... Okay. (;_

_ O_O ... WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I love you! XD_

_Me too, babe. (;_

_Don't call me that_! She hissed.

_But I love you! (;_

_-.- You're crazy..._

_Crazy in love_? (; He playfully asked.

Sakura twitched. _Gosh, when we fought, I never thought that YOU would be my freaking future boyfriend. O_O_

_Well, fate works in mysterious ways. (;_

_That reminds me... ... There is something I've been meaning to ask you for awhile now... Why... Why did you kill yourself when we fought? ... You could have easily avoided your Grandma's attack... Why... Why did you give up_? She questioned while frowning.

_To end all the pain._

She froze, utterly bewildered and shocked, and her eyes widened enormously.

He continued on, _A year ago, I awoke in my human body, somehow alive again, and I dreaded every waking moment of it. Disgusted, appalled, repulsed, nauseated... There is no amount of words to describe the intensity of my hatred towards being human once again. I dearly missed my puppet body that I worked so hard to finally obtain..._

_I thought I would rather be dead than be a mere human. I hated being contained in my pathetic human body and my existence now seemed pointless. Frustration whelmed up inside me and_ I would constantly harm myself everyday.

_I would smirk at seeing blood ooze out of my body, wanting to die... Emotions were futile when it came to me. I was numb, empty, heartless... Nothing filled the void in my heart and I just became consumed by emptiness. I was unable to feel any actually raw emotions of joy._

_I always questioned myself why I was given an second chance to live again, wondering what was the point of my existence, and back then I never seemed to find the answer._

_Then one bitter day... Ninjas from the hidden leaf found me and turned me in. I didn't resist because I just didn't_ care._ I wanted to rot, disintegrate, perish, vanish... I would do anything to leave this earth... To leave this body..._

_Those bastards tortured me in prison but I felt absolutely nothing... No matter what their cruel punishment was. My face remained emotionless and I was pretty much a walking corpse._

_They pitied me. They fucking pitied me. That's why they let me go and allowed me to stay in this abandoned house in this fucking village. I was no threat to them anymore and I thought none of them were even worth killing. I could have easily killed all of them in an blink of an eye but I choose not too..._

_Puppets were the only thing that brought me comfort in this world and it always has been my main focus in life. Love was meaningless and I thought humans were just a waste of space._

_I've grown bitter over time and felt as if I was in a nightmare. Forbidden to ever wake up. Never allowed to run away. Being fucking forced into this brutal absence of unhappiness..._

_Then that day happened... The day when I finally talked to you. One of the ninjas who visited me often, advised me about this new_ _website, and that I should give it a try._

_I merely laughed at that pathetic suggestion and thought I should give it a try to see the stupidity of this world._

_I don't know whatever possessed me to talk to you that day...but I don't regret it._

_Sakura, you're the one who filled that void in my heart, and I was able to actually feel raw emotion._

_I had awoken from the nightmare and didn't have to run but I took control of my life. I've finally escaped and broke out of the darkness._

_All my hatred was replaced with love because of you. All because of you..._

_I believe you were brought into my life for a reason and that YOU are the reason I was given a second chance of life._

_You healed me...not just physically...but emotionally._

_And I cannot thank you enough..._

_I craved to feel for so long and now I finally can._

_Thank you._

He finally finished.

_.._.Tears drenched her keyboard_..._

Author Note: Sad chapter, almost cried ;( well, I was listening to this sad song. I always listens to songs whenever I type my chapters xD Anyways, thank you guys so much for everything, and I shall update as soon as I can! Please review and thank you! :D Bye!


	14. Storm

Chapter Fourteen: Storm

Vast pools of darkness consumed the night sky and the stars almost appeared to be nonexistent. The wind roared viciously as it began to drizzle. Since darkness blanketed the sky, it hid the full moon; however, the moon fought, it fought to shine it's light on the earth, but the clouds stretched over the sky, giving it a hazy ominous feel.

Sakura sat on her computer chair, pondering about what Sasori had told her yesterday, and she felt her heart sunk. She felt as if she could feel his pain he felt so long ago and she hated that he had to go through all that pain.

Although, it was a blessing in disguise, because without his pain, they would have probably never talked again.

So, a smile crept onto her lips.

She had to depart in ten minutes to work an extra night shift in the hospital; however, she was very hesitant considering it looked like it was about to storm.

The pinkette thought it wouldn't hurt to talk to her boyfriend for about ten minutes, so she logged on.

_*PinkWarrior has signed on*_

_Hey, are you on_? She asked him.

_ Of course. (; _Was his instant reply, which creeped her out immensely_._

She typed, _Wow... Creepy... o_o _ _I have to admit that I always get creeped out whenever I see you reply so freaking fast!_

_Well, I'm in my room most of the time_, _so that must explain a lot. (;_

_Then what do you do all day? O_o Don't tell me you're a lazy ass... -.-_

_Oh of course not. I'm anything but that. (;_

_Then what do you do_? O_o She asked, very weirded-out, and the pinkette twitched.

_It's a secret. (;_

_Oh god... -.- *rolls eyes* ... I just realized something...Aren't you technically 35 years old or something_? O_o Sakura hesitantly asked and was very freaked out.

_Eh, somewhere around there...but my human body is technically around 18 or 20 years old. So it's okay_. (; He smugly answered.

_WHAT?! O_O... I'm having second thoughts about dating you now...So, technically... You're a pedo-bear?_

_No. I'm a guy who is in love with you_. He corrected.

_ *SIGH* Okay. I guess it doesn't matter since your body is technically 18 or 20 years old. XD I love you! (:_

_You better. (;_

She typed, _O/O CHA! YOU CREEP! Oh yeah, I'm also working overtime tonight at the hospital and I have to go in ten minutes. It looks like it's about to storm though..._

_I don't want you going_.

_Why? I mean...even if it storms, I'll be okay. Haha. (:_ Sakura assured.

_If it gets too bad, come to my place. (_; He naughtily offered.

She typed, *_rolls eyes* Pft. Oh please. AND GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE FREAKING GUTTER! CHA!_

He sternly typed, _I'm serious though. I don't want you walking in that. I won't mind if you come to my place, no matter what time it is._

Sakura pondered for a moment before responding. _Hm, okay... I'll think about it. Only if it gets really bad though._

_Besides... My place is close by the hospital. (; _

She sighed and typed, -_.- You are just... *sighs_* _Forget it. I got to go. Bye, I love you._

_Later and remember what I said. Love you too, Babe. (;_

_CHA! I SWEAR YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!_

_Ooooh. I can't wait. ;)_

_O/o Y-YOU PERVERT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE_ _THAT! BYE_!

_*PinkWarrior has signed off*_

Three hours later...

Midnight had struck and Sakura had just exited out of the hospital.

She was exhausted and began to lazily walk home.

The wind began to hiss barbarously as the rain poured down even harder, almost bombarding her, and it was even difficult to walk for the wind was incredibly potent. Not to mention that it was insanely cold outside and she was shivering constantly.

Thunder was then heard and she gulped.

She had to sprint home now.

The pinkette began to dash forward; however, she tripped on a tiny hole that was hidden in the ground.

Sakura's body plummeted to the ground and the impact of her fall caused dirt to dance around her.

Luckily, the dirt hadn't quite turned into mud yet.

"Ow..." Sakura groaned pathetically, her body still remaining on the ground, and she began to feel frustrated for tripping so easily.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar looking building, and her eyes grew wide at realizing that it was Sasori's house.

Here she was... Lying on the ground in front of her boyfriend's house and it was storming.

Sakura remembered what he had told her and she bit her lip as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

The pinkette gradually stood and debated whether or not to actually go inside his home.

She was twitching insanely at the thought as she clenched her jaw tightly and her cheeks were burning ferociously.

Thunder was then heard again and she flinched.

"Damn it," she cussed bitterly under her breath and then whispered to herself in annoyance, "Fine, I'll go..."

The pinkette stomped up to his doorstep and rang the doorbell.

Sakura crossed her arms as her eyes shut stubbornly, somehow still twitching, and impatiently tapped her

right foot.

Her eyes immediately fluttered open once hearing the door open and her jaw dropped in shock at what she was seeing.

There Sasori was, nonchalantly standing at his door step in nothing but sky-blue boxers, and Sakura's entire face began to glow of neon-red.

"CHA! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU PERV!" Sakura roared ferociously in panic, and attempted to throw objects at him; however, there really was no objects outside his door step...

He smirked. "I knew you would come."

...

Five minutes later...

Sasori had invited Sakura into his home and was now... almost fully dressed.

He was currently wearing a black t-shirt and still wore his broad sky-blue boxers shorts, which Sakura complained about, and demanded that he put on some actual pants; however, he didn't listen.

The two were currently standing and chatting in the kitchen.

"So you came after all," he remarked with a chuckle and then retrieved his house phone.

"You better tell your mom you're staying the night," Sasori told her playfully with a wink and handed her the phone.

Her entire face flushed of crimson-red and she was taken aback as she started to twitch.

"S-STAY?! I-I CAN'T FREAKING S-STAY!" Sakura screeched in panic, feeling utterly mortified, and she waved her arms around frantically.

"The storm is too strong. You HAVE to stay now..." Sasori stated with a chuckle and flashed her a wink.

"You...BASTARD! YOU PLANNED THIS, DIDN'T YOU?!" Sakura demanded as she accusingly pointed a finger at him and blushed even more.

He smugly closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Maybe, maybe not," he told her playfully with a wink and then added, "Not to worry. You'll be sleeping in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Okay... That sound decent..." Sakura muttered bitterly and sighed.

"Unless... You want to sleep with me?" Sasori offered smoothly while smirking, his alluring voice caused shivers to rush down her spine, and he flashed her a smirk.

The pinkette hit him lightly on the head as she blushed even harder and yelled infuriated, "YOU CREEP! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"

"I didn't mean in a sexual way, silly..." he chuckled and she forcibly snatched the phone out of his grasp.

"Just shut up!" she hissed while scowling as she was insanely embarrassed and then added sternly, "I'm going to tell my mom I'm at my friend's house."

He nodded with a smirk as he stood behind her and she began to dial the number.

"Mom, hello?...Yeah... Hi. Um, I'm going to stay at Ino's for the night because of the storm..." Sakura awkwardly talked into the phone when suddenly Sasori slyly wrapped an arm around her waist from behind and began to slowly lick Sakura's neck.

Sakura felt her vein pop as she wanted to hurl him across the room; however, her mother was way too clever than she gave her credit for, and she would easily figure out that Sakura was staying with a boy.

"Um... Yeah... That's... That's right..." Sakura mumbled quietly but shakily into the phone while his tongue continued to gently glide across her skin as her cheeks were unbelievably flushed of neon-pink and she suppressed a moan by biting her lip.

Sasori smirked as he began to kiss her neck, causing her eyes to grow enormously wide, and instant shivers rushed down the pinkette's spine.

She wanted to gasp loudly or simply moan but she couldn't.

Sasori smirked between his kisses and poor Sakura felt paralyzed while she so wanted to kick his ass but couldn't because her mother would instantly know something was wrong.

"Yeah okay... Bye..." Sakura mumbled faintly as she then hung up the phone

and swiftly turned around to face her boyfriend.

In the blink of an eye, she punched him in the gut, and he fell to the floor.

"CHA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LICK AND KISS MY NECK WHEN I WAS TALKING TO MY FREAKING MOTHER ON THE PHONE?! YOU CREEP!" Sakura thundered enraged, her voice insanely menacing and intimidating, and she was firmly clenching both of

her fists.

Silently chuckling, he got up while he smoothly wiped away some blood from his lips, and an playful smirk crept across his lips.

"Because I love you," he replied in a aloof tone, his voice calm but playful, and his hazel eyes were dancing of amusement.

"CHA! NO YOU'RE JUST A PERV! I FELL IN THE DIRT TOO SO WHY THE HELL DID YOU LICK ME?!" Sakura demanded fiercely as the redness in her cheeks wouldn't vanish and she pointed a finger towards him.

"I was aware that you were dirty," he retorted nonchalantly and then added with a wink, "That's why it was even better."

"WHAT?! YOU CREEP! NEXT TIME I'LL KILL YOU! CHA!" Sakura fumed outrageously loud and was about to pounce on him; however, he promptly pulled her into a hug.

Sakura flinched, feeling herself blush even harder, and she looked up at him with her fierce emerald eyes.

"Go take a shower and I'll prepare a treat for us," Sasori orderly smoothly, his voice casual but playful,

and he released his grip on her.

Sakura huffed as she immediately took a step back and stubbornly crossed her arms.

"Fine! But you better not sneak a peek OR ELSE!" Sakura warned, her voice insanely menacing, and she shot him an death-glare.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it," Sasori retorted sarcastically but aloofly as chuckled silently and then winked at her.

"S-Shut up! You better not!" Sakura hissed as she felt her cheeks heat up even more, feeling immensely embarrassed, and she then requested awkwardly, "Uh... Can I borrow some clothes?"

...

Twenty minutes later...

Sakura had emerged from the steaming shower and put on the outfit Sasori had given her.

The outfit was a simple red t-shit along with black broad shorts; however, they were rather big on her since they were after all his clothes.

Though, she made it work.

Embarrassed, she reluctantly exited the bathroom, and felt her entire face grow scarlet-red once her boyfriend caught a glimpse of her.

"Wow, you sure look cute in my clothes," he complemented playfully, obviously smirking, and then added with a wink, "You can make anything look good."

"Shut up!" Sakura hissed while blushing and she seated herself onto the couch with a huff.

She crossed her arms stubbornly while scowling and no matter how hard she tried the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks.

Suddenly, he brought over a tray of two glass cups that contained root-beer soda mixed with vanilla ice-cream, and her eyes grew wide in surprise.

A spoon was firmly placed into the ice-cream that remained near the top of the cup.

"What's... What's this?" Sakura questioned apprehensively as he handed her the cup and she narrowed her eyes.

"Just a little something I fetched up," he replied smoothly with a smirk and aloofly flipped his hair.

He put the tray down and sat down next to her and began to eat the ice-cream with his spoon.

Sasori began to lick the spoon seductively which caused Sakura to flinch.

The pinkette started to twitch as her cheeks turned the color of cherries and she felt herself getting turned on...

...and she hated it.

He then paused and nonchalantly looked over at her while smirking and asked playfully, "What? Is something on my face?"

"W-What? N-No!" Sakura stammered pathetically, her cheeks burning madly, and her eyes averted downwards at her cup.

"W-What is this called?" Sakura questioned bashfully and took a bite out of the ice-cream mixed with soda with her spoon.

"They call them root-beer floats," he answered casually and obtained the remote.

"Oh... Well, they are very good! Thank you!" Sakura told him while her mouth was stuffed with ice-cream and she giggled.

"You're welcome," he told smoothly and then insisted with a mischievous smirk,"We should watch a scary movie."

"Why? Isn't it kind of late for that?" Sakura inquired puzzled and raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"And isn't it kind of late to be eating?" he retorted cleverly and chuckled.

She squinted her eyes in annoyance and muttered, "Shut up..."

"How about it, eh? You're not scared are you?" Sasori teased playfully, flashing her his signature smirk, and chuckled.

"Idiot, of course not!" Sakura growled, scowling as she firmly clenched her jaw, and her eyes were fierce.

"Hmm... If you say so..." he purred flirtatiously and turned on the television.

An hour later...

The two had finished their root-beer floats and Sasori had his arm around Sakura while they watched the movie.

At some frightening parts, Sakura would timidly hide her face in Sasori's chest; however, she would immediately catch herself, and return back to her previous position.

Sasori has already seen this movie a million times and he knew that the most frightening part of the movie was coming up.

He expected Sakura to scream and snuggle her face into his chest; however, she did the exzact opposite.

"CHA! COME ON! HE COULD HAVE TOTALLY KILLED THAT GUY!" Sakura ferociously yelled at the tv screen and growled.

Sasori's eyes grew wide, utterly surprised at her reaction to the most frightening scene, and his sweat dropped.

Twenty minutes later...

The movie had finished with an eerie ending and Sakura felt rather shaken.

Sasori put the dishes into the sink and suggested with a yawn, "It's late, we should get some sleep."

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

"Let me show you to my room..." he told her quietly, his voice trailing off, and he then managed to smirk.

The pinkette nodded and followed behind him into the hallway.

"So were you scared?" he asked teasingly while smirking and chuckled.

"No!" Sakura lied in an defensive tone while scowling and her cheeks flushed of rosy-red.

"If you say so..." Sasori sang teasingly and chuckled.

Moments later, they had finally arrived into his room, and darkness consumed it.

He walked her over to where his bed was and they came to a halt once in front of it.

"If you need me, I'll be sleeping on the couch," he advised her sternly but somehow casually and then continued playfully, "Well, goodnight. I love you."

He abruptly then kissed her cheek and swiftly exited the room before she could even say anything in response.

She felt herself blushing and a sigh escaped her lips.

The pinkette adjusted herself into the bed and was now firmly tucked under the covers.

Minutes passed and she couldn't fall asleep.

Thoughts of the ominous movie flooded her mind and the wind outside was hissing viciously.

She felt fear and anxiety consume her as her heart was pulsating wildly and her eyes frantically scanned the room.

Suddenly, she saw an object fall off a shelf, and an ear-piercing scream escaped her lips.

Her eyes grew watery and she hated herself for being so frightened.

Sasori immediately barged into the room and demanded fiercely but in concern, "What happened?!"

Sakura timidly sat up in the bed and her watery eyes trembled wildly.

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments and Sakura felt herself blush of embarrassment.

"U-Uh... U-Um..." Sakura stammered pathetically as she averted her eyes downwards at her lap and blushed even harder.

Sasori let out a sigh and aloofly adjusted a hand onto his right side. "You're scared, aren't you?"

"N-No!" Sakura denied bashfully as she hugged herself and she blushed even more.

He abruptly sat down next to her and held her.

"I guess it can't be helped. I'm sleeping here tonight..." Sasori softly whispered into her ear with a smirk, his voice playful, and he held her tighter.

"W-What?! N-No! Y-You c-creep!" Sakura protested sheepishly and her entire face erupted in crimson-red.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything..." he whispered in an assuring tone and then added with a smirk, "At least I won't do anything until I've popped the question..."

Sakura blushed ferociously at his words, knowing that he fully meant that they wouldn't be making love until married, and she twitched.

"Y-Yeah right! You'll probably sexually assault me in my sleep!" Sakura hollered and her blushing wouldn't cease.

"No..." Sasori muttered, actually sounding serious for once, and slowly lied down on the bed while Sakura still remained in his arms.

He put the covers over them and genuinely whispered into her ear, "The only thing I'm going to do is protect you."

Sakura's eyes grew wide at his words and she felt her heart dance of excitement.

She didn't respond to him and only snuggled her head into his chest.

The pinkette felt so protected in his arms and she thought he was so warm.

Minutes passed and the two had fallen into a deep slumber...

...Never letting go of her once...

Author Note: YAY! I love this chapter! It's my favorite I think XD And NO they did not have sex! They are just sleeping together like...all snuggling and stuff! I wouldn't have the guts to write a lemon even though I write a lot in my head- WHAT?! You heard nothing!

._.

Anyways, thank you guys so much for Everything, and I shall update soon! Please review!

Thank you(:


	15. Flush

Chapter Fifteen: Flush

The pinkette's eyes gradually fluttered open and was rather puzzled at feeling arms wrapped around her waist.

When her eyes fully opened, they grew wide once seeing Sasori so close to her face, and she instantly felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

Without any hesitation, she instinctively kicked Sasori in the stomach while screaming, and his body plummeted to the floor.

Sakura briskly sat up in the bed as she bashfully hugged herself while looking down at her boyfriend in panic and she twitched.

The pinkette then remembered that she had fallen asleep in Sasori's arms and began to feel guilt swarm around inside her.

In embarrassment, her cheeks were ferociously flushing of an vibrant scarlet-red, and she frowned.

Sasori groaned as he gradually stood up and he held his stomach in pain.

"Talk about a wake-up call..." he grumbled quietly and then added with a smirk, "I guess that's how you say good morning, huh Babe?"

"Shut up, you creep! You just startled me when I woke up!" Sakura fumed, immensely flustered as she firmly clenched both of her fists, and then sheepishly apologized while blushing, "And sorry...I didn't mean to kick you... I'm just not used to waking up and seeing a boy in my bed."

"Heh. That's a good thing to hear," Sasori retorted in an aloof tone and flashed her a smirk.

She felt herself blushing at his reply and shyly averted her eyes downwards at her lap.

"Well... Yeah..." Sakura mumbled quietly as she unscrambled herself from the bed and then abruptly shouted, "I MEAN I'M NO FREAKING SLUT!"

Smirking, he casually walked up to her, and pulled her into a hug as he softly whispered into her ear, "And that's one of the reason why I love you so much."

Sakura twitched as she felt her cheeks heat up even more and she then forcibly pushed him away while yelling, "Hands off you creep!"

"Heh. Why don't we get some breakfast?" he proposed nonchalantly, still smirking of course, and he firmly adjusted his hands into pockets.

Sakura huffed and looked the other way. "Fine."

. . .

Five minutes later...

The couple had arrived into the kitchen and Sasori was assembling the necessary ingredients to make pancakes.

Sakura walked by the sink to wash her hands; however, she began to feel excruciating pain in her cranium.

Her head was throbbing thunderously and she felt as if someone was slowly crushing her forehead from within.

The pinkette's eyes grew watery and she felt her face burning of red, not to mention that her vision was beginning to deteriorate. Dizziness began to consume her as she felt this uncomfortable feeling in her stomach and her body slightly shook.

"Now it's my turn to say good morning," Sasori told her quietly but smoothly from behind, oblivious to her nauseation, and he casually walked up to her.

Sakura was paralyzed as he now stood behind her and he slyly wrapped both of his arms around her waist.

"Good morning, Sweetheart..." Sasori whispered into her ear softly, his voice playful as he smirked, and he sniffed her neck, enjoying her captivating scent.

Sakura felt herself blushing slightly; however, once he wrapped his hands around her waist, her stomach made an enormous rumbling sound.

"Geez, someone is hungry," Sasori remarked with a smirk and chuckled.

Without uttering a word, Sakura broke out of his grasp, and promptly rushed into the bathroom.

Puzzled, he watched her run as his hazel eyes grew wide, and he then instinctively rushed over outside the bathroom door.

He banged on the door a couple of times and questioned her in concern, "Sakura, is everything okay?!"

She didn't respond to him and her head was currently hovering above the toilet seat.

Sakura's heart was pulsating rapidly as she stared down at the water and she began to sweat.

Her body shook uncontrollably as she began to feel the contents from her stomach briskly rush up into her throat and next exited out of her mouth and finally into the toilet.

Water and bits of vomit collided with her face as she gagged repeatedly and she then began to blow her nose with toilet paper to remove bits of vomit from her nostrils.

She coughed numerous amounts of times as her vision was gradually diminishing more and more by the second and she attempted to stand; however, she instantly fell to the tile-floor.

"Sas...Sasori..." she managed to whisper faintly and everything then went black.

. . . One Hour Later . . .

Sakura's unconscious body remained lying down on the couch along with a lavender-colored blanket placed over her entire body except for her head and Sasori then put an hot but wet rag onto her forehead.

Sasori was currently sitting on a wooden-chair that was placed down in front of the couch and he intently stared down at Sakura.

Earlier, when not hearing a response from his girlfriend, he had no choice but to break the bathroom-door down, and was deeply concerned while shocked at seeing that she was passed out on the floor.

Sasori discovered that she had a fever once he put a hand onto her forehead and it felt as if her entire head was burning.

Her entire face was flushed of rosy-red and he thought she looked so peaceful but beautiful when in slumber.

A smirk then crept upon Sasori's lips as his head leaned closer towards her and his lips gently brushed against Sakura's.

Sakura's eyes struggled to open at feeling her lips being currently occupied and they then gradually fluttered opened.

Instantaneously, her eyes grew enormously wide while she felt the blood rush to her cheeks, and her screams were muffled due to their locked lips.

He smoothly pulled away and chuckled.

"Why hello, Sleeping Beauty..." Sasori teased playfully as he smirked and then chuckled once more.

"Y-You... YOU CREEP!" Sakura yelled flustered as she was blushing ferociously of embarrassment and she twitched.

"Heh. I had a feeling you would wake up if I kissed you," Sasori told her in an aloof tone and his smirk grew.

"SHUT UP! YOU CREEP! WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME ANYWAYS WHEN YOU KNEW I WAS SICK?!" Sakura demanded, immense irritation in her voice as her cheeks were the color of strawberries, and she firmly clenched both of her fists.

"Because, sick or not, kissing you is totally worth it," he retorted with a smug smirk, his voice insanely alluring, and his eyes were dancing of amusement.

Dumbfounded, the pinkette was speechless, and she felt herself blush even more.

"Besides... I think I deserved that kiss since you made me kick down my own bathroom door..." Sasori muttered quietly, slight annoyance in his voice; however, he then chuckled.

Sakura instantly flinched and felt guilt overwhelm her.

"Y-You d-did? Ah, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to faint or anything... And thanks for taking care of me..."she told him sheepishly as her eyes averted downwards at her lap and then put a clenched fist onto her heart.

"It's no problem really... However...

I think you should repay me somehow..." Sasori whispered seductively but playfully into her ear as Sakura timidly leaned back and he breathed the fresh aroma that was originating from her.

Blushing, she angrily then hit on the head, and growled.

"CHA! YOU CREEP! QUIT BEING A MORON AND QUIT THINKING LIKE THAT! I WOULD NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!"

"Heh. That's what you said about sleeping with me but look what happened."

"CHA! SHUT UP!"

Author Note: I got sick today so I kind of wrote this from experience XD and my boyfriend has been taking care of me when sick so yeah. Yay! Lol. Thank you guys so much for everything and I'll update when O can! Please review! Thank you!(:


	16. Probation

Chapter Sixteen: Probation

"You know, I'm starting to have a feeling I got sick from those root-beer floats we had last night..." Sakura theorized quietly as she sounded slightly nauseated and she twitched.

"Heh. No way. I doubt anything I would make would allow you to become ill. Besides... Are you forgetting that you were out in the rain yesterday?" Sasori reminded cleverly with a smug smirk and then aloofly tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Oh shut up!" Sakura huffed in defeat and felt herself blushing of embarrassment.

"See? I rest my case..." Sasori nonchalantly whispered under his breath and shrugged.

"It probably was what we ate though. After all, it was mostly sugar," the pinkette then promptly countered as a smirk gradually formed across her lips and she chuckled.

"Heh. Think what you like. But we both know the real answer," Sasori told her in an untroubled but cocky tone and he began to slyly make his way to the front door.

Sakura squinted her eyes in annoyance and quietly grumbled, "You arrogant little prick..."

Sasori paused as he slightly turned his head to look at her and then questioned in an teasing tone, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Sakura flinched, immensely surprised that he heard her, and her cheeks burned of a deep scarlet-red.

"S-Shut u-up!" Sakura yelled weakly, attempting to sound fierce; however, she failed miserably.

Her emerald eyes then grew wide at finally realizing he was standing at the front door and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Where are you going?" she inquired fiercely but nervously and her eyes watched him with caution.

"My probation officer will be here any minute. She always comes here two days a week," Sasori explained casually and yawned.

"She?" Sakura whispered to herself quietly as she tried to hide the panic in her voice and her pupils dilated.

"Yeah. She has to check in with me every week to make sure I'm not up to no good, since the village knows I'm an ex-criminal and all..." Sasori explained casually as he aloofly placed both of his hands behind his head while smirking and he shrugged.

Sakura stayed silent for a moment as she tried to absorb all of the currently new but slightly disturbing information into her cranium and she nodded slowly. "I...understand."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and without any hesitation, Sasori opened the door.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

The lady standing at the door step appeared to look as if she was in her twenties and she was a tad bit shorter than Sakura. She had creamy brunette hair and chocolate-colored hazel eyes. Her hair was medium length and she was wearing an tight leather jacket along with tight leather pants. Her outfit exposed her busty chest and curves.

The young lady was absolutely gorgeous and she flashed Sasori an heart-warming smile.

Sakura didn't know why; however, she felt anger consume her.

"Hi Sasori!" she greeted bubbly and hugged him while giggling.

Feeling a vein pop, Sakura twitched, and her blood began to boil.

"CHA! NO ONE TOUCHES MY BITCH! ... I MEAN...MY MAN!" Inner Sakura erupted from within the pinkette, immensely infuriated, and she waved her arms around frantically.

Sasori slyly but briskly broke the hug and chuckled. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?" she replied in an ecstatic tone as she suddenly grew puzzled at seeing Sakura and then curiously asked him, "Who is she?"

"Oh her," Sasori began playfully while smirking and he adjusted an arm around the pinkette. "This is my girlfriend, Sakura. The love of my life."

Sakura twitched even more due to his action and she flashed him a death-glare as she growled; however, she was also blushing ferociously.

The young lady raised an eyebrow in suspicion and then narrowed her eyes. "Oh really? Well... Hello, Sakura. I'm Sasha..."

"Hi..." Sakura muttered bitterly, forcing herself to speak as she twitched, and she tried her absolute best to contain her anger.

Sakura felt like smashing her face in and the pinkette scowled.

'Why... Why the hell am I feeling this way?'

Author Note: AH! Sorry it's so short! Just super busy and thought it's better than nothing :P Sasuke

Is the one who really needs probation XD well... He kind of is but yeah (; XD

Anyways, thank you guys so much for everything and I shall update when I can! Please review! Thank you(:


	17. Ooh La La

Chapter Seventeen: Ooh La La

. . .Thirty minutes Later. . .

Sasha had thoroughly inspected the puppet master's house to find no evidence that he was up to no good and she then later asked him some mandatory questions which he all passed with flying-colors.

"Well, looks like you're all good!" Sasha exclaimed cheerfully and giggled.

"Well, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Sasori replied smoothly but cockily as he flipped his hair and then chuckled.

Sakura growled as she felt her vein pop and she scowled.

"Well, bye Sasori! I got to go!" Sasha proclaimed ecstatically, her voice somewhat seductive, and she pulled Sasori into a quick hug.

Sakura twitched at seeing her hug him and she felt her blood boil.

Sasha waved at the puppet master as she flashed him a flirtatious wink and then she finally exited his home.

"Finally... She's gone..." Sakura grumbled bitterly as she stared down at the floor, immense annoyance in her voice, and she felt her face turn the color of cherries.

Sasori aloofly turned around to face his girlfriend and he smirked. "It's all over your face. You're jealous aren't you?"

"WHAT?! NO! I'm NOT jealous!" Sakura denied all flustered as her cheeks were ferociously burning of crimson-red and she firmly clenched both of her fists.

"Are you sure?" Sasori questioned nonchalantly but playfully and his smirk grew.

"I'm NOT!" Sakura argued stubbornly as the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks and she then huffed.

"You have nothing to worry about. The only person in this entire world that I find attractive is you," Sasori assured smoothly, his voice soothing but playful as he flashed her an tiny grin, and he aloofly adjusted his hands into his pockets.

Dumbstruck at his words, her mouth hung open innocently as her eyes began to tremble wildly, and her cheeks were flushed of pink.

Suddenly, Sakura remembered that she was suppose to train with her team sometime this morning, and a gasp of fear had escaped from her lips.

"AH! I have to GO! I have to go train with my team right now!" Sakura announced in panic as she waved her arms around frantically and she then began to rush towards the door; however, Sasori grabbed her arm from behind.

Sakura spun around to face Sasori and he pulled her closer to him. He had a firm grip on her and the pinkette felt her heart beat accelerate at a rapid pace as she felt her cheeks burning of scarlet-red.

"You're not going anywhere. You're still sick," Sasori stated strictly while he was looking down at her as concern was lurking in his voice and his face almost seemed to be expressionless.

"I feel FINE!" Sakura protested boldly, her eyes fierce, and she growled. "Now let go of me!"

The pinkette struggled to break the grip he had on her.

Without any hesitation, he released his grip on her, and her eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Might I remind you that I wouldn't want you stealing my clothes now...considering you are still wearing them..." Sasori reminded quietly but smoothly, his voice somewhat trailing off, and a tiny smirk formed across his lips.

Immediately, Sakura winced as she promptly glanced down at the current clothes she was wearing, and she felt herself blushing of embarrassment.

"S-Shut u-up!" Sakura hissed weakly in defeat, averting her eyes downwards to the floor, and her cheeks were now the color of strawberries.

"Heh. Well, why don't you go take a shower then?" Sasori suggested in a casual but sexual tone and he smirked.

"OH HELL NO! YOU'LL PROBABLY RAPE ME! YOU CREEP!" Sakura hollered ferociously as she pointed a finger at him and she then added quietly with a smirk, "And besides... I'm about to get dirty anyways from training. So what's the point of taking a shower right now?"

Sasori smirked as his eyes were dancing of amusement and he licked his lips. "Ah. I see... You like to get down and dirty... Mmm... Just how I like it..."

Sakura's eyes widened enormously as she started to twitch and she felt her blood boil once again.

"CHA! YOU CREEP! I'LL PULVERIZE YOU! YOU DIRTY BASTARD! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES YOU IDIOT! CHA!" Sakura erupted thunderously, her inner self obviously unleashing from within her, and she lifted Sasori up by the shirt.

He smirked. "Only if you exchange my clothes for your clothes."

"FINE!"

. . .Five minutes Later. . .

Sasori had given Sakura back her clothes and she had returned the clothes that Sasori let her borrow to him.

Yesterday, Sasori took the time to actually wash Sakura's clothes since they were rather damp and dirty from the rain, and the pinkette was surprised that he actually washed them for her.

Sakura exited out of the bathroom, finally finished getting changed into her usual outfit, and she then casually walked up to her boyfriend.

"Thanks for washing my clothes..." she told him quietly, immense gratitude in her voice, and she then asked puzzled, "Wait, when did you even wash them yesterday?"

"I have my ways..." Sasori answered smoothly while chuckling and he kissed her forehead.

Instantaneously, her cheeks flushed of pink, and she swiftly jumped backwards.

"Don't touch me you creep!" Sakura yelled fiercely while pointing a finger at him and she attempted to make her blushing cease; however, was unsuccessful.

Sasori smirked as his eyes were glued to her and he chuckled once more. "Are you forgetting that I'm now your boyfriend?"

The pinkette flinched as she sheepishly averted her eyes downwards to the floor and she blushed uncontrollably.

"N-No..." Sakura stammered quietly while she avoided eye contact and her face was redder than any tomato.

Suddenly, he briskly advanced towards her, and craftily wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sasori playfully rubbed his cheek against Sakura's and then sang teasingly, "Awe, my Sweetheart looks so cute when she's shy!"

Sakura's entire face glowed of pink as she felt herself twitching and she scowled.

She pushed him away and lightly hit him on the head.

"CHA! YOU CREEP! I'M LEAVING!"

With that, she angrily stormed out the door, and he smirked as he nonchalantly walked out onto his doorstep.

"I LOVE YOU, BABY!"

"CHA! QUIT CALLING ME THAT YOU CREEP!"

. . .One Hour Later. . .

Sakura was vigorously training with her team at the training grounds and she thought this training session was the most brutal one she had ever had.

She was currently sparing with Kakashi when her Sensei suddenly noticed something from afar.

"Hey...isn't that your boyfriend and...some girl?" Kakashi inquired curiously, his voice trailing off, and he raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Sakura turned around to see Sasori chatting with Sasha and her eyes widened in horror.

She felt her heart sunk while feeling an odd combination of frustration and sadness.

'Why...Why the hell am I feeling this way? They are just talking! Get a grip, Sakura!' she thought to herself while scowling and then shook her head.

The pinkette just wanted to run up to them and just slash Sasha's face off; however, she knew that was highly unnecessary.

She turned around, not facing her Sensei, and their hair was flowing with the wind.

"I'm going to go home..." Sakura announced quietly and she began to walk away.

Kakashi and the rest of her team eyed her suspiciously.

"Hmm... Okay..." her Sensei mumbled and he seemed to understand her feelings.

. . .Thirty minutes Later. . .

Sakura had arrived home and she was currently in her bedroom.

She was sitting on her computer chair and had just logged into her instant messenger account.

*_PinkWarrior has signed on_*

_YOU'RE IN DEEP SHIT NOW_! Sakura fumed infuriated.

Sasori was rather puzzled. _Excuse me_?

_I saw you talking with Sasha_ _when I was training today_! She angrily revealed and the pinkette growled.

_Ah, I see... You're jealous. (;_

Sakura instantly felt her cheeks flush of pink and she scowled. _WHAT?! I AM NOT!_

He smugly typed, _If that's the case, then why are you so upset? (; Besides, you're even using all CAPS LOCK. I think I've made my point clear. (;_

She briskly typed,_ I ALWAYS TYPE IN CAPS LOCK! And it's not that I'm jealous! I...I just don't like her! She kept on giving me dirty looks!_

_ Whatever you say...(;_

Sakura huffed. _Shut up!_

_Babe look... You have nothing to worry about. I was on my way to purchase something (...wink, wink...) and she somehow ran into me_. Sasori honestly explained while smirking.

Sakura frenetically typed, _Damn it, is she stalking you or something? DO I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HER TRYING TO KILL ME IN MY SLEEP!? And wait... Purchase what exactly? -.-_

_You'll find out momentarily. (;_

_DAMN IT! TELL ME!_

_Well... Let's just say there is a carnival today_ _and you're going with me. (;_

Sakura flinched and felt her cheeks erupt in crimson-red as she typed,_ W-WHAT?! O/O I...I can't go today! I-I wasn't prepared or anything! O/o_

_Too bad, you're going with me. (; I_ _already purchased the tickets today. (;_

_B-But... I-I...:(..._

_I'll pick you up in thirty minutes. Bye_ _my love (;_

_*ArtIsEB has signed off*_

Sakura gasped at seeing him sign off for once and she blinked her eyes an numerous amount of times in confusion.

'He... He actually signed off for once?' she thought puzzled and then twitched.

Fear suddenly struck her at remembering that he would arrive in thirty minutes and a tiny squeak escaped her mouth as she hurried into the shower.

. . .Twenty minutes Later. . .

The pinkette had finally emerged from the steaming shower and then quickly assorted an outfit to wear.

After about five minutes, she was dressed in the outfit, and she thought it looked rather cute on her.

Sakura was wearing a creamy yellow tang-top that was rather loose along with a pink pencil-skirt that stopped above her knees. She wore a black choker necklace and it had a heart design placed in the center that looked as if it were made out of jewels. The pinkette clipped the back of her hair up with a violet-colored hair clip while the front section of her hair remained down and she also wore simple white flip-flops.

She took a deep breath, exhaled, and hurried downstairs.

Sakura was so overjoyed that her parents were both currently out of the house and she signed of relief.

Timidly, she turned the doorknob as she then opened the door, and her eyes widened in surprise at already seeing Sasori standing at her doorstep.

His hands were firmly tucked into his pockets as he was aloofly leaning on the stairwell and he smirked once seeing her.

Sasori was wearing a loose t-shirt that was the color of a crow along with jeans that were the color of blood. He also wore an silver dog-tag necklace and black fingerless leather

gloves. Black and red were the colors of his broad sneakers.

Sakura was absolutely memorized by his appearance as her cheeks were glowing of pink and she was outrageously stunned.

Smirking, he took a hold of her hand, and his alluring voice whispered into her ear, "Let's go."

. . . Ten minutes Later. . .

The two had finally arrived into the carnival and Sasori had just given one of the employees their tickets so they are allowed in.

The carnival was ginormous. All sorts of rides, activities, and games were everywhere. Loud jolly music boomed from the speakers all over, allowing it to be rather difficult for people to even hear themselves at times, and various uproarious screams echoed throughout the amusement park. Aromas of greasy food entered into their nostrils and their stomachs roared for food.

It was a hot day out and the sun's vibrant rays reflected down upon them.

Their hands were locked together and the pinkette felt nervousness consume her.

Sakura anticipated that things will go decently well today; however, a certain ride kept haunting her mind.

Roller coasters.

They were one of her most deepest and darkness fears.

She would die of humiliation if Sasori found out.

"Where will we go first?" Sakura questioned apprehensively and bit her lip.

Sasori's hazel eyes scanned around the area, then widened at seeing an certain attraction he was pleased with, and he smirked in satisfaction.

"That one."

He pointed at an sky-scraping roller coaster that was the color of his girlfriend's eyes and Sakura's entire jaw dropped in utter shock as she twitched.

"W-We can't possibly go on that one y-yet!" Sakura insisted persistently as she attempted to hide the fear in her voice; however, no one fools Sasori.

"Don't tell me you're scared now?" Sasori inquired playfully, his signature smirk gradually forming across his lips, and he chuckled.

"I'M NOT!" Sakura roared ferociously, her words obviously a lie, and she blushed of embarrassment.

"Heh. Whatever you say..."

. . .Thirty minutes later. . .

The two were waiting patiently in line for the roller coaster.

However...

Sakura's body was shaking in utter fear and her face turned blue while Sasori was just standing there like a boss.

Er... I mean nonchalantly.

Sasori noticed her shivering and he adjusted his right arm around her waist with a smug smile.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," he soothe softly, his smile making her melt, and for a second she felt calm.

Only for a second though...

It was now their turned and Sakura winced as fear paralyzed her.

"Come on," Sasori urged in a whisper as he grabbed her arm and guided her into one of seats.

Specifically, the very first seat of the coaster.

Sakura winced once again, her body shaking even more, and her teeth frantically chattered together.

"T-The f-first s-seat?! W-Why the first seat?!" Sakura demanded fiercely but timidly as she felt her heart throb uncontrollably in fear and she gulped.

"Don't worry, these are the best seats," Sasori assured her with a chuckle and then helped her into the seat.

Sasori sat on the left while Sakura sat next to him on the right.

She was clutching onto the harness for her dear life.

After everyone on the coaster had been situated, there was a brief pause, and then music was abruptly heard.

The carts turn right to ascend into a room where red lights crisscross the walls and then it returned outside.

As the ride progressively made it's way up towards the summit of the first hill, Sakura's heart was pulsating rapidly as she felt a tiny drop of sweat glide down the left side her face, and adrenaline pumped through her body.

Before the ride could finally make it's enormous drop, Sasori turned to his right to look at her, and he gently grabbed Sakura's hand.

Sakura looked at him in surprise as her eyes began to tremble wildly as she felt sparks enter into her heart and her cheeks slightly flushed of pink.

"Don't worry. I'm here to protect you," Sasori softly whispered to her as he tightened his grip on her hand and then flashed her a genuine grin.

For a moment, her heart jumped wildly at his words while the wind rushed through their hair, and she blushed harder.

But then...

Zoom.

The ride accelerated downwards and Sakura's ear piercing screams were sweet music to Sasori's ears.

Sakura felt her heart meet with her stomach as adrenaline rushed through her and her high-pitched screams were full of terror and but surprisingly excitement.

Sasori somehow seemed unaffected by going downhill.

In fact, he was even SMIRKING and CHUCKLING.

"Haha! ...And you said you weren't scared!" Sasori teased loudly as the ride accelerated even more and they went through a loop.

"AHHHH! SHUT UP YOU CREEP!"

. . .

. . .Five minutes later. . .

The roller coaster had finally stopped and the two had just got off of the coaster.

They were now standing in the center of the carnival.

Sakura felt like she was going to barf and she held her stomach in pain.

"Why the heck did you make me go on that thing when I just got over being sick?! You weirdo!" Sakura complained frantically, slight annoyance could be heard in her voice, and she sighed.

"I recall that you said you were fine this morning?" Sasori retorted smoothly while smirking, fully knowing that he was going to win this tiny argument, and he chuckled.

"Shut up! This was different!" Sakura hissed fiercely as she crossed her arms and then huffed.

He sighed as he adjusted a hand onto his side and mumbled quietly, "You tend to say that a lot..."

An mouth-watering aroma then filled their nostrils and he turned to her with a smirk. "Want some food?"

. . .Seven minutes Later. . .

Sasori had purchased dumplings and pink cotton-candy for the both of them.

They had already consumed the dumplings though.

Now all that was left to eat was the cotton candy.

The couple was roaming around the carnival while eating their cotton candy.

Sakura looked to her left to see Sasori slowly eating his cotton candy and she thought he looked so incredibly...hot...while eating it.

She wanted to punch herself for thinking such thoughts, especially since she felt like drooling, and her cheeks were glowing of pink.

Sasori turned his head slightly to look at her, his face almost expressionless, and asked he quietly, "What?"

Startled, she jumped as her entire face flushed of neon-red, and she told him nervously, "N-NOTHING!"

. . .Five minutes Later. . .

The couple had finished their cotton candy and continued to explore the carnival in wonder.

Sasori's eyes sparkled in awe at seeing a humongous moon bounce and Sakura grew rather puzzled.

"You want to go in there?" Sakura asked reluctantly, her voice quiet as she intently stared at the inflatable house, and she then raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Why not, eh? I've never been in one..." he revealed smoothly but playfully while chuckling; however, a tiny amount of sadness was lurking in his voice.

Sakura widened her eyes in surprise. "What?! Really?! Not even when you were little...? Well... Aren't we a little too old to go to that thing anyways?"

"Don't let such thoughts define things. Come on," he told her while chuckling and then dragged her into the moon bounce.

Moments later, the two and many others were continuously bouncing inside the moon bounce, and happiness was in the air.

Suddenly, Sasori had slipped, causing him to fall forward, and to fall on top of Sakura as well.

Once they landed onto the inflatable floor, they bounced a couple of times as their bodies vigorously brushed against one another's, and their bouncing had finally ceased.

Sasori remained on top of Sakura, who was now blushing ferociously as she looked up at her boyfriend, and everyone in the room stopped bouncing.

. . .Many moments later. . .

"I can't believe we got kicked out of that moon bounce..." Sakura muttered in disappointment as her arms were loosely hanging while she squinted her eyes in annoyance and she then abruptly yelled, "AND IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMN PERVY WAYS! YOU CREEP!"

"Accidents happen..." he mumbled quietly with a shrug and proceeded forward.

Sakura sighed.

The unthinkable then happened...

She quickly kissed his cheek, which even caught Sasori off guard, and his eyes grew wide in surprise.

Sakura shyly averted her eyes downwards at the ground and felt the color of red consume her face.

Surprisingly, Sasori was blushing as well...

. . .Many hours Later. . .

For these passed few hours, the two had pretty much explored the entire carnival, and were very overjoyed.

Surprisingly though, they never ran into anyone they knew along the way.

Well, except for when they saw Ino; however, the blond didn't even get a chance to glimpse at them considering Sakura promptly dragged Sasori into a porta-potty.

. . .

Anyways...

The two had developed an even closer bond.

They went on the ferris wheel, challenged each other in an obstacle course (Sasori won of course but Sakura thinks he cheated somehow), they also went to this inside playground meant for children while Sasori would chase Sakura around in it and she would scream bloody-murder (the poor children were so confused), and finally...Sasori won Sakura this doll that looked like a...puppet.

Darkness had now consumed the sky and an enormous amount of people were gathering around in the center of the carnival to see the display of the firework show.

Sakura's heart was throbbing uncontrollably as she stood next to Sasori and her eyes averted downwards to the ground while she was blushing insanely.

The pinkette felt sparks and butterflies swim around in her tummy and she has never felt so anxious in all her life.

She honestly thought today was one of the happiest but weirdest days in her life and she had Sasori to thank for it.

The very thought of him kissing her now was scaring her to pieces and it also made her heart jump wildly.

'Why am I so nervous to kiss him? ...It's not like we haven't kissed before...' Sakura thought nervously and she bit her lip.

Suddenly, the fireworks had begun, and the two locked eyes.

She could see the fireworks in his eyes and her eyes trembled wildly.

He flashed her a tiny smile as the wind danced with their hair and a shy smile gradually formed across the pinkette's lips.

Without any words, they slowly leaned their heads into one another, and began to kiss passionately.

Boom.

He held her tightly while she adjusted her arms around his neck as their lips vigorously brushed against each other's and they went into their own little worlds.

Boom.

His lips were so soft, moist, and warm. Not to mention that she thought his lips tasted so good.

Boom.

Her lips were so warm but seemed so fragile to him. He thought she tasted like cotton candy and he loved every second of kissing her.

Boom.

He bit her lip.

Boom.

Their tongues danced.

Boom.

His tongue slowly glided across her lips.

Boom.

They resumed back to kissing normally.

Boom.

"I love you."

Boom.

"I love you too."

Boom.

"OH MY GOD! WILL YOU TWO PLEASE GET A ROOM?!"

Boom.

Author Note: XD I'VE FINISHED! I've been typing this since 5 in the afternoon and it's now one thirty in the morning. When I was working out, I was listening to the song, "Ooh la la" and that's how I kind of thought of the carnival part XD I've been also listening to this song non-stop while typing this hahaa. Oh and the booms were just the fire works XD

Well thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you! XD

And P.S. I was going to describe EVERYTHING that there were going to do, but I got lazy XD

Oh well.

Have a nice day,

Thank you

And review if you want. :p

Thank you!(:


	18. Happiness

Chapter Eighteen: Happiness

_*PinkWarrior has signed on*_

_You'll never guess what happened to me today_. Sakura typed.

_I'm listening ;) _Was Sasori's eager reply.

_ At the library, some guy was hitting_ _on me_. Sakura stated.

_Okay. How do you want me to kill him_...?

She snorted with laughter._ XD Chill out, you weirdo! You don't_ _need to kill the guy! And I'm just kind of surprised because it's been such a long time since a guy has hit on me in public._

_I'm not surprised at all. You're outstandingly stunning. (;_

Sakura couldn't help but smile and she felt herself blush. _Oh shut up! XD You're such a creep! You lair!_

_Oh but I tell no lies when it comes to you. Even when we first fought each other I would call you a "cute brat" in my mind_. ;) Sasori honestly admitted.

She typed, _O_o Wow, really? ... That's awkward XD You seemed to hate my guts when we first fought though. lol._

He typed, _Not necessarily. You were rather impressive in battle. I guess I hid my feelings quite well. (; Though, back then...I thought more darker. If you know what I mean..._

_Yeah, I know. You've changed A LOT, thankfully_. Sakurs replied while smiling.

_And it's mostly because of you. (;_

_Oh shush_! She typed in disbelief and then added, _By the way, the guy who hit on me was very persistent._

_ ... Oh really? Tell me more..._

_ O_o I feel like you're going to hunt_ _down the guy and murder_ _him if I tell you now_... Sakura typed freaked out and she laughed.

_Possibly_... He typed.

_ O_O You're scaring me..._

_Good_... He darkly typed and the pinkette twitched.

She typed,_ Anyways... I went on a two hour walk today around the village and I was just admiring the scenery_.

_Ouch. Way to invite me_... He cut in before she could finish typing.

She laughed and continued on, _I'm sorry I just wanted to walk by myself! XD Anyways... I then went into the library to check out a few books, because I love to read, I'm like a read-oholic. XD_

_That's good to know_...(; He playfully said.

_O_o Oh god... What are you plotting_?

_Don't worry about it. Now, go on_... (; He urged.

Twitching, she shrugged, and resumed to telling him what had happened, _Okay. So I was just roaming through the book aisles, not finding any books that interested me, and I then see this guy with black hair and blue eyes staring at me._

_ At first, I thought nothing of it, but then as I continued to roam the aisles, I kept on seeing him. So, I started to assume_ _he was following me, but then I told myself that I was crazy._

_After several minutes, I hurried out of the library, and as I was walking away outside, I hear someone shout, "Excuse me, excuse me!"_

_At first I thought the person wasn't talking to me, so I kept walking, but then he spoke again, and I turned around to see that it was the same guy I saw at the library earlier._

_Shocker_... Sasori bitterly typed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued on by typing, _Shut up! Anyways... I froze and felt so freaking nervous. He then said to me, "Excuse me, but I just couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are, and couldn't believe such a gorgeous young lady like you was at the library."_

_His words confused me, kind of making me sort of blush too...and I looked at him all weird. I said back, "Well...thank you but I don't see what the big deal is."_

_ He said, "Well, it's just quite rare to find a young lady that has both brains and beauty."_

_At that moment, I grew_ _REALLY nervous, and my mind went blank. I don't know why, don't judge me! I just did! ._. But anyways..._

_ I didn't really know what to say so I just mumbled awkwardly, "Er... Thank you." It's not like he looked creepy or anything. He was actually really attractive but...I don't know what possessed me to NOT_ pound his face in, but I didn't.

_Usually I punch creeps who hit on me. Well, I mean I used to years ago... Er, anyways..._

_ He then said, "Are you single by any chance?" I told him, "No, I'm sorry." He then said very and I mean VERY persistently, "Are you SURE?" ._. ... I said, "Yes."_

_Then he said, "Well, at least give me a try?" I said, "I'm sorry. I can't." He asked, "Why not?" I said, "Because I already have a boyfriend."_

_Yeah, a boyfriend who will beat his_ _ass_... Sasori coldly interrupted.

Sakura laughed and continued on with her story, _XD Shush! I'm typing and telling the story! Hmm... Where was I? Oh yeah! He then said, "So?" And I was like "O_o uh... I'm sorry but I really love him." And he told me, "Well that can change." I said, "Well, I don't think that will happen anytime soon" He then smirked and said, "We'll see." O_O ... The guy then walked away and literally ran home and_ _I freaked the fudge out!_

Sasori typed, _What a creep_.

Sakura typed, _O.O LOOK WHO'S TALKING! XD _

_Ooh La La (;_

_ O_o THE HELL?! CREEP!_

_Are you merely forgetting that calling me a creep turns me on? ;) Or are you just going to pretend that you forgot? (;_

Sakura madly blushed as soon as her eyes scanned the computer screen and she twitched. _CHA! YOU CRE- YOU MORON! SHUT UP_!

Sasori chuckled. _;) I see how it is._

She rolled her eyes while she tried not to laugh and typed, _Whatever. -.- By the way, I really enjoyed going to the carnival with you yesterday. Thanks for taking me. (:_

_ Oh no problem. (;_

_What was your favorite part?_(: She asked.

_Being with you_. Was his answer.

_XD Come on, seriously! Other than that, haha_.

Sasori smirked. _Heh. Okay. Fine. Hearing you scream is my official answer. (;_

Sakura blushed beetroot-red. _WHAT?! O_o O/O YOU CREEP!_

He chuckled. _You just love to turn me on, don't you? (;_

_WHAT?! O_O _

He typed,_ Don't play dumb. (; We just talked about this earlier._

_ *reads convo* Oh yeah... Well, I forgot_! Sakura told him and sheepishly laughed.

_ Sure you did. (;_

_SHUT UP! Oh yeah... I also saw Sasuke today_. Sakura told him.

_What about him_? Sasori asked.

She explained, _I ran into him when I was running home. Literally. I slammed into him and I fell on my ass. He grumbled something under his breath and I said sorry. It's just so awkward. Ever since he tried to kill you... It's like...I just can't look at him the same way. I mean, he thought you were still up to no good, which is why he tried to kill you...so he must have thought his intentions were good but... I still feel so much rage when I see him! When I thought you were going to die...I literally felt my soul slowly deteriorating bit by bit... :(_

Her eyes grew somewhat watery but she sucessfully fought off the tears.

_Babe, I love you so much. Look, if I ever die, don't spend your time being miserable. I want you to be happy_. He told her.

_Don't say that! :( You're not going to die until you grow old with me and you have a double chin! _

_Heh. Perhaps. (;_

_ I also heard Sasuke was on probation just like you. Oh the irony_. Sakura mentioned.

_Eh, I could care less about him. I only_ _care about you. ;_) He smoothly declared and smirked.

Her cheeks were the precise color of strawberries._ O/o Why are you so creepy?!_

_Haven't we gone through this? It's because I love you. (;_

Sakura sighed. _ -.- Must you always kill_ _the moment with your winks?_

_ Oh I don't kill any moment with you. In fact, I'm the one who always brings the moments to life. (;_

_Oh go suck a goldfish. -.- You're so full of yourself_. She bitterly told him and then started to laugh.

_I wish I was full of you. (;_

_ WHAT?! O_O WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU CREEP_!

He chuckled._ There you go, trying to turn me on again. (;_

_Shut up! I am not! It's just, it's true! You ARE a creep_! Sakura righteously declared.

_Whatever you say. (;_

Sakura groaned and typed, _Ugh, you're impossible. -.- Well, I'm going to bed, goodnight._

_Goodnight ;) I love you_. He said.

_ Me too_. She said.

_*Virtually waves finger at you* Tsk, tsk. That doesn't count. You must say the full sentence. (;_

Sakura groaned once again. -._- Fine. I love you..._

He typed, _That's more like it. (; ... _

_Do you really love me, Sakura?_

_Yes. More than anything_. Was her genuine reply.

_More than Sasuke_? He asked.

_What?! I don't even love him anymore_! _I love YOU. You and only you_...

He typed, _Okay, good. That's what I like to hear. (;_

Sakura mentally face palmed herself. _*SIGHS* Good grief..._

_And if anyone hits on you_..._let me know. I'll take_ care _of them_. He darkly proclaimed.

She bursted out laughing._ O_o O-Okay... Crazy! XD Goodnight_!_ I love you. (:_

_I love you too. You bring_ _me so much happiness_,_ you have no idea_.

She smiled. _It's the same with me. You make_ _me so happy. (:_

_I love you.__  
_

She typed, _I love you too, now geez XD I must sleep! You too haha! Night_!

_Okay, night_.

_*PinkWarrior has signed off*_

Author Note: OH MY GOSH! This chapter is based off of what actually happened to me today! Today was one of the happiest day of my life! I went walking from 11 am to 9 pm today around my entire town! (By myself XD) I was admiring the scenery and I went to the library and the store multi times and walked endlessly around neighborhoods. Sure I have blisters and stuff but it was worth it! I love walking! lol anyways...

I got hit on by a hot looking Asian dude at the library today XD lmfao. On my long-ass walk, I took a break at the library, and was just looking through the book aisles, and I kept seeing this Asian dude looking at me and secretly following me xD

and then I exited out of the library and no one was there and then I hear, "excuse me! Excuse me!"

And I turned around and it was the Asian dude XD and he's like, "are you polish?" And I said "um yeah a little bit" on the inside I was freakkng out and my brain turned to mush XD It's true though! I am A little Polish. I'm also French, British, Norwegian, Swedish, Irish, German, Caucasian of course lol and um... I think that's it. Also, my avatar picture is a picture of me! :D I took it a few days ago! Heehee

Anyways...

he said, "oh because I saw you looking through the polish section"

xD and I had no idea I was looking at the Polish section because I was just walking around randomly in the library hahha and I'm like shyly but nervously "Oh, I was just looking"

I was wearing my track shirt that said the name of my high school and he Said "so I'm assuming you go to wheeling high?"

I said "I just graduated"

he's like playfully "ah so you're an adult now. What's your plans?"

My Sasori radar literally went off XD

I said "I'm going to Harper" (this college around my home xD)

he said "oh I heard that's a good school, I student teach at oaken college" so he was a student teacher or a teacher o_o I'm not sure if he said student or not but he looked super young!

And I said "oh really? Cool" I was nervous as hell tho xD lmao

and he said, "I don't mean to be weirding you out but I find you very attractive"

and I said "oh thank you" and he said, "are you seeing anyone by any chance?"

And I Said "yes, I'm sorry" and he's like, "are you seeig them so badly that you can't give me your number?"

And he WINKED at me... O_o

And I said, "yes I'm sorry" and he's like "are you sure?"

Persistent he was! XD

And I'm like "yeah... I'm sorry..." XD and I said "well I got to go" and he said "Alright, I'll see you around" I said "yeah" and walked away to the right and he walked to the left.

Then I look across the street to see him walking and he was staring at me and i felt so awkward and scared XD and I was freaking out lol

xD I kind of feel bad but idk XD

He surely gathered a lot of courage to talk to me but errrr... XD

He was hot though. He had glasses, emo-hair or whatever, kind of muscular,was wearing a black t-shirt, baggy pants, ect.

Kind of reminds me of Sasori XD

Yeah but anyways... Today was the first time a guy ever hit on me in public! I was so shocked o/O

I freaked out and walked to this park and started to call all my friends as i frantically walked around in circles XD

And now I'm tellingbyou guys...(which I hope you don't mind lol.)

Anyways...

When my boyfriend found out, he literally said, "Okay. How do you want me to kill him?" XD hahaa

Anyways... Thank you guys so much for everything and I shall update when I can! Please review! Thank you!(:


	19. Cactus Cutie

Chapter Nineteen: Cactus Cutie

_*PinkWarrior has signed on*_

_Hey Cutie. ;_) ArtIsEB, PinkWarrior's boyfriend, greeted.

The pink haired beauty groaned. _Don't even start! -.-_

_ Start what? ;)_

_ Shut up! Don't play dumb_! Sakura hissed.

_Feisty aren't we?(;_

_Whatever. -.- And why did you send me that letter_? She asked.

_What letter?_

She twitched. ._..Wait. You didn't send me a letter? THE HELL?! Then who the HELL did?! O_O _

Sasori chuckled and flipped his hair. _Come on, you should know by_ _now that that's not_ _my style. (;_

The pinkette rolled her eyes._ Oh shut up. -.-_

_So what did this letter say_...? He asked.

She typed, _Well, I just got it today in the mail, and it says,_

_"Dear Sakura,_

_I just wanted to make your morning_

_and not just by making you porridge_

_Your beauty is like the taste of a cactus_

_I only wish to make you breakfast_

_And to steal a kiss_

_So you'll be my miss_

_Good morning my Darling_

_Let the stars shine in your eyes_

_And you'll be my diamond in my sky (;_

_-Anonymous"_

_And that's what the letter said... Well?_

_Sasori was quiet for a moment._

_ . . . Yeah, I did not write that_. . .

_ Are you sure? O_O_ Sakura asked.

He typed, _If I wrote that, I would be a disgrace to myself. Besides, my poem would be WAY better. (;_

She typed, _Oh shut up! -.- XD But yeah, I was freaking out! I was like, "OH MY GOSH WHO IS THIS CREEP?!" And I assumed_ _it was you but it wasn't... O_O_

He chuckled. _Yeah, no. I wouldn't compare you to the taste of a cactus... You taste far more better than that. (; And_ _Heh. Although, I guess you could be my Cactus Cutie. (;_

_ OH HELL NO! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP YOU CREEP! THAT'S SO FREAKING CHEESY!_

_Oh you're turning me on again_. (_; Then again, when_ _don't you? (; Hehe._

_SHUT UP_! She barked.

_By the way... A cactus actually tastes rather good_. (; He playfully advised.

_You ate a cactus before?! O_O_

_Why yes. (; It was sweet and juicy...like_ _a certain someone. (;_

Sakura flinched and blushed ferociously.

_CHA! I'LL PULVERIZE YOU INTO CACTUS JUICE IF YOU DON'T STOP YOU PERVERT_!

_Mmm... Can't wait. (;_

_O/O Y-You... Y-YOU CREEP_!

_ Mmm... If you keep turning me on like this, I won't be able to resist my urges anymore. (;_ He naughtily informed_. _

_O/O YOUR WHAT?! O_O _

He chuckled. _Don't worry about it. (;_

_Er... Okay. But anyways_..._Who could have sent it_? She asked while twitching.

_Lover boy, perhaps_? Sasori guessed.

She blinked her eyes. _You mean Sasuke? I don't know... Maybe._

_What about your other teammate? You know, the_ _blond one._

She typed, _Naruto?! O_o Nah, he couldn't write a poem for his life. Then again maybe he did write it since it is written kind of weird... Or maybe someone is trying to prank me?_

_ I wouldn't worry about it much. Sounds too irksome_. He told her.

_Yeah, you're right. *SIGH_* She agreed.

Sasori smirked. _Besides, that letter shouldn't matter since you're in love with me, right? (;_

She twitched. *_TWITCH* Er...yeah_.

He chuckled. _Heh. That's what I thought. (; smart answer_

She typed, _Creep. -.- Well, I'm going to the store to get some groceries, I'll be back in thirty minutes!_

_ Can I accompany you_?(; He inquired.

_ If you don't act like a creep then yes. -.- O__o She replied.

_Well, I certainly can't guarantee that now, can I? (;_

Sakura sighed. _Eh, whatever... You could go. -.-_

_Such a marvelous victory for me. (; Hehe_.

_O/o Shut up! You know where the_ _store is right? _She asked_._

_ Why of course. (_; He cockily answered.

-._- Okay... Please don't embarrass me..._

_Oh I wouldn't dream of it. (;_ He playfully told her.

She laughed. _Oh geez... Well, I'll meet you there, bye!_

_Don't forget that I love you, Baby. (;_

_ *sigh* -.- ...I love you too..._

_ Now that's music to my ears_. (; He proclaimed.

_ You can't even hear my voice! O_o_

_ But I always imagine it perfectly. (;_

She twitched and let out a sigh. _Whatever you say... Bye!_

_*PinkWarrior has signed off*_

. . .Five minutes later. . .

Sakura had just arrived into the tiny grocery store and she roamed through the aisles.

Sasori was nowhere to be found and she frowned in disappointment.

"That idiot probably got lost or something..." Sakura muttered under her breath and she began to look at the various displays of fruit.

Suddenly, someone had tapped on her shoulder, and she instinctively turned around to see that it was the same guy who hit on her the other day.

The pinkette suppressed a gasp and she felt her heart jump in fear as her pupils dilated.

His sapphire eyes stared into her emerald eyes and she froze.

He smirked. "Remember me?"

"Uh... Yeah. Hi," Sakura greeted awkwardly and laughed nervously.

"CHA! WE GOT A STALKER! SASORI WHERE ARE YOU?!" Inner Sakura roared in dismay but in panic and she adjusted both of her hands onto her head.

"It must be fate that we keep running into each other like this," he flirted smoothly, his voice insanely captivating while alluring, and he ran his fingers through his luscious black hair.

"Er... I don't know about that..." Sakura mumbled awkwardly and her eyes shifted to the floor.

"So, I take it you got my letter?" he assumed with a smirk and her head immediately jerked up to look at him.

Sakura gasped. "T-That was you?!"

"That's right," he retorted playfully and he abruptly clasped their hands together. "Please go out with me. You're the most beautiful creature on this planet."

Sakura grew puzzled. 'Creature?'

She then shook her head and pleaded quietly, "Please let go of me..."

"I'm afraid I can't do that until I receive an answer. Wait... Is there someone else?" he inquired suspiciously and looked down at her intently as he tightened his grip on her.

Sakura's her entire face erupted of rosy-red since she thought of "her creep" and she twitched.

'Damn it! Why, why can't I knock this guy's brains out?! Why do I feel so nervous?!' Sakura thought in frustration.

"I... I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Sakura announced mortified as her cheeks were burning of red and she struggled insanely to break out of his grasp; however, he was surprisingly strong.

Suddenly, someone had put a hand onto their clasp hands, and Sakura instantly smiled at thinking it was Sasori who was about to save her.

"Sasori!-"

Sakura's grew wide in utter horror and she was rather stunned at who it really was.

. . .Sasuke. . .

His onyx eyes were like daggers as he had to restrain himself from crushing the flirtatious guy's hand and the Uchiha flashed him a glare. "Get away from her."

Sasuke's words were said so powerfully, not to mention that his voice was outrageously menacing, and the guy almost immediately released his grip on Sakura.

Stunned, Sakura's mouth remained open, and she couldn't believe what had just happened.

If she was still in love with Sasuke, she would be one very happy girl right now.

"Sorry," the guy apologized breathlessly and then fled the area.

Sasuke then stared intently at Sakura, his stare even almost seeming to he a glare, and she winced.

"U-Uh... Thanks Sasuke," she told him sheepishly as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks in embarrassment and she avoided eye contact.

He huffed and said coldly, "How annoying. You couldn't even protect yourself from that guy."

Sakura felt a vein pop and her jaw dropped in utter shock. "CHA! YES I COULD! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO"

"Save your breath. I'm leaving..." Sasuke stated nonchalantly but cruelly and he walked away from her.

Sakura glared at him as she watched him walk away and she scowled.

'That jerk...' she thought bitterly and then resumed to looking at the different displays of fruit.

She then realized she was in front of a display for cactus's and her sweat dropped.

'If that creep says they are really good then maybe I should buy some? Hey wait, where is that creep anyways?' Sakura thought while twitching and her eyes scanned the store in search for her boyfriend.

Suddenly, she felt arms tightly wrap around her waist from behind, and she held back a gasp.

"Hey Babe. Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" Sasori's alluring but playful voice slithered into her ears and she knew he was smirking.

Sakura groaned.

"Too much."

Author Note: Woo-Hoo! XD it's funny because I eat cactus's at my boyfriend's house and they are super good! And my family was arguing with my brother yesterday. He said he ate a cactus before at my boyfriend's house and it was so good. And my sister and mom didn't believe him XD Anyways... Thank you so much for everything and I shall update when I can! Reviews are appreciated thank you (:


	20. Forgiveness

Chapter Twenty: Forgiveness

It's been exactly an hour since the entire Sasuke vs stalker-guy incident and the pinkette had fully explained what had occurred earlier to her boyfriend.

The couple was currently sitting at a round table outside a smoothie shop and they both were drinking raspberries smoothies.

Sakura remained seated on the left and Sasori to the right.

Sasori took a sip of his smoothie and then said playfully with a smirk, "It seems a lot of guys are after my girl. Well, we can't have that now, can we?"

Sakura instantly huffed and looked away from him as she felt the blood enter into her cheeks.

"Shut up..." she grumbled while twitching and then took a sip of her smoothie while closing her eyes.

"Hm... I suppose I have to keep a better eye on you now," Sasori teased amorously and he flashed her a flirtatious wink.

The Uchiha's words had suddenly entered into the pinkette's mind and she scowled.

'How annoying. You couldn't even protect yourself from that guy...'

Those exact words kept swarming her mind nonstop and she growled as she felt her emotions raging.

She abruptly stood and brutally slammed her hands onto the table.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Sakura exploded ferociously and her fierce eyes trembled violently.

For a moment, Sasori was quiet as he stared at her intently, and he then crossed his arms as a scowl gradually formed across his lips.

Before he could speak, Sasha approached them while glaring at Sakura as she adjusted her hands onto her hips, and she ranted infuriated, "Whoa! Is this how you treat your boyfriend?! By yelling at him?! Pft. You don't deserve him if you're going to be a jerk to him all of the time! Humph!"

Sakura was stunned and utterly speechless. She felt her heart sunk and guilt began to ravage her soul. Her eyes slowly shifted downwards at her lap and she replayed Sasha's piercing words again and again in her mind.

"Well, I'm glad I got that off my chest. Sasori, if you ever decide to leave this pink piece of trash, you know where to find me," Sasha told him flirtatiously, her voice somewhat cocky as she flashed him a wink, and she finally walked away from them.

Silence.

Sakura was afraid to look at her boyfriend and she held back tears.

Sasha made her realize that she has been rather mean to Sasori a lot lately even though it's just his usual teasing but the pinkette didn't really mean her cruel words at all.

However...

Now she was wondering if she ever hurt him with her words before. . .

Sakura apprehensively caught his intent gaze and she flinched.

"Out of all people, Sakura, I know how capable and how strong you are than anyone. I don't doubt your abilities and I know you could protect yourself. Nonetheless, I always want to protect you unconditionally..." Sasori revealed quietly, his voice dead-serious, and he gradually rose from his seat.

Sakura's eyes trembled wildly as she struggled to hold back the tears and

she felt a tremendous amount of remorse.

"I'm sorry..." Sakura whispered softly, her voice insanely quiet, and she looked down in guilt.

". . ."

He only stared down at her intently and then walked away.

Sakura suppressed a gasp as her pupils dilated and it felt as if someone had hurled a humongous brick at her heart.

. . .

. . .Later that Night. . .

'Stupid Sasuke. This is all his fault...' Sakura thought in frustration as she was walking home from the hospital and it was rather dark out.

Sasori still hasn't made an attempt to contact her and she was growing more worried and frustrated by the second.

She stopped in her tracks and frowned. 'Okay... I guess it's not really Sasuke's fault. It's mine for giving Sasori too much verbal abuse and no one deserves that. He says he likes it but does he really? Did I hurt him today...? Or before at all...?

But what else am I suppose to say to him when he's being such a creep all of the time?'

Sakura sighed and returned home.

. . .Thirty minutes Later. . .

Sakura had just emerged from the shower and she put on her red pajamas.

She looked into the mirror while frowning and brushed her damp pink hair.

The pinkette then dried her hair with her pink blow-dryer and thought, 'Should I message him tonight? I don't want to make things worse but then again I don't want to leave things the way they were. I'm really worried and I miss him so much... I guess it wouldn't hurt.'

She finished drying her hair and entered into her room.

Sakura took in a deep breath as she saw her computer and she then exhaled.

The medic ninja timidly made her way to her computer chair and she finally seated herself.

She logged on with major hesitation.

_*PinkWarrior has signed on*_

_Hi_. She said.

_Hello_. He said.

_I'm really sorry about today_... Sakura apologized and guilt was overwhelming her.

_Don't worry about it_. He told her.

Frustrated while frowning, she typed, _How the hell can I not?! I've been worried about it all day and I'm so sorry! :( It's just... When you said that to me, it reminded me of what Sasuke told me today. He basically implied that I was weak...and I was furious. So... When you said you had to keep a better eye on me, I thought you meant that I couldn't protect myself, and I got so angry and upset... On my team, I always used to be the weak and useless one...and I hated it. I then busted my ass off by doing brutal training sessions with my master and I have_ _become way stronger. So... When people still think think I'm weak, useless, or that I STILL can't protect myself...I get so PISSED and emotional because I've worked so hard at becoming stronger and it just...hurts. So please forgive me..._

Tears gradually streamed down her cheeks but she wouldn't tell him.

She hated herself for crying.

_ ... It's okay. I completely understand and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way. I was never mad or anything_. _Just a little hurt and worried_. He told her.

She sighed of relief and typed, _Oh thank goodness... Thank you. And... I'm so sorry for being too mean to you at times. You don't deserve it and I'm sorry if I hurt you or made you angry at times. Sigh... I think I'm going to lay off the verbal abuse for awhile._

Naughtily, he typed, _Now don't do that. ;) Like I stated before, I enjoy your verbal abuse, just don't go overboard with it, okay? (;_

She twitched. _Er... Okay. Whatever you say...you creep. -/-_

_Heh. That's more like it. (;_

_CREEP_!

_But Babe... Don't worry. I forgive you. (;_

She smiled._ Thanks... And I already_ _kind of knew that, you creep_. -.-

_Oh you have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now. (;_

His words made her heart tingle with exciment as she blushed and the pink haired beauty bashfully smiled.

_ Can I come over? (_; He abruptly asked.

She typed_, O/O WHAT?! CHA! NO! My parents would murder me... And probably you... ._._

_Eh? They still don't know about us yet_...?

_ I-I don't know how to tell them_... Sakura pathetically admitted and was really embarassed.

_Awe, how cute...(;_ He remarked.

_S-SHUT U-UP! O/O_

_Well, we certainly must inform_ _them someday. (;_

She typed, _Hehe... Yeah. Well, I'm off to bed, goodnight_.

_ Goodnight my Angel. (;_

Sakura felt her entire face flush of pink and she flinched as she typed, _S-Shut up! -/- And... Hey um... Sasori... I love you._

He grinned_. So you finally remembered to say it, eh? (;_

_Oh shut up! -/-_

Sasori typed,_ I love you too. So much_..._ So VERY much...(;_

She twitched like a maniac and typed, _CREEEEEEEEEEEP_! _XD Goodnight_!

*_PinkWarrior has signed off*_

Author Note: Hello, did you guys like it? Tell me your thoughts! Thank you so much for everything! You guys are amazing! I'm going to the mall in a few minutes (I haven't been to a mall in decades, don't really like shopping XD) but anyways... I'll update when I can and please review! Thank you!(:


	21. Smooth

Chapter Twenty-One: Smooth

The odd couple was currently outside in front of Sakura's home and Sasori had just walked her home from a date.

It was almost supper time and the sun was setting drastically.

"Don't miss me too much now," Sasori whispered to her playfully while smirking and he flashed her a wink.

Sakura rolled her eyes, trying to make the redness in her cheeks vanish, and she sighed. "You're so... Ugh! Forget it!"

"Well, have a good evening. I'll chat you later online," Sasori advised her with an affectionate smirk as he winked at her once again and the red-head leaned in to kiss her.

Before they knew it, their lips met, and they kissed passionately but tenderly.

Without warning, Sakura's front door abruptly opened, and her mother stood at the doorstep while being utterly bewildered.

Alarmed, they both instinctively broke the kiss, and looked away from each other.

Sakura's heart was hammering and her entire face was now glowing of the color of strawberries.

Sasori on the other hand hid his emotions rather well as his face almost seemed expressionless and he calmly but aloofly adjusted his hands into his pockets.

"Sa...SAKURA?!" her mother yelled uproariously as she was merely dumbstruck and she twitched.

"M-Mom! U-Uh! I-" Sakura attempted to say; however, her mother suddenly hurried into the house while frantically screaming, "KIZASHI! OUR DAUGHTER HAS FOUND LOVE!"

"What?!" she heard her father say from inside the house and the two parents then rushed out of the doorstep and panted vigorously.

Sakura's sweat dropped as the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks and she had never felt so humiliated in all her life.

"CHA! SOMEONE KILL ME NOW!" her inner self roared from within her and she frantically twirled around in circles.

Her parents intently scanned Sasori with suspicious expressions and they continuously whispered to each other from time to time and they then finally nodded.

Before her parents could even speak, Sasori nonchalantly walked up to the two, and he smoothly extended his hand.

"It certainly is an honor to finally meet you both. My name is Sasori, your daughter's current boyfriend," Sasori introduced himself smugly but smoothly, his infatuating voice slithered into their ears, and her father eagerly shook his hand.

Sakura's jaw dropped in utter disbelief as she restrained a gasp and she twitched uncontrollably.

"CHA! THAT IDIOT! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME?! MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO EMBARRASS THE HELL OUT OF ME NOW!" Inner Sakura fumed in panic and adjusted both of her hands onto the sides of her head.

"Well, nice to meet you, my boy!" her father greeted while chuckling and he patted Sasori's shoulder. "I'm so proud that my daughter is dating such a fine young man like you!"

Sasori smirked as he quickly glanced at Sakura and he flipped his hair. "Why thank you."

Sakura twitched even more as she felt rage building up from inside her; however, embarrassment was paralyzing her.

"Yes! OH YES! It's such a JOY! Oh won't you PLEASE stay for dinner tonight?!" her mother questioned blithely, sounding outrageously enthusiastic, and she clasped her hands together while laughing.

"Yes, please stay!" her father urged jollily and chuckled.

"Well, if you insist..." Sasori mumbled smoothly with a smirk, his voice trailing off, and before he could even continue on speaking, Sakura rudely interrupted him.

"NO!" Sakura abruptly blurted and everyone looked at her puzzled.

Sakura blushed of embarrassment as her eyes shifted timidly and she sighed.

"Er... I mean... You can't be serious! You can't just invite him on the SPOT!" Sakura told them fiercely and she scowled while clenching her fists.

Without any hesitation, her mother promptly dragged the pinkette into the house while Sakura's father politely guided Sasori into their beloved home and the two ladies were now in the hallway.

"Now you just SHUT UP! I don't know HOW you managed to get your stubby claws on this hunk but you BETTER NOT mess this up! You hear me, Missy?!" her mother hissed strictly at her in a whisper and she was firmly holding onto her daughter's shoulders.

Sakura lightly pushed her mother away from her and she glared at her.

"Mom, shut up!" Sakura whispered coldly in annoyance and she felt a vein pop.

. . .Ten minutes Later. . .

The four of them were now all seated at the dinner table and Sakura's mother had cooked ramen for the four of them.

She flashed a bashful smile towards Sasori and told him nervously, "Sorry Dear that it's not much, but we hope you enjoy your meal."

"Oh don't even fret. This was cooked excellently," Sasori retorted smoothly with a smirk and he slowly ran his fingers through his hair.

Sakura twitched, utterly disturbed at his action, and she thought, 'EW! Why is he touching his hair?! HE DIDN'T EVEN WASH HIS HANDS!'

"OH THANK YOU!" her mother gushed, totally gawking at his compliment, and she felt herself blushing.

"Eh, it's not a problem at all..." Sasori mumbled cooly and he slowly slurped some of his ramen.

Sakura glared at him while slurping her ramen as well and she thought bitterly, 'What the hell is he smirking about?! Then again...when isn't he smirking? UGH! He just had to meet my freaking parents! Now I'm NEVER going to hear the end of it from them! Gosh, I just want to slap that damn smirk off his face! GRR!'

"So Sasori, do you like jokes? I love telling jokes! It's kind of my hobby!" Sakura's father exclaimed gleefully and chuckled.

The pinkette almost choked on her ramen and her pupils constricted.

"WAHHHHH! DAD CAN'T TELL A FREAKING JOKE FOR HIS LIFE! HE'S HORRIBLE AT IT! CHA!" Inner Sakura screeched thunderously and she frantically waved her arms around in panic.

"NO! Dad don't you DARE!" Sakura yelled dramatically, her eyes insanely wide, and she gulped.

Her father blinked in confusion. "Huh? What's wrong?"

Sakura huffed and muttered, "Nothing..."

"So... How did you two meet?" Sakura's mother questioned Sasori curiously.

They both simultaneously flinched and their sweat dropped.

The two exchanged glances while blushing and they both twitched.

"U-Uh..." Sakura started awkwardly and she thought, 'How in the hell am I suppose to tell them that when we first met that we tried to kill each other?! Like literally... UGH! Talk about awkward...'

"We met online," Sasori casually answered for her and he secretly smirked at his girlfriend.

Sakura twitched and felt herself blushing ferociously.

. . .Five minutes Later. . .

The four had all finished dinner and Sakura's mother was doing the dishes while her dad was secretly talking to Sasori in the hallway.

"This is my gift to you... You know... For the future..." her father whispered into Sasori's ear while chuckling and he put a condom into his palm.

Sasori's hazel eyes grew wide in

surprise and he tried not to twitch.

"I'm sorry but that won't be necessary. You see, I love and respect your daughter very much...and I prefer to wait until marriage," Sasori revealed nonchalantly, his voice smooth, and he flipped his hair once again.

He chuckled and jollily patted Sasori on the back. "That's my boy!"

Sakura and her mother then advanced towards them.

"Sweetie, we should go to the store!" her mother whispered into her spouse's ear while chuckling and he nodded.

"Well, we are off! You two have fun now!" her dad told them chuckling and he winked at them.

Before they could even respond, the mother suddenly began to push the couple into the pinkette's room, and she locked the room from the outside.

Sakura's eyes grew enormously wide as she felt her cheeks flush of pink and panic began to consume her. "WHAT?! THEY CAN'T JUST LEAVE US ALONE IN HERE!"

"I believe they just did," Sasori corrected smugly but smoothly and he chuckled.

"Oh shut up..." Sakura muttered and she squinted her eyes in annoyance.

"So, this is your room, eh? How cute," Sasori told her casually with a smirk as his eyes scanned her room and he winked at her playfully.

"Yeah! So w-what!?" Sakura yelled fiercely but flustered and she was blushing wildly.

Sasori froze for a moment as he intently studied all of Sakura's features and he couldn't hold back anymore.

He abruptly but gently threw her onto the bed as a squeak of fear escaped her lips and she immediately sat up.

Sakura's entire face erupted of scarlet-red, feeling utterly mortified, and she twitched. "W-What the hell are y-you d-"

"Just shut up for a second..." he ordered quietly, a different but sexier tone in his voice, and his lips gently pressed onto hers as his eyes closed automatically.

Her eyes shut as well.

Sasori wrapped his left arm around her back as they gradually fell backwards onto the bed and he now remained on top of her as they kissed.

His free-hand remained on the right side of her face and he unexpectedly shoved his tongue into her mouth and she let out a soft moan.

Their tongues danced vigorously, battling for dominance, and Sakura's cheeks were burning ferociously.

She was slightly puzzled at this sudden make-out session; however, she was enjoying it too much to question it.

He then began to kiss more aggressively and she surprisingly liked it. She moaned quietly and he smirked into the kiss. He started to slowly lick her lips, which caused her to moan even more, and he smirked once again in satisfaction.

"I love you so much," he whispered softly, his voice unbelievably alluring, and his tongue slowly glided across her neck.

Sakura struggled to hold back a moan and the redness in her cheeks wouldn't vanish.

"I...love you too..." Sakura managed to say faintly and she refused to open her eyes for fearing that he would tease her about her "liking" this.

His lips met hers once again and they moved together in sync as her heart was pulsating at a rapid pace.

They kissed passionately for about five minutes or longer and Sakura thought she was in some crazy sex-fantasy.

But she wasn't.

They were just kissing.

When finally finished, they panted wildly, and Sasori got off of her.

They both sat up on the bed and an awkward silence filled the room.

"So... What was that all about?" Sakura questioned reluctantly and she was blushing madly.

He smirked. "I have my reasons..."

Her eyes grew wide in confusion. "What?!"

"Isn't it obvious, Sakura?"

"Um..."

"I love you. ...And you turn me on a lot.(;"

*HIT*

"CHA! YOU CREEP!"

Author Note: As you can see, I got lazy at the end there but please understand XD I just finished typing this at four am lol I couldn't sleep so I decided to type :P

And Sakura's parents are the ones from "Road to Ninja" In this story except I make them a little crazier XD

Also, I was so tempted to write a lemon while writing this XD but I refuse too!lol

I'm going to apply as a waitress tomorrow. Hopefully I won't chicken out. I don't know I'm nervous.D: Ahhh

Anyways... Today I went to the Mall and saw a movie with my friends and it was storming out and we ran in the rain XD I was so soaked but it gave me inspiration lol

Anyways... Thanks so much for reviewing and I shall update soon! Please review! Thank you(:


	22. Rain

Chapter Twenty-Two: • *•*•Rain•*•*•

*_PinkWarrior has signed on*_

_Hi! (_: Sakura typed.

_ Greetings, young one_. (; Sasori typed.

_W-What?! O_o Y-You weirdo_!_XD So, what are you up to_? She asked with a laugh.

_I just gave Orange catnip and he's being...naughty_. (; He informed.

O.o _What the heck is that suppose to mean?!_

_ And I'm starting to believe that it's now working on me_. (; He playfully proclaimed.

Sakura twitched. _O_O B-But you're not a cat..._

_ Not yet. (;_

She twitched even more. _WHAT?!_

_Rawr. (;_

_ Okay, it's official. . . You're a creep. -.-_

_Why yes. (;_

_DAMN IT QUIT WINKING! YOU CREEP!_

_Oh by the way... I really enjoyed_ _meeting your parents yesterday_. (; Sasori told her.

_ I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE OF HUMILIATION YOU CREEP! CHA_!

He chuckled. _I think you took it pretty well actually. (;_

_Oh shut up! You had NO idea what I_ _was feeling_!

_But going through all of those mix emotions_ was _worth it in the end, wasn't it_? (; He asked.

Sakura blushed, but it was microscopic._ -.- I don't know what you're_ _talking about..._

_ Sure you do. (;_

She sighed. _Whatever. I have to go run some_ _errands. I'll talk to you later._

_ But it's raining_?

_ It's drizzling_. She corrected and added, _And it shouldn't matter. I'll be fine_.

_ Hm, okay. I would join you but I_ _have other things to attend too... (;_

_O_O Please don't tell me that you're going_ _to rape Orange_..._ JUST KIDDING! EW! XD_

He chuckled. _Well... Now that you mention it... ;)_

_ O_O WHAT?!_

_Chill, chill. I'm only kidding_. (; He assured and laughed.

She typed, _You better be. I hope. For Orange's sake... ._._

_ I assure you_ _have nothing to worry about. (;_

_Er, okay. If you say so... Well, alright_ _bye! I love you_ (: She told him smiling.

_ Me too, Baby. ;) I love you with all my_ _heart... (;_

She sighed. _-.- Must you always wink?_

_Our conversations would be less_ _entertaining if I didn't include_ _that certain winky-face. (;_

Again, she sighed, and typed, _Er, I guess you're sort_ _of right... -.- Okay, I really got to_ _go! Sorry! Bye!_

_*PinkWarrior has signed off*_

{•*•*•Five minutes later•*•*•}

Sakura calmly walked through the village and she looked upwards at the millions of raindrops that were sequentially being released from the gloomy-looking sky. She thought the raindrops were glistening like falling diamonds. One by one, they would splatter onto her face, and it was partially refreshing.

The pinkette had already finished with her errands and everyone in the village appeared to remain in their homes due to the rain. She was now just aimlessly roaming around the village while admiring the soothing rain and scenery that surrounded her. The medic ninja felt so tranquil and a bright smile was plastered onto her lips.

"Sakura..." a familiar shudder-some voice infiltrated her ears and she paused.

She promptly spun around and wasn't surprised to see that it was Sasuke.

Her eyes bored into his. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you..." Sasuke replied staidly and his eyes were carefully scrutinizing her.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "About what?"

For a moment, Sasuke said nothing, and he then casually walked up to her.

"Hn. Forget using words..." Sasuke grumbled and he abruptly grabbed onto her shoulders.

Sakura jumped and her pupils dilated in utter terror. "Sas-Sasuke wh-what are you-"

Sasuke's lips aggressively slammed onto hers and Sakura tried to fight off the blush that was trying to form in her cheeks. Without any warning, his tongue briskly but brutally penetrated her mouth, and the pinkette held back a moan. Before she could even react, his arms slyly wrapped around her back, and he restrained her with all of his might. She savagely struggled to break free of his grasp but Sasuke's grip on her was just unmovable; he was just too strong. Sasuke smirked between the kisses and he whispered to her mockingly, "You're really are weak..." He then shoved his tongue in her mouth once again and his tongue explored her mouth.

Sakura's eyes grew outrageously wide and her blood began to boil venomously as she furrowed her brow. She gathered all of her chakra in her right fist and Sasuke immediately sensed this. He expeditiously jumped backwards and his eyes watched her with immense caution.

She glared at him.

Before Sakura could even attack Sasuke with her boisterous strength, Ino's voice was suddenly heard. "Hi Sakura! Hi Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke let out a groan and the two turned around to face her.

"I'm leaving..." Sasuke muttered bitterly as soon as Ino walked up to them and he aloofly walked away.

Ino blinked her eyes and was puzzled. "Huh? What happened?!"

Sakura's glare intensified while she watched him walk away and now Ino was even more confused. "Mind telling me what's going on, Sakura?!"

"Sasuke just...kissed me..." Sakura revealed quietly as she felt disgusted and shivers rushed down her spine.

"WHAT?! BUT YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET SASUKE TO KISS ME FOR AGES!" Ino exploded barbarously and before Sakura could even say anything, the blond stormed away.

The pinkette's sweat dropped.

Minutes passed and Sakura continued to roam the village while attentively pondering about what had happened earlier.

'I can't believe I couldn't even pull him away from him! What's wrong with me?! I know I'm way stronger than THAT! DAMN IT!' Sakura thought in frustration and she felt like punching something.

Without any warning, she felt arms smoothly wrap around her waist from behind, and she suppressed a gasp.

Sakura was about to punch this lunatic but she then realized that it was Sasori...

She frowned and thought, 'How come I didn't react this fast when Sasuke kissed me...?'

"Hello my beautiful princess," Sasori greeted haughtily with a smirk and he chuckled.

Sakura rolled her eyes and groaned. "Hi..."

"What's wrong, eh?" he pressed playfully.

". . ."

She remained quiet and was unsure of how to tell him about what had occurred moments ago with Sasuke.

'I feel ashamed of myself... How could I let Sasuke kiss me like that?! Gosh, how am I ever going to tell Sasori?' Sakura thought depressively.

Sasori raised an eyebrow in suspicion and he withdrew his arms.

He gently grabbed onto Sakura's shoulders and spun her around, forcing her to look at him.

She frowned and coyly looked down in shame.

"Sakura... What's wrong?"

"...Sasuke kissed me..."

Author Note: Hello guys! Sorry for the wait! I was working on other fics :P Anyways, thank you guys so much for EVERYTHING! Thank you so much! Thank you for reading and thank you for those that reviewed! I shall update soon and reviews are very appreciated! Please review and have a nice day!(: thank you! and poor Sakura! She got mouth raped XD

And to Kayla M. If you ever read this, I just want to say I agree with you and that I'm sorry. Your review has helped me a lot and I'm sorry what I did but I was just in a REALLY foul mood and I regret it :( I was in fact being childish. I'm so sorry.


	23. Surprise Surprise

Chapter Twenty-Three: {•*•*•Surprise Surprise•*•*•}

No matter how many times Sakura made an effort to stop Sasori from mutilating Sasuke it was rather...

. . .

Well... Lets just say it was pretty much like trying to make a mouse NOT eat cheese.

It took excruciating hours of convincing to persuade Sasori into finally not wanting to beat the living shit out of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura felt relief wash over her.

But he still had a DEEP grudge for him. . .

Sasori even threatened to turn him into a puppet multiple times and the pinkette cringed at the thought.

Sakura didn't know what was holding her back on beating the living shit out of Sasuke as well. It was weird, because she really wanted to, but something was holding her back. . .

But what?

It was now the next day and Sakura was with her team at the training grounds.

Gosh, it was awkward. Especially for Sakura since Sasuke basically mouth-raped her yesterday and he somehow managed to mock her at the same time.

Now she really did feel like beating the shit out of him.

He wouldn't even acknowledge her presence and acted as if NOTHING happened.

Sakura just wanted to slash his tongue out of his mouth. After all, his tongue deserved it, because it did savagely rape her tongue, and she could have sworn that she could still taste his exact salvia in her mouth.

Which wasn't good because she honestly thought it tasted like piss. . .

She wanted to gag and wondered if the Uchiha even brushes his teeth at all...?

Sakura literally brushed her teeth for an hour yesterday because of the entire ordeal.

Ew.

Well, anyways. . .

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were currently sitting down on the ground and were attentively listening to their Sensei's lectures.

They had just completed one hour of intense training and were pathetically exhausted.

"I have a great surprise for you guys," Kakashi told them smiling brightly, his voice seeming too cheerful, and he chuckled.

"OOOOOOOH! What is it Kakashi?! Are you taking us out for RAMEN?!" Naruto asked excitedly and his sapphire eyes shimmered violently.

Sakura squinted her eyes in annoyance and muttered, "We better not being going to one of those movies that are based off those pervy

books that you read..."

Sasuke looked uninterested as usual. "Hn."

Kakashi's sweat dropped. "No, no! It's nothing like that! In fact, it's quite better!"

The pinkette raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Then what is it?"

"Well, I won this contest for... ... Well, don't worry about what kind of contest it is, that's not important..." Kakshi started awkwardly and both Sakura and Naruto looked at him like this "O_O" and their Sensei then continued, "Ahem. As I was saying... I won five tickets for all of us to go this water park for a week and I'm going to give the extra ticket to Sakura since she has improved so drastically. So, you might as well bring your boyfriend along, Sakura."

Instantly, Sakura flinched, and she felt herself blush slightly.

She quickly glanced at Sasuke, seeing that his face was absolutely expressionless, and she twitched.

'I don't think that's such a good idea... Sasori might KILL him! Then again...' Sakura thought and she glared at her teammate that possessed hair which looked like the very back of a chicken's ass.

Naruto's jaw dropped in utter shock and he twitched. "W-WHAT!? BUT, BUT! SENSEI! THAT'S NOT FAIR! WHAT ABOUT ALL OF MY HARD WORK?!"

Sakura then glared at Naruto and she was tempted to hit him.

She thought he could still be so immature sometimes even though he was way older now...he still acted like his twelve year old self.

"Relax Naruto. Be grateful you're even going..." Kakashi aloofly told him with a sigh and he crossed his arms.

"Pft. Fine! Even though Sasori is her boyfriend now I still don't think we can trust him... But, if Sakura-chan really trusts him, then I guess it's okay..." Naruto huffed quietly but childishly and he crossed his arms as well.

Sakura frowned and was surprised with herself that she didn't actually pulverize her blond teammate.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

Luckily though, Kakashi broke it. "Very well then. Well, meet here tomorrow at noon, and we shall depart. Everyone MUST go. Understood?"

The three nodded.

{•*•*•The walk home•*•*•}

It had been about ten minutes since Sakura had left her team and she was currently waking home as her heard remained looking down at the ground. She was attentively thinking about whether or not to give that ticket to Sasori.

Suddenly, Ino stormed up to the Sakura, and the pinkette came to a halt.

"Hey Sakura! I heard you're going to the water park with your team and I've been wondering what swim suit you were going to wear? After all, you don't want to expose your flat chest to all of those people, do you? I mean, if I was you, I wouldn't even go. I couldn't handle the humiliation."

Ino flashed her a devilish smirk and then skipped away.

Sakura's jaw dropped in mere shock and she twitched.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Inner Sakura roared venomously and she waved her arms around frantically.

Usually Sakura would brush off her insults with rage; however, this time...it actually hurt.

. . .and she didn't know why. . .

Worriment swarmed her and Sasori immediately appeared in her mind as she blushed.

'Damn it! WHY did she have to say that to me?! Talk about random and rude! Now... Now I feel fucking worried about what that creep is going to think! I'm NOT even flat chested! I'm muscular and toned and have freaking average size boobs! ... Wait... Does Sasori think I'm flat chested?! Has he even looked there?! OH HELL NO! That creep probably has...and ew! I hope not! Well... He probably doesn't give a rats ass if my boobs are freaking small or not but... BUT WHY THE HELL DO I FEEL WORRIED ABOUT WHAT HE THINKS?!' Sakura pondered in frustration as she walked home and she twitched even more.

Sasuke then unexpectedly penetrated her mind and she wanted to gag.

'Oh gosh... I totally forget about HIM. I don't want that bastard even looking at me! He'll probably try to rape me, who knows!' Sakura thought in panic as her eyes enlarged and she felt disgusted.

"CHA! HE TOTALLY WANTS TO BEAR OUR CHILDREN!" Inner Sakura fumed outrageously loud and she growled.

'I agree...' Sakura agreed with her inner self and she sighed.

•*•*•Five minutes later•*•*•

Sakura returned to her home and had already packed all of her belongings in her beloved pink suit case.

Ino's words were still bothering her somewhat and she hated herself for it.

She reluctantly sat down on her computer chair and logged onto her instant messaging account.

*_PinkWarrior has signed on*_

_Hey um_... Sakura awkardly started.

_Is something troubling you_? _You know I can always make it go away_. (; He haughtily stated.

She typed, _You creep. -.- Uh... My team and I are going to this water park for a week because my Sensei won this "certain" contest._

_ And... They gave me an extra ticket so you could come along too. So... You want to go?_

_ ... Wait... Isn't that asshole on your team_? Sasori asked.

_Uh yeah... He's acting as if nothing had happened yesterday_. Sakura told him.

_What a fucking pussy..._

_O_O Whoa, calm down! Sasuke is just a little messed up, that's all! His hair looks like a freaking chicken's ass for pete sakes!_

He sternly typed, _Normally I wouldn't even want to breath the same air as that bastard, but since there is a chance that he might try something on you, I'm DEFIANTLY going now. I must protect you at all costs._

Sakura's sweat dropped and she twitched. _Uh... I can always protect myself, you know? _

_ It doesn't matter_. _I NEED to be there with_ _you at all times_. He strictly stated.

She twitched. _...Okay... ._._

_ So, are you looking forward to be seeing me in the water_?(; He amorously asked.

The color of red infiltrated her cheeks and she suppressed a gasp._ IN YOUR DREAMS YOU CREEP!_

He chuckled. _Heh. You say that but I KNOW you're dying to see me all wet. (; _

She blushed and huffed. _Don't be so full of yourself and you shouldn't think that just because you're my boyfriend! -.-_

ArtIsEB: Oh say what you want, but I know for a fact that I can't wait to see you in the water. (;

Her face literally exploded of neon-red and she then frowned at remembering Ino's harsh comment._ Er... I don't know about that._

_Don't worry, I assure you that I'll make things very special for you...and steamy. (;_

_ THE FUCK?! O_O_

He typed, _No, no Sakura... As impatient as you are, you must wait until marriage before we do that. (; Heh. Sorry but you're going to have to try to resist me and your urges for awhile, which I know is pretty much impossible for you. ;)_

Crazily blushing, shs growled, and typed, _CHA! YOU CREEP! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT YOU SICKO AND I COULD RESIST YOU ANYDAY!_

He smirked. _Oh really? Is that a challenge? ;)_

_ GAHHHH! SHUT UP!_

•*•*•The next day•*•*•

Sakura thought it couldn't get any more awkward than this...

Sasori and Sakura earlier had arrived to the trainings ground and had met up with the medic's team.

Naruto and Sasuke refused to look at her boyfriend while Sasori's eyes pierced right through Sasuke.

And Kakashi... Well... He was pretty chill.

It took them about an hour to reach the water park on foot and Kakashi checked them into a hotel room.

They were staying there for a week after all...

The five entered into their hotel room and gasped.

There was only two king sized beds.

Which meant that problems were going to escalate quickly. . .

"THE HELL!? OKAY! LET'S GET THIS STRAIGHT! I'M NOT SLEEPING NEXT TO SASUKE NO MATTER WHAT! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto proclaimed frantically and he huffed.

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up, you loser."

"Okay, okay! Calm down now you two! We will figure out sleeping arrangements later on tonight. For now, let's just enjoy ourselves in the water!" Kakashi told them gleefully and the five proceeded into their room.

Sakura squinted her eyes in annoyance. "You just want to see the girls in their swimsuits, don't you Sensei?"

Kakashi flinched and let out a nervous laugh. "Oh Sakura, why must you always be so cruel? That thought never even crossed my mind."

She rolled her eyes and muttered sarcastically, "Sure it didn't..."

Sasori then flashed her a playful smirk and she glared at him while she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"What?" Sakura asked defensively and she couldn't make herself stop blushing no matter how hard she tried.

"I'm looking forward to only seeing YOU in your swimsuit..." Sasori playfully whispered into her ear, his voice insanely sexy, and he licked his lips.

Sakura would have gone ape-shit on her boyfriend but her teammates were right there and she wanted them to have a good impression of Sasori...

"Shut up," Sakura hissed back in a whisper and the redness in her cheeks refused to cease.

•*•*•Ten minutes later•*•*•

Everyone had gotten dressed in their swimming attire.

Sakura wore a ruby colored bikini and felt somewhat insecure since Ino's harsh words about her breasts kept echoing in her mind.

Naruto wore sky-blue trunks.

Sasuke and Kakashi both wore onyx colored trunks.

Sadly, Kakashi's black mask still remained.

Lastly, Sasori wore ruby colored trunks, matching Sakura's swimsuit.

As soon as Sakura exited out of the bathroom, she literally gawked over their appearance on the inside, and she was utterly stunned.

All four of them had abs and were in such good shape. Sakura almost drooled over their muscular bodies and she felt her cheeks turn the exact color of strawberries.

She thought Sasori seemed the most attractive though and he smirked at her.

The pinkette then shyly covered her chest by hugging herself and she felt majorly mortified.

Kakashi smiled and shut his eyes. "Alright, lets go."

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically and he ran into the door.

Sasuke's sweat dropped and a sigh of annoyance had escaped from his lips. "You're such a loser..."

Everyone laughed.

•*•*•Five minutes later•*•*•

The five of them had arrived into the water park area and were absolutely astounded.

Except for Sasuke. He didn't seem to give a damn at all.

The entire place was huge and crowded with people. There was a bunch of water slides, a wave pool, hot tubs, a bucket playground, lily pads, a ice cream stand, little playgrounds, even indoor surfing, and pretty much everything.

"This place is HUGE!" Naruto exclaimed and his eyes were sparkling.

"I know!" Sakura agreed in awe.

Sasori smirked. "Well...this will certainly be interesting."

Naruto suddenly grabbed Sasuke's arm and jerked him forward. "Come on, Sasuke! Let's go on a water slide! There is this one like a roller coaster I heard! It's the scariest one in this ENTIRE water park!"

"Let go of me you IDIOT!" Sasuke yelled annoyed as he felt a vein pop and before he could protest any further, Naruto dragged him off towards a water slide.

Kakashi's sweat drop. "Those two sure are eager."

Sasori and Sakura nodded in agreement as they laughed nervously.

Kakashi then spotted some attractive ladies from afar and he froze.

"Uh... I'll leave you two alone now..." Kakashi said reluctantly but casually and he stormed away from them.

"Perv..." Sakura growled in annoyance.

Sasori smoothly turned to Sakura and smirked. "I suggest we follow them?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

He then playfully looked her up and down and his smirk grew.

Alarmed, Sakura flinched as she felt herself blush furiously, and she shyly covered her chest by hugging herself.

She twitched.

"You look better than I expected," Sasori remarked exotically, his voice so alluring that it literally drove Sakura's hormones insane, and he chuckled.

"Y-You creep!" Sakura yelled, attempting to sound fierce but she failed miserably, and her voice sounded insanely coy.

His hazel eyes were dancing of amusement and he playful raised an eyebrow. "Why cover yourself, eh? You don't need to be shy around me."

"SHUT UP!" Sakura roared as she was massively mortified and she stormed off in the same direction where Sasuke and Naruto went earlier.

Sasori followed while chuckling.

After about two minutes, the couple had arrived to the water slide that her two other teammates went to earlier, and they went up the wooden staircase.

Once they finally reached the final floor, they saw a long line of people waiting to go on the slide, and surprisingly her two teammates were the last in line.

Sasori and Sakura went behind them in line.

Naruto immediately noticed them. "You guys are going on here too!?"

Sakura sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Cool! Yeah, this slide requires two people! One person sits in the back and the other person sits in the front of the raft!" Naruto advised blithely and he chuckled.

Sasori raised an eyebrow and smirked as he quickly glanced over at Sakura. "Oh really?"

Sakura froze in fear and she twitched.

"I guess I'll be going with Sakura then," Sasori stated smoothly and he chuckled while flipping his hair.

Sakura glared at him. "I guess so..."

"Man Sakura, you're lucky you get to go with someone you like! I have to go with this jerk over here!" Naruto said bitterly and he pointed to Sasuke who was behind him.

Sasuke instantly growled, feeling a vein pop, and he shot the blond a deadly glare. "Dumb-ass shut up! You think I WANTED to go with YOU?"

Suddenly, it was both Naruto and Sasuke's turn to go on the slide, and they both grew uneasy.

An inflatable blue raft appeared and the two awkwardly situated themselves in it.

The lifeguard helped them safely get in the raft of course.

Naruto was sitting in the back while Sasuke sat in front of him, his body was literally against Naruto's, and he felt Naruto's legs wrap around his lower body from behind.

Sasuke blushed ferociously.

"This... Is so...SO GAY!" Sasuke blurted out dramatically but his voice was really quiet and he twitched.

Naruto chuckled and gripped the handle bars. "Oh shut up, you big baby! You're just pissed and scared that you're siting in the front!"

He snarled. "What the hell do you know, idiot?!" Sasuke hissed venomously.

Before Naruto could even reply, the lifeguard instructed the raft to go straight down into this pitch black tunnel, and Naruto screamed as their raft went down into the tunnel. Sasuke almost screamed but he held his breath and cussed constantly in his mind while he gripped the handle bars tightly.

Another blue raft appeared and Sakura winced.

It was now their turn.

The couple got into the blue inflatable raft and nervousness bombarded Sakura while Sasori was completely nonchalant. He seated himself in the back since he was taller while Sakura had no choice but to sit in the front. She felt her boyfriend's legs wrap around the lower part of her body and her body tingled. Sakura grew very frightened and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

They were only allowed to hold handles and nothing strapped them in, which caused Sakura to tremble in fear.

Sakura looked down seeing that the ride would accelerate downwards into the very same pitch black tunnel her teammates previously went into moments ago.

The pinkette gulped nervously as she saw the rushing water go down the slide and she felt as if she was going to her own death sentence.

That's how frightened she was.

Sakura was very frustrated with herself for being so frightened, knowing that she encountered and took on various menacing opponents, and she felt so pathetic.

Why did she feel so terrified of a mere water slide?!

She thought it was ridiculous and it pissed her off so much!

The two of them had to wait for Naruto and Sasuke's raft to land into the water.

Sasori felt his girlfriend trembling in fear and a smug smirk crept upon his lips. "You scared?"

"N-No!" Sakura lied quickly and she blushed of embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" Sasori pressed playfully, his smooth voice entering into her ears which caused shivers to rush down her spine, and she felt butterflies in her tummy.

"Because... You don't have to worry... I'm right here..." Sasori whispered softly but seductively into her ear and he placed his hand on top of hers.

Sakura's eyes grew wide and her entire face turned the color of cherries.

"S-Shut up!"

Suddenly, the raft went straight down, causing Sakura to scream her head off. She felt her heart skip a beat as her face grew pale and she felt the wind rush through her short pink hair. Sakura felt as if she was about to fall out of her seat, making her instinctively grip onto the handle bars with all of her strength, and her eyes shut tightly in fear.

Sasori chuckled unafraid and he loved to hear her scream.

They went into the pitch black tunnel when water had abruptly poured onto Sakura's head and not Sasori's.

Sakura squeaked in fear as the icy water got trapped in her eyes and she felt rage consume her.

"What the heck?!" Sakura squealed enraged.

Sasori chuckled. "That's what you get for sitting in the front seat."

"S-Shut up! And I-I can't see!" Sakura shouted fiercely but timidly at the same time.

The pinkette couldn't open her eyes and even if she did open her eyes, she couldn't even see because her pink bangs were covering her entire face.

Suddenly, the raft started to shake violently from side to side. Which frighten Sakura, instantly causing her to scream even more, and she braced herself.

Their raft was suddenly out of the pitch black tunnel.

Now the raft was briskly accelerating upwards and Sakura sensed another gigantic drop coming.

Sakura squealed in fear and Sasori gripped onto her hands protectively.

"Don't worry, we will be fine," he assured softly and grinned.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Sakura hollered in disbelief.

The raft abruptly shot down and Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. The ride continuously accelerated upwards and downwards multiple times.

Sakura was close to sobbing but she sucked it up and stayed strong.

Suddenly, their raft went into other pitch black tunnel again, and only Sakura screamed when the raft jumped off the tracks, and finally landed onto the water.

Sakura's torture had finally ended.

Sasori smirked. "So, you weren't scared, eh?"

Okay. No it didn't. It had only just begun.

Author Note: Whoa, this chapter lacks description XD I'm sorry I'm just lazy and tired. I went to bed at five in the morning last night because I was typing a Pokemon one shot and oh my gosh was it long. So was this chapter, at least I think... Lol. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I was just really hasty and eager and tired but lazy. XD anyways... Thank you all so much for everything! I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you!:D


	24. Hot Tomato

Chapter Twenty-Four: •*•*•Hot•Tomato•*•*•

"Heh. You're so cute when you're scared," Sasori teased and he aloofly tucked his hands into his trunk pockets.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura roared embarrassed and the color of red was overruling her face.

"I wish I could make you scream like that one day," he told her smugly and he flashed her a wink.

Before Sakura could even reply to his dirty comment, both of their attention was automatically drawn to some deafening bickering.

The two whirled around to see both Naruto and Sasuke to be the bickering ones.

"DAMN IT SASUKE WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PISS ON ME?!"

"I DIDN'T PISS ON YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"LAIR!"

"IMBECILE!"

"MORON!"

"LOSER!"

"EMO!"

. . .

Sasuke twitched as he felt a vein pop and he whispered under his breath, "...the fuck...?"

Kakashi then appeared between the two out of nowhere and pushed them away from each other.

"Alright you two. If you're going to do that then you should just take it to the bedroom," Kakashi told them chuckling and he then advised them, "I also ordered us pizza and I already paid for it. Isn't room service great? Anyways... So you guys should head up to our room right now. That is all."

Kakashi did some hand signs and vanished.

"PIZZA?! ALRIGHT! LETS GO!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically and he started to drag Sasuke away.

"QUIT GRABBING ME, DAMN IT!" Sasuke yelled in frustration as he felt his face erupt of rosy-red and he growled.

Sakura and Sasori's sweat dropped.

"Those two are sure an interesting bunch..." Sasori remarked chuckling.

"Yeah..." Sakura agreed in a mutter.

He smirked. "So, should venture back up into the room?"

Sakura shrugged while frowning. "I guess so..."

•*•*•With•Sasuke•&•Naruto•*•*•

Both Sasuke and Naruto had arrived back into their hotel room.

Naruto had somehow managed to find a huge marshmallow on one of the king sized bed's and he was literally gawking over it.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S SO BIG I WANT TO ROAST IT! LETS COOK IT SASUKE!"

"If you do that you'll probably burn down the whole building, knowing how dimwitted you are..." Sasuke muttered coldly but cooly and he crossed his arms.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ASSHOLE!?" Naruto demanded enraged, his blue eyes like daggers, and he growled.

"SHUT UP! You're going to make me go DEAF!" Sasuke hissed annoyed and he sighed.

Suddenly, Kakashi bursted into the room, and his eyes widened once he saw the gigantic marshmallow on the bed.

"BOB!" Kakashi screamed dramatically as he sprinted up to the marshmallow and started to glomp it.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at him like this "O_O" and were both majorly disturbed.

Sasuke twitched. "W...Why did you call that thing Bob...?"

"Oh! Well, one of the lovely young ladies I meant collects marshmallows and she named that one Bob! She must have left it in here!" Kakashi explained bashfully and he rubbed the back of his head while laughing nervously.

Naruto's eyes enlarged. "Wait... She was in here?"

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged questioning glances.

"What were you guys doing...?" Sasuke inquired suspiciously and he narrowed his eyes.

Kakashi immediately turned as red as a beetroot and he started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh n-nothing! Well, I got to go! The pizza will be here any minute! Bye!" Kakashi told them nervously and he hurried out the door.

Silence.

"He's such a weirdo..." Naruto remarked staidly as his sweat dropped.

"He's not as weird as you..." Sasuke muttered annoyed.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!" Naruto roared thunderously and he tackled Sasuke onto the bed.

The two began to wrestle vigorously while shouting at each other violently.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU ASS-WIPE!" Sasuke roared insanely annoyed and he scowled.

"EW! I DON'T WANT TO WIPE YOUR ASS, YOU SICKO!" Naruto yelled disgusted and he pretended to gag.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU-"

The unthinkable then happened. . .

Sakura and Sasori entered into the room to find Naruto on top of Sasuke. . .

Oh the possibilities...

Both of their mouths hung open in shock.

Naruto and Sasuke blushed ferociously and then Sasuke finally kicked Naruto off of him.

"SAKURA IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Sasuke yelled dramatically but infuriated and he lost his cool.

. . .

•*•*•Ten•minutes•later•*•*•

The pizza had arrived and everyone was eating it in an awkward silence.

Especially Sasuke. Poor Sasuke...

His pride was damaged forever.

'How can I make Sakura think I'm not gay for that loser...?' Sasuke pondered and he then smirked.

He started to seductively lick the tomato sauce of the pizza while smirking and everyone's faces were like "O_O"

"Whoa, I knew you liked tomatoes but I didn't know you liked them THAT much..." Sakura muttered disturbed.

'What's Sasuke doing?! I hate to admit it but that's SASORI's thing!' Sakura thought angrily.

"GROSS! SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU TOMATO FREAK!" Naruto yelled barbarously and he was massively disgusted.

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment while twitching and thought, 'That didn't go as planned...'

Sasori chuckled as he crossed his arms and smirked. "It might be hard to believe Naruto but that's what he wants to do to you."

Everyone gasped but Sasori.

Both Naruto and Sasuke blushed ferociously.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke exploded enraged, wanting slit the puppet king's throat, but Naruto held him back before he could pounce.

Sigh.

And somehow...

Kakashi still hasn't returned yet. . .

Author Note: XD super rushed and lazy but I'm super busy today and I wanted to update so yeah. :P Thank you so much for everything and I shall update soon! Please review, thank you!


	25. Persistency

Chapter Twenty-Five: •*•*•Persistency•*•*•

An hour later, the group had fully consumed the entire pizza, and Kakashi eventually returned unexpectedly at the last second.

Again, poor Sasuke. The Uchiha was just about to eat his last slice of pizza when Kakashi stole it from him...

. . .and that's when hell let loose. . .

. . .

You don't want to know.

Let's just say "Bob the marshmallow" got hurt...

Anyways. . .

The five were currently swimming in one of the main pools and had just completed racing laps against each other.

Sasuke and Naruto were panting rapidly due to their competitive races earlier with each other and they were both now outside the pool standing on the cement.

While Kakashi was flirting with some ladies of course. . .and they were somehow gawking over him too.

Those poor, poor ladies. He might be sexy but he's such a pervert that it's unreal.

Or is it?

Hm...

Sakura and Sasori had raced against each other as well and were still somehow in the pool...

They raced three times.

Sakura won one, then Sasori won one. . .and the victor was-

"SASORI QUIT BEING A CREEP!" Sakura yelled at her boyfriend thunderously and she twitched.

Smirking, Sasori emerged from underwater, and he flipped his hair amorously.

Sakura felt herself blushing at his action and her eyes grew wide.

She could have sworn she was seeing sparkles surrounding him and his hair even swayed gracefully in the wind.

In other words...he looked hot.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" Sasori asked teasingly and he chuckled.

Sakura's blood began to boil and she growled in annoyance. "You damn well know what I said!"

"You're so cute when you're mad!" Sasori retorted playfully and he started to pinch her cheeks.

Sakura's cheeks instantly flushed of pink and she pushed him away from her.

"CREEP! GET AWAY!" she screamed immensely flustered and was blushing of embarrassment.

He smirked and licked his lips seductively. "Babe, why do you have to be so cruel to me, eh?"

"Shut up...I'm leaving..." Sakura muttered bitterly and she exited out of the pool.

Sasori shrugged and his smirk grew. "Suit yourself."

She then saw Naruto without Sasuke and she advanced towards the blond.

"Hey... Where's Sasuke?" the pinkette asked awkwardly.

Naruto laughed uproariously. "Oh he's taking a dump! Haha! You know a minute ago he went into the girl's bathroom by accident and this old lady hit him with a cane! Geez, today just isn't his day, isn't it, Sakura-chan? Haha!"

Sakura's sweat dropped as she felt slightly puzzled and disturbed. "Eh... I guess..."

Squealing girls were suddenly heard and Sakura turned around to see Sasori surrounded by a bunch of girls.

Fangirls...

And he was SMIRKING!

Sakura growled as she clenched her fists tightly and she was downright PISSED.

She wanted to destroy everyone one of those dimwitted girls and just wanted to tear their limbs apart and just-

Well...you got the point.

Naruto saw the menacing look in the pinkette's eyes and he grabbed her shoulder. "H-Hey don't worry about them. Why don't I buy you some ice cream?"

"Buzz off..." she muttered and she gently pushed him away.

Sakura really has grown less violent with Naruto. . .

Naruto cried fake tears and Sakura felt guilt swarm her.

"U-Uh... I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood for ice cream right now but thanks anyways Naruto..." Sakura told him bashfully.

Naruto nodded while grinning and he closed his eyes. "It's alright, Sakura!"

Meanwhile. . .

"Oooooh! Are you okay? Did that girl hurt you?!" one of the fangirls asked the puppet king.

"Why no. She's actually my girlfriend," Sasori answered haughtily while smirking as he smoothly ran his fingers through his luscious crimson hair and he chuckled silently.

The fangirls all gasped in disbelief and were massively flabbergasted.

"You got to be kidding!" said one of the girls.

"Yeah, it must be a joke!" another fangirl insisted.

He aloofly flipped his hair once again,

causing the girls to slightly squeal in awe, and his smirk grew. "No joke at all. I love her with all my heart and nothing could ever change that."

Hearing his words, Sakura felt herself slightly blushing as she twitched, and then all of the fangirls glared at her.

"Sakura... I mean, Sakura-chan... Are you jealous?" Naruto asked apprehensively in a whisper and he began to laugh nervously.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not! I'm going to the bathroom!" Sakura hissed fiercely but quietly and she entered into the women's bathroom.

. . .She was blushing ferociously. . .

Gurgling was then originating from Naruto's stomach and he held his stomach in pain.

"Here comes that pizza..." Naruto mumbled faintly and he felt like he was going to barf.

The blond stormed into the men's bathroom while the Uchiha exited out of it.

Not to mention that Sasori exited out of the pool and he was now standing on the cement.

Sasori and Sasuke then locked eyes and flashed each other a glare.

The two cautiously walked up to one another.

"You really think she loves you? That's a joke..." Sasuke scoffed.

Sasori narrowed his eyes and kept his aloof composure.

"Heh. Says the one who got rejected..." Sasori retorted cleverly and a devilish smirk crept upon his lips.

Sasuke growled and his onyx eyes were like daggers. "Shut up. I just can't understand how she could leave me for a person like YOU. A person who stabbed their OWN sword through her..."

Sasori looked unamused. "Hey I wouldn't talk. You tried killing her too once. At least, that's what I heard..."

Wow, the one thing they both have in common is that they both tried killing Sakura once. . .

How lovely.

"Hn. Yeah but that was different. I know this for a fact though... She'll never love you as much as she loved ME," Sasuke told him darkly with a mischievous smirk and he chuckled.

Sasori smirked. "We'll see about that."

•*•*•Thirty•Minutes•Later•*•*•

Sakura and Sasori had returned back into the hotel to retrieve some sunscreen that was located in their room.

They arrived into the hallway that would soon successfully lead them into their room but. . .there was an eerie silence. . .

It was quiet.

. . .too quiet. . .

Sasori was the first one to come to a halt as he vividly adjusted his hands into his pockets and was staring at her with a studious expression.

Sakura came to a halt as well and turned around to face him.

She gave him a questioning look and patiently awaited for his response.

"Sakura... I'm breaking up with you."

She froze, utterly stunned. Her heart beat accelerated dangerously and panic was now dominating her emotions. Tiny droplets of sweat cascaded down on all various regions of her body and her pupils constricted. It felt as if time had stopped and she had to continuously question herself if this was really happening. . .

. . .and it was. . .

He was carefully scrutinizing her, his face so placid but emotionless, and she couldn't comprehend on why he was doing this.

To her. To him. 'To us. . .' the pinkette thought.

. . .

Was this really Sasori...?

The young man she unconditionally loves and trusts?

'It can't be...' she thought almost whimpering. 'It can't be...'

Her thoughts echoed.

"Didn't you hear me? It's over. Done with. We should both move on," he told her audaciously, his voice cruel while mild, and he actually glared at her.

She felt his rash words pierce through her heart, feeling like he had just crushed it with all of his might, and her mouth hung open in total shock. Her sea-foam colored eyes gradually filled up with water as they shook strenuously and she bit her lip to suppress any gasps. Tears sequentially poured out of her emerald orbs and she could feel the water brutally drain from her eyes, gradually making them smaller. Her eyes became swollen, causing them to grow rather red, and she felt liquid attempting to escape from her nostrils.

For a minute, she hugged herself while her body trembled uncontrollably, and she sobbed violently. The pain was so intense that she could barely find the strength to actually talk and so many thoughts were frantically rushing through her mind. Her mouth remained opened but she struggled insanely to speak and the pain was overruling her.

This pain was far greater than any injury she has ever gotten in battle...not even her medic skills could cure this kind of pain...

She was so confused while so frustrated and just so. . .broken.

"Why...?" she whispered shakily as she sniffed and then continued, "Why are you doing this...?"

. . .A tear slid down her cheek. . .and she tried not to cry. . .

. . .but that was pointless. . .

"Do I really need to give such a meaningless explanation? You can figure it out on your own for all I care, goodbye..."

Sasori replied heartlessly, his voice so ice-cold, and he began to tranquilly walk away from her.

"NO!" Sakura screamed terrified as she rushed up to him and hugged him from behind.

He paused.

"Please don't leave me!" she begged frantically, her voice full of panic as she sobbed, and she held him tighter while she closed her eyes in fear.

"Get the fuck off of me before I make you!" he hissed harshly, then tried to pry her hands off of him; however, Sakura held onto him with all of her strength.

She bawled her eyes out as she screamed her heart out. . .

"NO! I don't understand why you're doing this or why you're even acting like this! It makes no sense! YOU make NO sense! This isn't you Sasori! I know you love me...and I love you...so much...and I know maybe sometimes I act like a bitch b-but I'm so s-sorry! Please forgive me and please stay with me! I can't live without you! I don't want to be alone again and I don't want YOU to be alone! I-I'll be a better g-girlfriend and treat y-you better and-"

"Just shut up! Your words mean nothing to me... I never want to see you again. I'm going home," Sasori retorted venomously as he pushed her away from him and she fell to the floor.

Sakura's trembling eyes enlarged enormously as she felt her heart shatter and the pain had consumed her entire face.

He started to nonchalantly proceed forward without even looking at her and she instinctively rushed up to him and hugged him once again from behind.

"NO! I'm NOT giving up on you and I don't know what the hell your problem is but I WANT to help! Please! We can get through anything together! You're not alone, Sasori... We have so many memories and you shouldn't throw everything away! I don't believe this is really you. Heck, I'm hoping you're just Sasuke in disguise but-"

"Sakura, just shut up already! Gosh, you really are annoying... And no, I'm not that Uchiha idiot. He can have you..."

She gasped at his words and felt as if she were in a nightmare.

More tears unleashed from her jade eyes. . .

"IDIOT! I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!? DAMN IT, I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOVE YOU, YOU FREAKING CREEP I-"

He suddenly twirled her around and firmly embraced her. His crimson colored bangs covered his eyes as he looked downwards at the floor and he tightened his grip on her.

The pinkette held back a gasp as her eyes shook outrageously and she became drenched in confusion.

Her heart was throbbing deliriously as she started to breath heavily and she eagerly awaited for his response.

He grinned. "You passed."

She blinked puzzled. "W...What?"

"Am a good actor aren't I, eh?" he joked playfully and chuckled.

Sakura's jaw dropped in utter shock as tears were still rolling down her cheeks and she felt majorly ENRAGED.

"YOU MEAN THIS WAS ALL JUST A JOKE?! YOU ASS-"

He interrupted her by pressing his lips against her's; however, she slapped him...hard.

He placed a hand onto his cheek and stared at her with a stern expression.

"YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME CRY LIKE THAT AND THEN JUST SAY IT'S A JOKE?!" Sakura demanded thunderously as she scowled at him and her blood was boiling insanely.

She was about to turn around to run away but Sasori grabbed her wrist and the two locked eyes.

"Look... I was just trying to prove a point to that Uchiha and...I wanted to see how much you truly loved me. This was a test and you passed it. I know I was cruel and I didn't mean anything I said just now and I'm sorry...please forgive me. Also...thank you so much for being so persistent and for not giving up on me. I now know that you do truly love me...and I love you. Sasuke kept saying that you don't really love me but I told him otherwise but he-"

Before Sasori could even finish his confession, Sakura went into his arms sobbing, and held him tightly.

"Y-You c-creep... Why are you such an idiot?! I thought... I thought I was going to loose you! IDIOT!"

His arms gently wrapped around her as she sobbed and he held her tightly.

Pain was lurking in his eyes...

"...I'm sorry..."

Author Note: Whoa, unexpected chapter. Now um... I guess I can say I wrote this from experience but I won't say anymore. I hope I didn't make anyone cry, I'm sorry if I did ._. :(

Anyways, thank you guys so much for everything, you guys are AMAZING! Thank you!(:

I'll update when I can and please review, thank you!


	26. The Perfect Scene

Chapter Twenty-Six: •*•*•The•Perfect•Scene•*•*•

After the two had finally calmed down, they entered into their hotel room, and had retrieved the sunscreen.

Sakura was looking into a rectangular shaped mirror that was placed onto the wall vertically and she was putting her pink hair into a pony tail while the front portion of her hair remained down.

Sasori had the sunscreen in his grasp as he waited patiently for his girlfriend to be ready and he was carefully scrutinizing her.

Looking in the mirror, she caught his gaze, and he slyly looked away as if nothing had happened.

Puzzled, she blinked, and felt fear infiltrate her heart.

'I hope he's not thinking of really breaking up with me for real. Why... Why do I feel so scared that he will put me through that pain again?' Sakura thought frightened and she gulped.

"What is it...?" Sakura asked reluctantly but tried to sound casual and she turned her head slightly to look at him.

He smirked. "Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking that you look cute with your hair up."

Instantly, the color of crimson had invaded her cheeks, and her eyes enlarged slightly.

Sakura instantly turned to the left, not facing him, and she crossed her arms as she was blushing wildly.

"I didn't put my hair up to look cute..." Sakura stated quietly but somewhat bitterly and she twitched.

"Doesn't matter. It still looks cute," Sasori replied placidly and a smug smirk gradually appeared across his lips.

"Shut up..." Sakura whispered under her breath, slightly mortified, and she sighed.

He then slyly put his arm around her and flashed her a wink. "Let's go."

•*•*•About•Five•Minutes•Later•*•*•

The two had arrived into the pool area and had spotted Sakura's teammates in the water.

Naruto and Sasuke were both continuously dunking each other underwater while Kakashi was surrounded by a bunch of young ladies who were fawning over him.

Their sweat dropped.

"Uh... Maybe we should put the sunscreen on first before those two idiots fight over it?" Sakura suggested while frowning and she then laughed nervously.

He nodded in agreement and flipped his hair in an aloof manner. "That would be a wise choice."

They now were applying sunscreen to numerous portions of their bodies except for their backs. . .

Sakura gulped at realizing that she couldn't possibly put sunscreen onto her back without some assistance and she felt her cheeks burning up.

Sasori noticed her frightened expression and he smirked.

"It seems you could use some assistance," Sasori remarked smoothly as he squeezed the bottle that contained the sunscreen and a tiny amount of white thick liquid had poured into the palm of his left hand.

"I-I'm o-okay," she assured stuttering as the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks, her voice surprisingly timid, and nervousness was bombarding her.

She tried to put the sunscreen on her back but failed miserably as it only fell onto the concrete and the pinkette's sweat dropped.

He chuckled and advanced towards her and then stood behind her.

"Just let me save you the trouble," he told her softly but amorously and his alluring voice caused shivers to rush down her spine.

Sakura only nodded while she remained looking downwards and she was blushing ferociously.

'I can't believe I'm letting him do this...' Sakura thought anxiously and her heart started beating barbarously.

For a moment, he hesitated before applying the sunscreen onto her back, and this weird sensation began to form into his heart.

His hand full of sunscreen then gently glided across her back and he felt himself blushing slightly.

Sakura's body tingled from the physical contact and her trembling eyes widened slightly as she felt her cheeks heating up even more.

No words were exchanged as he applied the sunscreen onto her back and his heart started to pulsate vigorously as did hers.

Their cheeks felt so warm that it felt like they would explode from the hotness and the blushing wouldn't cease.

His eyes carefully scanned the back of her body, thinking she was just utterly gorgeous, and that only made him blush harder.

He had to resist his hormonal urges...

Suddenly, Naruto's voice was heard...

"HEY! Will you two lovebirds stop touching each other?!"

Both Sakura and Sasori flinched and blushed even harder.

Sasori then calmly composed himself as he returned into his aloof composure and he slyly backed away from her while flipping his hair.

"Heh. I believe you're finished. Well... It's my turn now and I know you're going to enjoy touching me," Sasori told her haughtily while smirking and he flashed her a wink.

Sakura widened her eyes in disbelief and her entire face flushed of neon-red.

"WHAT?!"

Author Note: Sorry it's so short but I've been rather busy today x_x And I've been listening to the song "The Perfect Scene" while typing this and it made me feel butterflies in my tummy while writing this. X) These two just look so adorable in my head!

Anyways, thanks so much for everything! Please review and I'll update soon! Thank you(:


	27. Big Bad Wolves

Chapter Twenty-Seven: •*•*•Big•Bad•Wolves•*•*•

"W-Why do I have to do it?!" Sakura demanded flustered, obviously knowing the reason, and she twitched while her face was burning of the color of strawberries.

"It's only fair to return the favor," he replied smoothly and his signature smirk appeared across his lips.

"B-But-" she stuttered but then got cut off when she felt an gigantic inflatable ball bombard her from behind and it promptly fell down onto the concrete as soon as it collided into her cranium.

Of course she didn't feel any chronic pain since the object was an inflatable ball but frustration certainly devoured her quickly.

Twitching, her head gradually turned around to see who the numbskull was that hurled the ball at her, and her face was just utterly menacing as she felt a vein pop.

She saw Naruto cowering in fear and he flinched once seeing the pinkette.

Sasuke stood right besides him in the swimming pool and he squinted his eyes in annoyance as he thought, 'Wow, that loser is in deep shit now.'

"NARUTO...YOU IDIOT!" Sakura roared enraged as she picked up the inflatable sphere that was on the cement and she hurled it at Naruto with all of her brute force.

Instinctively, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm, saving him from Sakura's gruesome attack, and he jerked Naruto's body towards him as the ball went over the fence.

Their faces were merely a few inches apart and the both of them instantly felt the heat build up in their cheeks at remembering their previous accidental kiss that happened years ago.

"Idiot, I told you not to throw it!" Sasuke scolded him coldly and he backed away slightly.

"Well you're the one who wanted to play you asshole and let go of me!" Naruto barked and the blond forcibly broke out of his grasp.

"Tch. Whatever. You're pathetic..." Sasuke muttered bitterly and he didn't know why but he felt somewhat disappointed at the broken physical contact.

Sasori looked at his girlfriend, who was currently panting from anger, and he chuckled.

She immediately whirled around to face him once she heard him chuckling and the pinkette growled.

"You certainly pack a punch," he remarked with a smug smirk and his eyes were taunting her.

"Shut up! He deserved it!" Sakura retorted hotly and she clenched her fists tightly.

"Heh. You sure are a hot-head," Sasori teased playfully and chuckled some more.

"I AM NOT!" she denied defensively her voice insanely fierce, and the pink haired medic inched towards him slightly.

He placidly gestured his hands up and smirked. "Relax, relax... Hey, I know what will cool you down. Follow me."

He flashed her a seductive wink and playfully gestured for her to follow him.

Sakura raised an eyebrow in suspicion and she then narrowed her eyes.

"This better be no joke!" she hissed bitterly.

"Oh it won't be," Sasori replied haughtily and his smirk grew.

•*•*•Fifteen•Minutes•Later•*•*•

Sasori guided Sakura to this tiny ice cream shack and the pink haired young women was slightly surprised on how he even knew where this place was.

"H-How did you even know where this place was? You've never been here before, have you?" Sakura asked him a little baffled and she frowned.

"Never have. I'm just that good," Sasori answered aloofly with a smirk, as his voice was unbelievably alluring, and he gracefully ran his fingers through his gorgeous hair.

Sakura's sweat dropped and she felt annoyed by his egoistic attitude.

"Sorry I asked..." she muttered as her face looked like this "-_-" and a sigh had then escaped from her lips.

"By the way, this isn't just any ice-cream store," he stated cockily and flipped his hair once again.

Sakura raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh really?"

"Why of course. This particular type of ice cream is called Dippin-Dots. One of my favorites in fact," Sasori advised pompously and he chuckled silently.

"Hm... I bet..." Sakura mumbled quietly.

"So what flavor does my precious angel want?" Sasori inquired flirtatiously, his attractive voice slowly slithering into her ears, and he swiftly put his arm around her.

Sakura blushed slightly as she crossed her arms and avoided eye contact.

"Strawberry would be good..." she answered quietly, trying to control her anger, and the pinkette still refused to look at him.

"Alright. I'll fetch you some and don't worry Babe, I'm paying," Sasori informed her with a wink and he then walked over to where the line was before she could even say anything.

Sakura sighed as she seated herself in front of a white circular table and she remained seated on the left side.

'He's always so nice to me even though he can be so creepy at times and I'm nothing but so cold to him. Well... I don't know... I just always feel so defensive and on guard. Why do I feel like this? I feel as if I'm afraid to show emotion and my feelings for him...because I feel embarrassed and just...I don't know. Damn it, why do I have to be so complex?! Sometimes, I think he deserves better... Am I right for thinking this way? Am I thinking too much? Gah, my head hurts...' Sakura pondered depressively and she let out another sigh.

After about twos minutes, Sasori advanced towards her with two bowls of Dippin-Dots in his possession, and he smirked once he sat down at the table.

Sasori was sitting across from her on the right and he handed Sakura her bowl of Dippin-Dots.

Sakura gasped once seeing what was contained in the bowl and her eyes were twinkling in admiration.

In the bowl were pink tiny thick circles of ice cream and there was literally millions of them in the medium sized bowl.

"Wow... They are so cute!" Sakura gawked while smiling and she giggled.

Sasori grinned slightly at seeing her smile and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"When you're at it, your smile is the cutest thing in the world..." he told her softly, his voice somewhat playful but genuine, and his grin grew.

They locked eyes.

Sakura was utterly stunned as her eyes tremble wildly and her cheeks instantly flushed of pink.

'Its weird but...every time I'm with him, I feel like I'm falling in love with him over and over again... Is this how it's suppose to feel?' Sakura thought dreamily as she then grinned and was utterly engrossed with his smile.

Sakura then blushed harder at realizing that she was smiling at him like an idiot and she shyly looked down at her Dippin-Dots.

"U-Uh... T-Thanks..." she stuttered timidly as the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks and the pinkette continued to avoid his gaze.

"You're very welcome. Now, you better eat some before it melts," Sasori reminded with a wink and he chuckled.

"O-Oh r-right!" Sakura stuttered bashfully as she blushed even more and she then coyly told him, "And thanks so much for paying."

He aloofly flipped his hair and chuckled. "Eh, it was nothing. Don't worry about it."

"CHA! SNAP OUT OF IT! DON'T BE SHY!" Inner Sakura roared savagely from within her and she waved her arms around frantically.

Sakura nodded reluctantly and she then took a bite of her pink Dippin-Dots.

The pinkette squealed in delight as her tastebuds were literally dancing from the spectacular flavor and she giggled.

"This is the best ice cream I've ever had!" Sakura exclaimed blithely and her emerald eyes were sparkling as a sheepish smile began to form across her lips.

He returned the smile. "Glad you like it."

Her eyes enlarged slightly at once seeing his bowl and she asked innocently, "Oh yeah. What flavor do you have?"

Smirking, he took a bite out of his white colored Dippin-Dots, and he then seductively licked his lips. "Vanilla..."

Sakura blushed at his action and thought he was outrageously sexy. . .

. . .but she would never tell him that. . .

"Oh yeah, don't think that I forgot about you applying sunscreen onto my back. You're going to do that after we finish eating," Sasori stated smugly and he chuckled.

Sakura flinched as she blushed slightly and she twitched.

"Damn you..." she whispered under her breath and the pink haired ninja began to eat her ice cream slowly.

Sasori nonchalantly crossed his arms as his smirk grew and he chuckled. "It doesn't matter how slow you eat it because it's going to melt eventually. So, you're going to have to do it no matter what."

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Damn it..."

"By the way... I've been meaning to ask you something for awhile now, Sakura..." Sasori started sternly as they automatically locked eyes and he continued, "What happened to my Grandma...?"

Sakura froze. The pinkette's heart ached at remembering the old woman and water began to fill up in her sea-foam colored eyes.

She fought back tears but managed to put on a weak smile as she shut her eyes.

"She was a great woman... She gave up her life to save another..." Sakura stated, trying to make her voice sound as casual as possible, and she tried to disguise the sadness in her voice; however, she failed miserably.

Sasori leaned back in his chair and stared at her intently.

"I see..." he replied staidly, his voice soft, and he knew she was going to cry...

Tension filled the air. . .

•*•*•Ten•Minutes•Later•*•*•

The two had finally consumed their Dippin-Dots and were now walking away from the ice cream shack.

Sasori had managed to successfully change the subject about Lady Chiyo and had cheered up Sakura immensely.

He was rather impressed with himself and couldn't be happier that he actually cheered her up so quickly.

"I can't believe we're going to stay at this water park for a week and it's only been a day so far," Sakura reminded him as they roamed around the water park and she sighed.

A playful smirk formed across his lips. "I know. It's quite unbelievable, eh? Oh yeah... You still need to put sunscreen on me. Hehe."

She paused and her entire face was now glowing of neon-red as she felt embarrassment swarm her.

"O-Oh y-yeah..." Sakura stuttered coyly as she then promptly composed herself and she then asked casually, "Do you still have it?"

"Why of course. It's been in my pocket the entire time," Sasori answered cockily as his smirk grew

and he retrieved the sunscreen from within his trunk's pocket.

Sakura's sweat dropped and she twitched.

"Great..." the pinkette muttered quietly and she squinted her eyes in annoyance.

He handed her the sunscreen and flashed her a playful wink. "Well, lets begin, shall we."

"Fine... Lets just get this over with..." Sakura whispered under her breath and sighed.

The sunscreen oozed out into the palm of her hand once she gave the container a squeeze and she began to spread the sunscreen all throughout his back.

Her heart was beating crazily as her fingers slowly glided down his back and she was immensely captivated by his attractive body. She began to breath heavily and her cheeks turned an interesting shade of red.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Sasori teased playfully and he chuckled.

"S-Shut up!" Sakura hissed embarrassed and she continued to rub his back.

From afar, an old man was watching them, and he started snickering.

"Oh yeah laddie! You're getting it real good! What I would give to be young again!" the elder called out to Sasori from afar and he laughed loudly.

Their sweat dropped and the couple blushed slightly.

They watched the old man walk away and Sakura then finished applying the sunscreen onto her boyfriend.

"Okay. You're done..." Sakura proclaimed quietly.

Sasori swiftly turned around to face her and he smirked. "Why thank you very much."

Suddenly, Sasori noticed some Lily Pads near them, and his smirk grew.

"Let's venture over there, shall we?" Sasori asked smoothly and he pointed to where the Lily Pads were.

Sakura widened her eyes slightly. "The Lily Pads...?"

Sasori nodded while smirking. "That's right. Now come on, lets go."

He abruptly took her hand, causing her heart to skip a beat for a moment, and the two walked over towards the Lily Pads.

Luckily, no one else was there, which meant no line, and Sasori adjusted his hands onto his sides triumphantly.

"Luck seems to be on our side today," Sasori remarked nonchalantly and he chuckled silently.

"Yeah, yeah! Lets go on already!" Sakura insisted impatiently and she grabbed the rope that was hovering above the thick plastic lily pads that were dark green.

Sasori's smirk grew and he crossed his arms. "Eager now, aren't we? Heh. I bet I could beat you and that you wouldn't even be able to make it across."

"Oh YEAH?! CHA! I'll TOTALLY beat YOU!" Sakura declared in a fiery tone, immense confidence in her voice, and she hastily but carefully adjusted her feet onto one of the pads.

The cerulean colored rope dug into her skin, causing her to wince but she endured the pain, and she continued to gradually move forward. As she proceeded forwards, the rope was getting too low for her height, so she was literally forced to sit on her knees as she remained on one of the pads. She was currently on the fourth pad and their was ten pads in total.

Sakura's foot was about to go onto the fifth pad when she suddenly slipped, causing her to scream, and her body plummeted into the water.

"N-No fair!" Sakura huffed as she rose from the water and she shivered from the coldness.

Sasori chuckled. "Heh. It seems I was right."

Sakura blushed from embarrassment and climbed out of the medium size pool. "S-Shut up!"

"Now, allow me to show you how it's really done," Sasori told her smirking and he flashed her a wink.

Sakura's jaw dropped in utter shock as she watched him promptly make

his way to the other side while his eyes were shut the entire time and he was smirking. He remained so placid and his movements were so fluid and flawless that it was unreal.

The pinkette couldn't believe her eyes.

In a matter of seconds, Sasori had successfully made it to the other side, and he now stood on the concrete victorious.

Sakura growled in frustration as Sasori flipped his hair while smirking and he chuckled silently.

He nonchalantly advanced towards her and adjusted his hands into his trunk pockets.

"Well, do I get a victory kiss or what, eh?" Sasori asked playfully and his hazel eyes were dancing of amusement.

"You can kiss my FIST!" Sakura retorted hotly and she clenched her fists firmly.

He smirked. "With pleasure."

Suddenly, he took her right fist as he held onto it with both of his hands, and he kissed it gently.

Sakura blinked her eyes repeatedly in confusion and blushed but it was microscopic.

"You weirdo! Stop it!" she told him mortified and she briskly withdrew her hand.

"You're feisty as always," Sasori remarked exotically and he licked his lips.

Sakura blushed and was taken aback. "C-Creep!"

A gasp then escaped from her lips once she looked upwards at the sky and she then exclaimed bewildered, "Whoa, it's already sunset!"

"Like they say, time flies when you're having fun..." Sasori stated aloofly and he smirked of course.

"Yeah it sure does. Should we get back to our room?" Sakura asked concerned and she frowned.

"Hm... Perhaps. Hey look, there's a hot tub," Sasori advised pompously and he flashed her a seductive wink.

She twitched and blushed. "Okay, we're defiantly going back to the room! We can go in it tomorrow!"

With saying that, the pinkette dragged him away, and he didn't resist.

He only smirked.

•*•*•Thirty•Minutes•Later•*•*•

The couple had returned back into their hotel room and were currently watching a horror movie with Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasori and Sakura were sitting next to each other on the bed that was located on the left side of the room while Sasuke and Naruto remained sitting next to each other on the second bed that was located on the right side of the room.

Naruto was constantly bitching about Kakashi not being there with them since he was with one of his lady friends right now and Sasuke was getting fed up with it.

"I mean COME ON! Kakashi was the one who invited us here and he's not even with us!" Naruto complained bitterly and he crossed his arms.

"Idiot, will you shut up?! You're going to make my ears bleed..." Sasuke snarled annoyed and he glared at the blond.

"Shut up, Sasuke! GR! I can't even believe I'm sitting next to you!" Naruto growled as he returned the glare and he huffed childishly.

"Naruto, stop it! It's not like we are kids anymore. We're pretty much eighteen after all and adults. So Kakashi being gone shouldn't really be that big of a deal," Sakura lectured calmly and she sighed.

"Yeah but he's probably going to be spending the night in that lady's room! That pervert!" Naruto argued stubbornly and he clenched his fists.

Suddenly, a terrifying scene appeared on the television screen, which caused Naruto to scream, and he instinctively clenched onto Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke blushed slightly and glared at him. "You're such an idiot..."

Naruto blushed slightly as he immediately let go of Sasuke's arm and he twitched.

"YOU ASSHOLE! LIKE I WOULD EVER WANT TO TOUCH YOU! IT WAS A TOTAL MISTAKE!" Naruto exploded ferociously and steam rushed out of his ears.

He suddenly tackled Sasuke onto the bed and the two began to wrestle.

Sakura and Sasori's sweat dropped as their faces were like this, "O_O"

"So much for not wanting to touch him..." Sakura muttered awkwardly and she twitched.

What a sight to behold and they were still all in their bathing suits. . .

•*•*•One•Hour•Later•*•*•

The four were now fully clothed in their pajama's and it was really odd because the boys were basically wearing the same thing. . .

They were all wearing an onyx colored t-shirt along with different colored broad shorts while Sakura was wearing an ruby colored long-sleeved nightgown that cascaded down to her knees.

Such a lovely combination. . .

Kakashi still hasn't returned so the group had just assumed that he was just spending the night with one of his lady friends.

They were now all trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements and were currently standing in front of the television.

Naruto and Sasuke remained standing next to each other on the left while Sakura and Sasori remained standing next to each other on the right.

"So it's official... I'M NOT SLEEPING NEXT TO SASUKE!" Naruto declared dramatically and he clenched his right fist.

Sasuke glared at him and muttered, "Then you can sleep on the floor then, you loser..."

"No way! YOU can!" Naruto barked and he glared back at him.

Sakura sighed and adjusted her hands onto her hips. "Will you two please stop fighting like a married couple already?"

At hearing this, they both blushed but it was microscopic, and they then resumed at glaring at each other.

"Look, why don't Sakura and I sleep in one bed while Sasuke and Naruto sleep in the other bed?" Sasori proposed placidly, his voice incredibly smooth, and he shrugged.

"NO WAY! You're not sleeping with my Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled angrily and he was now glaring at Sasori.

Sasori raised an eyebrow in disbelief and he wanted to laugh. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I'm not letting you do anything to her!" Naruto growled and he clenched his fists.

"Well, it's not like we haven't slept with each other before..." Sasori stated with a smirk and he winked at Sakura.

Sakura immediately felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she reluctantly looked at him and she twitched.

"W-WHAT!?" the pinkette stuttered, her voice timid but full of anger, and she felt a vein pop.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted as he almost pounced at the puppet king but Sasuke forcibly held him back.

"I believe recalling that one night you had to stay at my house due to a storm," Sasori explained to her with a devilish smirk and he chuckled.

Sakura instantly covered his mouth as embarrassment swarmed her and she mouthed to him in panic, 'Don't tell them that!"

Sasori only shrugged and chuckled.

Naruto eyed the pinkette suspiciously. "Is it true, Sakura...? Did you guys...you know..."

"What?! NO! Yes, I stayed over at his house, and I slept with him but we did NOTHING sexual! We're waiting until marriage!" Sakura explained frantically as she put her hands up slightly in a defensive matter and she laughed nervously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered sarcastically, "Awe... Isn't that sweet..."

Sakura glared at him and squinted her eyes in annoyance. "Shut up..."

"Well, that's good to know..." Naruto mumbled staidly as a sigh of relief had escaped from his lips and he then suddenly glared at Sasori...

"BUT IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO MY SAKURA-CHAN, YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT, GOT IT?!" Naruto roared protectively as he was now an inch away from Sasori's face and Sasori just stared back at him with a blank expression.

Sasuke then jerked Naruto back by pulling on his collar from behind and a sigh of annoyance had exited out of his mouth. "You loser, quit being an idiot."

"You're the idiot!" Naruto countered fiercely and he stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha in a childish manner.

"Will you two stop it?! Geez..." Sakura sighed and she them continued cheerfully, "Oh yeah! I also found out that there is a buffet tomorrow at eight in the morning in the hotel lobby and it's free! We should all go!"

Naruto's sapphire eyes sparkled wildly and he clenched his fists in excitement. "Whoa, really Sakura-chan?! THAT'S AWESOME!"

"Yeah I know!" Sakura agreed blithely and she closed her eyes in happiness.

"How fortunate for us that we get to go to a buffet for free," Sasori said smoothly and he aloofly flipped his hair.

"Yeah, yeah! Now who is sleeping with WHO?!" Naruto demanded in frustration and he clenched his right fist.

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes as he sighed and he grabbed Naruto's shoulder and threw him on the bed.

"Idiot, just sleep with me..." Sasuke muttered and he sighed; however, he was blushing but it was probably the size of a germ.

. . .

Anyways. . .

Everyone's eyes enlarged in shock, especially Naruto's.

Before Naruto could even protest, Sasuke sat down in the bed next to him, and tucked himself under the covers.

Sasuke turned the other way in the bed, not facing Naruto, and he said to him coldly, "Touch me and you die..."

Naruto's sweat dropped and he blushed slightly. "Uh..."

"Well that settles things..." Sasori mumbled while chuckling and he suddenly pushed Sakura onto the other bed.

The pinkette squealed quietly as her bottom collided with the bed sheets and she felt her cheeks turn rosy-red while she twitched.

He smoothly entered into the bed and turned off the lamp.

The room was now engrossed in darkness and the four could barely see anything in the dark.

Sakura and Sasori adjusted themselves under the covers.

Sasori suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and Sakura's pupils constricted as she felt herself blushing harder.

He sniffed her neck as he smelled a lovely aroma originating from her and he smirked.

Sakura's body tingled and she felt shivers rush down her spine. Her heart started to pulsate rapidly and nervousness was now bombarding her. Not to mention that she felt totally awkward since both Sasuke and Naruto were in the room as well...

'This is so weird. Sasori and I have been dating for a while now and I still feel nervous around him and blush around him... Is something wrong with me...? And Sasuke seems to be a less threat to our relationship. I don't know but...I feel like something is going on between him and Naruto... Then again, I don't know...' Sakura thought while twitching and she suppressed a sigh.

"I love you..." Sasori suddenly whispered into her ear, his voice incredibly soft while playful at the same time, and he then sniffed her pink hair.

She felt heart flip-flop like a pancake and her cheeks were now burning violently.

"I love you too..." Sakura whispered back as quietly as she could and she smiled.

The pinkette then turned around to face him and she snuggled her head into his shirt.

Sasori grinned as he was somewhat surprised that she even did such a bold action considering she's really shy when it comes to showing her affection towards him and he held her as tightly as he could.

In a matter of minutes, the two had easily fallen asleep...

While on the other hand. . .

Naruto and Sasuke were having major trouble...

The blond kept tossing and turning in his sleep and he was growing irritated.

Sasuke on the other hand remained in the same position as before, not facing him, but his eyes remained opened...

Suddenly, Naruto felt someone touch his lower area, (his buttocks) and he jumped.

"Why the hell did you touch me!?" Naruto demanded in a whisper and he was blushing slightly.

Sasuke gradually turned around to face him and he glared at the blond. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it, you CREEP! I knew I couldn't trust you!" Naruto hissed quietly and he pointed a finger at him accusingly.

Sasuke squinted his eyes in annoyance. "You loser, why would I touch you?"

Naruto blushed."Because... Because... You... ..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What?"

"You... You want to steal my RAMEN!" Naruto yelled stupidly and he twitched.

Sasuke squinted his eyes in annoyance. "Seriously?"

"How much of an idiot can you be...?" Sasuke whispered softly but coldly and he suddenly put his hand on the side of Naruto's face.

Naruto froze.

Suddenly, a meow was heard, and the two of them jumped.

Sasuke immediately turned the lamp on and the couple in the other bed groaned.

Sasori gradually sat up in bed while yawning and Sakura wiped her eyes as she sat up as well.

"What's going on...?" Sasori asked dryly and he yawned once more.

There was vigorous movement in Sasori's black backpack and he flinched.

Sasori hurried out of his bed and opened the bag to have Orange, his beloved cat, emerge from his bag.

The puppet king's eyes widened in utter bewilderment and his sweat dropped. "How on earth did he survive in there for so long and how did he even get in my bag?!"

The world may never know. . .

Author Note: Whoa super long chapter XD just like I planned. Fufu. And don't judge the title name, I was listening to a messed up but awesome song while typing this XD

Thank you ALL, so, so, SO much for EVERYTHING! I love you guys, thank you! And yes...there shall be some NaruSasu fluff in here. Don't like it? I'm sorry then :( I love like every Naruto couple tho XD my favorite couple though is actually Naruto x Sakura but I have no fanfics for them XD how ironic haha

Anyways, please review! Please...? :3 I'll give out free virtual cookies this time, thank you:D tell me your thoughts and I'll update when I can! Please review and thanks so much!(:


	28. Pleasurable Thrills

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

•*•*•Pleasurable•Thrills•*•*•

"O-Orange is here?!" Sakura questioned baffled and she hurried over towards her boyfriend's side.

"Orange?!" Naruto exclaimed in confusion and he scratched his head.

"Correct. Orange is the name of my beloved cat," Sasori clarified dexterously with a smug smirk and he nonchalantly picked up his cat and tenderly held the feline in his arms.

"How original..." Sasuke muttered sarcastically, referring to the cat's effortless name, and he squinted his eyes in annoyance.

Sakura glared at Sasuke, her jade eyes like daggers, and she growled.

The Uchiha only shrugged and huffed. "Tch."

"I guess I have no choice but to venture off to the pet store tomorrow to retrieve some food for him," Sasori stated placidly and he sighed.

Suddenly, Orange jumped out of the Sasori's arms, and the male cat instantly dashed off towards one of the corners of the room. The animal then curled up into a tiny ball and fell into a deep pleasant slumber in less than a second.

Everyone was slightly puzzled by the cat's action but they then felt relaxed and the group of four all sighed in unison.

"Well, that certainly settles things..." Sasori chuckled quietly.

"Now what? Should we go back to sleep?" Naruto asked frowning.

"How about this... Why don't we play a game?" Sasori proposed tranquilly as his voice was engrossed with aloofness and a wicked smirk gradually developed across his lips.

Bewildered, Sakura blinked her eyes rapidly. "A game?"

"Why yes. A game that will easily keep us entertained," Sasori answered haughtily and he smoothly ran his fingers through his crimson colored hair.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What kind of game?"

Sasori's smirk grew. "It's quite simple really. We all venture out into the hallways to play tag and one person will be it. Now, the rules... We cannot leave the hotel for one... Also, if you're tagged by the person who is it, then you automatically become it, and the other person who was it before is now not it anymore...and the person who isn't it gets a ten second start to flee from the new person who just became it. We can also roam all the hallways in this building and can go up and down the stairs. None of you are allowed to hide in our room until the game has ended, got it? Oh yeah... You're also able to hide if you wish. Hehe. Do you guys understand? Oh and heh... Don't try to to scream."

Naruto's head started to throb from all of this new information that he was currently trying to absorb into his peanut sized brain and he frowned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Uh... Could you explain that all again?"

Sasori only chuckled and he flipped his hair once again. "There's really no need. You'll figure it all out as soon as we begin playing."

"B-But isn't playing out in the hallways at night kind of dangerous and risky?! Not to mention that we can get caught and then get kicked out of this place! I don't want that..." Sakura told her boyfriend in concern as she clenched her fists and she frowned.

"Oh come now, Sakura. Where is your adventurous side? It wouldn't hurt to be a little naughty," Sasori retorted aloofly with a devilish smirk and he flashed her a wink.

Sakura blushed, thinking that his voice sounded incredibly sexy, and she hated herself for thinking like that.

"Why should we waste our time playing such a stupid game? We're not little kids anymore..." Sasuke complained coldly and he scowled.

"Think of it like this, Sasuke. By playing this particular game, we are secretly improving our tracking and masking skills. So it's pretty much like a training exercise," Sasori countered cleverly and he smirked triumphantly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and huffed. "Whatever..."

"So, lets get started then, shall we?" Sasori asked the three with a playful smirk and he chuckled once more.

The three all exchanged glances and shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sasori whispered under his breath as he chuckled silently and his smirked remained.

With that, the four exited out the door, and into the hallway.

The hall way was empty and the only sound that could be heard was this eerie buzzing noise that originates from the dim lights that were currently hovering above them.

Sakura was surprised to see that no other people were walking the hallways then again she wasn't so surprised since it was almost around midnight.

The entire hallway spooked her immensely though. . .

"I'll be the generous one and be the first player who is it," Sasori proclaimed with a mischievous smirk and he had this playful look in his eyes.

Sakura didn't know why but she felt fear penetrate her and she gulped.

"Alright, I'll give you guys ten seconds to flee..." Sasori stated smugly and he started counting.

Within seconds, the three sprinted south, and briskly turned the corner.

"This is kind of scary!" Naruto exclaimed in a whisper and his voice was full of panic.

"Idiot, shut up and keep moving!" Sasuke scolded harshly and he flashed Naruto an annoyed look.

Abrupt footsteps were then heard from behind them and the three assumed it was Sasori.

In panic, the three quickened their pace, and silently gasped once they encountered the end of the hallway which separated into two paths.

One path to the left and one path to the right...

Without any hesitation, Sasuke and Naruto turned the corner, and headed down the left path of the hallway.

"Oh Sakura," Sasori's teasing voice sang from behind and she froze in fear.

She reluctantly turned around and saw Sasori casually standing in the hallway with his arms crossed and he was smirking of course.

"Since I love you, I'll give you a ten second start before I start my chase. Use your time wisely now," he told her smoothly but playfully as his eyes were dancing of amusement and his smirk grew.

Without saying a word, the pinkette swiftly turned around, and began to dash in the right direction.

The opposite direction that Naruto and Sasuke took. . .

Adrenaline pumped through her as she ran and nervousness was lurking in her heart.

She feared that someone would come out of their room and yell at her for running or even possibly screaming...

Sakura hoped she wouldn't scream. . .

. . .and she hoped Sasori wouldn't catch her. . .

Then again, she was very unsure on why she felt so frightened. After all, this was just a stupid game, but it made her feel as if she was really being hunted down...

Sakura felt as if she was fighting Sasori again, expect this time she was the one running away from him, and he was the one who was trying to kill her mercilessly.

Okay, maybe that's just an exaggeration, but you get my point...I think.

Anyways. . .

Sakura then came across a stairway that leaded downstairs and she boldly went down it.

The poor pinkette almost tripped on a step but she quickly saved herself and recovered quite fast.

She finally stormed down the stairs and was now in the lobby.

Sakura looked around curiously to see no one there but a employee standing behind the counter.

'So this is where the buffet will be tomorrow...' Sakura thought innocently.

The female medic then remembered that she was being chased and she flinched.

'Oh crap!' she thought in panic and walked quickly across the hotel lobby (since an employee was behind that counter, she felt awkward running) and into another hallway.

As soon as Sakura made her way into the hallway, she made sure that no one else was lurking in the hallway, and the female ninja began to run once seeing that no one was there.

'I wonder where Naruto and Sasuke ran off too... We both went in opposite directions...' Sakura thought intently as she ran down the new hallway.

She then paused her tracks as a realization hit her and her eyes enlarged outrageously.

'Crap! What if I get lost?!' Sakura thought frightened and fear was now bombarding her.

Suddenly, the medic saw an young man that she didn't identify with, and he was advancing towards her.

He possessed sandy brown hair and eyes along with a chocolate colored sweater and baggy onyx colored pants.

The young man smirked and whistled at her as he walked passed her.

"Nice outfit," he scoffed as he eyed her playfully and the young man nonchalantly proceeded forward.

Sakura looked downwards, allowing her to realize that she was still wearing her cheery colored nightgown, and she blushed uncontrollably.

'Oh great! I totally forgot that I was still in my pjs! Now what if some creep tries to get me or something?!' Sakura thought embarrassed and the young man was now out of sight.

"CHA! IF ANY CREEPS GIVE US TROUBLE, THEN WE PULVERIZE THEM! CHA!" Inner Sakura roared from within her and she growled.

Sakura nodded in agreement and sighed as she thought, 'The only creep I'm okay with is Sasori...'

Speaking of Sasori...

She then remembered that he was chasing her and the pinkette resumed to running.

After several seconds, Sakura was just about the turn the corner when she heard footsteps ahead of her, and she paused.

She cautiously peeked her head out of the corner and suppressed a shriek of terror once seeing Sasori standing in the hallway; however, he didn't see her...

...or did he?

Instantaneously, the young woman promptly recited back behind the wall, and she began to breath heavily.

'Crap, crap, CRAP! What do I do?! Do I stay here until he leaves? If I go back to the lobby, he might hear my footsteps...but what if he already heard my footsteps?! W-What if he's coming this way now?! Wait, is he even it!? Did he already tag Sasuke or Naruto?! KYAAAA! I don't know!' Sakura thought in panic and she grew more frightened by the second as her face turned blue.

She waited a few seconds and heard no footsteps and this made her even grow MORE nervous.

'CRAP! W-Where is he...? Wow, I say crap a lot in my mind...' Sakura thought timidly and she frowned.

Suddenly, she felt someone breathing from behind her, and the pinkette froze in utter fear.

"Gotcha..." Sasori's seductive voice whispered into her ear and he smirked.

It felt as if her heart had jumped out of her chest and she instantly whirled around to face him.

She shrieked in terror, which Sasori thought was the most adorable thing in the world, and his smirk grew.

Before the pinkette could even move, he forcibly placed both of his hands onto the wall as his hands were both near the sides of her head, and he was now trapping her.

Sakura suppressed a gasp as she was now leaning against the wall and fear was now infiltrating her heart.

Her pupils constricted in fear and she felt frozen like a ice-cube.

"Just one touch and you'll be it. Heh. Lets seal the deal with a kiss," Sasori whispered softly but erotically and he slowly leaned in to kiss her as his eyes automatically shut.

Sakura felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she flinched and the pinkette timidly ducked down and slid under his arm, avoiding all physical contact from him.

She sprinted away from him as fast as she could and the female medic turned the corner.

Sasori smirked and licked his lips. "I've always liked a challenge."

As Sakura sprinted throughout the hallways, she then felt someone tug at her arm, and she squealed quietly in fear.

At first she thought it was Sasori, but to her surprise it was actually Sasuke, and her eyes widened in mere shock.

"He's coming this way, come on!" Sasuke urged sternly but quietly, his voice sounding way deeper than usual, and he jerked her forward.

Without saying anything back, she just nodded, and the two began to run as he was firmly holding onto her wrist, which caused her heart to skip a beat for a second.

She noticed that Naruto wasn't anywhere near and a frown crept upon her lips. "W-Where's Naruto?"

"Oh that idiot went down the elevator and he's probably lost now, that clueless numbskull..." Sasuke answered staidly, major annoyance lurking in his voice, and he sighed.

"Oh..." Sakura mumbled quietly.

The two had then reached the end of the hallway and they were now in the lobby.

Flabbergasted, Sakura widened her eyes, and thought, 'D-Did we go in a circle?'

Suddenly, the both saw Naruto at the counter who was currently eating a bunch of candies from this glass container, and no employee was behind the counter during this time.

Sasuke let go of Sakura's wrist and he growled. "Damn it, Naruto! Quit eating the candy!"

The Uchiha angrily stormed up to him as Sakura bashfully followed along behind him.

As soon as Naruto saw Sasuke coming towards him, he stuffed all the candy into his mouth, and then started to cough uncontrollably as the candy poured out from his mouth.

Sasuke slapped a hand to his face as he tried to contain his anger from within and he twitched. "Idiot..."

Sakura giggled. "Don't worry, Naruto. Sasuke was just worried about you, he thought you got lost."

Sasuke blushed and before he could even protest, Sasori had abruptly entered into the lobby.

"AH!"

•*•*•Two•Hours•Later•*•*•

The group of four had successfully played their game without getting in trouble by anyone and they played until two in the morning.

Sakura thought it was the most suspenseful and exciting version of tag she has ever played.

Everyone had at least been it at least once.

Although, when Naruto become it, he got lost...and I mean very badly.

Sasuke found him in the girl's bathroom...

Yes, he was that lost...

The four had returned back into their room and had tucked themselves in their beds.

Orange still remained sleeping peacefully and Sasori grinned at his cat.

"That was so damn fun!" Naruto exclaimed blithely and he laughed.

Sasori smirked. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"We should get some rest now..." Sakura suggested yawning.

"Agreed..." Sasuke said tiredly and he turned off the lamp.

Sakura fell asleep in Sasori's arms and he held her tightly.

Meanwhile...

Sasuke had trouble sleeping since Naruto kept constantly snoring in his sleep and he even drooled on Sasuke's ear once and he was tightly hugging Sasuke from behind.

It took everything in Sasuke's will power to not beat the living shit out of Naruto and he just dealt with it.

While Kakashi still hasn't returned...

Hm. . .

•*•*•The•Next•Day•*•*•

The young adults had all somehow woken up around seven in the morning and had gotten ready rather quickly.

They were fully clothed and wore their bathing suits under their clothes...well, except for Naruto.

He was currently in the shower.

"You're going to the pet store to get some cat food for Orange after the buffet, right?" Sakura inquired casually and she smiled sheepishly.

"That's right. Would you like to accompany me?" Sasori asked smoothly, his voice unbelievably alluring, and his signature smirk formed across his lips.

"U-Uh... Sure!" Sakura answered somewhat nervously and she grinned weakly.

'What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so nervous around him...AGAIN? Damn it, Sakura!' the pinkette thought in frustration and she sighed.

Naruto then had emerged from the bathroom fully clothed and he forcibly slammed the door as steam escaped out of the bathroom.

"SASUKE YOU ASSHOLE! YOU LEFT A GIGANTIC TERD IN THE TOILET!"

Oh boy. . .

•*•*•Ten•Minutes•Later•*•*•

The four had arrived at the buffet which was displayed in the lobby.

They found themselves a table and were so thankful that this buffet was for free.

There was scrambled eggs, toast, pancakes, syrup, butter, waffles, link sausages, fruit, yogurt, orange juice, milk, apple juice, coffee cake, donuts, bagels, cream cheese,and just so much more...AH!

Sasori's plate consisted of pancakes with syrup, two link sausages, and a bagel with cream cheese plastered all over it.

Sakura on the other hand got a strawberry yogurt, waffles with strawberries and syrup on top, two link sausages just like her boyfriend, and she also got scrambled eggs to top it off.

Sasuke just got a apple and a plain bagel. How boring...

HOWEVER...Naruto was an entire different story...

Naruto had gotten up to three plates and he had gotten: four donuts, pancakes that were savagely drenched in syrup, two bagels, four servings of scrambled eggs, four link sausages, five pieces of buttered toast, and a large piece of cheery coffee cake.

He devoured all of it like a viking and Sasuke twitched in disgust.

All of them got orange juice as their drink.

. . .

•*•*•One•Hour•Later•*•*•

The four had finished consuming all of their food and their tastebuds were satisfied with the delightful tastes.

Naruto and Sasuke were currently in the wave pool at the water park while Sakura and Sasori were walking to the pet store to obtain some cat food for Orange.

"So...where do you even get your money from anyways?" Sakura asked curiously and was slightly puzzled.

Sasori chuckled and smirked. "I have my ways."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of course."

The couple then had entered into the pet shop and roamed the aisles in search of cat food.

After a few minutes of searching, they were unsuccessful at finding the cat food, and Sasori was growing impatient.

"How irksome..." Sasori whispered under his breath and he sighed.

She knew he hated to be kept waiting...

From the corner of her eye, she then noticed a bag of cat food hidden behind some bags of dog food, and her eyes sparkled wildly as she smiled.

She happily picked up the cat food and handed it to him.

"Look what I found!" Sakura exclaimed giggling as her vibrant smile remained and she shut her eyes.

He grinned and abruptly embraced her.

Instantaneously, her eyes fluttered opened, and she felt the color of red overrule her cheeks.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. You're smile just drives me crazy," Sasori revealed in a whisper, his amorous voice sent shivers down her spine, and he smirked.

Sakura was speechless and had no idea what to say back. She felt paralyzed but happiness swarmed her and the pinkette felt butterflies in her tummy.

"Sakura, I love you."

"Sasori... I love you too..."

•*•*•Thirty•Minutes•Later•*•*•

The two had returned back into their hotel room after purchasing the cat food and Sasori had successfully fed Orange.

They were now in their swimsuits and had just arrived into the water park area.

From afar, the couple saw both Naruto and Sasuke swimming in a medium sized swimming pool, and the two advanced towards them.

They came to a halt once in front of the pool.

Sakura was just about to say something to her two teammates when she felt Sasori forcibly push onto her back from behind and she instinctively turned around as she quickly grabbed onto his hand so she wouldn't fall into the water and he jerked her forward.

"Are you trying to make me fall in there?!" Sakura demanded flustered and she glared at him.

"Heh. It's not my fault that I want to see you wet," Sasori told her playfully as a sexy smirk appeared across his lips and he winked at her seductively.

The pinkette flinched and her cheeks were now glowing of neon-red. "W-WHAT?!"

"Just kidding. Heh. I just wanted to push you in there first before you were given the chance to push me," Sasori admitted mischievously and he licked his lips.

Sakura blinked her eyes in disbelief as she twitched and frustration promptly entered into her. "I-I wasn't even going to push you, you weirdo!"

"Sure you were. Well, let me finish what I started," Sasori stated playfully and he licked his lips once more.

He then attempted to throw Sakura into the pool as their hands remained locked and the pinkette struggled insanely as she bent her knees slightly so she would remain on the concrete.

She was also now trying to push him in the pool as well and the two continuously struggled for several minutes as they played tug a war with their arms.

The two were laughing and smiling as they attempted to push each other into the pool.

He smirked. "If you refuse to go in...then go in with me."

Since their hands were still locked, he suddenly managed to jerk her body towards him, and he abruptly jumped in the water backwards.

Sakura screamed as she was in mid-air for a second and his grip on her hand was far too potent.

They both landed in the water almost simultaneously and their bodies caused enormous splashes.

Once they had rose from the water, Sakura shivered from the coldness of the pool while Sasori seemed unaffected by it, and he smirked at her.

"So, how about that hot tub, eh?" Sasori pressed playfully and he chuckled.

Sakura blushed slightly as she twitched and she felt a vein pop.

That's when she hit him lightly on the head.

"CHA! IN YOUR DREAMS YOU CREEP!"

Sasuke and Naruto had been watching them the entire time with wide eyes and were slightly terrified.

. . .and they still haven't heard from Kakashi. . .

Author Note: XD yay! By the way, that game they played in the hallways is something my family and family friends do whenever we were at a water park and staying at a hotel. XD it was so awesome running around the hallways and there has been times where my uncle has literally chased me while crawling on the floor! Lmfao. And everything I wrote in this story towards the pool and everything was written from MY experience. Even the romantic fluff. I know this dude that likes me and acts like Sasori but he's kind of my step cousin now so...er yeah XD he's exactly like him though lol and he smirks a LOT and always tries to get me to hug him but I never do lol and he teases me a lot and I'm just like "-.-" I used to like him but he got into bad stuff and was a bad boy (I'm a good girl!) and he was four years older than me and yeah xD and now he's my step cousin! He still really likes me and says he will ask me out when I'm twenty o_O I'm like what?! lol

but I love my boyfriend... but my boyfriend doesn't like him though and gets super jealous XD haha

Anyways, thank you guys so much for everything, and I'll update when I can! Please review and thanks so much!.


	29. Silent Screams

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

•*•*•Silent•Screams•*•*•

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she felt the warmth of his hand on her's and her heart was hammering like crazy.

Both Sakura and Sasori were currently waiting in line to go onto this one person water slide that required nothing but yourself and there was no rafts or inner tubes that you were suppose to go onto with this slide.

The two had been waiting in line for about fifteens minutes, hand in hand, and Sakura grew more nervous by the minute as her blushing wouldn't cease.

She received questioning looks from a few others, even some people whistled at them, and giggled.

The pink haired medic ninja just tried to brush it off and constantly kept telling herself that their opinion shouldn't matter and that she should just be grateful that she's even with Sasori.

"Hey, I know this girl named Pretty," Sasori stated playfully and he winked at her.

Sakura squinted her eyes in annoyance and muttered, "Oh really...?"

"Yeah, she's you," Sasori told her smirking and he flashed her another wink.

"OH GOD! THAT'S SO CHEESY! WHAT, DID YOU LOOK THAT UP OR SOMETHING?!" Sakura yelled uproariously and a lot of people gave her weird looks for yelling so loud but at this point she didn't really care and she twitched.

Chuckling, he aloofly flipped his hair, and shook his head while smirking. "No, it's just my raw talent to think of things on the spot."

Sakura rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh god..."

It was then their turn and the pinkette was up first and she gulped.

"Don't scream too loud now," Sasori teased playfully and he chuckled.

She blushed of embarrassment and growled. "Shut up!"

Sakura sat down on the top of the sky-blue slide and awaited for the lifeguard to instruct her on when to go down the slide.

She watched the water vigorously rush down the slide, which made her instantly grow more nervous, and her face turned blue in mere fear.

As in on cue, the male lifeguard gestured for her to go down the slide, and Sasori gave her a little push while smirking.

Sakura shot him a quick glare before going down the slide as she shrieked in fear at the same time and her body then went straight downwards on the slide.

"I LOVE YOU BABY!" Sasori called out playfully from above and he chuckled.

Sakura blushed, feeling utterly mortified, and she twitched.

Suddenly, everything then appeared to be on mute, and all sound became abruptly blocked.

Movement was all happening in slow motion as the wind briskly rushed through her short pink hair and her eyes grew wide as her mouth hung open innocently.

Something horrifying then occurred...

She heard a odd but loud creaking sound and that's when the slide abruptly tore apart in two and the pinkette's body was now in mid-air.

Her heart stopped.

Screams of horror were heard from various people and everyone watched her body fall with wide eyes.

To her, everything happened in slow motion as the wind tickled her hair, and she was in absolute shock.

She didn't even scream as her life flashed before her eyes. . .

"SAKURA!" Sasori screamed fiercely but in concern as he scowled and he then attempted to jump off the slide; however, the lifeguard restrained him.

Sasori promptly pushed him away with all of his force, instantly causing the lifeguard to release his grip on him, and he jumped down from the sky scraping height. (cuz he's crazy like that)

In the blink of an eye, Sasori appeared behind Sakura, and held her bridal style in mid-air as Sakura's shocked expression remained the same.

Sasori teleported them down onto the concrete(remember they are ninjas) and he gently put her down.

Screams of joy were heard from all over, except for the lifeguard, who was now brutally injured...

Sakura now stood there, still in total shock as her eyes were outrageously wide, and Sasori frowned at her.

He abruptly embraced her and held her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay... I thought I was going to loose you..." Sasori whispered to her shakily as he impressively disguised the pain in his voice and he held her tighter.

'What just happened...? I just froze up and couldn't move as my life flashed before my eyes. I let Sasori save me again which I'm grateful for but...was I really THAT in shock that I couldn't save myself?! And I call myself a ninja?! I'm a pathetic excuse for a ninja! I could have easily saved myself but fear held me back. But WHY?! Fear never held me back before in battle! Why NOW?! Am I that useless...? He should have just let me DIE!' Sakura thought ashamed as she felt her heart ache in utter agony and tears began to escape from her eyes.

Without saying a word, she lightly pushed him away from her, and sprinted off into the other direction as she sobbed.

"SAKURA!"

He ran after her. . .

•*•*•Ten•Minutes•Later•*•*•

"Sakura!" Sasori called from behind her as he ran and she finally came to a halt in front of their hotel room.

He panted.

She apprehensively turned around to face him and her trembling emerald eyes were filled with tears and mere melancholy.

"Thank you for saving me b-but... W-What good am I if I c-can't even save m-myself?! I'M TIRED OF BEING USELESS!" Sakura screamed somewhat deranged as she was choking on her sobs and her body was trembling outrageously from all the gruesome pain she felt inside and she weakly placed her right onto her heart.

For a moment, he didn't respond as he was intently scrutinizing her, and he narrowed his eyes.

"You're not useless. You've helped your friends by assisting them on missions and in battle and have saved many people with your medical skills. You've restored my happiness and emotions... Could a useless person do that?" Sasori told her coldly as his fiery eyes trembled viciously and his intent stare intimidated her immensely.

She gasped and her pupils constricted. "But-"

He promptly took ahold of her shoulders, which scared her, and his fierce eyes pierced right through her.

"It shouldn't even matter whether or not you saved yourself! You're ALIVE and that's ALL that matters!" Sasori yelled in frustration as he scowled and he gripped her shoulders tighter.

She was quiet for a moment and she then looked down in guilt.

"...You're right... I'm sorry... Thank you..." Sakura whispered softly but shakily as she then sobbed into his chest and he held her like he was never going to let her go ever again.

. . .

•*•*•Five•Minutes•Later•*•*•

The couple had returned back into their hotel room and Sasori had a managed to cheer Sakura up by making fun of Sasuke's hair, saying that he wondered if the Uchiha was secretly related to a chicken.

"I'm going to take a shower... My head hurts..." Sakura stated with a sigh and she put her left hand onto the side of her cranium.

Sakura was about to enter into the bathroom when Sasori playfully placed his head onto her left shoulder from behind and he smirked.

Sakura felt the blood build up in her cheeks due to the physical contact and she froze.

"Can I accompany you in the shower?" Sasori whispered erotically into her ear, fully knowing that she would reject him, and his smirk grew.

Sakura held her breath for a moment as she was almost tempted to say yes since his voice was THAT sexy and her entire face was now flushed of neon-pink.

However. . .

After a few seconds had passed, she twitched while anger entered into her as she swiftly turned around, and hit him lightly on the head.

"CHA! NO WAY YOU CREEP!"

Ever since she talked with him online, she has grown less violent when it came to hitting people, especially Naruto, which the blond was super thankful for since he wasn't her human punching bag anymore.

Sasori now was. . .

O_O

Author Note: XD okay, random and kind of sloppy chapter but whatever. I wanted to update because I'm going to be busy for the pass few days so yeah xD :D I love you guys so much and thanks so much for everything! You always light up my day! Well, I'll update when I can and PLEASE review, thank you!(:


	30. Darkness

Chapter Thirty:•*•*•Darkness•*•*•

Darkness had gradually devoured the sky and it was only around three in the afternoon.

Everyone in the water park area was instructed to return back into their rooms due to a storm warning originating from the water park's sensors and so they did.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sasori were currently all in their room talking about the odd encounter that Sakura had earlier when the water slide abruptly split...and she almost faced certain death.

They were all dressed in their casual clothes and were sitting on the same beds that they slept in the previous night.

And. . .

Kakashi still hasn't returned yet. . .

"I still can't believe it though! Man, if that was ME, I would sue this place for all of their money! You should SUE them, Sakura!" Naruto insisted frantically as he scowled and the blond ninja crossed his arms.

Sakura sighed. "It sounds like too much trouble... No thanks."

"But come on, Sakura! You need justice!" Naruto declared dramatically as he clenched his right fist and he growled.

Sasuke twitched in mere annoyance as he unexpectedly pinched Naruto's side and the blond yelped in pain. "Loser, just drop it..."

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR, SASUKE?!" Naruto erupted alarmed as he promptly whirled around to face Sasuke while he clenched his fists and he glared at the Uchiha.

"Oh that reminds me, where were you guys when Sasori and I were going on that water slide?" Sakura questioned puzzled and curiosity was now consuming her.

"...We were in the wave pool and then this idiot almost drowned because the waves were set to the maximum level and he couldn't even keep up. Tch. So I had to save him. It was so pathetic..." Sasuke answered staidly but coldly as he looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye and he crossed his arms.

"HEY! I NEVER ASKED YOU TO SAVE ME, ASSHOLE! And as soon as you saved me, you wouldn't let go of me even though I said I was fine! AND YOU WOULDN'T STOP TOUCHING ME!" Naruto yelled ferociously as he felt his blood boil and the blond clenched his jaw.

"Idiot, I didn't want to have to save you over and over again..." Sasuke countered nonchalantly as he was blushing slightly but it was microscopic and he huffed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT-"

Before Naruto could even finish his sentence, the sound of thunder was heard as an enormous bolt of lighting could be seen from their huge window, and it was so loud that the room even shook slightly.

The room then became engrossed in darkness and the power had shut off entirely.

Sakura squealed in fear as she instantly clenched onto Sasori's arm without even thinking and her eyes automatically shut.

Sasori smirked as he looked down at her and he chuckled.

Once the pinkette realized that she was clenching onto his arm, she blushed wildly, and lightly pushed him away.

"C-Creep!" Sakura stuttered flustered, trying to make her voice sound fierce but it was futile, and she blushed even more.

His smirk grew. "Creep, eh? But you're the one who clenched onto me."

"S-Shut u-up!" Sakura stammered embarrassed, her voice sounding really timid which somehow turned Sasori on, and her face was now redder than any beetroot.

When Naruto had heard the thunder, he instantly jumped onto the Uchiha's lap, causing Sasuke to hold the blond bridal style, and he then dropped the knuckle-headed ninja purposely.

Thud.

Naruto's body had plummeted to the floor and he let out a groan of pain.

The blond gradually got up and wanted to punch Sasuke; however, he could barely see where he was due to the darkness, and frustration entered into him.

"DAMN IT! NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KILL THIS-"

"Shut up, loser..." Sasuke commanded annoyed, totally interrupting Naruto, and a sigh of annoyance had escaped from his mouth.

Naruto growled. "Why you..."

Sakura frowned and tried to see her friends in the darkness. "What do we do now since the power went out?"

Sasori smirked wickedly. "Heh. This power outage will make things very interesting..."

The three of them widened their eyes slightly and were rather puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked him curiously but somewhat frightened.

Sasori's smirk grew and he chuckled. "How about we play hide and seek tag around the hotel? It will be in pure darkness and will bring more suspense. Now for the rules... We are allowed to hide anywhere in the hotel, even in our room, which would be an unwise choice... Heh. If you hide and the person who is it finds you, you could still run away from them, but if they tag you, you are automatically it. This will also help increase our visualization, hearing, and masking skills... How about it, eh?"

Silence.

"NO WAY! IT'S WAYYYYYY TOO DARK!" Naruto hollered frantically in panic and his sapphire eyes were enormously wide.

"What's the matter? You're afraid...? Scared of getting lost...? You can't handle the challenge...?" Sasori questioned smoothly but teasingly, his hazel eyes taunting the blond, and he chuckled.

"NO! I CAN HANDLE ANYTHING! IN FACT, I'LL BE THE FIRST ONE IT! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto announced hysterically, immense determination in his voice, and he clenched his right fist proudly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh god..."

Sasori smirked evilly. "Very well then. Lets go."

The four then exited out of their hotel room and they now stood in the hallway which was consumed in darkness as well but they could still see each other somewhat.

"Alright, you have ten seconds to close your eyes and count..." Sasori informed the blond smugly and he chuckled.

"Alright! Got it!" Naruto exclaimed determined and he started counting.

Instantaneously, Sasuke dashed off towards the left direction of the hallway, and the other two didn't follow.

Instead, Sasori abruptly grabbed Sakura's hand, and whispered into her ear while smirking, "Follow me..."

Sakura's eyes grew wide in confusion but she shrugged.

He slyly but promptly guided her back into their hotel room and confusion was now overruling the pinkette.

"W-Why are we back in h-here?" she asked nervously, greatly baffled, and was somewhat frightened.

"Shhh... You'll see. Just follow me..." Sasori whispered seductively, his smirk still remaining, and he chuckled silently.

Holding her hand firmly, he lead her into this medium-sized closet, and locked the door from the inside.

Sakura's body jumped at realizing that she was now trapped alone with him in such a small space and her cheeks flushed of rosy-red.

"Y-You b-bastard! Y-You did this on purpose didn't you?!" Sakura demanded in a whisper as her voice was still timid and she tried to unlock the door; however, Sasori pushed her back.

Sasori smirked. "Maybe..."

The pinkette instantly flinched as she suppressed a scream as she attempted to unlock the door but Sasori just kept continuously pushing her back.

"You're not going anywhere and we're hiding here... So get comfy..." Sasori whispered to her erotically as a playful smirk formed upon his lips and he chuckled.

He inched closer to her and then abruptly pinned her to the wall.

Sakura gulped as she felt nervousness bombard her and her heart began to pulsate uncontrollably.

They were so close to each other and the closet was so tiny. Their chests were even touching and she felt the heat radiate from his body.

Sakura began to breath heavily as her sea-foam colored eyes trembled wildly and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks.

"S-Sasori... Please let me go..." Sakura pleaded faintly as she then shyly averted her eyes downwards and it felt as if her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

"You're not going anywhere..." Sasori flirtatiously whispered into her ear while smirking, his voice unbelievably sexy, and Sakura thought she was going to die from all of the sexiness.

He slowly leaned in as he then gently kissed her cheek which caused her body to automatically tingle and she held back a gasp by biting her lip.

"Sasori... Please stop..." she pleaded in a whisper, her voice sounding incredibly faint as her blushing wouldn't cease, and that just turned him on even more as he licked his lips.

"Heh. Now why would I do that?" Sasori whispered playfully as he smirked wickedly and he then fondly kissed her neck.

Sakura let out a soft moan as she closed her trembling eyes and the pinkette tried to hold back another moan.

Sasori recited back as he still was restraining her and he flashed her a smirk.

Even in the dark, he looked outrageously sexy, and her hormones were going out of control.

"Don't try to act like you don't want me, because I know you do..." Sasori amorously whispered into her ear as his smirk grew and his insanely attractive voice caused shivers to rush down her spine.

Sakura felt her body jump at his words as she flinched and she felt her heart beat accelerate rapidly. The redness in her cheeks refused to vanish and she was in somewhat shock.

She has never felt so nervous in all of her life.

He kissed her.

Author Note: Sexy chapter? xD I think yes! Sasori, you sly bastard haha! Thank you all so much for everything and I shall update when I can! PLEASE review and thank you so much!(:

I wasn't suppose to type this today because I was busy but I REALLY wanted too XD haha. So, please tell me your thoughts and review! Thankyou(:


	31. Pink Meow

Chapter Thirty-One:

•*•*•Pink•Meow•*•*•

His soft lips urgently brushed against her's, bringing her great pleasure as she felt a blanket of thrill bind her, and she concealed the moans that were so eagerly attempting to escape from her mouth. Jolts of happiness surged through the pinkette as she tried to remain calm but it felt as if her heart was soaring and she could hardly contain her hormonal urges.

She felt her pride crumble and was mentally preparing herself for all the teasing she would have to endure from him after this was all over...or was she just overreacting?

After all, he IS her boyfriend, and it's not like they haven't kissed before, but...

...resistance seemed like the only option...

She resisted by gradually turning her head to the left but his lips gently glided across her cheek, trying to resume to kissing her lips, and the pink haired ninja tightly shut her eyes.

Her cheeks were burning violently.

"Sasori... Please stop..." Sakura whispered weakly, her voice trailing off as she felt as if the physical contact from him was slowly draining all of her energy, and the color of pink was now invading her cheeks.

"Now why would you want that...? We both know you're enjoying this..." Sasori whispered fluently with an amorous smirk and he chuckled silently.

No words of protest had escaped from the pinkette's mouth and she remained silent as she felt her heart beat accelerate.

Sasori gently cupped her chin, forcing her to look directly into his mysterious hazel eyes, and it felt as if time had stopped while her jade eyes trembled outrageously.

He then resumed to pressing his lips onto her's and the pink haired girl almost flinched as she felt herself melt from his heavenly kiss.

Reluctant at first, she sheepishly returned the kiss, and braced herself as they began to kiss passionately.

She thought his lips felt so warm, moist, tender, and that they just tasted SO good...

Almost too good to resist...

His tongue abruptly while efficiently slid across her lips which immediately awakened her secret sexual desires from within and she began to breath more heavily.

Her lips parted slightly as his tongue

gradually made it's entrance into her mouth and she let out a soft moan.

Smirking, he forcibly shoved more of his tongue into her mouth, and another moan had escaped from her lips.

His tongue curiously explored her mouth as the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks and she refused to open her eyes, for she was way too embarrassed.

Their bodies were literally crushed together and the temperature of the tiny closet appeared to get hotter and hotter as each second passed.

He resumed restraining her to the wall as he tightened his grip on her, which aroused her deeply, and the pinkette's heart was pounding of utter excitement.

The lovely aroma originating from her caused his hormones to dance uncontrollably from within, causing him to kiss her more aggressively, and he smirked into the kiss.

Instantaneously, Sakura's eyes fluttered opened at the aggressiveness in his kiss, and worriment charged through her as she was madly turned on at the same time...

...but she had to be strong...

Sakura broke the kiss by promptly looking down and she panted.

"I think that's-" she attempted to say; however, Sasori finished her sentence by saying with a wicked smirk, "not enough?"

Sakura flinched when he suddenly kissed her once again as her eyes grew wide and she blushed slightly.

Her hands then firmly pressed onto his chest, gently pushing him away, and the kiss was broken once again.

For a second, he frowned but then smirked. "I guess my kisses are too powerful for you, eh?"

Puzzled, she blinked her eyes repeatedly, and blushed even harder.

"W-What?! N-No! Y-You...C-CREEP! W-We should be H-HIDING! N-Not making o-out!" Sakura whispered stuttering as she was very flustered and the redness in her cheeks refused to vanish.

"Why not do both?" Sasori inquired cleverly as he inched his face closer towards her's and he smirked playfully.

Sakura inched her head back as much as she could but it didn't do much since her head was already against the wall and nervousness swarmed her as she twitched.

"N-No!" Sakura protested weakly, her voice insanely timid and cute, and just hearing her adorable voice tempted him to do so many things...

...but he wouldn't...

...or would he...?

(;

Anyways, onwards with the story. . .

Before Sasori could even make his next move, rustling was heard from outside the closet door, and the two instantly froze.

Sasori shushed Sakura as silently as he could and he gestured her to carefully squat down on her knees.

Which the both of them did.

"Stay down here so they don't see you... Cover yourself with clothing and other objects so you'll blend in, as if it were a camouflage..." Sasori instructed quietly, his voice unbelievably stern, and he stared at her intently.

Sakura nodded apprehensively and she cautiously found this heavy coat near them on the floor and she wrapped it around her without making much noise.

"If they come in, don't say a word, I'll drive them out of here. After all...I got to protect my Babe," Sasori told her playfully, his voice extremely quiet, and he winked at her.

Sakura twitched at his words as she blushed but it was microscopic and the pinkette held back a groan.

The two remained in the squatting position for about five minutes as they heard numerous sounds and they remained unknown to the person outside the closet door.

Adrenaline rushed through the pinkette as she grew more frightened with each aching second and the suspense was killing her.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching them, and the two grew tense.

Sakura gulped while Sasori scowled and he was prepared for anything.

They then heard an odd sound...

"Meow!"

The two widened their eyes in confusion and exchanged glances in the darkness.

Sakura giggled and whispered to him, "OH! It's just Orange who is in here!"

"Perhaps for now...but the one who is it can come in here at anytime..." Sasori informed sternly but calmly and he was staring at the tiny cracks that were found in the closet door.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Right."

Orange then began to scratch the closer door.

"Meowwwwwwwww!"

Author Note: XD I should be sleeping right now but whatever haha! XD sexier chapter?! I think YES! Haha. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! You guys make my day, thank you (: well, I shall update a soon and please review! Thank you (;


	32. Naughty

Chapter Thirty-Two:

•*•*•Naughty•*•*•

"Awe! Orange is so cute! Should we let him in with us?" Sakura asked gawking over the feline and she then turned to Sasori with hope in her sea-foam colored eyes.

He didn't look at her and remained looking attentively through the openings in the wall. "No, it will be fine... He might meow and blow our cover if he comes in here."

She frowned.

"But-"

Suddenly, a huge noise was heard, and Sasori instinctively covered Sakura's mouth with his hand.

"Shh! Don't say a word!" Sasori instructed sternly in a whisper and he scowled.

Sakura froze in fear and her heart began to beat faster and faster with each second.

They waited five minutes in an eerie silence and then Sasori said quietly, "It's okay... It was just a false alarm..."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good."

He nodded without looking at her and continued to intently stare out into the tiny openings of the door.

"Hey Sasori... I know we don't talk about this that much, but...why do you think you're alive again?" Sakura questioned quietly but curiously and she carefully scrutinized him.

"It's not the time to talk about that..." he replied solemnly and he seemed so calm but so serious.

"Oh, come on! I mean...do you think Lady Chiyo...or someone did a Jutsu on you or something?" the pinkette asked him while frowning.

He shrugged. "Perhaps..."

"And your puppets... Were your puppets with you when you woke up as a human?" Sakura pressed eagerly and she patiently awaited for his answer.

Sasori smirked. "Speaking of puppets ..."

FLASHBACK

Sakura entered into Sasori's house to be suddenly hoisted upwards in the air by chakra strings originating from one of his gigantic puppets and the pink haired girl flinched.

She struggled to break free to no avail and fear bombarded her.

"W-What are you doing?! LET ME GO NOW! YOU CREEP!" Sakura thundered savagely as she was outrageously flustered and she was blushing ferociously.

Humiliation flowed through her and she felt embarrassment devour her.

Smirking, he casually walked up to her, and caressed her chin, forcing her to look directly into his taunting eyes, and he chuckled. "Heh. Sorry but you're mine for tonight."

Her eyes widened in utter horror and she blushed even harder.

"WHAT?!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"OH I remember THAT. You almost raped me..." Sakura muttered and she squinted her eyes in utter annoyance.

"Heh. Even if I did, you would enjoy EVERY second of it," Sasori retorted erotically with a playful smirk and his hazel eyes were taunting her.

Sakura's eyes grew enormously wide and her entire face flushed of neon-red.

"W-WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT?! Y-YOU C-CREEP! T-TAKE IT BACK!" Sakura yelled in a whisper as she began to frantically hit his chest, which caused him to break his squatting position, and the pinkette forcibly tackled him.

Considering that the closet was so cramped, Sasori couldn't fully lay on the floor, so his back was slightly leaning against the wall as he remained in a sitting position; however, Sakura remained on top of him as she sat on his lap.

She continued to frantically hit him (lightly of course, not actually harming him) and said repeatedly in a whisper, "Take it back, take it back, TAKE IT BACK!"

She then stopped her tiny attacks and they locked eyes.

Their faces were inches away from each other but Sakura only glared at him as she growled and she tried to make the redness in her cheeks vanish but it was merely pointless.

He only smirked. . .

Suddenly, the closet door suddenly opened, revealing her bewildered teammates as they stared down at the couple.

Sakura froze and fear instantly invaded her.

Sasori smirked playfully and chuckled. "Wow, Sakura... Didn't know you wanted me THAT much..."

Sakura's eyes widened enormously in horror as the color of pink had dominated her face as she felt utterly mortified and her blood was boiling venomously.

"SASORI!"

. . .

Oh he was in deep shit now. . .

•*•*•One•Hour•Later•*•*•

Naruto had to hold Sakura back from pulverizing her boyfriend to a pulp and their game was now put on a temporary hiatus.

The group of four were currently in a medium sized hot tub that was located outside in the water park area and were rather delighted with the hot temperature.

Luckily, they were the only ones in the hot tub...

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting next to each other on the left side of the hot tub (of course) while Sakura and Sasori remained sitting on the right side of the hot tub.

A haughty smirk was plastered onto his lips as he had his arm around the pinkette the entire time and she shyly looked down at the water while she was blushing madly.

From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw a huge red button placed on this pole nearby the hot tub, and curiosity seized him.

He cautiously exited out of the hot tub and went by the button.

"Idiot, don't touch that! You might break something!" Sasuke warned in frustration and he twitched.

Naruto placed his hands onto his sides and glared at the Uchiha. "ASSHOLE! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

The blond eagerly pressed the button and bubbles vigorously emerged from the various corners of the hot tub.

Naruto's eyes sparkled in amazement and his mouth hung open in awe.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed and he pressed the button again.

Now even MORE bubbles emerged out of the corners of the hot tub and Sakura squeaked in fear as she inched even closer towards Sasori.

"You loser! Quit pushing it!" Sasuke yelled annoyed as he was getting very pissed-off and the Uchiha growled.

Before Naruto could even reply to him, the blond saw Kakashi standing near the hot tub, and he gasped.

Naruto instantly stormed up to his Sensei in full furry and he scowled.

"YOU JERK! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Naruto demanded barbarously and he pointed a finger at the sexy silvered-haired man.

"Oh hey, Naruto! Sorry, it's just...I got engaged. Also look, Bob went to the hospital and he is alright now! He's going to be my ring bearer!" Kakashi exclaimed calmly while his eyes remained shut as he smiled and he then pulled out the marshmallow that was named "Bob" and it was wearing a mini onyx-colored tuxedo.

Everyone widened their eyes in surprise and couldn't believe what they just heard.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and thought suspiciously, 'Is Kakashi under some kind of Jutsu from that lady...?'

Naruto suddenly smacked him.

"KAKASHI WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Author Note: Oh such weird drama XD did anyone get a mental nose bleed when they read the sexy flashback?! XD haha I did lmfao. Anyways, thank you guys so much for EVERYTHING! (: I cannot thank you guys enough! Well, I'll update when I can and please review! Thank you!(:


	33. Tears Of Blood

Chapter Thirty-Three:

•*•*•Tears•Of•Blood•*•*•

Their mouths were agape and there was an eerie silence.

Kakashi only smiled as if nothing had happened and he laughed while closing his eyes. "Oh Naruto, when a man is in love, it does many changes to his heart!"

Naruto flinched as he stepped back cautiously, not knowing what to say, and he started to question himself if this was really his Sensei.

'I'm not sensing any Chakra surrounding Kakashi... Then what could it be?' Sakura pondered attentively and a stern expression was plastered onto her face.

With eyes full of suspicion, Sakura promptly turned to look at Sasori, and she asked him in a rigorous manner, "Sasori, do you think Kakashi is under some kind of Jutsu...?"

Without even looking at her, he replied staidly, "I don't know..."

Sakura inched back slightly as she frowned and the pinkette could sense that something was wrong with the puppet-obsessed young man.

"I'm going up to the room for awhile. I'll be back..." Sasori proclaimed numbly, his face expressionless as he climbed out of the hot tub, and he walked out of the water park area.

As Sakura watched Sasori climb out of the hot tub, she saw this ominous look in his eyes, and worriment had invaded her.

'Why did he leave so suddenly...? I feel...this bad sensation in my heart. I should follow him but he did say he would be back but... ... Oooh! What should I do...?' Sakura thought somberly and she frowned.

Fifteen minutes had passed and the pinkette was eagerly awaiting for her boyfriend to return and she grew more frightened with each second.

Unfortunately, Kakashi had ended up

going on a water slide with his new "fiancé", and the three that made up Team 7 remained in the hot tub.

"Sasori still hasn't come back yet?" Naruto inquired confused.

"Idiot, it's only been around fifteen minutes..." Sasuke snarled coldly and he rolled his eyes.

"That's STILL a long time though!" Naruto countered ferociously and he growled.

"And he said he would be right back..." Sakura added softly, her voice so soft that it impressively disguised the concern in her voice, and she locked eyes with the both of them.

Her teammates stared at her for a moment and they fully knew that she knew that something was wrong.

"I think you should go find him..." Sasuke suggested nonchalantly as if he didn't care and he shrugged.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed and the blond nodded.

She nodded as well. "Alright."

•*•*•Ten•Minutes•Later•*•*•

Sakura now stood in front of her hotel room door and her body trembled from the nervousness she was feeling.

Her heart was hammering viciously as she slowly turned the door knob and she finally then opened the door.

Sakura was utterly stunned at what she saw and her heart stopped for a mere second.

There Sasori was, sitting on the one of the beds as blood was oozing out of his right arm, and his crimson colored bangs were covering his eyes as his head remained looking downwards at the bed.

She gasped and immediately dashed up to him in panic. "Sasori! Why is there a gash in your arm?! Let me heal it! How did this happen?!"

For a moment, he remained quiet...and he finally then spoke eerily, "With my own bare-hands..."

His voice was outrageously intimidating as Sakura widened her eyes in absolute shock and he then looked at her with his menacing eyes.

"W-WHAT?! Why would you hurt yourself like this?!" Sakura demanded fiercely as she was unbelievably flabbergasted and she scowled as her eyes trembled wildly.

He didn't respond and only avoided her gaze.

"Let me heal you!" Sakura shouted in panic as she was deeply concerned and she inched closer to him but he brutally pushed her away...

...and she fell to the floor.

Her pupils constricted while her heart ached in complete agony...but she had to be strong...so she stood up cautiously.

"Sasori, what's going on...?" she asked innocently and stared at him with her somber eyes.

His face was incredibly nonchalant as he stared directly at her stomach and he saw a scar on the right side of her stomach.

"...Did I do that?" Sasori asked quietly and an eerie silence filled the room.

The female medic hesitated for a moment as she looked downwards at the floor with her depressive eyes and she sighed.

"Yes, it's when you stabbed me during our fight...but that was so long ago..." Sakura answered softly as she began to breath heavily and she sighed once again.

"I knew it. I shouldn't be here..." Sasori mumbled darkly and he stood.

Her body jumped at his words. "W-What!? What are you talking about?!"

"Today, when we were in the closet, you asked me my thoughts on why I'm even alive again in the first place, and that's a question I've been pushing away for awhile now... I've been avoiding that damn question for so long, because it just pisses me off to no end since I don't even know the own purpose of my own existence, and because of the fact that I don't even know WHY I'm allowed to live AGAIN. It just makes no fucking sense! You, Sakura, take my mind away from all of this bullshit that constantly overloads in my mind, and you make me incredibly happy. However... When you asked me if Kakashi was under some kind of Jutsu, it occurred to me that somebody MUST have put their own fucking Jutsu on me to make me live AGAIN! For their own fucking entertainment! They're probably watching me right now and are probably laughing, mocking me... Nothing is real. This is probably ALL an illusion. I just wanted the damn pain to end and to just die already, not go through all these bullshit emotions again! I wanted to be numb where I could feel nothing and BE nothing but NO! I was fucking brought back to LIFE! Damn it...! Don't you see, Sakura? What guy deserves a girl that he stabbed in the past?! How could anyone forgive him for that?! I don't fucking deserve you and you're not fucking real! This CAN'T be real! I don't DESERVE to be THIS happy! My entire life is a fucking LIE! Some sick bastard is laughing at me right now and is fucking with my emotions and is fucking mocking me! Nothing is real to me anymore..." Sasori construed darkly, his voice outrageously venomous, and his hazel eyes remained wide the entire time, looking somewhat psychotic.

Sakura stood there entirely shocked and had trouble processing all of his words into her mind.

He was scaring her...scaring her to death...and tears sequentially formed in her eyes.

'Here I am, feeling fucking helpless again... Why, why can't I think of anything to say? He really needs me the most right now and I can't think of anything to say... My brain is total mush right now! I could heal his wound but that wouldn't resolve anything... I need to heal his heart, right here, and right now!' Sakura thought determined as tears escaped out of her fierce eyes and cascaded down her face.

"Sasori! This isn't an illusion and neither am I! Everything we share is REAL! I know it... I don't know the reason why you were brought back to life again but...I'm so thankful you were. If someone were to put a Jutsu on you, Sasori, I'm sure they had good intentions, not bad ones... I know it's somewhat daunting to live again without knowing the reason why you do but that doesn't mean you should doubt everything! I'm sorry you went through so much pain and I'm so sorry that you had to hide it for so long... I just wish I could take away your pain. I love you so much Sasori and I KNOW our love is REAL! I just want you to be happy and I want your suffering to end... We'll find out the reason together..." Sakura told him as calmly as she cold as the tears were streaming down her face while she grew more frightened with each second and she managed to weakly force a smile onto her lips.

"I mean, I could understand when Kabuto resurrected me before, and for once I was some else's FUCKING PUPPET! ...And now I am AGAIN! OH THE FUCKING IRONY! I CAN'T FUCKING STAND IT ANYMORE!" Sasori yelled hysterically, ACTING as if he didn't hear her words, and he took out a kunai knife, about make another incision in his arm.

Sakura's eyes widened in panic and a blanket of fear wrapped around her.

"STOP!" Sakura screamed sobbing as she promptly ran up to him and she forcibly smacked the kunai knife out of his grasp.

Without any warning, he abruptly embraced her tightly, and she froze.

The blood from his wound gradually dripped down onto the floor and she would literally shudder at hearing every drop collided to the floor. His head remained looking downwards as his bangs shielded his eyes and she suddenly felt something cold bombard her shoulder.

Sakura's body tensed up for a moment and her eyes enlarged.

'What... What was that?' the pinkette thought innocently and she then felt somewhat frightened.

Reluctantly, she turned her head slightly to see a tiny trail of tears cascading down his face; however, his bangs remained covering his eyes.

Sakura suppressed a gasp as she was greatly surprised and she frowned.

'He's... He's crying! I've never seen him cry before... I feel like...like I could feel his pain... He's been strong for so long...holding in all of his tears...and now here he is, finally crying... Oh Sasori, I love you...' Sakura thought as her emerald eyes trembled uncontrollably, which caused rivers of tears to cascade down her cheeks, and she returned his embrace by holding him as tightly as she could.

He smirked.

"Damn it, Sakura... I can't even resist you even when I feel like this... Heh. I guess that's kind of a good thing... ...

...I love you..."

Author Note: I bet none of you were expecting such a serious chapter XD This is one of my favorite chapters! Haha! Thank you guys SO much for everything! I shall update when I can and please review! Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter, I'm very curious to see your responses... Well, anyways, thank you so much! (: Have a nice day!(:


	34. Blush

Chapter Thirty-Four:

•*•*•Blush•*•*•

After the two had calmed down, Sakura had successfully healed his wound, and they were now walking the hallways...hand in hand.

"You better not hurt yourself again or else you're going to get it..." Sakura warned quietly as she didn't look at him and she stared directly at the floor.

Her cheeks felt so warm from his hand holding onto her's and she could hardly contain herself from wanting to just hug him and NEVER let go...but her pride restrained her.

"Oooh. But what if I want to get it?" Sasori asked playfully, his signature smirk plastered onto his lips, and he chuckled.

Sakura rolled her eyes and blushed harder. "Oh shut up. You pervert."

"Pervert, eh? Then you must enjoy all of the "pervert" things I do to you..." Sasori retorted cleverly, his voice insanely playful as his smirk remained, and he then repeatedly raised the both of his eyebrows in a amorous matter.

Mouth agape, the pinkette instantly flinched as she stared at him in disbelief, and she twitched while she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Wha...WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Sakura demanded ferociously as she was deeply flustered and she twitched some more.

Sasori chuckled and playfully rolled his eyes. "Oh, nothing..."

•*•*•Ten•Minutes•Later•*•*•

After roaming the hallways hand-in-hand, the couple finally returned back to the water park area, their hands still locked, and they walked over towards the hot tub where Sakura's teammates currently were.

When approaching them, Sakura felt herself blushing insanely from holding hands with Sasori, and she shyly avoided all eye contact.

The pinkette thought she was being so silly about blushing over holding hands with him when there were a million other more...major things that she should be blushing about.

She couldn't help it though.

His hand felt so warm and he held her hand so gently but so protectively at the same time...it was like she was in heaven.

The couple came to a halt when they were in front of the hot tub.

"FINALLY! What took you guys so LONG?!" Naruto pressed eagerly but dramatically, almost sounding like a pouting child, and Sasuke then abruptly hit him on the head.

Naruto groaned and rubbed his head. "Ow!"

"Quit asking such stupid questions..." Sasuke muttered annoyed and he sighed.

"We got a little...distracted..." Sasori answered the blond with a smirk, his alluring voice trailing off, and he then entered into the hot tub.

Sakura remained standing on the cement as she stared off into space and the female medic thought in a daze, 'In the lobby, I saw there was a gift shop... Maybe I should buy Sasori a gift. In a way of saying sorry and all... For being mean to him sometimes. Yeah, that will work.'

The pinkette grinned.

Before Sakura could even say anything, someone gently tapped her shoulder from behind, and she swiftly turned around to see an attractive looking lifeguard in front of her.

He was a brunette and had gorgeous emerald eyes, just like her. The lifeguard wore a silver whistle necklace around his neck and wore a red hat on his head. He was extremely fit, tall, and wore red swimming trunks.

He was...so, so, and I mean SO...sexy!

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but I've seen your cute face around here for too many times now, so I just had to talk to you..." the lifeguard admitted somewhat bashfully as he rubbed the back of his head and he laughed.

Sakura blushed as soon as she heard him say "your cute face" and she began to feel nervous.

"Oh... Um..." Sakura mumbled quietly and she shyly averted her eyes downwards as the redness in her cheeks refused to vanish.

"CHA! WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS DUDE HAVE TO BE SO DAMN HOT?! DAMN IT! I LOVE SASORI!" Inner Sakura roared from within the pinkette and she adjusted her hands onto the sides of her head in slight distress.

"Well, anyways... I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" he asked flirtatiously while grinning and the lifeguard then flashed her an erotic wink.

At seeing this occur, Sasori glared at the lifeguard as he felt complete rage penetrate him, and he growled.

Pure hatred could be seen in his trembling fierce eyes and he looked prepared to kill as his blood began to boil venomously.

Without any hesitation, Sasori promptly exited out of the hot tub, and stormed up to the two.

Sasuke and Naruto watched the entire scene unfold in absolute shock and their eyes widened.

Sakura forced herself not to gasp once her boyfriend advanced towards them and she flinched as she was blushing slightly.

The lifeguard placidly turned around to face Sasori and he chuckled. "Uh... Do you have something to say, dude...?"

Sasori scowled and his hazel eyes pierced right through him. "Yeah. In fact, I do... Quit flirting with my girlfriend, unless you want to be food for my puppets..."

Instantly, Sakura blushed at Sasori's bold words, and she then twitched at the mentioning of his "puppets"...

'Wait... His puppets can't eat...can they?' Sakura thought baffled and she blinked her eyes innocently.

Smirking smugly, the lifeguard raised an eyebrow suspiciously, and he chuckled. "Ooooh. I'm sorry. Did you say YOUR girlfriend? Well, sorry buddy...but she will be mine in a matter of seconds. Sorry you're jealous puppet boy, but I'm making this girl mine today no matter what!"

'Oh my gosh... That guy just dug his own grave...' Sakura thought frowning as she twitched some more and her sweat dropped.

"CHA! WHO DOES THIS BASTARD THINK HE IS?! HE MAY BE HOT BUT I WOULD NEVER FALL FOR HIM! CHA! CHA! CHA! I LOVE SASORI! CHA!" Inner Sakura thundered savagely from within her and she vigorously punched the air.

Blushing slightly, Sasori then forcibly grabbed Sakura's hand as he scowled, and he dragged Sakura out of the water park area.

If he would have stayed there any longer...he would have tore that guy to shreds...

...and then that stupid lifeguard would have become food for his puppets...

Author Note: XD puppet food! Yay! Haha! I see you guys liked the serious chapter! Thanks so much for all of the wonderful comments! I stayed up full 2 am typing this chapter today XD and I started typing it around midnight right after I returned home from a friend's house haha. Sasori is so sexy when he's jealous (; haha! Anyways, I'll update when I can, and I'll be busy for a few days...and my birthday is this Wednesday. (August 21) I'LL FINALLY BE AN ADULT LADY! XD I'm turning 18 haha. Anyways, thanks so much for everything, and please review! Thank you!(:


	35. UNEXPECTED

Chapter Thirty-Five:

•*•*• UNEXPECTED•*•*•

"S-Sasori, w-where are you taking me?" Sakura demanded flustered, feeling mortification infiltrate her, and she blushed wildly as her boyfriend dragged her into the water park's hotel.

He smirked amorously and slightly turned around to get a quick glimpse of her. "Somewhere..."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion and her boyfriend tightened his grip on her hand.

"Somewhere?" she repeated puzzled.

Sasori chuckled as he resumed looking forward (not looking at her) and his smirk grew. "You'll see."

The pinkette blinked innocently and she then let out a sigh.

"Geez, you sure are a man of mystery..." she muttered annoyed and then added calmly, "and I think you went too far with threatening that lifeguard like that."

"Whatever do you mean?" Sasori asked sarcastically with an innocent but somehow sexy grin, fully knowing the reason, and he held back a snicker.

Sakura twitched. "You KNOW what I mean..."

"What? Was I too intimidating...?" Sasori guessed playfully and he chuckled.

"NO! Why would you make idol threats like that?! You're puppets CAN'T eat!" Sakura exclaimed frantically and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, and how would YOU know...?" Sasori challenged erotically and he playfully raised his eyebrows repeatedly.

The pink haired girl flinched, thinking his physical action was drop-dead sexy, and she felt a blush crept onto her face.

"B-Because...BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE THE GUY NIGHTMARES!" Sakura hollered flustered, her voice sounding somewhat bubbly as she suppressed laughter from within, and she twitched vigorously.

"That still doesn't answer my question..." he replied smoothly and chuckled.

She blushed harder and twitched some more. "S-SHUT UP!"

"Heh. Enough with the talk, let's just get to our room," Sasori insisted nonchalantly while closing his eyes and he turned the hallway corner with that damn smirk plastered onto his lips as he was still holding onto her hand.

•*•*•Ten•Minutes•Later•*•*•

"W-WHAT?!" Sakura exploded mortified, her cheeks rosy-red, and she twitched.

"Just wear it," Sasori instructed smugly and he chuckled quietly.

"W-When did you even buy me t-this?" the pinkette questioned nervously as the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks and she bashfully looked at the clothing that was currently in her grasp.

His smirk grew. "I have my ways..."

"Of course you do..." Sakura muttered as she rolled her eyes and she sighed.

"Why don't you go put it on now?" he urged with a smug grin.

Sakura blushed and felt panic bombard her as her body jumped. "W-What?! B-But w-why? I mean... Thank you for buying it for me but I really can't accept such a gorgeous-"

"Just put it on," Sasori ordered placidly, interrupting her, and he chuckled.

The pinkette sighed in defeat and said under her breath, "Fine..."

Sakura hurried into the bathroom and it took her about five minutes to get changed into the outfit that Sasori gave her.

She then exited out of the bathroom.

Sasori had purchased an elegant looking ruby colored dress for his girlfriend, Sakura. It had no sleeves but had two medium-sized loose straps that were placed on her shoulders. He had also purchased this black choker necklace that had a shiny but glass red rose located in the center of it. The dress was loose but it showed off her petite figure quite well as a red ribbon was tightly tied around her waist and the length of her dress went just an inch above her knees. Her dress was so soft, silky, and very innocent but cute looking.

The back of Sakura's hair remained up with a golden colored clip while the front of her hair remained down.

He thought she just absolutely looked adorable and the crimson haired young man smirked.

"You look cute...as always," Sasori complimented haughtily and he flashed her a wink.

Sakura instantly flinched while her cheeks were burning viciously of neon-red and she tried to stay calm but she twitched instead as embarrassment penetrated her.

"Y-You c-creep! W-Why do I need to wear this anyways?!" Sakura questioned flustered, trying to make her voice sound fierce but it sounded timid instead, and nervousness devoured her.

"Well... Maybe it's because I made reservations for us at this lovely restaurant near here..." Sasori answered cockily and he flipped his hair in a sexy manner.

"Oh... You did? Wait, how the heck do you even get the money for this kind of stuff anyways?" Sakura asked puzzled, her voice super innocent which turned Sasori on immensely, and her eyes grew wide as she looked at him disturbed.

He chuckled and said aloofly, "Don't worry about it..."

Puzzled, she raised an eyebrow, and her body then jumped in surprise at realizing that Sasori was dressed up as well.

She blushed a deep scarlet red and the pinkette inquired timidly, "Y-You g-got dressed in here when I-I was in the b-bathroom?!"

"What? It's not like anyone was going to walk in here..." Sasori scoffed, his voice sounding so casual that was it was unreal, and he chuckled silently.

Her boyfriend was wearing a silver colored dog-tag necklace around his neck and his red hair was messy but sexy. Sasori was also wearing a loose onyx colored t-shirt along with broad cargo pants that were white and he was wearing onyx colored shoes to match his shirt.

His outfit looked casual but he still looked really nice.

For a moment, Sakura was stunned as her mouth was agape, and the blood refused to stop rushing to her cheeks.

She thought he looked like a model.

(Which she usually thought.)

"What? Am I that mesmerizing ?" Sasori teased playfully, his voice incredibly smooth while sexy, and he raised the both of his eyebrows in an alluring manner.

Sakura blushed ferociously as she felt a vein pop and the pinkette twitched. "Q-QUIT DOING THAT!"

•*•*•Several•Minutes•Later•*•*•

After informing Sakura's teammates that they would be gone for a few hours, the couple had arrived into a fancy restaurant that was a mile away from the water park, and the two were currently sitting at a decorative looking table as they were sitting on opposite ends.

In the restaurant, dim but welcoming lights were hovering above each table, and two sets of candles were placed onto each. Various flowers contained in fancy pots were on each table for decoration and many different types of elegant paintings could be seen on the walls. All tables had a white colored cloth covering the actual table and the chairs all had astonishing designs as did the tables. The atmosphere was inviting while mild and the scenery was just utterly gorgeous.

The pinkette thought it was SO...romantic.

Sakura shyly averted her eyes downwards at her lap while her cheeks were rosy-red and she stated bashfully, "This place is really nice..."

He smirked. "You like it?"

Looking up at him, she nodded with a coy smile, and said sheepishly , "Yes. It's really nice. Thank you for bringing me here..."

"No problem," Sasori replied aloofly and he ran his fingers through his smooth red hair.

Suddenly, an attractive looking waiter approached them, and he smirked flirtatiously at Sasori.

Sakura noticed this and widened her eyes in absolute bewilderment.

"Why good evening, you two. Do you still need a few minutes to decide what you wish to eat?" the waiter asked them formally, his voice outstandingly smooth while alluring, and he placed two full glasses of water on their table.

"Why thank you and I believe we will still need some more time to decide," Sasori answered placidly, his voice incredibly aloof as he looked directly at the waiter, and his arms remained crossed.

"Very well then," the waiter replied quietly as he slyly slid a white napkin with writing on it onto the corner of the table that was near Sasori and he then seductively whispered into Sasori's ear with a smirk, "Call me..."

'W-WHAT?!' Sakura thought alarmed while twitching and she was blushing insanely.

Before Sasori could even reply, the waiter casually walked away, and the pinkette's mouth hung open in utter shock as she twitched.

"W-What was that all about?" Sakura asked reluctantly and she was blushing slightly.

A playful smirk formed across his lips and he chuckled quietly as he looked at the note. "It seems someone else has the hots for me."

Sakura's body jumped as her eyes widened enormously and she twitched as she felt frustration swarm her from within.

'CHA! WHAT THE HELL?! I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT A FREAKING GUY HITTING ON SASORI NOW?! WELL, CHA! NO ONE WILL EVER TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! CHA! CHA! CHA!' Inner Sakura roared venomously

from within and she punched the air vigorously.

Sakura then saw the same waiter talking to people at another table and the pinkette glared at him as she felt herself blushing slightly.

Seeing this, Sasori's hazel eyes danced with absolute amusement, and his smirk grew.

"Don't tell me you're jealous now, Sakura..." Sasori teased playfully as his eyes taunted the pink haired medic and he amorously raised his eyebrows while chuckling silently.

"I AM NOT!" Sakura roared monstrously as her blood boiled and she growled while the redness in her cheeks refused to vanish.

"Sure you are," Sasori scoffed, not fully believing her as he aloofly leaned back in his seat, and he chuckled.

Minutes passed and the two were still deciding on what they wanted to order.

The same waiter who gave Sasori his number approached their table once again and Sakura's eyes pierced right through the bastard.

"How about some soup on the house?" the waiter asked with a smug smirk and he placed two bowls that contained cream of celery & potato soup on their table.

"Thank you, sir..." Sasori told him politely and his smirk remained.

The waiter flashed him a playful wink. "Oh, anything for you...and you're VERY welcome..."

Before Sakura could unleash her full rage of furry, the waiter had swiftly walked away from their table, and the pinkette growled.

"Soup my ass..." Sakura grumbled bitterly and she began to slowly eat the soup.

"Ehhhh...? Is that a look of jealousy I see...?" Sasori pressed playfully, his voice so erotic that it would make any girl squeal, and he flirtatiously raised his eyebrows.

"NO AND QUIT DOING THAT DAMN EYEBROW THING!" Sakura roared flustered as she felt a vein pop and her entire face was beetroot red.

The pinkette received questioning looks from others at her abrupt outburst but she shrugged it off and continued to consume her soup.

Sasori chuckled.

As Sakura ate, Sasori watched her as he adjusted his right hand onto the side of his face while his elbow was resting on the table, and a playful smirk crept upon his lips.

After a few seconds, the pink haired ninja reluctantly looked up to see him staring at her, his eyes taunting her, and she flinched.

Her cheeks were now the color of strawberries and she twitched.

"W-What?" Sakura whispered defensively as she was trying to contain her anger from within and she was blushing madly.

He didn't respond as his eyes were glued to her and his smirk remained.

Sakura's right eye twitched and she muttered annoyed, "Weirdo..."

She resumed to eating her soup and then a few seconds later she looked up to see him STILL staring at her with that damn smirk on his face and she blushed ferociously.

"W-What i-is i-it?! Q-Quit staring at m-me! Y-YOU C-CREEP!" Sakura roared timidly as she attempted to make her voice sound intimidating but she failed horribly and her cheeks were burning viciously of rosy-red.

He continued to stare as he remained in that same position and his smirk grew.

Sakura growled as she started to feel her blood boil dangerously while she felt a vein pop

"Sorry, I just can't help it. You just look so cute when you're eating," Sasori revealed haughtily, his voice outrageously attractive, and his smirk grew even more.

Sakura's entire face erupted of crimson red as nervousness invaded her and she held back a squeal of fear. "C-CREEP!"

Sasori only smirked in response (of course) and Sakura just went back to eating her soup.

For a few minutes, the two ate their soup in silence as Sasori was carefully scrutinizing her at the same time, and the pinkette didn't even realize it.

Apprehensively, Sakura then looked up to see him stare at her with a serious expression, and she blinked her eyes innocently. "Um... What is it?"

"You want to be with me forever...right?" Sasori inquired hesitantly, his voice incredibly stern as they locked eyes, and he was slightly blushing.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she felt herself blushing and she avoided eye contact. "Um... Well... Yeah."

He smirked. "How MUCH do you want to be with me?"

The pinkette was slightly taken aback by his sudden question and she blushed harder.

"U-Uh... A-A l-lot..." the pink haired medic replied in a bashful manner and she shyly averted her eyes downwards at her bowl that was halfway full of soup.

"I know we're young but...I honestly just can't hold back anymore. I want to make you mine for good..." Sasori proclaimed calmly and a smirk gradually formed across his lips.

Sakura froze for a moment, slightly puzzled, and she then asked cautiously,"W...Where are you going with this? What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, their waiter advanced towards them with a basket full of croissants in his grasp, and he winked amorously at Sasori as he put the basket down onto the table.

Sasori returned the wink by winking back at him and the waiter only walked away while smirking.

Sakura twitched in utter anger and forced herself not to brutally mutilate the waiter.

"Eh, let's forget questions for now... You should take a croissant. They're one of my favorites," Sasori insisted haughtily but hastily and he smirked triumphantly.

He slyly took a croissant from the basket, then took a bite out of it as his smirk remained, and he gestured her to take one as he flashed her a wink.

"Uh... Okay..." Sakura replied awkwardly and she nervously took a piece of the croissant bread.

He chuckled at seeing her take a pacific piece of bread and she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "W-What is it?"

"Just take a bite," Sasori ordered smirking and he chuckled.

The pinkette did as she was instructed and she hesitantly took a bite of the bread.

She suppressed a gasp as the pinkette saw a black colored ring that possessed a beautiful silver diamond in the center of it and just the sight of it made her eyes shake uncontrollably.

Looking at this ring made her breathless and it sparkled immensely as she abruptly picked it up to examine it.

"Whoa, I found a ring in there... Glad I didn't choke on it... That's so weird though that I found it..." Sakura mumbled quietly as her jade eyes scanned the ring and she was slightly freaked out.

"You like it? I handcrafted it myself with the finest ingredients. Took weeks of preparation. Heh. I'm glad to say this was my finest piece of art..." Sasori stated smugly as he flipped his hair with a smirk and the red haired young man chuckled.

Sakura's pupils constricted as she gradually looked up at him and the female medic was just utterly flabbergasted.

"Y-You made this...?" Sakura questioned almost breathlessly and she was incredibly astonished as her mouth hung open slightly in shock.

"Why of course I did," Sasori answered cockily as his voice was outrageously casual and he chuckled as usual.

Sakura widened her eyes in disbelief and she blushed wildly. "Wha...W-WHAT?! H-How did you even get that ring in t-there?! A-And... D-Did y-you r-really m-make t-this...for me...?"

He nodded and chuckled silently. "That's right."

"O-Oh... Well, thank you..." Sakura told him bashfully as she flashed him a coy smile and she shyly looked down at her soup.

'He... He made it? He got me a ring...? Great. Now it's going to look bad if I get him a present at the gift shop... Oh well. It was still really nice of him, especially since he made it himself, which I have no idea how he did that...but I'm so grateful. But... But why would he make me such a gorgeous thing?' Sakura thought attentively and she was rather puzzled about the whole thing.

"Heh. Let the show begin," Sasori said under his breath with a smug smirk and he promptly rose from his seat and stood in front of Sakura.

Abrupt music was heard and the pink haired ninja's heart stopped for a moment and she gradually looked up.

Sequentially, she turned her head towards her boyfriend's direction as she then saw that a numerous amount of Chakra strings were originating from Sasori's hands, and he was controlling three puppets who were playing instruments.

Sasori began to sing as he played an acoustic guitar AND he controlled his three puppets playing instruments all at the SAME time.

Wow, he was the ultimate multi-tasker.

As Sakura watched him sing, her mouth remained open in total shock the entire time, and she couldn't believe what was happening.

His voice was so aloof, so flawless, so desirable, so magical, and just so...HOT.

"Ironically, you healed my heart even though you tried to stab it at the start, but you admired my art...

Oh, girl, you put me on the spot

You have this power over me

That you just can't see

I usually hate to wait

But it's worth it all the way

If I get to see you everyday

Oh, your smile is a thing I cherish

I won't ever make it perish

Oh, I know I call you Babe, even though you hate it anyway,

I just can't help to see that cute angry look on your face

Oh, you call me a creep,

but I know you just really want me

Smirk

We met again online

and damn, you were mighty fine

Even though I couldn't see you

I knew you would be mine

Wink

Then we met again

Our pasts collided

But we fought it

Our feelings were stronger

And the days grew longer

I adore your short pink hair

And I couldn't help but stare

Your emerald eyes mesmerize me

If only you could see

Chuckle

You made me feel emotion

Which is true art indeed

So thank you Baby,

You're all I need

'Eternal Beauty' is what you possess

That's my favorite two words nonetheless

No art could compete with your beauty

No matter how elegant it may be

You're truly a piece of art

No one could ever tear us apart

No matter how hard they tried

I'll always be by your side

So, that's why I'm asking you tonight

If you'll be forever mine?

Sakura, will you marry me for life?"

Once Sasori had finished singing, people were chanting for the pinkette to say yes, and she was absolutely stunned.

Sakura was so shocked that she...that she had...

...fainted...

"Heh. I think I over did it a bit TOO much..."

Author Note: WHOA! XD HE PROPOSED! I bet none of you were expecting that! Haha! What will Sakura say? Will she reject Sasori?! Will she say yes?! Would YOU say yes to him? (; XD Is she too young?! After all, she is only eighteen while Sasori is a thirty-five year old in a twenty year old's body XD he's still hot though and a just a sweetheart! :3 thank you guys so much for everything and my birthday is tomorrow! YAY! PLEASE review, it shall motivate me to update faster, and I'll try to update when I can!(:

Tomorrow is my birthday! Yay! XD

My siblings all have school tomorrow but I don't since I graduated! Yay! :D XD haha

Thanks so much for everything and have a nice day! :D


	36. Pink Petals

Chapter Thirty-Six:•*•*•Pink•Petals•*•*•

After Sakura had fainted, Sasori carried her bridal style all the way to this small hospital that was near the restaurant, and her unconscious body was currently in a white hospital bed.

Sasori sat himself in a chair in front of Sakura's bed and he waited patiently for her to wake up.

He was grinning the entire time and thought she looked cute even when unconscious...

After about a half hour of being unconscious, Sakura's eyes struggled to open, and the first thing she saw was Sasori smirking down at her.

Alarmed, the pinkette screamed as she felt the color of red overrule her cheeks, and she banged her head into the wooden frame of the bed by accident.

Sakura closed her eyes in pain as she let out a groan that sounded somewhat cute and the pinkette put a hand onto the back of her head.

"Whoa. Be careful now... Are you okay?" Sasori asked playfully as his smirk remained; however, he was impressively disguising the concern that he felt inside for her.

Sakura's eyes gradually fluttered open and as soon as she saw him again...

...she started to blush uncontrollably and nervousness consumed her...

'H...How did I get here...? Did that really happen? Did he really propose to me...? Was it all just a dream...? Oh my gosh... I don't know. I-I'm so nervous. I'm too scared to even mention it right now... Urgh! I'm such an idiot at times...' Sakura thought anxiously and her thoughts made her blush even harder as she frowned.

"U-Uh... Y-Yeah, I'm...f-fine... I...I had the strangest dream..." Sakura replied nervously and she faked a laugh.

'Gosh, I sound so corny... I hate when I sound corny...' Sakura thought and she was very annoyed with herself.

Sasori raised an eyebrow amorously and he smirked wickedly. "Oh really?"

•*•*•Several•Minutes•Later•*•*•

The two were now walking on a cement path that had millions of cheery blossom trees surrounding them and they were just utterly captivating.

The pink petals would flow smoothly with the wind and they reminded Sasori of Sakura's pretty pink hair.

"So... You planned the entire thing...?" Sakura asked reluctantly as she felt somewhat awkward and her face looked like this "._."...

"Correct. I even paid the waiter to flirt with me so you would be jealous," Sasori admitted pompously as he smoothly flipped his hair while smirking and he chuckled.

Instantly, Sakura whirled around to face him, and anger had penetrated her as she twitched.

"W-WHAT?! W-WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?! Y...YOU CREEP!" Sakura fumed flustered as her voice was ferocious while somewhat timid at the same time and she was blushing crazily as she clenched the both of her fists.

The two came to a halt and the pink petals gracefully floated around them due to the wind.

Sasori smirked and adjusted his hands into his pockets. "It's because I love you, silly..."

Sakura rolled her eyes and felt herself blushing slightly. "Well... Yeah..."

"You still haven't answered my question..." Sasori proclaimed nonchalantly, his voice incredible quiet, and he stared at her with stern eyes.

For a moment, Sakura froze as her pupils gradually constricted, and the wind rushed through them as did the pink petals.

"Sakura... Will you marry me...?" Sasori asked softly, his voice sounding so stern but so compassionate, and their eyes locked.

Her heart skipped a beat as she blushed a deep scarlet red and she shyly averted her trembling eyes downwards as nervousness invaded her. "S-Sasori, we're so young... W-Well, I am while you're...er... W-Well, you get the point b-but... I-I d-don't k-"

He interrupted her by giving her a fond kiss on the lips as he placed his hand onto the side of her face and her eyes widened enormously as she blushed even more.

After about thirty seconds, he broke the kiss, and awaited for her answer.

Mouth agape, Sakura was completely stunned, and her heart was hammering strenuously.

Sasori raised an eyebrow and said staidly but slightly impatiently, "Well...?"

He hated to be kept waiting.

Blushing, she nodded sheepishly, and she avoided his gaze.

"Y-Yes..." Sakura whispered timidly as she felt somewhat embarrassed but jolts of happiness was surging through her and she felt like crying.

"What did you say? I can't hear you..." Sasori teased playfully as he smirked and his eyes were taunting her.

Sakura flinched as she felt her cheeks burning up even more and she twitched. "W-What?! A-Are you seriously going to make me say it...a-again...?"

A devilish smirk crept upon his lips. "Yes..."

"B-But, I already said it-"

"Louder. Say it louder. It's music to my ears..." Sasori told her as he smirked wickedly, his voice was insanely erotic, and his eyes were just dancing of pure amusement.

Sakura blushed madly and spoke a tad bit louder, "Y-Yes! I'll marry you..."

Sasori crossed his arms and his smirk remained. "Not good enough."

The pinkette twitched as she felt frustration infiltrate her and the redness in her cheeks refused to vanish...no matter how hard she tried to make her blushing cease.

" IDIOT! YES! I SAID YES, OKAY?! YES, YES, YES, YES! I EFFING LOVE YOU, OKAY?! DAMN IT! I LOVE YOU! AND SOMETIMES I HATE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH A CREEP SOMETIMES BUT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I-"

He cut her off by pulling her into a tender embrace and he smirked.

"Heh. Good enough."

•*•*•Several•Minutes•Later•*•*•

The newly engaged couple had returned back to their hotel room to find her teammates sitting next to each other on one of the beds and they were both sharing an vanilla flavored ice cream cone.

Their tongues slowly licked the ice cream and were almost touching as the two were slightly blushing.

Both were alarmed once they saw the couple as they blushed ferociously and Naruto then forcibly shoved the ice cream cone into Sasuke's hand.

"H-HI! W-Where have you guys b-been?!" Naruto questioned nervously as he frantically waved his arms around and he forced himself to smile.

Sasori smirked and chuckled. "It seems you two know how to share with each other."

The two blushed ferociously, exchanged glances, and then promptly looked away with a huff.

"It's NOT what it looks like! First this idiot wants me to buy him ice cream and I said no but he wouldn't stop bugging the shit out of me so I just bought the damn thing for him and one for myself and THEN... Like the freaking dimwit he is, he DROPS it...and he forced me to share mine..." Sasuke explained defensively as their was major bitterness in his voice and he was blushing but it was microscopic.

"Well that's what you GET for being an asshole!" Naruto barked at him and he glared at the raven haired young man.

"Shut up, loser!" Sasuke hissed and he returned the glare.

The couple's sweat dropped and Naruto then swiftly turned to look at them.

"Where were you guys anyways?! It's been hours!" Naruto exclaimed loudly and he was somewhat suspicious.

Sakura giggled. "Let's just say Kakashi is not the only one who came back engaged."

Silence.

Bewildered, the two stared at the couple with wide eyes, and they then both noticed a ring around Sakura's finger.

The two were in complete shock.

Sasuke's ice cream then slowly slid out of the cone and it had plummeted to the floor...

"DAMN IT!"

Author Note: XD They are so in shock! Haha! It's my birthday and no one was home so since I had nothing better to do, I started writing XD and I was listening to the song "Bad Touch" while writing this...O_O XD I don't know why but it was in my head XDhaha Thank you guys so much for everything! I shall try to update when I can and please review!(; there might be possibly a lemon soon... Still debating but that rhymed XD anyways thank you SO much for everything! I love you guys! :D have a good day!


	37. Psychic

Chapter Thirty-Seven:

•*•*•Psychic•*•*•

The four were currently sitting down at a circular table as they were dressed in their swimwear and they were outside in the water park area.

They were all drinking strawberry smoothies...

"So... You guys are really getting married...?" Naruto asked quietly as he sulked and the blond was slightly disappointed since he still had his tiny crush on the pinkette.

"Yep," Sasori retorted casually with a pompous smirk and he took a sip of his smoothie through his straw.

Fake tears trailed down Naruto's face as he gradually slouched onto the table while his face turned blue and a dark but depressing aura surrounded him.

Sasuke glared at the knuckle-headed ninja and he twitched.

"What are you so upset about...? Tch. Loser..." Sasuke muttered bitterly as slight jealously was lurking in his voice and he huffed.

He abruptly stood and walked away from them.

Naruto's mouth went agape as he stood and then put his hand out frantically.

"S-Sasuke! W-Where are you going?!" Naruto shouted nervously as he twitched and the hyperactive ninja ran after him.

The couple's sweat dropped and Sasori took another sip of his smoothie.

From the corner of her eye, Sakura saw a tiny violet colored tent near them, and there was an huge sign that stood in front of it.

Jade was the color of the sign as it had an golden outline and there was gigantic writing on it.

Sakura silently read it to herself, "Physic can tell you all of your desires for free & will be here for only a day..."

Hearing her slightly, Sasori's full attention was now automatically on the pinkette, and he raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Eh...? What did you say...?"

"Some physic is here and is telling fortunes for free today..." Sakura informed him staidly and she was looking intently at the tent.

"You don't actually believe in them, do you...?" Sasori inquired quietly.

"Idiot, of course not!" Sakura fumed annoyed as she blushed slightly and she then said quietly, "But... It is for free...so it wouldn't hurt...right?"

Aloofly, he shrugged, and took another sip out of his smoothie. "Do what you want. I'm getting another smoothie..."

The pink haired medic flinched in complete bewilderment as her eyes grew wide and she then twitched. "B-But t-that's your third one t-today!"

Sasori smirked wickedly. "I know."

Sakura blushed wildly at his action and she blinked innocently as her fiancé returned back in line to retrieve another smoothie.

Sighing, she reluctantly looked at the tent, and gulped.

'Here goes nothing...' Sakura thought nervously with a frown and she timidly entered into the tent.

Little did she know that an attractive looking male from afar was watching her the entire time...and he was highly captivated with the young lady that had pink hair.

As Sakura entered into the tent, she felt this eerie sensation, and the pinkette walked through darkness until she came across a few candles that illuminated the tent.

The candles were placed on this table that had an amethyst colored cloth on top of it and an elder looking lady remained seated behind the table.

"Welcome..." the old lady said ominously which caused the pink haired girl to shiver in fear and she cautiously advanced towards the table.

"Hello..." Sakura spoke nervously and her face turned blue.

"You're here to seek your fortune, yes? Well, girl... I already know your future..." the fortune teller stated casually as her voice was very dark and shudder-some.

The pinkette gulped. "Y-You d-do?"

"Girl, don't ask such stupid questions. You just got engaged, yes...?" the old lady inferred confidently and she stared at her with stern eyes.

Sakura froze and felt her heart stop for a second.

She couldn't believe that the fortune teller actually knew her recent engagement and panic consumed her.

"Um... Y-Yes..." Sakura answered bashfully and she shifted her eyes uncomfortably.

The elder lady sighed. "Well, that lad isn't the one for you. Trust me. The one for you is actually right near us, I could show you if you like."

Sakura looked at the lady in utter disbelief and she suppressed a gasp as she felt her heart sunk.

"B-But...t-that c-can't b-be! He really LOVES me and he has proved it many times! He HAS to be the one!" Sakura insisted frantically as she clenched her fists and she frowned.

"I'm sorry but people change... Girl, just follow me..." the fortune teller ordered coldly and began to walk out of the tent.

Sakura's eyes filled with sadness as they trembled vigorously and she followed the fortune teller out of the tent.

'T-There is NO way this creepy old lady is right about Sasori NOT being the one for me! I...KNOW he is! Then again... She did know about my engagement, which is weird but... I can't believe her words. I just...can't...' Sakura thought attentively as she furrowed her brow and she followed the old lady as she was looking downwards at the floor the entire time.

When they finally exited out of the tent, the two saw a gorgeous looking young man, and the pinkette's eyes enlarged immensely.

He possessed dark-chocolate colored hair and had luscious dark-green eyes. Since he was shirtless, his muscular chest was exposed, and he was rather tall. He wore lime-green trunks and...that's about it.

"There, that young man over there... He's the one..." the elderly woman whispered into her ear and she then slowly returned back into her tent.

Sakura stared at the young man in disbelief and they then locked eyes.

The pinkette flinched as her eyes then grew wide and she felt herself slightly blushing.

His mysterious eyes were just so captivating and the pink haired girl felt almost stunned as she stared at him with her mouth agape.

She could have even swore she saw green sparkles surrounding him...

Anyways...

The wind rushed through them and he suddenly started to walk towards her.

Panic surged through every atom in her body as fear paralyzed her and

the pinkette braced herself.

Without saying a word, the guy abruptly clasped his hands together with Sakura's, and his mesmerizing eyes stared down into hers.

Sakura stared up at him in utter shock as her emerald eyes were trembling strenuously and she couldn't help but blush.

She didn't know why she hadn't pulverized this guy yet for touching her but...

...something was holding her back...

"Sorry for the scare but...I just saw you for the first time and I instantly fell for you..." he confessed softly, his voice incredibly deep but quiet and just so...attractive.

Before Sakura could even make a retort, she felt another hand forcibly pry their clasped hands apart, and the two swiftly turned around to see a pissed-off Sasori.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Sasori hissed venomously as he abruptly grabbed onto Sakura's arm and he pulled her towards him.

Sakura let out a squeak of pain as he jerked her forward and she cringed.

Sasori's trembling eyes were filled with pure hatred as he stared at the mysterious young man and he scowled while he held the pinkette protectively.

"If you ever touch her again...I'll kill you..." Sasori proclaimed menacingly as his eyes intensely pierced right through the guy and he growled.

The intriguing young man only stared back at Sasori with an stern expression and he didn't say a word.

Sasori huffed as he then grabbed onto Sakura's hand and he literally dragged her away from the area.

As they were walking, Sakura suppressed a yelp, and she exclaimed frightened, "S-Sasori... Y-You're hurting me!"

Sasori paused as did she and he whirled around to face her.

His stern eyes bored into hers and she felt majorly frightened.

"I'm sorry..." Sasori apologized quietly and he then advised angrily, "And I'm sorry about how I reacted back there but...I just found out who that guy was. He's the fortune teller's son and she goes around every year telling every girl that her son is 'the one' for them...when he's not... Its also rumor that he would rape the girls...so thats why I was so protective just now. That bastard..."

Sakura gasped as she was slightly taken aback and her eyes widened. "T-That's exactly what she told me...except I didn't believe her because I know you love me and I know you would never leave me..."

Sasori sighed as he crossed his arms and he said bitterly, "Exactly. I would NEVER leave you. I couldn't even if I tried...and she's phony. I suggest you don't believe anything she says..."

Sakura looked down with her depressive eyes and thought, ''Maybe so but...how did she know about my engagement...?'

. . .

Author Note: whoa :0 intenseness! XD thank you guys so much for everything and I shall update when I can! Thanks for reading and please review! Thank you! :D


	38. Haunted

Chapter Thirty-Eight:

•*•*•Haunted•*•*•

It was night and the group of four had returned back into their hotel and were now all dressed in their nightwear.

The lights were off and the tv had illuminated the room since Naruto had turned it on earlier.

Sakura lied on the bed next to Sasori who casually had both of his arms behind his head as he looked rather bored and the two watched the movie that was currently being played on the television.

Her teammates did the same as they remained in their bed and the two looked rather drowsy as Naruto's head rested on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke was "too tired" to push him off. . .

Sure Sasuke... Sure...

. . .

AND

They still haven't heard from Kakashi. . .

What a weirdo...

Anyways...

'It's hard to believe that that guy is a rapist... If anything, Sasori is the rapist...(-_-) I'm only kidding though... But that guy's words seem so genuine but then again evil can easily disguise itself but...he seemed so sweet... Maybe it's just his mother who is crazy...' Sakura pondered attentively as she lied in her bed and she stared up at the ceiling.

•*•*•Three•Hours•Later•*•*•

The four of them had all fallen into a deep pleasant slumber.

Sakura had fallen asleep in Sasori's arms and the two actually cuddled for quite awhile while making small talk.

Naruto and Sasuke had trouble sleeping though...

Of course.

Sasuke had troubled breathing since a foul stench was originating from Naruto and he felt sick to his stomach.

Naruto had fallen asleep but not Sasuke...

So the raven haired dude hurried into the bathroom and he was in there for about ten minutes.

Sakura then awoke and she had to urinate EXTREMELY bad.

She promptly sat up in bed and noticed that an dim light was coming from the bathroom door.

The pinkette looked around the room to find that Sasuke was missing and she just assumed that he was the one who was in the bathroom.

Sakura wanted to groan but she didn't and she carefully got out of the bed without waking up the other two that were currently in the room.

She slowly approached the bathroom door and was about to knock when she heard an HUMONGOUS splashing sound.

Sakura widened her eyes, very disturbed at thinking that Sasuke had probably just took an enormous crap in the toilet, and she twitched as her face turned blue.

A foul stench had then infiltrated her nostrils and she almost screamed.

Instinctively, Sakura quickly but quietly exited out of the room, and she began to roam the hallways.

'I couldn't possibly go in that bathroom with that horrible aroma Sasuke had just created. Geez, who knew... Ew. I used to like him too... But...er...I guess I'm just being too mean...' Sakura thought as she sighed and the pink haired ninja continued to walk.

She quickened her pace since she really had to use the ladies room...

Like badly...

'Damn, where is that bathroom?!' Sakura thought panicking as she began to run and her sweat dropped.

The atmosphere of the hallway then started to feel rather...eerie.

She paused.

Suddenly, the mysterious young man that she saw earlier today had unexpectedly appeared at the end of the hallway, and she flinched in utter fear.

They locked eyes and she grew more frightened with each second as her heart started to pulsate dangerously.

His mysterious eyes intently scrutinized her and he gradually advanced towards her.

Frozen of fear, her eyes grew incredibly wide as he approached her,

and her jade orbs trembled wildly.

He came to a halt once in front of her as he then extended out his hand and he touched the side of her face.

His hand was so cold. . .

She blinked and when her eyes fluttered opened...

He was gone...

Had vanished. . .

Her pupils constricted as she constantly looked around to see no one there and fear was now overruling her.

'W-Was that an i-illusion...? It couldn't be... I felt his hand touch my face... B-But w-where d-did h-he g-go t-then?! I'm so scared... M-Maybe you see illusions when you have to pee really badly... Yeah that's it! ... Yeah right... I'M TERRIFIED! AHHH!' Sakura thought horrified as she frowned and she felt like whimpering.

Someone had then touched her shoulder as the pinkette immediately screamed of terror and she whirled around to have an hand instantly cover her mouth and her screams were muffled.

Her eyes widened in surprise at realizing that it was just Sasori and she stopped screaming.

He cautiously took his hand off of her mouth and her trembling eyes began to water.

Sasori looked at her with a stern expression and his eyes were fierce. "Sakura, what's wrong? I woke up and you weren't there..."

"Sasori... Sasori..." Sakura whispered frightened under her breath as she then unexpectedly cried into his chest and she clutched tightly onto his shirt.

Sasori widened his eyes in confusion as he stared down at her and he then hugged her.

He sighed but smirked. "Heh. It seems my princess is so unpredictable at times..."

Sakura blushed wildly at his comment and she pushed herself away from him.

"P-Princess?CHA! I AIN'T NO PRINCESS! YOU CREEP-"

He cut her off by placing his index finger onto her lips and he shushed her while smirking erotically at her. "Shhhh. A little less volume, please... People are trying to get their beloved sleep..."

Sakura blushed of embarrassment as she didn't know what to say and she glared at him.

Sasori was then quiet for a moment and he intently stared at her. "Sakura... Why were you so scared?"

"I...I think I saw a ghost...or something..." Sakura admitted frowning as she refused to meet his gaze, for she felt too embarrassed while ashamed, and she looked downwards at the floor.

Before Sasori could retort, he noticed that the floor was wet, and he then saw that her "lower area" of her nightgown seemed to be damped and his face was like, "._."

"Sakura... When you screamed...did you...did you...

...pee?"

._.

. . .

Author Note: XD weirdo chapter okayyy lol thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can and please review! THANK YOU!


	39. Kiss Me

Chapter Thirty-Nine:

•*•*•Kiss•Me•*•*•

"Don't worry, this will just be our little secret..." Sasori assured with a devilish smirk as he inched closer to the pinkette and he winked at her.

Sakura blushed a deep scarlet red as she was taken aback and she twitched. "W...WHAT?!"

•*•*•Ten•Minutes•Later•*•*•

The two returned back into their hotel room and Sakura took a shower to...fully clean herself...while Sasori ventured off into the hallway somewhere.

As Sakura exited out of the bathroom, she saw that Sasori was nowhere in the room, and her eyes enlarged slightly as she tried to see if there was any trace of him in the darkness.

But there wasn't...

Suddenly, she heard groans coming from Sasuke who was currently lying in his bed as he then unexpectedly dashed into the bathroom while holding his stomach in pain, and he was bitterly cussing to himself.

Naruto abruptly sat up in bed and he yelled frantically but dramatically to her, "SAKURA! GET OUT OF HERE! SASUKE HAS EXPLOSIVE DIARRHEA! AHHHHHHHHH!"

For a second, Sakura froze as her eyes widened in complete fear, and then the pinkette immediately dashed out of the room.

'Oh gosh...! It's going to smell really, really, and I mean REALLY bad in there! Crap, I don't know where I'm going, and I don't know where Sasori is! I might as well go find the creep... But first...I got to pee again! Wahhhh...!' ' Sakura thought in panic as she began to blush and she was sprinting through the hallways.

After about five minutes, she finally found the girl's bathroom, and she promptly entered into it.

As soon as she entered, the restroom appeared to be empty, and the pink haired medic promptly rushed in front of a stall.

Once she had opened the stall door, she saw something very, very, and I mean VERY...disturbing.

Sakura's jaw dropped as she twitched uncontrollably and her entire face was now flushed of neon-pink.

There Sasori was, standing in front of the toilet with his arms crossed, and he was smirking playfully at her as his eyes were dancing of mere amusement.

"...I knew you would come...I've been waiting for you..." Sasori whispered seductively but wickedly as his smirk remained and he flashed her an amorous wink.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! W-WHY ARE YOU IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM?! Y-YOU C-CREEP! WHAT IS YOUR-"

Sasori interrupted her by pinning her to the wall as he smirked mischievously and he shushed her. "Shhhh... Don't be ungrateful when we have such a lovely opportunity..."

Out of nowhere, he abruptly leaned in to kiss her, and the pinkette forcibly face-palmed his face.

"I'm not going to make out with you in the freaking GIRL'S BATHROOM! Especially not in a STALL! CHA! YOU CREEP!" Sakura whispered viscously, the pink haired ninja very flustered, and she had an annoyed face expression.

With much ease, her fiancé nonchalantly pried her hand off of his face, and he chuckled. "You could at least acknowledge my attempt at trying to keep things interesting..."

Sakura twitched once more. "T-This...THIS IS NOT INTERESTING! THIS IS JUST PLAIN CRAZY! Y...YOU-"

Sasori cut her off by giving her a tender kiss and he placed his hand onto the right side of her face as his eyes automatically shut.

She widened her eyes ever so slightly as she felt her heart do numerous flips like an acrobat and the pink haired young lady felt the color of pink overrule her cheeks.

Sakura wanted to resist, push him away, or simply scream but...

...she felt frozen.

Little by little, her eyes closed as she slowly gave into the kiss, and the pinkette went into a daze.

Sakura felt herself melt into the kiss as she relaxed and she passionately kissed him back with much compassion.

Between kisses, he would smirk, and continued to kiss her fondly as his left arm slyly slithered around her waist.

Without warning, the stall door abruptly opened to reveal a tall old woman staring at the two with wide eyes, and an awkward silence filled the air.

Embarrassment rushed through the two as their lips immediately separated and they froze as they both twitched.

The older woman stared at them somewhat puzzled and then asked quietly, "Can I join in...?"

. . .

•*•*•Five•Minutes•Later•*•*•

After so awkwardly rejecting that lady's request, the two hurried out of the female restroom, and were now walking in the hallway.

"All I wanted to do was pee...and now look what happened..." Sakura mumbled depressively as fake tears streamed down her face and she sulked.

"You must admit that was one adventurous encounter in the restroom though..." Sasori remarked quietly but naughtily and he smirked.

The pinkette instantly whirled around as frustration invaded her and she hit him lightly on the head.

"CHA! SHUT UP! YOU CREEP! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US IN TROUBLE IF ANYONE WHO WAS SANE HAD FOUND US!" Sakura yelled monstrously as she clutched tightly onto his shirt and held him up in the air.

Sasori smirked. "But you liked it didn't you...? It gave you a somewhat pleasurable thrill and you know it... You especially enjoyed my kiss-ah!"

Sakura had dropped Sasori with a huff as she then crossed her arms and he fell on his bottom.

He rubbed the back of his head and frowned but then smirked. "Someone certainly has an unique way of hiding her true feelings..."

"Shut up!" Sakura barked annoyed and she began to proceed forward with another huff.

Sasori smoothly stood as he adjusted his hands into his pockets and he followed the pinkette.

She then stopped dead in her tracks at realizing something and a loud gasp had escaped from her lips as her pupils constricted.

Sasori paused as he raised an eyebrow in suspicion and he inquired quietly, "What's troubling you?"

Sakura blushed as she apprehensively turned around to face him and she shifted her eyes uncomfortably. "I just realized I have to tell my parents about our engagement..."

He smirked and chuckled. "Good thing I already met them..."

Sakura blushed even more at remembering the day when he first met her parents and she inched back slightly as she twitched.

"N-NO! T-They are going to think I'm crazy for deciding to marry you s-so...SO SOON! Either they will be too overjoyed or too pissed! I-I can't handle e-either reaction! M-MY PARENTS ARE MORE CRAZY THAN Y-YOU!" Sakura explained frantically, her voice full of panic, and she cried fake tears.

Sasori chuckled as he placidly wrapped his arm around her and he told her in an aloof manner, "Not to worry, Babe... You have to remember that we're not getting married right away, well...unless you want too."

He flashed her a wink as his smirk remained and she only glared at him while she was blushing crazily.

Sighing, he then continued casually, "Anyways... We should focus more on relaxing and plan our special day later on. Don't you agree? After all, we are on vacation..."

Blushing slightly, Sakura shifted her eyes downwards to the floor, and was quiet for a moment. "I...guess you're right..."

"Then come on... Let's have some fun!" Sasori whispered to her in a playful tone and he amorously rubbed his cheek against hers.

Feeling a vein pop, she felt herself twitch as she blushed even harder, and...

She hit him.

•*•*•One•Hour•Later•*•*•

The couple had returned back into their hotel room and were currently sleeping next to each other in their beloved bed.

Sakura's body then became engulfed with potent coldness and her eyes gradually fluttered opened.

Her body trembled insanely from the arctic-like coldness and she repeatedly underwent various positions to keep warm; however, it was futile...

Not even Sasori's body heat could keep her warm...

Now that's weird.

Suppressing a sigh, she got out of the bed, and lazily walked out the door.

'Maybe going on a walk will heat me up... Gosh, I'm so tired, I feel like a zombie...' Sakura thought exhausted while she felt as if all of her energy had been drained from her body and her eyes struggled to remain open as she roamed the hallways.

Minutes passed as she slowly walked the hallways, still feeling cold, and she felt as if she was about to pass out any minute.

Sakura's vision was sequentially diminishing as her eyes kept fighting to stay open and she suddenly fell forward; however, someone had caught her by firmly placing their hands onto her shoulders.

The pinkette weakly looked up to see that it was the same young man that she saw earlier today in the hallway and she flinched.

His mysterious eyes bored into hers and fear was now dominating her emotions.

"Please help... My mother is being chaotic again... Her soul will not rest until I find my true love and she usually tells every girl that I'm the one for them and her predictions are false. But this time...I believe she's right... I'm intrigued by you and I want you to be mine... My mother put your Sensei under a spell to be in love with this lady that is no more than a speck of dust and she won't undo the spell until you become mine..." the young man explained softly in a whisper as he then placed his hand onto the right side of her face and his thumb was slowly gliding across her lips.

Sakura's body tingled from the physical contact while she felt herself slightly blushing and she went into a daze.

Suddenly, he slowly leaned into her, his lips almost touching hers as she felt his ice-cold breath collide with her skin, and...he then had vanished.

Without a trace...

'Is this a...dream...?' Sakura thought faintly as her vision was fading and she fell to the floor.

She remained unconscious for about five minutes and her eyes then fluttered opened.

The pinkette sat up and scanned the hallway.

'What happened...? Was I really that dizzy and tried that I had fainted...? And that guy again... Was that all a dream or did that really happen...?' Sakura pondered, still in a somewhat daze, and she cautiously stood up.

She returned back into her hotel room and had to use the restroom once again.

When she opened the door to the bathroom, neon-pink instantly devoured her entire face as she forced herself not to gasp, and her eyes grew outrageously wide.

There Sasori was, sitting on the toilet, his bare-bottom exposed, and he looked at her with a blank expression.

The lights flickered.

She twitched.

Instead of freaking out, Sasori only smirked at her, and he questioned erotically, "So...you wanted to come and join me, eh?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

. . .

•*•*•The•Next•Morning•*•*•

The two had awoken to find that Sakura's teammates were nowhere in the room to be found and they grew rather puzzled.

Abrupt music was suddenly heard and the pinkette's eyes grew wide.

"W-Where's that music coming from...?" Sakura asked nervously and was rather baffled.

"Don't question it," Sasori told her smirking and he slyly grabbed her arm and pulled her closer towards him.

Startled, Sakura squeaked in fear, and she then flashed him a glare. "W-What are you doing?!"

His smirk grew. "Let's dance."

She widened her eyes and blushed ferociously. "D-Dance?! I-I can't D-DANCE!"

Sakura inched away from him but Sasori pulled her back towards him while that damn smirk remained plastered onto his lips. "Sure you can."

His left arm smoothly snaked around her waist while his right hand took a hold of her hand as he held their hands up about shoulder-level.

Sakura awkwardly put her unpreoxcupied hand onto his shoulder and blushed of embarrassment as she thought, 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this...'

The two began to slow dance as Sasori smiled down at her while Sakura was blushing uncontrollably and she kept avoiding his gaze.

He was so handsome and her lady hormones could hardly stand it.

Her heart was hammering dangerously and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks.

'Damn it! Why does my heart always pound like this all the time whenever I'm with him?! I-It's scary but...nice...' Sakura thought mortified and she kept looking downwards at the floor.

"Sakura..."

His stern but sexy voice caused her to jump and she reluctantly looked up at him.

"Kiss me..."

Author Note: Wow, that took forever to type xD thank you guys so much for everything and sorry for the late update! I was busy!._. My, my, this chapter was certainly eventful... Sasori waiting for Sakura in the girl's bathroom, Sakura seeing Sasori on the toilet and errr you get the point xD I shall update when I can and PLEASE review! Thank you!(:


	40. Cute

Chapter Forty:

•*•*•Cute•*•*•

The music stopped.

Sakura paid no attention to it though...

Her heart was pounding thunderously and her trembling eyes were glued to him.

Nervousness surged through her and

she fought the redness that was trying to penetrate her cheeks.

She timidly inched back and her right eye twitched slightly.

"U-Uh... U-Um..." Sakura stammered pathetically, her voice immensely shy as she averted her eyes towards the left, and she was blushing madly.

He gave her a questioning look and inched forward. "What's the matter...? You're afraid to kiss me...?"

His voice was just so insanely alluring that it literally drove her nuts and it caused shivers to rush down her spine.

Her eyes widened slightly at his question as timidness invaded her and she walked backwards.

"U-Uh... N-NO! I just...uh..." Sakura mumbled bashfully as embarrassment infiltrated her and she refused to catch his gaze.

He walked towards her and smirked. "Come on now, Sakura. You're my fiancé...you shouldn't be afraid to kiss me..."

Sakura timidly backed away some more, then flinched when her back gently collided with the wall, and she twitched in utter fear. "Idiot! S-Shut u-up!"

Smirking, he aloofly placed his right hand onto the wall besides her head, slightly trapping her, and his smirk grew.

"You're pretty cute when you look scared," Sasori remarked playfully as she instantly flashed him a quick glare and he then added erotically while inching his face closer towards hers, "Are you really that embarrassed to show your true feelings to me still...? Maybe you're just afraid that you won't be able to resist me if you do..."

Mouth agape, her eyes widened as she blushed even harder, and she then felt a vein pop.

Whack!

She hit him lightly on the head and growled. "Why must you always be so...so full of y-yourself...?!"

Sasori chuckled as he rubbed his head and he then abruptly cupped her chin while that sexy smirk of his remained plastered onto his lips. "Who says I was...? It was just a simple assumption..."

A squeak of fear had escaped her lips as she gently smacked his hand away from her chin and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks.

"D-Don't t-touch m-me!" she yelled nervously, very flustered, and the pinkette was blushing uncontrollably.

Sasori sighed and smoothly ran his fingers through his gorgeous crimson colored hair. "You're rather confusing at times, Sakura...but I like it."

He smirked when he finished his sentence and her fiancé then amorously licked his lips.

Suppressing a gasp, Sakura leaned her back more against the wall as he then attempted to touch the side of her face, and the pinkette timidly squeaked in fear.

Terrified, she avoided the physical contact by dashing forward, and she grabbed a pillow for protection.

"D-Don't t-touch m-me! Y-You c-creep!" Sakura shouted embarrassed and she was blushing ferociously.

Another sigh had escaped Sasori's lips and he shrugged his shoulders. "I can't even touch you... What has this world come to...?"

He then smirked and started to advanced towards her.

For a second, her body tensed up as she trembled from the nervousness, and the pinkette then hurled the pillow at him.

He caught it with much ease and smirked at her once again. "Ooh... So it's going to be like this, eh? Heh. This will be fun."

Smirking wickedly, Sasori then began to nonchalantly walk towards her while he held the pillow firmly, and the pinkette shrieked in absolute fear as she promptly retrieved another pillow from their bed.

"Eeeeek! N-No! I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to! D-Don't!" Sakura pleaded frantically as she was blushing outrageously and she started to laugh nervously.

"Oh, I don't think so..." Sasori muttered darkly with a mischievous smirk, his voice still drop-dead sexy, and he chuckled as he approached her.

Frightened, she let out a tiny scream as he began to chase her around the room, attempting to hit her with the pillow, and the pinkette thought this was the most scariest pillow fight ever.

Even though it was rather frightening, the pinkette also thought it was somewhat fun, and a few cute giggles had passed through her lips a couple of times as he chased her.

He then cornered her and she gulped.

"C-Creep! Get away!" Sakura told him twitching as her blushing wouldn't cease and she held up her pillow in defense.

His smirk grew. "Not a chance."

As expected, he attempted to hit her with the pillow; however, she blocked his attack with her pillow.

He chuckled and said under his breath, "Impressive..."

Sakura squinted her eyes in annoyance and muttered, "Shut up..."

Minutes passed and the two were vigorously hitting each other with their pillows while laughing.

The pinkette then ran towards the edge of their bed and her fiancé abruptly stood in front of her.

Startled, Sakura shrieked cutely in fear, and slightly leaned back.

She felt as if she was about to loose her balance at any moment now...

Sasori smirked as he forcibly took the pillow from her grasp and hurled it across the room the left.

"Eek!" Sakura squeaked.

Sasori then threw his pillow across the right side of the room.

Without any warning, he tackled the pinkette onto the bed, and she let out a timid but cute scream that just made him smirk in mere pleasure.

"Eek! You creep! Get off of me!" Sakura screamed flustered as she tried to kick him off but it was to no avail and his smirk grew.

Suddenly, he rapidly but gently began tickling her stomach, and the pinkette was laughing uncontrollably as she struggled to escape his playful "wrath" of tickling.

Her bubbly laughter turned his smirk into a genuine smile and he thought her laugh was just the cutest thing in the world...

"Q-Quit i-it! St-Stop! S-STOP! E-Eeeeeeeek! S-Stop!" Sakura begged between breaths as she couldn't contain her laughter and her eyes remained shut the entire time as a jolt of happiness surged through her.

A few seconds later, Sasori decided to finally stop tickling her but he promptly pinned her to the bed, and he smirked down at her.

As he stared down at her, his eyes widened somewhat as he felt himself blushing slightly, and he actually felt mesmerized.

Sakura stared back at him with wide eyes as well and her cheeks were completely flushed of rosy-red and her heart was hammering crazily.

No words were exchanged as they just kept staring at each other, hearts both pounding uncontrollably, and silence engulfed the room.

Sasori finally broke the silence.

"Sakura..."

Suddenly, Sakura's teammates had abruptly barged into the room, and their eyes grew wide at seeing what position the couple was in.

Almost immediately, Sasori swiftly but smoothly got off of Sakura, and the two were now sitting up on the bed.

Sakura's face was bright red as a beetroot, immensely mortified, while Sasori's face appeared to look calm; however, his heart was pulsating crazily from within.

"WHOA! What the HELL were you guys DOING?!" Naruto demanded somewhat freaked out as he twitched and the blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Nothing illegal..." Sasori joked quietly while smirking and he chuckled.

Instantly, Sakura's eyes grew enormously wide as her entire face flushed of neon-red, and she flashed her fiancé a glare.

Naruto blinked, very puzzled, and he scratched the back of his head. "Uh... What...?"

Closing his eyes, Sasuke twitched as he tried to contain his frustration from within, and he muttered, "You're such an idiot..."

Before Naruto could even retort, a meow was heard, and the four looked over towards a corner to see Orange.

Sakura gasped and ran up to the feline. "Orange! Oh my gosh! I totally forgot he was here! Sasori, have you been feeding him?"

Sasori aloofly flipped his hair while his smirk remained and he retorted cockily, "Tch. Of course I have been. I wouldn't starve my own precious cat."

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance and muttered, "I'm surprised you didn't starve him..."

Naruto tightly clenched his right fist and had a blast of energy surge through him. "Oh, who cares about that damn cat!? Did you guys hear that weird music that was playing earlier?! It was freaking weird! Believe it!"

Sasuke twitched some more as he scowled and the Uchiha hit the goofy ninja on the head. "Shut up already, loser. You're giving me a headache..."

Naruto groaned and held his head in pain while his blood began to boil. "ASSHOLE! Why do you always have to hit me!? IT'S LIKE YOU WANT TO TOUCH ME!"

Sasori chuckled and crossed his arms. "Maybe it's because he does..."

Naruto widened his eyes as Sasuke was now blushing ferociously and he flashed a deadly glare towards Sasori.

Sakura giggled and petted Orange. "It's probably true."

Sasuke growled and his eyes looked immensely vicious. "SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, Naruto gasped, and the three all looked at the blond.

"GUYS! I just remembered that there is free ice cream downstairs in the lobby! LET'S GET SOME!" Naruto exclaimed uproariously but blithely and he sprinted out the door.

An annoyed sigh has escaped from Sasuke's lips as he adjusted his hands into his pockets and he followed Naruto out the door.

Sakura and Sasori exchanged glances and shrugged.

The pinkette said goodbye to Orange and stroked his fur gently.

After a few seconds, the couple had exited out of their hotel room, and followed the other two who were currently ahead of them by only a little bit.

As the four walked the hallways, an old man passed them, and something had then abruptly fell out of Sakura's pocket.

It was only a tiny red barrette...

Seeing this, the old man growled as he glared at Sakura, and he venomously shouted, " Hey you dumb bitch, pick up your shit!"

The pinkette stood there in shock and felt rather hurt by his words but also very pissed off.

"CHA! WHAT THE HELL?!" Inner Sakura fumed from within her and was very infuriated.

Instantly, Sasori became enraged in less than a second as his hazel eyes looked deadly, wanting to brutally kick that old man's ass for talking so vulgarly to the girl that he loved, and he was about to charge at the old man; however, Naruto restrained him from behind.

"D-Don't worry! I-I'll talk to him!" Naruto whispered frantically into Sasori's ear as he was unbelievably nervous and he was majorly worried that the puppet master might kill that old guy.

Naruto was very infuriated that someone would talk to his Sakura-chan like that though...

Sasuke was upset as well but he didn't show it.

He was too busy being his emo-like self...

The four were all pretty upset...

Before any of them could retort, the old man huffed, and briskly walked away.

Sasori then broke out of Naruto's grasp while scowling and immediately sprinted up to his fiancé and held her shoulders tightly. "Are you okay!? That fucking bastard! How DARE he talk to you that way! He will PAY!"

Sakura's sweat dropped and she laughed nervously.

'He's always so overly protective...'

Author Note: Yay! Finished this chapter xD did you guys like it? I hope so lol thank you guys so much did everything! I shall update when I can and PLEASE review! It really motivates me to update faster! :D thank you!(: have a nice day!


	41. Wave Pool

Chapter Forty-One:

•*•*•Wave•Pool•*•*•

Minutes passed and the four were almost at the lobby.

Sasuke and Naruto briskly walked into the lobby while Sakura and Sasori remained walking wayyyyyyy behind them.

As they walked, Sasori had his arm around her waist while smirking, and Sakura shyly looked downwards at the floor the entire time, feeling her cheeks viciously burn of crimson-red.

The couple had then approached the door that would allow them to enter into the lobby and Sasori slyly opened the door for her.

Sakura paused as she widened her eyes slightly and she blushed even more.

"T-Thanks..." Sakura mumbled blushing while she twitched since she felt somewhat embarrassed and she slowly walked into the lobby.

"Not a problem," Sasori told her pompously, his voice incredibly smooth while placid, and his smirk remained plastered onto his lips.

Once they had entered into the lobby, the couple saw Kakashi accompanied by this lady but Sakura then saw them start to leave the lobby area and she frowned.

Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be unaware Kakashi's presence though...

They were too busy trying to get ice cream, well, Naruto was at least.

Sasuke didn't really care...

As Sakura watched her Sensei leave, a stern expression remained on her face, and she thought, 'It's still hard to believe that he is engaged... What that one guy said...about Kakashi being under a spell... Was that true or was I just dreaming...? I have no idea but...that isn't Kakashi.'

Naruto's uproarious but annoying voice then echoed throughout the entire lobby. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE OUT OF ICE CREAM?!"

Sakura and Sasori then turned their heads to see Naruto forcibly slam his hands onto the counter and the lady behind the counter looked terrified.

Feeling a vein pop, Sasuke twitched as he contained his anger from within, and he pulled Naruto away from the counter by pulling his ear. "Idiot, just deal with it..."

"OW! ASSHOLE! THERE YOU GO WITH FREAKING TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Naruto shouted frantically as he groaned in pain and he struggled to pry Sasuke's hand off of his ear.

Sasuke instantly blushed outrageously as he tightened his grip on the blond's ear, causing Naruto to squeak in pain, and the Uchiha scowled. "IDIOT! Quit being a nuisance! You're making a scene!"

Naruto felt his blood boil vigorously and he scowled as well. "Shut up, Sasuke! Since when do you even care anyways?!"

"Shut up, loser! I don't! You're just ANNOYING!" Sasuke hissed coldly and he glared at the blond.

"DAMN YOU! ALL I WANTED WAS FREAKING ICE CREAM!" Naruto fumed uproariously and he tightly clenched his jaw.

"DAMN IT, NARUTO! I'LL BUY YOU THE FUCKING ICE CREAM THEN!" Sasuke exploded infuriated, his voice unbelievably loud, and his cheeks were flushed of neon-pink.

Silence.

At realizing what he said, Sasuke widened his eyes slightly, and slowly let go of Naruto's ear as he blushed even harder.

Stunned, Naruto suppressed a gasp as his trembling sapphire eyes stared at the raven haired young man, and the blond was blushing slightly.

"Damn it! Just forget it! I'm leaving!" Sasuke proclaimed bitterly as he aloofly tucked his hands into his pockets and he swiftly turned around to leave.

The Uchiha stormed out of the lobby and Naruto gasped.

"SASUKE WAIT!"

. . .

•*•*•A•Half•Hour•Later•*•*•

The four had all returned back into their hotel room and had gotten dressed into their swimming attire.

After much discussion, they have to decided to head down into the wave pool, and that's where they were now...

...the wave pool...

It was enormous and there was only ONE lifeguard.

The four all stood in the shallow end of the wave pool and the waves weren't present yet...the water was still right now.

Countless of people were all scattered around in the water, barley any space, and it was insanely crowded.

It was so crowded that it was kind of intimidating...

Naruto gulped. "How are we suppose to swim...? It's super crowded..."

"Heh. Don't act like it's a bad thing. This will actually make things more interesting..." Sasori proclaimed smugly as he smirked and he shut his eyes.

The three all gave the puppeteer a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked puzzled.

Sasori smirked wickedly. "Well, to start off... We should play hide and seek tag in the wave pool and only in the wave pool. Since it's so crowded in here, it will give us a greater advantage to hide ourselves. I'll even be kind enough to volunteer to be the first one who is it... How about it, eh?"

"WHAT?! NO WAY! Do you know how crowded it is in here?! We will totally get lost! And, and, AND the waves will eat us up ALIVE!" Naruto exclaimed dramatically, his voice full of panic, and his sapphire eyes grew wide in fear.

"Why must you always make us play your stupid games?" Sasuke questioned annoyed and he adjusted a hand onto his side.

Sasori chuckled and aloofly flipped his hair. "You guys seemed to never complain about my little games before... Besides, it will keep us entertained."

Sasuke huffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Sasori smirked victorious and chuckled once more. "Well, let's begin then, shall we?"

"So... You're it, right...?" Sakura asked her fiancé uncertainly and frowned.

Sasori nodded while smirking and he started counting.

Naruto shrieked in panic and began to briskly swim into the deeper end of the pool.

"Idiot! Don't go that far!" Sasuke called out irritated as he tried to follow Naruto into the water but the Uchiha lost the blond's trail because so many people were blocking his view.

'Damn it! Where did that idiot go?!' Sasuke thought while scowling and he continued to look for the blond.

Sakura briskly swam passed various people as she tried to avoid physical contact and adrenaline was continuously pumping through her as she felt somewhat frightened.

The pinkette then looked back to see Sasori in the distance and she flinched in absolute fear and almost screamed.

Luckily, he didn't see her as he swam in a different direction, and she carefully hid behind a rather large man for a few moments.

Sakura resumed to swimming and

as she advanced more towards the deep end, she swam over by the wall, and held onto the edge of it.

'Better stay here... He probably won't find me since a lot of people are blocking me...' Sakura thought attentively as her jade eyes cautiously scanned the area and she let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, an incredible loud buzzing noise was heard, which caused tons of people to scream of happiness, and waves gradually started to form from the deepest end of the pool.

The waves grew more dangerously powerful with each second and they quickly scattered all throughout the entire pool.

Sakura held tightly onto the wall as enormous waves were constantly bombarding her and she could barely breath as water would sometimes go

into her nostrils and she would let out large gasps once a wave had ended.

As time passed, the waves grew faster and faster, and more treacherous.

The waves would violently hit Sakura and engulf her as her eyes remained shut the entire time.

As one wave would hit her, she would have less than a second to even recover or breath, and her tiny screams were muffled by the waves.

'I can't...breath... How can anyone even swim in this...? Damn, I shouldn't have gone by the deep end...' Sakura thought weakly as she felt immensely vulnerable, which she hated, and she vigorously fought the waves while holding onto the wall.

Suddenly, a GIGANTIC wave had brutally struck her which caused her to let go of the wall, and a high-pitched scream had escaped from her mouth as she then went underwater.

As Sakura rose from the water, she took in a deep breath to only be harshly hit by another wave, and the pink haired young lady went under once again.

She continued to fight the waves and was growing more scared while more frustrated by the second.

Here she was, a badass medical ninja who had monstrous strength while she had been on many deadly missions, and she was now struggling to survive in a wave pool that was in a water park...

She couldn't believe herself. How could she be so weak? But... Right now Sakura knew she could be mad at herself later...because right now she needed to worry about surviving.

Two minutes passed as the pinkette struggled to fight the waves and water kept entering into her nostrils and mouth.

She didn't even have time to cough, for another wave would just barbarously hit her, and she prayed that the wind wouldn't get knocked out of her.

Tears formed in her sea-foam colored eyes as panic swarmed her and the pinkette just felt absolutely terrified.

"SASORI!" Sakura cried as loud as she could and another wave had immediately struck her as soon as she screamed her fiancé's name.

As her body went underwater, Sakura felt her vision gradually diminishing, and that's when she suddenly felt someone pulling her body towards the surface.

'Huh? Is the lifeguard saving me...?' Sakura thought puzzled and she felt like all of her energy had been completely drained.

When the two had rose from the water, her rescuer swiftly guided the pinkette towards the edge of the wall, and firmly held onto her hand.

Sakura and her rescuer were tightly clutching onto the edge of the wall.

The waves would continuously hit them over and over again; however, her rescuer remained in front of her, so he took the bigger impact of the waves.

His head remained looking down the entire time as his damped bangs shielded his eyes and no words were exchanged, for the waves just came so inhumanly fast.

He was protecting her...

For a second, Sakura caught a glimpse of her rescuer, and her eyes widened in shock at realizing who it was.

'Sasori...'

•*•*•With•Sasuke•*•*•

Sasuke was rapidly fighting the waves as he was searching for his beloved Naruto and he would even shove people out of his way.

Wow, he's mean...

Anyways...

Sasuke suddenly saw Naruto from afar at the deepest end of the pool but an enormous wave had crashed into the blond and it knocked the wind out of him.

As soon as Sasuke saw Naruto's unconscious body go underwater, panic surged through him, and his pupils constricted.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted outrageously loud, his voice deep as usual but full of panic, and he frantically dove under water to save him.

'Damn idiot!' Sasuke thought in frustration as he scowled but he knew deep down that he was just majorly concerned...

The Uchiha then firmly grabbed onto Naruto and briskly swam upwards.

•*•*•Two•Minutes•Later•*•*•

Everyone had evacuated the wave pool since there was a malfunction in the system that controlled the waves and our favorite group of four were now all safely on the cement...

Except for Naruto, he was still unconscious as he laid on the cement...

Sasuke was on his knees as he stared down at Naruto with eyes full of panic while the newly engaged couple (Sakura and Sasori) were sitting besides Naruto's side as well.

A humongous crowd also surrounded them and the lifeguard was nowhere to be found...

Weird...

Anyways...

"Sasuke! Hurry and perform CPR on him!" Sasori ordered sternly and his hazel eyes were fierce.

Alarmed, Sasuke felt himself jump as the blood rushed to his cheeks, and he twitched. "The hell?! Why the fuck do I have to do it?!"

Sakura giggled. "Because the lifeguard isn't here AND because you guys already have kissed before! Heehee!"

"CHAAAAAAAA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, SASUKE! SWEET REVENGE! NOW GO SAVE NARUTO WITH A BIG SMOOCH! CHA!" Inner Sakura roared venomously from within the pinkette and she was tightly clenching her fists.

Sasuke's eyes grew enormously wide and he blushed even harder at remembering his "first" kiss with Naruto. "WHAT?!"

"Just hurry up and do it!" Sasori hissed coldly.

Without a word, Sasuke gulped as he slowly leaned down towards Naruto, their lips almost touching, and the Uchiha's heart was throbbing crazily.

Before Sasuke could even perform CPR on him, Naruto abruptly coughed in Sasuke's face, and Sakura had giggled.

Sasuke suppressed a scream as he instinctively sat up while blushing ferociously and he glared at the blond while twitching.

His blood was boiling dangerously.

The Uchiha has never felt so humiliated and embarrassed in all his life...

"YOU IDIOT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Everyone's sweat dropped.

Okay, it's official...Sasuke has lost his cool.

. . .

Author Note: Yay! XD did you guys like the chapter?! I'm wrote this chapter from experience kind of XD haha! Anyways, thank you guys so much for EVERYTHING! All of your reviews really did motivate me to type this today so please motivate me by reviewing! Well, thank you for reading, and please review! I'll update soon! Thank you!(:


	42. Thrust

Chapter Forty-Two: Thrust

"WHAT?!"

"Uh... Yeah. Sorry..."

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

"... You made me eat it."

"Yeah, but I didn't think THAT would happen!"

"Well, it did."

"Now it's going to EXPLODE!"

"Idiot. Shut up."

Yes. Sasuke had done something unforgivable that greatly disgusted Naruto.

He took an enormous dump in the toilet and it was now clogged.

All because Naruto kept urging the Uchiha to try this new kind of ramen that this shady guy had sold him before he entered into the water park.

The blond had been keeping this new brand of ramen a secret and it remained hidden in his bag.

But today, he wanted to share it with Sasuke, and now look what happened...

All hell was letting loose.

Literally.

Lucky for them, Sakura and Sasori weren't with them in the hotel room, for they were currently at the gift shop that was located in the hotel lobby.

So the couple didn't have to withstand the foul stench that Sasuke had created...

Though, the two boys had no idea what to do...

They both feared they would probably get kicked out of the hotel room if the toilet stayed this way.

Everything then got worse.

Water started to erupt from the toilet and began to slightly flood the floors.

Naruto's jaw dropped in panic and his eyes grew wide in fear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke calmly walked into the bathroom, retrieved the plunger, and thrusted it into the toilet.

"Hn."

•*•*•With•Sakura•&•Sasori•*•*•

"So... Pick out whatever you want..." Sakura told her fiancé quietly and she patiently awaited for his response.

"Hmm... But it won't be as special if I pick it. It won't really be considered a gift then in my eyes. I prefer you to choose and I want it to be from your heart," Sasori replied smoothly as his smirk almost seemed like a grin and he winked at her.

Her sweat dropped and she cried fake tears. "B-But... I have no idea what you want... I was going to buy you something before from here, but them you proposed, so... I didn't really have time to-"

She stopped talking once he put his arm around and he flashed her another playful wink. "That's real sweet of you. Babe, look, I'll love anything you get me... In fact, you don't need to give me anything at all, all I want is you-"

"Oh shut up! You've done so much for me and have gotten me SO much! I HAVE to get you something!" Sakura insisted hastily, interrupting him, and she rolled her eyes.

Sasori chuckled as he closed his eyes and slyly withdrew his arm. "Heh. If yo

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

Minutes passed and the two roamed the gift shop in search of a present that was to Sasori's liking.

Feeling defeated, the pinkette let out a sigh, and shrugged her shoulders. "Geez... I don't know what to get you. Urgh... I wonder how Naruto and Sasuke are doing... Do you think we should have left them alone like that after they almost kissed earlier...?"

Sasori aloofly shrugged and smirked as his eyes remained shut. "Well... It's not like they haven't kissed before. Correct?"

Another sigh had escaped her lips and she nodded. "Correct."

Minutes later

Sadly, the pinkette couldn't find anything to buy Sasori, and she promised him she would buy him ice cream or something later.

Sasori's reply was, "...You're trying to make me fat, eh...?"

Sakura blushed. "W-What? N-No!"

•*•*•With•Naruto•&•Sasuke•*•*•

Sasuke continued to thrust. "This isn't working..."

His voice was TOO monotone...

"TRY HARDER!" Naruto shouted loudly and he felt a vein pop.

So Sasuke did but no luck.

Meanwhile...

Sakura and Sasori were walking in the hallway that lead back to their room.

"By the way... Thanks for saving me back there Sasori..." Sakura told him sheepishly as she was grinning and the pinkette was also blushing.

"Heh. You don't need to thank me...

I would save you regardless..." Sasori replied smoothly and his voice aloof as usual.

"Yeah, but still... Thank you. I'm mad at myself for not being able to fight those waves though... I was so scared and I hated every second of it..." the pinkette confessed depressively and her sad eyes were

now looking down at the floor.

"Look, even I had trouble fighting those waves... No one was prepared

for the system to break. Quit being so hard on yourself. You're great...and you're strong...and I love you..." Sasori told her softly, his alluring voice so soothing, and he grinned at her.

Sakura smiled at him and her cheeks were rosy-red. "I guess you're right... I love you too."

The two then leaned in to kiss, which they did for about a minute, and they both thought it felt absolutely amazing.

Whenever they kissed, Sakura always feels so many wonderful sensations that just makes her feel like she's in heaven.

And his lips...

They were so moist while so warm...and the movement of their lips were always in total sync.

She has never felt this way towards anyone before.

Not even Sasuke...

After the kiss, the couple had finally reached their hotel room, and they were now standing outside it.

Sasori was about to open the door when they both heard Sasuke and Naruto's voices...

"DAMN IT, SASUKE! HARDER!"

"IDIOT! I AM! NOTHING PLEASES YOU!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? JUST THRUST HARDER!"

"I AM! ...DAMN IT! NOW I'M WET!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T TRY HARD ENOUGH!"

"SHUT UP! I FUCKING AM!"

"NU-UH! I WOULD DO IT TEN TIMES HARDER THAN YOU!"

"OH YEAH?! YOU DO IT THEN,

LOSER!"

"FINE!"

Sakura and Sasori were both stunned.

They couldn't believe their ears...

"What...What have we done...?"

Author Note:AH! Only the dirty minded will get this xD lmfao. For those who don't know... Sakura and Sasori thought Naruto and Sasuke were having sex lmfao. And I've had this chapter half typed out for a week now xD sorry for the wait lol thank you guys all so much! I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you

(:


	43. Vanish

Chapter Forty-Three:

•*•*•Vanish•*•*•

Sakura frowned and thought, 'Poor Orange... He has to witness all...that.'

Okay. That was it. Sasori's ears had handled ENOUGH.

He took her hand. "Come on, let's go. They obviously need their...privacy."

Twitching, she nervously nodded, and he guided her out of the hallway while...

...holding hands...

•*•*•Five•Minutes•Later•*•*•

The couple was now in the lobby and were still holding hands.

Sasori's eye scanned the area and he then smirked at seeing something that satisfied his temporary desire.

A bathroom.

"I'll be right back... I need to use the restroom..." Sasori advised smoothly, his voice sounding aloof while flawless as usual, and he then added in a playful whisper, "...and feel free to join me..."

Her eyes immediately grew wide as she was slightly taken aback and she blushed. "W-WHAT?! Y-YOU CREEP!"

He chuckled. "Just kidding... But, no really...if you want to join me, don't hold back-"

She lightly punched his arm and felt a vein pop. "CHA! NO WAY! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS, SICKO! YOU CREEP!"

Her smirking fiancé calmly put up his hands in defense and chuckled. "Alright, alright. Suit yourself..."

Chuckling, the puppeteer entered into the male's bathroom, and her sweat dropped.

"That creep..." Sakura said under her breath, sounding kind of annoyed, and she sighed.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed a computer, and curiosity was now consuming her.

The pinkette walked over to the computer and sat down.

Sakura logged into her instant messenger account and she had no idea why she was.

She thought what she was doing was stupid and she couldn't see the point to this but...

...something was drawing her to the website.

*PinkWarrior has logged on*

...

As usual, Sasori was online, but knowing him, he probably left his computer on at home, and was probably still logged on...

'This is stupid. Why am I even on here...? It feels kind of nostalgic though. ... Even though it's only been a few days away from home...I feel like I haven't chatted on here with Sasori in forever. It hasn't even been a week yet..." Sakura thought attentively and she tranquilly looked at the computer screen.

That's when...

ArtIsEB: I'm watching you. (;

Alarmed, Sakura's eyes grew unbelievably wide, and she jumped in her seat as she tried not to gasp.

The pinkette then slowly looked up to see Sasori sitting down at a computer that was in front of her from afar and he was smirking.

He winked at her.

The color of rosy-red was now dominating her cheeks and she twitched.

"Y-YOU C-CREEP!"

...

•*•*•Several•Minutes•Later•*•*•

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasori were now all in this medium sized pool.

Earlier, Sasuke and Naruto did in fact successfully fix the toilet, but...in an odd way.

Kakashi was walking by their room and heard noises...

Their voices...

Disturbed while majorly concerned, their Sensei cautiously entered into the room, and quickly found the two in the bathroom.

It took a tremendous amount of explaining to their Sensei that they weren't doing anything sexual...

I mean, how was Kakashi was suppose to believe them when he saw that Sasuke was grasping a plunger, and it looked like he was going to mercilessly shove it up inside of Naruto's rectum at any moment...?

Not to mention that he heard those disturbing comments that they made earlier...

Or maybe Kakashi just reads too much of his perverted-books...

...

Despite the raw evidence, Kakashi eventually did believe them, and he abruptly vanished away as usual.

Anyways...

Sasori had proposed another game to play in the water.

"Why don't we play Marco Polo, eh? It's very simple and thrilling actually. The person who is it will count to ten and their eyes will be shut the ENTIRE time. The person who is it will then try to tag people without being able to see and to get some sort of idea of where the other people are, the person who is it will shout 'Marco!' and the people who aren't it HAVE to say 'Polo!' back. It's mandatory to say it back. I, of course, will be it first. Heh. Well, what do you say, eh...?"

Sasori smirked once he was done explaining.

The three of them sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... Let's just play..." Sakura said under her breath and another sigh had escaped her lips.

His smirk grew. "Okay."

The puppeteer began to count to ten while the three of them scattered to all different areas of the pool.

Naruto was on the left side of the pool, sort of located in the middle.

Sasuke was right behind Naruto but his back was leaning against the concrete wall of the pool.

Sakura however, remained on the left side of the pool, and she braced herself.

Minutes passed and Sasori swiftly roamed the pool.

The way he swam was so fast and just so terrifying at the same time.

Even though his eyes were entirely shut, it was like he could fully see, and he would go SO CLOSE near the three of them, almost tagging them, but he would then swim another direction.

Sakura had to hold back a couple of screams, for Sasori had almost tagged her a million times, and she even saw him smirking with his eyes closed.

Her heart was beating strenuously and she loved but hated the thrill of this game.

Naruto was really the only one who was saying 'Polo' back whenever Sasori said 'Marco!' and Sakura and Sasuke only said it sometimes.

Naruto and Sasuke continuously bumped into each other and the two would exchange glares but...

They would also blush...

Sakura was now located on the left side of the pool and she was hiding in a corner.

Her back was leaning against the concrete wall as she was breathing heavily and the pinkette's heart was hammering uncontrollably.

Sakura suddenly heard a gigantic splash of water and she didn't no why but she closed her eyes in total fear.

She felt like someone was rushing towards her.

Thinking that it was Sasori, she slowly opened her eyes, and was about to scream.

But...

It wasn't Sasori.

It was the mysterious young man from before...the fortune teller's son.

Both of his hands were firmly placed onto opposite sides of the concrete wall, trapping her, and his mysterious but captivating eyes stared into hers.

There was a moment of silence and her scared eyes wouldn't stop trembling.

Their faces were so close...

Frightened, she let out a shriek as her eyes automatically shut in fear, and she screamed her fiancé's name. "SASORI!"

She then opened her eyes to see none other than Sasori in front of her and he stared down at her with cautious eyes full of worry.

Like the mysterious young man, Sasori too had both of his hands firmly placed onto opposite sides of the concrete wall, slightly trapping the pinkette as well, and he saw tears in his fiancé's eyes.

She looked so frightened.

"Sakura... What's wrong...?"

She fought the tears that were trying to unleash from her trembling eyes and thought, 'Oh... Please forgive me, Sasori. For being weak... For being vulnerable... For...

...feeling scared.'

She cried into his arms.

Author Note: Hello you guys! Hoped you liked this chapter and thank you for reading! In fact, thank you for everything! I shall update when I can and pLeASe REVIEW! Thank you!:D


	44. Love

Chapter Forty-Four:

•*•*•Love•*•*•

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and whispered to Naruto,"What's up with her crying?"

"She's probably crying because of your ugly FACE!" Naruto whispered viciously to the Uchiha and the blond glared at him.

Sasuke at first was surprised by his unexpected harsh comment but he then scowled. "You loser. Look who you're calling ugly, dumb ass. Why are you so pissed anyways? It's not like you."

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto hissed and he abruptly tackled the Uchiha into the water.

The two continued to dunk each other under water while bickering and were constantly going on top of each other as they were creating enormous splashes at the same time.

They both came to a halt once the fortune teller walked by them on the concrete and said to Naruto, "Hey you! Quit harassing your girlfriend in the water!"

Sasuke blushed ferociously and twitched. 'Girl? GIRL?! Doesn't she see that I'm fucking shirtless?!' he thought enraged.

From afar, Sakura saw this all occur as her mouth went agape, and her eyes trembled strenuously.

'That's... That's the same fortune teller I went to the other day... What is she still doing here though? I thought the sign said she was only suppose to be here for one day...?' Sakura pondered somewhat dumbstruck and she was incredibly stunned.

Sasori tranquilly glanced at the fortune teller to see that the elder lady was now walking away from the pool area and he then resumed at looking at Sakura.

Yes. He was still holding her in his arms and the puppeteer never wanted to let go of her.

Never.

"Hey, you still didn't answer my question... What's wrong?" Sasori asked nonchalantly, concern lurking in his voice, and his hazel eyes were intently scrutinizing her.

Sheepishly, she looked down at the water, and he could see how sad her eyes looked.

The sadness in her eyes...made him want to die.

"Um... Call me crazy but...I keep seeing visions of the fortune teller's son... It's... It's so terrifying... I...I..." Sakura admitted timidly as she was choking on her words and the pinkette held back her tears as she cringed.

He held her closer to him... ever so tightly too.

"Sakura... Quit crying. I love you. I don't want to see you cry, even though you might look outrageously cute when you do, but I prefer to see you smile. But... It's okay to cry. Don't hold back any tears. Even though seeing you like this makes me want to die...I want to be the one that comforts you and I'm always going to look forward to see that beautiful smile that your lips create. What's even better is if I'M the one that makes you smile... I cherish your smile always and I always enjoy making you feel better. Yes, I also enjoy seeing you scared, but only when I'M the one that makes you scared... Smirk. Heh. Anyways... Don't worry. Everything will be okay and I'm always going to protect you. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you. And...I will get that bastard... Alive or not... I will get him if he keeps messing with the girl I love..."

Smiling, Sakura sniffed as her eyes remained shut, and she laughed silently as she snuggled her head into his chest. "You creep... I love you. Thank you... You're words are so uplifting, they make me so happy, and...I can't thank you enough. Thank you..."

Tears of joy were now streaming down her cheeks as her heart was pounding thunderously and she was blushing crazily.

He smirked.

"...Babe, by the way...

...You're it..."

Author Note; Sorry, super short chapter, but it's better than nothing right? And poor Sasuke, getting mistaken as a girl xD and Naruto likes to touch Sasuke a lot lol anyways, thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can and PLEASEEEEEEE review! Thank you(:


	45. Monster

Chapter Forty-Five:

•*•*•Monster•*•*•

*Spoiler Warning*

After playing numerous games of Marco Polo, Sakura felt as if all of her energy had been drained, and she decided to take a nap in her hotel room.

Which made the pinkette have the oddest dream she has ever had in her ENTIRE life.

In her dream, it was the fourth ninja war, and everyone was on the battlefield.

Not to mention that Sasuke abruptly joined them on the battlefield and was fighting along side with everybody too.

Sakura also had just demonstrated her strength on the battlefield and everyone was impressed with the pink haired medic ninja.

Even Sasuke...

He smirked.

Sakura was now healing everyone with the help of her slugs while Naruto, Sasuke, and the others were fighting the main threat from far away.

It was almost like this dream was a flashback for her...

Almost...

Suddenly, Sakura sensed that someone was coming towards her at an impressive speed, and she blinked her eyes for a second to only feel that someone was holding her in the bridal style poison.

Instantly, her eyes fluttered opened to see a shirtless Sasori carrying her in mid-air, and they landed onto this deserted but humongous rock that expanded for miles, and it was also nearby the battlefield.

As he expected, her eyes grew wide in shock, and she viciously struggled to break out of his arms but he only held her tighter.

He smirked. "Heh. Don't even try. It's been awhile...Sakura..."

"Sasori!? What are you doing here?! You bastard! Put me down NOW! I've got people to heal!" Sakura fumed fiercely and she felt very infuriated.

"Forget everything for a moment... Just try to focus on me..." he told her in a whisper, his voice flawlessly smooth, and the puppeteer placed a hand onto the side of her face.

Blushing, her pupils constricted as she was slightly disturbed, and she smacked his hand away. "CHA! KNOCK IT OFF! YOU PERVERT! I WOULD NEVER LIKE YOU, SO STOP TRYING-"

He interrupted her little rant by cupping her chin and his mysterious while taunting eyes stared into hers.

"You're assumptions of me are quite amusing... Heh. Well, as you can see, I'm back, but nothing more than a mere human. Don't worry, I'll be a full fledge puppet soon enough though. You see, Sakura... You intrigue me. You and the Old Hag are the only ones whoever defeated me in battle before... Although, I let you defeat me-"

"SHUT UP! Don't you DARE call Lady Chiyo that! She's-"

He interrupted her by slightly digging his nails into her right arm and she let out a cry of pain.

She cringed but then scowled. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU-"

"I would highly advise you not to move a single muscle unless you want to be poisoned... I'm not bluffing. I could poison you in less than a second..." Sasori construed darkly, his voice menacing while it sounded alluring at the same time, and he smirked wickedly at her.

Sakura growled as she glared at him and she hated herself for giving in to him.

"Tch. Fine. What do you want?" she questioned bitterly.

He chuckled. "Well, now that I got your full attention...you can finally know your future. You see, as I said before, I'm intrigued by you. You and only you... That's why I want to make you mine...by making you my puppet...and then my puppet bride."

Horrified, Sakura's eyes grew outrageously wide, and he smirked at seeing this.

Sakura then immediately broke out of his arms and jumped backwards a few feet away from him.

Sasori let her do this of course.

It was entertaining him to see her look so scared and it just made his smirk grew.

She braced herself and furrowed her brow enraged. "Y-You're crazy if you think that I'M-"

"Not to worry, Sakura... You think I was just going to kill you without having any fun, eh?" Sasori said playfully, his smirk still remaining, and they locked eyes.

Sakura held back a gasp once she saw that Sasori was coming towards her and the pinkette then realized that she couldn't move.

'H-Have I been poisoned?! Did he poison me?! W-Why can't I m-move?! A-And what the hell does he mean by "fun"?!' she thought in panic and her wide eyes were trembling uncontrollably.

Smirking, he slowly approached her, and forcibly grabbed her arm.

Jolts of electricity then originated from his hand that was holding onto her and she was now being electrocuted by blue electricity.

She screamed at the top of her lungs in utter agony as her eyes remained shut, trying to endure the excruciating pain, and the pinkette thought she was going to really die...

But...

Something else happened...

As she was being electrified, her pink hair grew long, and the red headband that was placed on top of her head had untied, and had fallen to the ground.

Her clothes were gradually being torn to shreds and once the electricity had stopped...

She was almost naked.

Her green vest had been entirely destroyed.

There was now only a tiny ruby colored cloth that covered her chest that looked sort of similar to a tube top but all the edges were ripped.

Her blue pants were almost all gone as well...

All that was left was a tiny portion of the pants and it looked like a super short miniskirt.

The edges of the skirt appeared to be ripped too.

Even her shoes had disintegrated...

Her petite figure was now exposed and she looked even prettier with her thick long hair...

The pinkette then had fallen to the ground.

She let out a weak groan and her body struggled to get up.

Surprisingly, Sakura wasn't as hurt as she thought she would be, and the female medic eventually but weakly stood.

Sakura then looked down at herself to see that most of her clothes were gone and her body jumped as her cheeks instantly flushed of rosy-red.

She immediately attempted to cover herself with her arms as she twitched and the pinkette glared at him while blushing. "Y-YOU C-CREEP! W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

He smirked. "Heh. It's simple really... If you're going to attempt to fight me, it will certainly be difficult if the remainder of the clothes you have on tears apart or certain movements you perform will allow me to see certain things that should be covered up... Heh. I don't think you want that."

Twitching, the pinkette was blushing ferociously, and she had never felt so enraged in all of her life. "Y...YOU...CREEP! YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT, YOU SICKO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AND WHY THE HELL IS MY HAIR LONGER-"

Sasori silenced her by walking up to her and he placed his index finger onto her lips.

His taunting eyes stared down into hers as he was still smirking and the puppeteer told her in an playful tone, "Let's end this quickly. I'll inject the poison into you with a kiss and then we'll really have some fun... Hehe."

Sakura brutally smacked his finger away from her lips and her fierce eyes were full of rage but also fear. "YOU MONSTER! HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED ANYTHING?! YOU-"

Sasori cut her off by forcibly grabbing her arm and he pulled her closer towards him.

Sakura wanted to punch his lights out but she couldn't move.

She felt paralyzed and helpless.

Vulnerable...

He smirked and started to lean in for the kiss.

Tears formed in her sea-foam colored eyes and the pinkette's blushing wouldn't cease.

'I... I don't want my first kiss to be by somebody I don't love...I...I...'' Sakura thought as her watery eyes trembled vigorously and her paralyzed body shook in fear.

Seeing this, Sasori paused, and he was now intently scrutinizing her.

"Is there...someone else...?" Sasori asked her quietly, his voice stern but still sounding somewhat playful, and he patiently awaited for her response.

Finally gaining a little movement, Sakura looked downwards with her depressive eyes as her cheeks were brutally flushed of rosy-red, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Sasuke penetrated her thoughts and the pinkette thought,

'I don't know why I'm crying but...reminding me that I'm in love with him...just makes me realize how much he actually hates me.

He thinks I'm annoying...

I can't blame him though.

Naruto...I treated him like dirt, and actually hated his guts when he was nothing but nice to me...

I didn't focus on my training. I was ignorant, stuck up, weak, and obsessed with him...

Sasuke-kun...

Now I've changed but...

My past still haunts me and the old me will always be in his memories...

Will he always think of me as my old self?

Does he not see the changes in me...?

I'm now a better person with still some flaws but...

I don't think he will ever love me as much as I love him.

It's just not going to happen...'

"S...SHUT UP!" Sakura abruptly roared venomously, which caught Sasori off guard, and she pushed him away from her.

She started to run off in the right direction to only be pulled back by Sasori and he had a firm grip on her arm.

He chuckled. "Heh. You're not going anywhere..."

"Leave me alone!-"

His lips gently pressed onto hers and her eyes grew wide as her heart stopped for a moment.

Her body then relaxed as she grew into a daze and it felt as if her cheeks were on fire.

His lips felt so warm but cold...and...

...nice...

Sakura's eyes remained half opened while Sasori's were entirely closed and he then began to kiss her passionately.

Slowly, she melted into the kiss as her eyes gradually closed, and the pinkette hated herself for kissing this bastard back...

...but it felt like she was in heaven...

His right arm slyly snaked around her waist and he pulled her closer towards him.

He slowly licked her lips a few times which caused her to shudder in mere pleasure and her lips would slightly part.

Sasori took this as an invitation for his tongue to explore her mouth.

He shoved his tongue into her mouth as his tongue caressed hers for a few seconds and then...

...the pinkette felt this odd liquid infiltrate her mouth...

The poison.

It was the poison.

'H...How could he have poison in his mouth for so long if he's human...? It makes no sense. I...I don't want to die...' Sakura thought, surprisingly feeling calm as her eyes sequentially opened to look at him, and her blushing refused to cease.

She began to cough since she sadly swallowed the poison.

He then broke the kiss and placed his hands onto her shoulders.

Once she stopped coughing, Sakura gasped as her eyes immediately grew wide in shock, breaking out of the heavenly daze, and she began to sprint away from him.

Sasori smirked as he swiftly turned around to watch her run and he chuckled. "It's pointless to run. Your minutes are now limited."

Ignoring his words, Sakura sprinted to the edge of the rock, and she then started to feel the effects of the poison.

She felt drowsy while dizzy and her vision was gradually fading.

"Sasuke, N-Naruto-kun! A guy with red hair has taken Sakura-chan!" the pinkette heard Hinata say from afar.

Sakura looked down to see all of her comrades and teammates.

A tear slid down her cheek...

The wind rushed through her and her now long pink hair danced with it.

Gasps were then heard and everyone had now noticed Sakura standing on the cliff.

She saw Naruto blushing at her since she was barely wearing any clothes but deep concern was lurking in his eyes. "Sakura!"

Sakura tried to speak but she couldn't and she started to fall forward.

The cliff crumbled and the pinkette's body was now in mid-air.

Sasuke abruptly leaped up into the air and caught her.

He was holding her bridal style and the Uchiha returned to the ground.

Her eyes struggled to stay open.

"S...Sasuke...?"

Everything went black.

Sakura then woke up...

She panted wildly and was also sweating.

Sakura's heart was thundering strenuously and her eyes were outrageously wide.

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

'It was...just a dream. Well, more like a nightmare but... What could it mean though...? It all felt so real... And why did Sasuke save me at the end...?' Sakura thought somewhat dumbstruck and she continued to pant.

Later in the day, when she was alone with him, she told Sasori all about her dream...

Every detail...

Well, almost every detail...

He smirked. "Heh. I remember that...and you forgot to mention that your hair grew long..."

Sakura gasped in surprise and she widened her eyes. "W...What?! What do you mean? H-How did you know that?! YOU CREEP! I know you're kidding! I probably DID say that my hair grew long but you're probably messing with me! I'm not THAT gullible! Geez! Now say you're just kidding! ... Y-You're kidding right...?"

He shrugged and his smirk grew.

"Maybe, maybe not...but I'm the only one who really knows... Heh.

...Only time will tell."

Author Note: Dark and different chapter XD and GASP how does Sasori know?!0.0 or does he know at all...? well, I only know (; heehee anyways...this idea has been in my mind ALL this morning right after I looked at the new manga chapter for Naruto that came out today (xD I have no idea why I thought of this but I did! lol) and I was literally working out for hours while thinking of this chapter haha! I couldn't wait to type it! Thank you guys so much for everything and I shall try to update when I can! Please review and tell me what you thought about the dream! Thank you!(:


	46. Lazy River

Chapter Forty-Six:

•*•*•Lazy•River•*•*•

A hour had passed since Sakura had told Sasori about her odd dream and now they were both in the lazy river along with Sasuke and Naruto tagging along.

The lazy river's waters were shallow and the current was rather slow, at an easygoing pace.

Tiny waterfalls and caves were all scattered around in different areas of the lazy river.

Everyone who was entering into the lazy river had to sit on an inner tube.

Sasori and Naruto both sat on golden inner tubes.

Sakura and Sasuke both sat on cerulean inner tubes.

The four were now gracefully but slowly floating in the lazy river on their inner tubes.

Right now, the sun was brightly shining down on everyone, and almost everyone seemed to be happy.

Except for Sakura.

She couldn't stop thinking about that dream...

Her depressive looking eyes were looking down at the water and she was frowning as a million thoughts about the dream flowed through her mind.

'I can't stop thinking about that dream... It reminded me on how much I loved Sasuke... Does it symbolize that Sasori will betray me in the future one day and that Sasuke is really the one for me...? That can't be though... Sasori really loves me and I really love him... And besides... Sasuke has already done...stuff...with Naruto...'

Sakura twitched at the thought of Naruto and Sasuke doing...stuff...and her sweat dropped.

The pinkette looked over at Sasuke while frowning and she started to wonder if she loved Sasuke for all the right reasons...and...

...if she loved Sasuke more than she ever loves Sasori right now...

She felt like crying at the ridiculous thought and felt so angry at herself at the same time...

Of course she loves Sasori more than she ever loved Sasuke!

...

...Right?

The pinkette then slowly drifted into a cave while the other three went in an another direction and she didn't even notice...

Naruto constantly kept spinning around in his inner tube and Sasuke was growing annoyed.

"Idiot! Quit spinning around like that before you kill yourself!" Sasuke scolded harshly while he scowled and he didn't know why but he was blushing for some reason.

Naruto stopped spinning and he glared at Sasuke. "Who are you to tell me what to do?! I'm just having fun! Believe it! You're bitter like...like TOMATOES!"

Naruto knew tomatoes weren't really bitter but he did know that tomatoes were Sasuke's favorite food and he honestly just wanted to piss the Uchiha off.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide in anger and he twitched. "TOMATOES?! LOSER! THEY AREN'T BITTER YOU IDIOT!"

The Uchiha then flew off his inner tube and tackled Naruto into the water.

There was a huge splash.

"AHHHH! QUIT TOUCHING ME!" Naruto screamed hysterically and he was blushing.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE IT BACK!" Sasuke roared enraged while he was still blushing and they continued to wrestle in the water.

No one insults Sasuke's tomatoes...

Everyone looked at the two boys with wide eyes...

A woman then whispered to her daughter, "Honey... Are they gay...?"

At hearing this comment, the two blushed, and quickly separated.

It was a good thing too, because the lifeguard was about to kick the two out of the lazy river.

"So...are you guys like...dating now...?" Sasori asked the two somewhat awkwardly but he tried to sound casual too and his sweat dropped.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged confused glances and blushed.

"Uh... NO! What, what, what, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK T-THAT?!" Naruto demanded frantically as the blood wouldn't stop rushing to his cheeks and he was now beetroot red.

"Well...I heard you guys screaming at each other earlier in the room..." Sasori revealed awkwardly and his sweat dropped once again.

Naruto blinked. "You mean when we were fixing the toilet...?"

Sasori was silent for a moment.

"... ...Yeah... Whatever you want to call it..." Sasori muttered twitching and he was very disturbed.

Sasori then noticed that Sakura was missing and he raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? Is my princess hiding from me...?"

Author Note: I was laughing SOOO hard when typing this XD I just couldn't help but update, err sorry for the fast updates?XD and I couldn't stop laughing when Sasori said "yeah... Whatever you want to call it..." XD lmfao anyways, thank you guys so much! I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you!:D


	47. Without Words

Chapter Forty-Seven:

•*•*•Without•Words•*•*•

Minutes had passed and Sasori did in fact find his fiancé.

When he first caught a glimpse of her from afar, she seemed lost in thought as she was slowly entering into this tiny cave, and he called out her named, and...

That's when she suddenly went through a tiny waterfall and she screamed.

She fell off her inner tube and he chuckled.

Embarrassed, she glared at him while it felt like her cheeks were on fire, and she slowly resumed to sitting on her inner tube.

Her pink was now drenched with water and she felt so cold.

She even shivered.

Sasori used his hands as if he was rowing a boat and he briskly caught up to her.

He smirked. "You okay, princess? I've been looking for you everywhere..."

Sakura twitched as she tried not to look at him and she growled.

"I'm...fine..." she spat bitterly but hesitantly and...

...he noticed this...

He forced a smile and gently grabbed onto her hand. "There's no use hiding things from me, ya know. Heh. You should know that by now."

Somewhat startled, Sakura blushed, and cautiously looked down at their locked hands. "U-Uh... I'm just... T-That d-dream..."

He abruptly leaned over and placed his left hand onto the side of her face and her eyes trembled wildly.

His thumb gently stroke her skin and the physical contact caused shivers to rush down her spine.

Happiness surged through her and her heartbeat defiantly accelerated at a rapid pace.

His eyes stared into hers and he flashed her that rare handsome smile of his. "Babe, don't worry about that dream. Dreams are crazy, they don't always make sense but... You should just focus on reality. Focus on... Me. Us..."

A small smile sequentially formed onto her lips and it seemed that his genuine words had eased all her troubled thoughts in just an instant.

Her trembling eyes held back tears and she closed her eyes, still smiling. "Thank you... I love you."

Sasori then smirked. "By the way, Sakura... You're...

Wet."

Sakura instantly blushed a dark scarlet red and her eyes grew enormously wide.

"W-WHAT?! CHA! YOU CREEP! Y-YOU KILLED THE FREAKING MOMENT!"

He winked at her and chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't say that... In fact, I think I brought more life into the moment than anything... Hehe."

She squinted her eyes in annoyance and twitched. "Sure... Sure you did... Just keep thinking t-that..."

Little did they know that someone was watching them...

Dun.

Dun.

DUN.

Anyways...

•*•*•Hours•Later•*•*•

Darkness had consumed the sky and it was almost midnight.

The group of four had decided to play hide and seek tag around the hotel once again like they did a few days ago.

Sasori was it first of course.

Sakura was now roaming the hallways and so was Sasori...

He was looking for his prey...

Hah!

Just kidding...

He was looking for someone to tag...

As I was saying...

Instead of going to hide in the hallway, Naruto dragged Sasuke with him back into the hotel room, and all the lights were off.

The was devoured in darkness...

Sasuke didn't want to hide here at all but Naruto was very persistent about it...

There the two were, in their hotel room in the dark, and they were both squatting down on the floor.

Sasuke got up to leave. "Idiot, just leave me alone."

Before Sasuke could move any further, Naruto grabbed his arm, and the Uchiha paused. "Asshole, why would I do that?! It's freaking dark in here and I...don't want to be alone."

"Tch. Loser. You're just afraid of the dark aren't you?" Sasuke scoffed quietly and a microscopic smirk formed across his lips.

"W-Wha-What!? N-No I'm not! I just don't want to leave you alone!" Naruto exclaimed in panic while the blond was sort of embarrassed and he waved his arms around frantically.

Sasuke abruptly squatted down next to him once again, his handsome face expressionless as always, and the Uchiha's onyx eyes stared directly into the blond's eyes.

"...Why's that...?" Sasuke inquired quietly, his voice sounding monotone; however, there was a tiny amount of curiosity lurking in it.

Naruto was slightly taken aback and he blushed a little.

But...

The blond then looked down at the floor with sad eyes as he forced a smile and he started to speak.

"...I never want you to be alone and I don't want to be...without you again. When you left the village, you're really all I thought about, and I was in so much pain. I would cry a lot on the inside and...I actually missed you. I was really in a slump... Heh. I always told myself that it was just a dream of mine to get you back but then I told myself that I would make it a reality one day and...you did come back... You even helped us with the war and-"

"Naruto, shut up."

Naruto blinked his eyes in confusion and was somewhat startled by his rude interruption. "H...Huh...?"

An annoyed sigh had escaped through Sasuke's lips. "Loser. You talk too much..."

"Well...Well you BARLEY talk at ALL! WE'RE LIKE TOTAL OPPOSITES THEN WHEN IT COMES TO TALKING!" Naruto hollered hysterically and he pointed a finger at the Uchiha.

Suddenly, Sasuke inched closer towards the blond, and their were faces were now inches apart.

"...Who needs talking?" Sasuke whispered, his voice sounding monotone as usual but it sounded somewhat different.

It sounded sort of...erotic.

The blond's sapphire eyes grew wide at his words.

"S...Sasuke..." Naruto whispered breathlessly and he was blushing so much that it felt like his cheeks were on fire.

"Hn."

Without any hesitation, Sasuke lips had abruptly met with Naruto's, and the Uchiha's eyes shut.

Sasuke kissed him.

He...had actually kissed him.

Feeling his heart stop, Naruto froze, and his eyes grew outrageously wide.

His heart was making him feel things that he has never felt before as it was beating boisterously and the blood was constantly rushing to the goofy ninja's cheeks.

Sasuke was blushing too but not as much as Naruto was...

After a few seconds, Naruto's eyes gradually closed, and he melted into the kiss.

Their lips moved into total sync and the passion that was felt in the kiss was unreal.

Sasuke kissed him aggressively but gently at the same time.

Naruto on the other hand would be a little more hesitant while shy when it came to kissing him back.

But...

They certainly both were eager.

From time to time, Sasuke would slowly lick Naruto's lips, and the blond boy had to suppress moans.

His lips would brush so smoothly on the blond's and the Uchiha eventually put one hand on the side of Naruto's face as they passionately kissed.

Since they were both squatting, Naruto had lost his balance after a few seconds of passionately kissing, and he fell backwards, causing Sasuke to land on top of him.

In midair, Sasuke snaked his right arm around Naruto's back, and his left hand gripped the back of his head, making sure that the blond wouldn't get hurt.

The fall didn't stop Sasuke from still kissing him though.

Even in midair, their lips still remained locked, and Sasuke smirked between kisses.

Startled somewhat, Naruto's eyes fluttered opened, and he tried to break the kiss but...

...it was to no avail.

Sasuke was aggressive and the Uchiha had no idea if this opportunity was ever going to happen again.

He continued to fondly kiss his knuckle-headed teammate and Naruto knew resisting was pointless.

So he gave in and kissed him back once again.

Sasuke ran his left hand through Naruto's golden locks as they kissed and his heart was hammering uncontrollably but...

He would never let Naruto know that...

Even though no words were being exchanged, they were showing how much they loved each other through kissing, and they had no idea what was going to happen after this...

"S...Sasuke..." Naruto breathed weakly as his eyes struggled to open and the color of neon-red was dominating his cheeks.

He was blushing so much that it made him feel weak...

Like Sasuke's kisses were slowly draining all of his energy...

Maybe it's an Uchiha thing...

...

Ignoring him, Sasuke only forcibly pressed his lips back onto Naruto's, and he then firmly pinned him onto the floor.

He bit the blond's lip, causing Naruto to part his lips slightly, and Sasuke slyly slipped his tongue into his mouth.

His tongue explored the blond's mouth and Naruto couldn't help but moan.

Smirking, Sasuke began to kiss Naruto's neck, and the blond tried his best not to moan in absolute pleasure.

Sasuke then proceeded with slowly licking his neck and the Uchiha tightened the grip he had on Naruto.

Closing his trembling eyes, Naruto tried not to moan again but it was pointless, and the redness in his cheeks wouldn't vanish no matter how hard he tried.

He couldn't believe he was letting Sasuke do this to him...

Suddenly, Sasuke sensed someone else's presence, and he immediately broke the physical contact.

Still on top of Naruto, the Uchiha swiftly turned around slightly to see both Sakura and Sasori staring at them with faces like this "._."

Sasori twitched but then smirked.

"So... You're not dating, huh?"

Author Note: XD please forgive me! I've been watching SasuNaru videos ALL day! I'm not even kidding and I've been totally fangirling over them! I've always wanted to write a scene like this with them!:3

Hahaha! Anyways,

Thank you guys so much for everything!

I shall update when I can and please review!

Thank you!:D


	48. Sasuke's Denial

Chapter Forty-Eight:

•*•*•Sasuke's•Denial•*•*•

Blushing, Sasuke only looked away from them, and huffed. "Tch. That was nothing. I just fell. There's nothing going on between us."

Sasuke sounded as if nothing had just happened and he casually stood and walked out the door.

His voice was so cold that...

...it tore Naruto apart on the inside...

His eyes grew watery and he slowly sat up on the floor.

It looked like he was about to whimper like a cute little puppy...

Sakura and Sasori exchanged concern glances and then looked back at Naruto.

"Are you okay, Naruto...?" Sakura asked frowning and there was major concern in her voice.

No response.

The couple exchanged concern glances once again...

"Sasori, I'll go after Sasuke, and knock some sense into him! I can't let him hurt Naruto like this!" Sakura sternly whispered into her fiancé's ear and he nodded.

"Alright. Be careful. I'll stay here with him... I'll console him..." Sasori whispered back and the pinkette nodded.

Smirking, Sasori then playfully whispered into her ear, "I don't know why but... I feel like we're playing the role of parents right now. Don't they feel like our children...? Eh? Eh...?Hehe."

Disturbed, Sakura twitched, and was blushing ferociously. "O-Okay. You just crossed the line... T...That's just messed up. First, even if they were our children, that would be so wrong, because they were just kissing just now, and-"

"Okay, okay, I was only teasing..." Sasori retorted smoothly and chuckled.

Sakura sighed. "You creep..."

Naruto gradually stood and frowned.

He forced a smile. "Uh, guys...I'm alright. Really! Believe it!"

The two of them looked at the blond in disbelief and frowned.

Okay.

Naruto couldn't help it anymore.

He started bawling but he hid his face with his hand.

Sakura could barely stand to see Naruto sob as her sad eyes trembled and she felt her heart sunk.

"Okay! That's it! I'm going to go find that jerk! I'm not going to let him make you cry too like he made me years ago!" Sakura declared fiercely, almost crying herself, and she stormed out of the room.

The pinkette sprinted through the hallway until she found Sasuke and she grabbed the back of his shirt and forcibly pulled him backwards.

Sasuke calmly turned around and smacked her hand away from him.

They locked eyes.

"You jerk! Why are you denying Naruto's love?! You already had sex with him! So what the hell is your freaking problem?!" Sakura demanded enraged, her fierce eyes were trembling uncontrollably, and she scowled.

Alarmed, Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he was very freaked out, and he twitched. "SEX?! We didn't have SEX! THE HELL?!"

"Yeah you guys did! Sasori and I heard you guys making sounds in the room before! Naruto kept telling you to thrust harder and everything!" Sakura clarified confidently while clenching her fists and she furrowed her brow.

Sasuke blushed and twitched."...You're an idiot. We were fixing the toilet in the room..."

Sakura blinked in confusion. "H-Huh? B-But we heard-"

"Enough already. Leave me alone..." Sasuke told her quietly, his voice extremely aloof while cold, and he started to walk away with his hands in his pockets.

"But WAIT! Sasori and I just saw you guys kissing just now! S-Sasori was even recording it..." Sakura admitted sheepishly and her sweat dropped.

Sasuke immediately came to a halt and turned around.

He stormed up to her, his Sharingan activating, and his red eyes looked so deadly.

Sakura has never seen Sasuke looked so enraged and merciless before.

Not even in battle...

But...

He was also viciously blushing and his face was redder than his favorite food...

A tomato.

"WHAT?!"

Author Note: Sorry I couldn't wait, I just had to type this XDeven though it's super short haha! Anyways... Stupid Sasuke! Quit being a baka! Poor Naruto :( I mean, can you imagine finally kissing the one that you were in love with and then after they just say "ohhh that was nothing" to your face? That's got to hurt...:( poor Naruto!

Anyways...

Thank you guys so much for everything!

I shall update when I can and please review!

Thank you!:D


	49. You Loser

Chapter Forty-Nine:

•*•*•You•Loser•*•*•

"And that my friend...is where babies come from..."

That was what Sakura and Sasuke heard Sasori say to Naruto when the two entered back into the room.

'Oh god... What did Sasori really tell him...?' Sakura thought disturbed as she twitched and her face turned blue.

Suddenly, Sasuke charged up to Sasori, and forcibly held him up by the shirt.

"WHERE IS IT?! WHERE'S THE FUCKING VIDEO?!" Sasuke demanded enraged and his red eyes were fiery.

Naruto was taken aback and his eyes trembled wildly as he thought, 'S-Sasuke...'

Sasori chuckled. "I don't know whatever you are talking about..."

'Oh gosh... He's going to kill Sasori!' Sakura thought in panic and she flinched.

"Sasori! Just give him the camera!" Sakura told her fiancé in concern and she frowned.

Sasori sighed and got the camera out from his pocket. "Fine."

Sasuke put him down and the sexy puppeteer gave him the camera.

Sasuke crushed it with his bare hand and Sasori's sweat dropped.

The Uchiha nonchalantly dropped the remains of the camera onto the floor and his eyes returned back to normal.

Sasori sighed but then smirked. "Well... You certainly owe something...eh? ... All my pictures of Sakura were on there-"

"WHAT!?" Sakura yelled all flustered, anger surging through her, and the pinkette's cheeks were now flushed of pizza-sauce red.

"Oops. That sort of slipped out... Hehe..." Sasori whispered naughtily while smirking and he chuckled.

Sakura was blushing ferociously and she twitched. "Y-YOU C-CREEP!"

Sasuke glared at the couple. "Why are you losers just standing there? Get the fuck out. I want to be alone with Naruto."

The Uchiha's voice was so menacing while it sounded so cruel but...

It made Naruto blush...especially since he also said that he wanted to be alone with him.

Startled somewhat, the two looked at each other, and then nodded.

Sasori smirked. "Heh. I understand. As you wish... Let's go, beautiful."

Suddenly, Sasori took Sakura's hand while smirking, and he literally dragged her out of the room while she called him a creep.

...

Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto and their eyes locked.

The blond furrowed his brow while scowling and he gulped. "Sasuke... Who the hell do you think you are...? Kissing me like that and then denying it... What are you trying to do to my head?! ASSHOLE, I ACTUALLY LOV-"

Sasuke interrupted him by placing his left hand onto the side of the blond's face and Naruto froze.

His onyx eyes were staring into Naruto's big beautiful cerulean eyes and the Uchiha's face remained looking expressionless as usual.

Naruto blushed and Sasuke leaned in a little closer towards him.

Their lips were just inches away now...

The blond's heart started to savagely pound and his pupils constricted.

"Idiot... Do I really have to say it?" Sasuke whispered bitterly but softly to him and...

... he gently pressed his lips against Naruto's.

His heart skipped a beat.

Sasuke closed his eyes and Naruto's remained opened as he was very stunned.

The Uchiha's lips felt so much warmer this time and...

Naruto's cheeks have never felt so warm before...

This kiss only lasted for a few seconds, unlike their previous make out session that they had earlier today, and once Sasuke finally pulled away...

...he was looking intently at Naruto.

"I don't get it. I don't get why I'm in love with such a loser like you but...damn it.

I love you."

Author Note: Sorry for the fast updates :( please forgive me xD I just want to type the next chapters so badly lol I was laughing so much while typing this!haha

Anyways, thank you guys so much for everything!

I shall update soon and PLEASE reviewwwwwwwww!(: thank you!:D


	50. Soup

Chapter Fifty:

•*•*•Soup•*•*•

It was night and the group of four were now in their hotel room, sitting on their beds while the lights were off, and they were watching a scary movie.

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting next to each other on one bed that was located on the right side of their room

while Sakura and Sasori remained sitting next to each other on the bed that was located on the left side of the room.

Er, let's just say that the two beds were right next to each other.

Yeah, that works.

Anyways...

Sakura was intently watching the movie while she felt Sasori suddenly put his arm around her.

Feeling her heart jump at the physical contact, the pinkette innocently looked over at him to only see that her fiancé swiftly pulled his arm away from her while smirking, and he wasn't even looking at her.

He was looking at the tv screen the entire time but she saw that playful smirk of his on his lips.

It looked like he was pretending to watch the movie but the pink haired young lady knew that he was smirking and she gave him a weird look.

Sakura shrugged and resumed to watching the movie.

Seconds later, Sasori put his arm around her again, and when she was about to look over at him, he briskly withdrew his arm again.

His playful looking eyes remained looking at the television screen and that mischievous smirk of his still remained on his face.

Sakura glared at him as she growled and she felt herself blush.

'Creep...' she thought annoyed and the pinkette slowly looked back at the television screen.

That's when Sasori abruptly put his arm around her and he forcibly pulled her body or shall I say head towards his chest.

Blushing ferociously, she twitched as she tried to control her anger from within, and the pinkette tried to escape from him grasp but he wouldn't let her go.

He laughed.

Sakura hated herself for thinking this but...

...she thought his laugh sounded so attractive...

It drove her crazy.

Squinting her eyes in annoyance, she remained in that position the entire time as she tried to watch the movie, and it looked like she was glaring at the tv screen.

She couldn't stop blushing though.

Meanwhile...

With Naruto and Sasuke...

While watching the movie, Sasuke was holding Naruto's hand the entire time, and the Uchiha's expressionless face remained looking at the television screen.

He wouldn't even look at Naruto, who was now blushing crazily, and the blond kept continuously staring down at their hands.

'How... How can that bastard have a straight face like that?! He's just holding m-my hand and he's not even blushing! When my freaking face feels like it's on fire! AHHHHHHH! Believe it!' Naruto thought in panic and his thoughts just made him blush even more.

Suddenly, a bell like sound was heard, and Sasori slyly got out of the bed.

"Looks like my soup is done!" Sasori exclaimed, still smirking, and he chuckled.

Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Soup?"

"Hehe. Yes..." Sasori answered haughtily, still chuckling, and he turned the lights on.

"Hey! What about the movie?!" Naruto demanded angrily while frowning and he sounded like he was pouting like a little kid.

"Idiot, shut up..." Sasuke muttered annoyed to his BOYFRIEND, his voice was aloof but cold, and the Uchiha's eyes remained closed.

Naruto blushed and twitched. "Y-You s-shut u-up! ASSHOLE!"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Hn."

"Oh, we'll still watch it, of course. But let's eat first. Hehe..." Sasori told the blond smoothly and he put four bowls of matzo ball soup on the table.

It was steaming hot.

They all sat down.

Sakura and Sasori sat next to each other on the left side of the table.

Naruto and Sasuke sat next to each other on the right side of the table.

Smirking, Sasori breathed in the aroma that was originating from the soup, and he chuckled.

"Mmm... It's steaming hot... But nothing is to hot for me..." Sasori said quietly, his voice sort of sounded seductive, and he picked up his spoon.

The pinkette's fiancé was just about to take a bite of the matzo ball soup with his spoon but she lightly whacked his hand that held the spoon and she growled.

"CHA! Don't be an idiot, you creep! Nothing is too hot for anyone! You could have seriously burned yourself!" Sakura fumed enraged, though much concern was lurking in her voice, and she glared at him.

Still smirking, Sasori chuckled, and then flashed her a playful wink. "How cute... You're worried about me, aren't you? Eh...? Now... That's hot..."

Sasori then erotically licked his lips and the pink haired ninja flinched.

He then amorously licked his spoon...

Sakura was blushing furiously as she was slightly taken aback and the pinkette couldn't stop twitching.

"C-CREEEEEEEEP!" Sakura shrieked very disturbed and she almost threw her fork at him by accident but instead she grabbed her napkin and hurled it at his face.

Silence.

Sasori slowly took the napkin off his face, looked at it with a blank expression, and then smirked.

"Heh. Trying to murder me with napkins now, eh?" he teased playfully and chuckled.

Again, Sakura was taken aback as she was now blushing even more, and she twitched. "N-No...!"

Naruto felt a vein pop and he yelled loudly in annoyance, "Well you two stop flirting! I just want to eat my soup already! Believe it-"

Naruto stopped talking when Sasuke abruptly put his arm around him, pulling him really close to him too, and the blond felt breathless for a moment as he was ferociously blushing.

"Shut up..." Sasuke told him coldly, the Uchiha sounding so monotone while aloof, and his eyes remained closed.

Sasuke looked so cool...

Naruto wondered if Sasuke was freaking out on the inside...

Inner Sasuke was probably squealing like a fanboy right now...

Suddenly, the four all heard Orange meow, and Sakura immediately got up from her seat.

She walked up to feline and kneeled down. "Hey cutie!"

Sakura started to giggle and she was now petting Orange.

Sasori then got up and walked over to them.

He frowned as he slightly bent down behind her and whispered into her ear, "You never call me that..."

Sakura squinted her eyes in annoyance and twitched. "Well... It... ... I think other words suit you...better..."

She was now blushing and Sasori leaned in even closer to her from behind and he whispered playfully into her ear, "Oooh. Like what...? Hot...? Gorgeous...? Charming...? Mesmerizing...? Irresistible...? Captivating...? Handsome-"

She then face-palmed his face and twitched. "You're getting too full of yourself, idiot..."

Sakura then withdrew her hand and resumed to petting Orange. "By the way... Did you feed him today?"

Sasori stood up and smugly adjusted

both of his hands onto his sides. "Why yes, in fact I did...and right now I shall give him soup-"

Alarmed, Sakura's eyes grew wide. "S-Soup?! You can't give a cat soup!"

Sasori felt a smirk crept onto his lips and he chuckled. "Is that what you're going to tell our future children? That they can't have soup...? Hehe."

Sakura blushed a deep scarlet red and was taken aback by his witty comment. "W...WHA-WHAT?!"

The pink haired medic then heard a moan originating from Naruto and she looked over to see Sasuke slowly putting a spoonful of the soup into the blond's mouth.

Sasuke was...feeding him?!

WHAT?!

Naruto was blushing uncontrollably as he looked very nervous and the blond also refused to catch Sasuke's gaze.

Sasuke looked so calm and his face was expressionless again.

The Uchiha wasn't even blushing.

"Just shut up and eat it..." Sasuke ordered the blond rashly but his voice sounded so alluring...

Sakura was blushing though at seeing the sight, thinking that the two actually looked...hot...like that...

...

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, the pinkette saw the mysterious young man's face in the window, and a high pitched scream had escaped from her lips.

She fell backwards on her bottom and Orange meowed at her in concern.

Looking back at the window, she saw that no one was there, and that the fortune teller's son was gone.

Sasori's eyes grew wide in confusion and he looked down at her. "Are you okay...? Babe, what happened...?"

Sakura was going to tell him what really happened but then she instantly thought of a clever reply.

She couldn't resist.

This opportunity was probably never going to come up again...

This was revenge for all of those times that had embarrassed her...

"I saw your reflection in the window... That's what happened..." Sakura stated quietly and she smirked.

Silence.

Sasori stared at her like this "._." and he then went to a corner and sulked.

Depressing aura was surrounding him.

"Sakura, you're so cruel..."

She giggled but felt guilty. "S-Sorry! I was only kidding! I really saw-"

The pinkette stopped talking once Kakashi abruptly barged into the room...

"SASUKE! I KNOW YOU STOLE BOB FROM ME!

GIVE.

HIM.

BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Dun.

Dun.

DUN.

Author Note: OH MY GOSH! Did Sasuke really stole Bob The Marshmellow?! ozo no one will ever know...until I update XD thank you guys SOOOOO much! You all make my day and I was super hyper while writing this XD anyways... PLEASE review and I'll update soon! Thank you!:D


	51. Observant

Chapter Fifty-One:

•*•*•Observant•*•*•

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "...What are you talking about?"

Eyes looking psychotic, Kakashi dramatically pointed at the Uchiha, and yelled enraged, "Don't play dumb with me, SASUKE! I'm onto YOU! I knew you took Bob from me because I saw you making a strawberry marshmallow cake for NARUTO!"

Sasuke's suspicious eyes looked to the left and then to the right.

Without uttering a single word, Sasuke promptly barged out of the room, and Kakashi's eyes grew stupendously wide.

"I KNEW IT! COME BACK HERE YOU THIEF!

GIVE ME BACK BOB!" Kakashi roared somewhat deranged and he briskly exited the room and chased after Sasuke.

Confusion could be seen on all of their faces, especially Naruto's.

"He... He made me made a cake...?" Naruto asked no one in particular as the blond blushed and he was rather baffled.

"Apparently..." Sasori muttered.

"Naruto, you better go make sure Sasuke is okay!" Sakura insisted sternly.

Her goofy teammate jumped for a second and he gasped. "Y-You're right! I-I should! ...SASUKE!"

Naruto then charged out of the room and slammed the door.

Now it was just Sakura, Sasori, and Orange.

Sasori turned to face his fiancé and he smirked. "You did that just so we would be alone, didn't you...?"

She looked at him in pure confusion and blinked her eyes. "W-What are you talking about...?"

Sasori chuckled. "Telling Naruto to leave... Just so that we would be all alone... Hehe. Very smooth, Sakura... Very smooth indeed."

Her cheeks flushed of rosy red as she was slightly taken aback and she twitched. "W-WHAT?! Y-YOU'RE C-CRAZY! And we're not alone, Orange is here too!"

"Ah, yes... He's our chaperone. You know, to keep a watchful eye on us..." Sasori joked quietly as he bent down, now petting his cat, and he flashed the pinkette a wink while he chuckled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh please! Like I would do anything with YOU!"

Sasori immediately stood and slowly adjusted a hand onto his right side as he playfully raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, eh...? Is that a challenge...?"

Sakura blushed slightly, feeling nervousness invade her, and she took a step back. "U-Uh... W-What I mean is... Erm... N-Not right n-now..."

Smirking, Sasori moved towards, and his taunting eyes were dancing of complete amusement.

Sakura braced herself and cautiously took another step back. "You better-"

Sasori cut her off by pinning her to the wall and she let out a cute shriek of fear.

"Oooh... I see now. Not until we're married, right...?" he questioned in a purr and his smirk grew at seeing her flustered face.

Twitching, Sakura's entire face flushed of neon-red, blushing viciously, and her heart started to pulsate like crazy.

"Y...YOU'RE SUCH A CREEP!"

Sasori smirked at her words and chuckled.

"...And you're very observant..."

Author Note: Would anyone believe me if I told them I wrote this chapter while listening to depressive music?XD because that's what I did!lol sorry for the late update! I've just been busy with typing other stories but I'll never forget about this one, no worries! :3 and XD this creepy guy at my friend's work was dancing and she called him crazy and he's like "you're very observant" I laughed so hard XD haha. Anyways, thank you guys so much for everything! I shall update when I can and please review! Thank you!:D

OMG SASUKE STOLE BOB! :0

Or did he...?(;

XD


	52. Right Kind Of Wrong

Chapter Fifty-Two:

•*•*•Right•Kind•Of•Wrong•*•*•

"Oh, by the way, Sakura... I had a very strange dream the other night that was immensely similar to yours..." Sasori revealed smoothly as he released his grip on her, aloofness engulfing his voice, and he crossed his arms.

Arching an eyebrow, Sakura looked at her fiancé in complete confusion as there was a spark in interest in her eyes, and she interrogated innocently, "Dream? A dream like mine...? What happened in it...?"

Arms still crossed, Sasori looked at her with his playful eyes, and smirked. "Well... I was getting to that...

Here's what happened..."

In Sasori's Dream:

Sakura and her comrades were all on the battlefield and the Fourth Ninja War had finally come to an end.

At last, they had won, and they couldn't be happier.

The battle they all fought was difficult. Blood was shed and there even was some deaths...

But...

Peace almost seemed to be within them.

Everyone was congratulating each other and smiling, almost crying too.

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke and flashed him a tiny coy smile.

He only just gave her a blank stare and looked away.

The pinkette frowned at this.

Suddenly, screams were heard as a shady figure leaped down from a cliff, and in the blink of an eye, he had Sakura in his arms.

It was Sasori of course.

Anger ranging through her, her eyes turned fierce, and she glared up at the puppeteer in mid-air. "Sasori?! What are you doing?! LET GO OF ME NOW!"

Naruto gasped in disbelief and his eyes grew wide. "S-Sasori?! What's he doing here?!"

"Hn. Who's he?" Sasuke asked the blond quietly, almost sounding uninterested, and he tranquilly looked up at the two.

"He was a former member of the Akatsuki that Sakura had defeated in the past. She told me he was killed in battle but... Why he's here again, I have no idea..." Naruto explained sternly and his concerned cerulean eyes were glued onto the pinkette.

Sasori had carried Sakura high onto a cliff and put a violet force field around them, so no one would interfere with what he wanted to do...

She immediately broke out of his arms and swiftly did a back flip as she then stood in a defensive stance. "What the hell is this all about, Sasori?!"

"Heh. There's something I got to do..." Sasori mumbled wickedly while smirking and he slowly advanced towards her.

Sakura wanted to run but she couldn't move, her body didn't agree with movement right now.

Sasori came to a halt one in front of her, his amorous eyes boring into hers, and his smirk grew.

Growling, Sakura glared at him, standing her ground, and her eyes looked so deadly. "Damn it! W-What do you want?!"

Without answering her, he slowly leaned in, and gently kissed her.

Sakura's eyes grew so wide that she thought that they were going to pop out of her sockets and the blood instantly rushed to her cheeks. Her heart abruptly started to race and the pinkette felt butterflies in her tummy.

Now she for sure couldn't move. This kiss of his was paralyzing her!

This was her very first kiss... She always wanted this moment to be with someone special that she truly loved with all her soul. This guy, no, she didn't love at all...

But...

She couldn't help but be drawn into the kiss and his lips were so soothingly warm. Her lips remained unmoving as his were too and the puppeteer's eyes remained closed as well.

Sakura's eyes were fighting to stay open...

She couldn't trust him at all. Why on earth was he doing this to her?

Then, Sakura seemed to regain all of her movement, and she forcibly shoved him away from her.

"Y-You... Y-YOU B-BASTARD! That... That was my first kiss!" Sakura fumed very flustered, embarrassment easily infiltrating her as she was blushing ferociously, and the female medic adjusted both of her hands onto her mouth.

Sasori smirked and he then started to chuckle silently. "Just think of your stolen first kiss as a little thank you gift from me."

Sakura blinked in disbelief as she took a step back, her blood boiling, and the pinkette blushed harder. "T-Thank y-you gift?! For w-what?! I didn't do anything, you creep! And... And you RUINED my chances at getting my first kiss with someone that I actually would want to kiss! YOU CREEP!"

Amusement could be seen in his eyes and his smirk grew. "Well, judging by your blushing, you seemed to enjoy my little kiss..." Sasori remarked haughtily, his voice smooth while playful, and he chuckled.

Her eyes grew slightly wide at his witty remark as she blushed a deep scarlet red and then anger consumed her.

"ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU!" Sakura exploded viciously as she then tried to vigorously punch him but he effortlessly dodged all her attacks while he was still smirking and that just made her even more frustrated.

"Ah, I see. You want another kiss, don't you?" Sasori questioned teasingly, his voice placid while mischievous, and the puppeteer chuckled silently as he continued to evade her attacks with much ease.

Sakura then paused and her merciless eyes stared right through him. "Why would I EVER want to kiss you?! I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

Her words seemed to hit him hard and something inside the crimson haired young man had snapped.

Unexpectedly, Sasori forcibly grabbed onto her shoulders, his pupils constricting as his eyes looked psychotic, and he was immensely infuriated. "DAMN IT, SAKURA! I LOVE YOU! I want you to be MINE! I'll do ANYTHING to make you MINE! Even if that means that I have to kill you and make you into my puppet bride! I'll do anything to make my feelings for you a reality. So please... Just please say you'll be mine..."

There was such anguish in his voice...

Flabbergasted, Sakura took a step back as her eyes trembled uncontrollably, and the pinkette couldn't help but blush. "I... W-What are you talking about...? W-We barely know each other at all... We only battled each other o-once... I'm sorry b-but... I-I...I don't love you... I'm sorry..."

Sadness started to set in as she averted her eyes downwards at the ground and so many depressing thoughts started to swirl around in her mind.

"Is there... Is there someone else...?" he asked quietly and his eyes were intently scrutinizing her.

His question made her eyes grew wide in shock and the pinkette's mouth innocently hung open as she let out a gasp by accident. "W-What...? Well, yes, b-but... It's never going to happen..."

With her gloomy eyes, she then looked down in guilt, and thought sullenly, 'Sasuke-kun... I love you so much but I know you will never love me. I'm now in your position, Sasuke-kun... I'm rejecting someone's love and shattering their heart... Just like you did to me so many years ago, Sasuke-kun... I can't believe I'm actually doing this to someone and I feel guilty. Even if Sasori is the enemy, I still feel guilt... I don't know why he loves me but I'll never love him... Is...Is that what Sasuke-kun thinks...? He knows I love him but he doesn't know why I do but he knows for sure that he'll never return my love... Ever... Oh Sasuke-kun...'

Rivers of tears were now streaming out of her eyes and she could barely contain the agonizing pain from within.

She tightly shut her eyes and hugged herself as she sobbed.

Both Sasori and Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl crying her eyes out in total shock...

...And they didn't know why...

End of Sasori's dream

Baffled, Sakura looked at her fiancé in total disbelief, and her sad eyes wildly trembled.

As Sakura spoke, she sounded so breathless...

"H-How... How did you know my strong feelings for Sasuke so w-well...? It was like... T-That d-dream... W-Was in the past... B-But... I don't remember that happening at all. Even my thoughts in that dream... Sounded like me so much... I even used to think the same thoughts all the time. First my strange dream a-and now...you have this dream. W-What... What could this all mean...?"

Smirking, Sasori's arms remained crossed, and his voice was so flawlessly smooth. "First off, you're forgetting that I know you very well... Secondly, maybe these certain dreams are memories in our subconscious...? Who knows... After all, I, for some reason, seem to remember your first dream perfectly. Like it actually happened... The question is though...did it or did it not...? Nonetheless, a dream could be just a dream. Maybe we're worrying over nothing...

But...

I definitely know one thing..."

He grinned at her, his hazel eyes so soft, and she felt slightly taken aback by this.

She blushed slightly and asked innocently, "H-Huh...? W-What is it...?"

"I'm never going to stop loving you."

He kissed her.

Author Note: Hey :D did you guys like the chapter? I hope so! lol :3 thank you guys so much for all the support! You guys ALWAYS make my day! Like seriously! Thank you! Well, I shall update soon, and PLEASEEEEEEE REVIEW!

Thank you :D


	53. Your Creep

Chapter Fifty-Three:

•*•*•Your•Creep•*•*•

"Alright, enough with our kisses. We should eat our soup before it gets cold..." Sasori insisted tranquilly, his voice oozing with aloofness, and he smirked.

Slightly blushing, Sakura twitched, and nervously nodded. "I almost forgot..."

Sasori chuckled quietly. "Heh. That's a shame. My cooking is something that no one should ever forget..."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It's just soup."

"You mean my soup..." Sasori corrected smugly with his eyes closed and he chuckled quietly once more. "It will leave you wanting more and more. Kind of like me...hehe."

Sakura's right eye twitched at his comment, attempting to control her anger from within, and her cheeks turned pinker than her hair. "WHA-WHAT?! Y-YOU'RE CRAZY! Y-YOU C-CREEP! DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOU! CHA!"

"Oooh, but the temptation of you hitting me is so hard to resist..." Sasori purred seductively, that handsome smirk of his still remaining, and he amorously licked his lips. "It would certainly bring me great pleasure if you did though..."

Mouth going agape, Sakura started to twitch uncontrollably as she was somewhat disturbed, and her cheeks were now beetroot-red.

"W-WHAT'S WRONG WITH Y-YOU?! Y-YOU MASOCHISTIC B-BASTARD! W-WHY AM I GETTING MARRIED TO SUCH A C-CREEP?! WAHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed all flustered, her voice somewhat frantic as she adjusted her hands onto the sides of her head while she also cried fake tears, and the pinkette couldn't stop blushing no matter how hard she tried.

"Maybe it's because you secretly enjoy my ways..." Sasori exotically whispered to his fiancé and he inched his face closer towards hers. "And don't deny it...because I know you do.

...I know that I always turn you on..."

Sakura's eyes grew so wide that she thought that they were going to fall out as she held her breath for a moment and her whole face was now glowing of neon-red.

"CHA! YOU IDIOT! QUIT SAYING STUPID THINGS!" Sakura roared savagely while blushing, Inner Sakura fully taking over, causing her to punch him but not hard enough to actually hurt him, and his body landed onto the bed. "YOU CREEP!"

Sitting up, Sasori laughed, and rubbed the top of his head while smirking. "Ahhh...I see now. When you blush violence becomes your best friend, eh?"

Twitching even more in anger, she swiftly pointed a finger at him, and blushed ferociously. "S-SHUT U-UP!"

A realization then literally hit Sasori and his smirk grew. "So, you really are trying to turn me on, eh? You just hit me after I said earlier that by doing that will bring me great pleasure...and it certainly did just now."

He then slowly but seductively licked his lips and Sakura twitched at the sight.

Her cheeks were now burning of the same color as strawberries and she felt absolutely embarrassed with his witty retort. "S-SHUT U-UP! I-I DID NOT HIT YOU TO BRING YOU PLEASURE! YOU CREEP! I-I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT YOU SAID T-THAT! S-SO...GET REAL!"

He chuckled in disbelief and slowly stood. "Whatever you say, my love... Heh. Now...as I was saying before... We should consume the mouthwatering dish that I prepared for us. Don't you agree, Sakura...?"

Again, Sakura rolled her eyes while crossing her arms, and she sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just eat."

"Heh. Agreed. I believe it has probably cooled down by now..." Sasori stated tranquilly, his voice flawlessly smooth, and he gracefully ran his fingers through his crimson hair.

"Yeah probably..." Sakura mumbled staidly.

The two casually ventured over to the table and sat besides each other.

"How sad. Those other two didn't get to finish their soup..." Sasori remarked with a frown, his voice still insanely alluring, and he sighed.

"At least they ate some of it..." Sakura mentioned quietly and she picked up her spoon. "I wonder where they went though. I mean, I didn't even know Sasuke liked marshmallows. I thought he hated sweets."

"Forget them for a moment. May I have the pleasure to feed you...?" Sasori abruptly requested, his voice so outstandingly sexy that it could make anyone faint, and he flashed her a wink.

Sakura's body jumped as soon as he winked at her and she started to uncontrollably blush. "W-W-Wh-Wha-What?! NO! Never in a million y-years! YOU PERVERT!"

Disappointment set in as he stared at her with a blank expression and his eyes looked so serious. "I still don't get how you consider me a pervert. I'm only merely teasing..."

Sakura twitched in disbelief, her eyes growing outrageously wide, and the pink haired medic couldn't stop blushing. "H-How?! H-How can you NOT see w-why?! I-I don't get you! Y-You get so upset or offended when I call you a pervert but when I call you a creep it's okay! T-They basically mean the same THING!"

He smirked. "Well, you see, I have my reasons, but I prefer that you address me as your creep... Hehe."

Sakura face palmed herself and sighed. "Good grief... You really are a creep..."

"By the way, Sakura... Besides seeing my horrible reflection in the window...what else did you really see...?" Sasori questioned quietly and he narrowed his eyes in total suspicion.

For a moment, Sakura avoided his gaze by looking down into her soup, and she saw her own reflection in the yellow liquid. "I saw...the fortune teller's son. I keep on constantly seeing him out of nowhere all the time. It's really annoying...and really scary too."

Sasori's eyes then looked so deadly and menacing. "What. So he's harassing you? That's my job..."

Disturbed, Sakura's eyes grew wide as she blinked her eyes repeatedly, and she twitched. "W-What? U-Uh... W-Well... Uh-"

"Where is the bitch? I'll kill him..." Sasori proclaimed darkly, his brutish voice causing shivers to run down the pinkette's spine, and her face turned blue.

"W-Whoa! C-Calm d-down! I-It's not that big of a d-deal!" Sakura exclaimed timidly as she was slightly frightened and the pinkette continued to twitch.

His fierce eyes then pierced into hers. "Yes it is. Some prick won't leave my girl alone! I'll make him pay for this..."

Sakura was slightly taken aback, thinking that he was super scary but sexy when angry, and nervousness penetrated her as she didn't really know what to say next. "U-Uh..."

Suddenly, Orange went under the table, and started to rub against Sasori's leg while purring.

Now grinning, Sasori moved back in his seat a bit, and looked down at his beloved cat. "Heh. Someone seems to enjoy touching me..."

Disturbed, Sakura twitched at his weirdo remark, and blushed slightly. "Y-You s-sicko! D-Don't talk that way about O-Orange!"

Looking at her, he smirked, and flashed her a flirtatious wink. "Well... Who wouldn't want to rub against me, eh...?"

"NOT ME!" Sakura frantically blurted out and her body grew stiff as she blushed.

Sasori's smirk grew. "LAIR."

"I-I'M N-NOT!" Sakura protested all flustered as the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks and she twitched some more.

Chuckling, Sasori bent down slightly, and started to pet the feline. "Heh. You see, Orange will be a great addition to our family once we move in together, and have children..."

Sakura squinted her eyes in annoyance and muttered, "Please don't tell me that our kids are going to be half puppet..."

Sasori then playfully waved at a finger at her while smirking and he winked at her once again. "Tsk, tsk... Sorry Babe, but no promises there... Hehe."

Sakura's eyes grew enormously wide. "W-What?! You creep! I-"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and the two instinctively looked up.

"Are Sasuke and Naruto back?" Sakura innocently asked no one in particular and she blinked her eyes.

"Let's find out..." Sasori said smugly with his eyes closed and he chuckled.

The couple got up and advanced towards the door.

With much caution, Sasori opened the door, and...

It wasn't Naruto or Sasuke.

Not even Kakashi.

It was...

Sakura's parents.

Flabbergasted, the two stared at her parents with wide eyes, and Sakura gasped.

"M-Mom?! D-Dad?! What...What are you doing h-here?!" Sakura demanded nervously, feeling incredibly embarrassed, and her cheeks were flushed of the exact color of cherries.

"Hi Sweetie! We just came to check in on you and- GASP! Your boyfriend is with you?! Oh dear! Were we interrupting your alone time? HEEHEE! Sorry Sweetie!" Sakura's mother said in a bubbly tone as she clasped her hands together and started to giggle like an annoying fangirl.

"No. Actually we were just eating-" Sasori tried saying but Sakura's father interrupted him by placing a hand onto the puppeteer's shoulder and said loudly, "Good job my boy! HAHA! You're really getting it in there! HAHA!"

Sakura and Sasori's sweat dropped and they both blushed as well.

Turning to Sasori, Sakura frowned, and mouthed to him, "Should I tell them...?"

Sasori looked at her with a grin and nodded. "You have my permission, my princess..." he mouthed back to her.

The pinkette took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Y-You guys should come in!" Sakura offered nervously and she forced a smile.

"Oh of course! Thank you!" her mother told them blithely and the four of them entered into the room.

There then was an awkward silence as Sakura stared at her parents with frightened eyes as nervousness set in and her heart started to pulsate dangerously.

"Mom, Dad... There's something I have to tell you.. Well...

Sasori and I...

A-Are...Are... W-Well... U-Um... I-"

Sasori then swiftly snaked his arm around the pinkette with a smirk and haughtily finished for her, "Your daughter and I are getting married."

Sakura's heart jumped once his arm was around her while her cheeks flushed of neon-pink and she had this cute but innocent look on her face.

Silence.

Both of her parents looked completely stunned...

Sakura had no idea how they were going to react.

They were either going to be too overjoyed or too pissed off.

Her mother then started to squeal hysterically like a fangirl and tears of joy formed into her eyes.

She then went down on her knees and started to repeatedly bow down to no one. "YES! OH MY GOD YES! I KNEW IT! MY DAUGHTER DID SOMETHING SMART FOR ONCE AND MARRIED A HUNK! MY DREAM HAS FINALLY COME TRUE! NOW MY GRANDKIDS WILL BE HOT! HAHA!" Sakura's mom exclaimed dramatically, the volume of her voice was so loud that it made the pinkette cringe, and her voice was so annoyingly bubbly.

Sakura squinted her eyes in annoyance as her face turned blue and she groaned.

The blonde woman then tightly hugged her daughter and sniffed. "Oh my little girl is finally growing up! We have so much to talk about and so much to plan! We have to get you a dress, do your hair, pick out sexy underwear for you, figure out the color of the napkins that you want, and-"

"MOM!" Sakura interrupted her very flustered, trying to control her anger from within, and the pinkette blushed a deep scarlet red in total embarrassment.

Her father chuckled. "Congratulations you two! So when is the wedding?"

"We still haven't decided yet," Sasori placidly answered and grinned.

The pinkette's mother then let go of Sakura and clasped her hands together. "Oh splendid! We'll help you decide!"

A groan of annoyance had escaped from Sakura's lips and she rolled her eyes.

"That sounds great," Sasori commented grinning and his voice sounded immensely polite. "Would you two be interested in eating some soup I just made? I would be more than happy to fetch you some-"

Naruto then bursted through the door.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE WON'T STOP TOUCHING ME!

HE EVEN GRABBED MY ASS!"

Author Note: OH MY GOSH! This is one of my favorite chapters EVER! I hoped you guys liked it xD I did lol Thank you guys so much for all the support! It makes me smile so much and please tell me what you think!(: Well, I shall update when I can, and PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!:D


	54. Naughty For You

Chapter Fifty-Four:

•*•*•Naughty•For•You•*•*•

"Shut up, loser. You know you like it."

Those were the exact cruel but sexy words of Sasuke Uchiha that was totally directed towards his lover, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke told that to Naruto right after the Uchiha grabbed his goofy boyfriend's ass and the blond barged into the hotel room right after that.

The room has never been so silent...

Feeling awkward, Sakura's parents decided to leave, promising that they would be calling their daughter later tonight to start planning things, and they headed back to the Leaf Village.

When Naruto was just about to speak to his pink haired teammate, Sasuke abruptly dragged him out of the room, and took him to who knows where to probably rape him, I mean-

. . .

Poor Naruto.

Anyways...

The engaged couple was now fully alone in their hotel room, (Yes, Orange does not count), and Sasori's playful eyes were watching his fiancé like a hawk.

"FINALLY! I thought they would NEVER leave!" Sakura exclaimed in annoyance and she plopped herself down onto this midnight colored leather chair that looked like it was meant for only one person but it was actually medium sized and looked somewhat spacious.

Smirking, Sasori slyly sat down next to her onto the medium sized chair, causing her to feel squished as his body was brushing up against hers, and the temperature in the room just got a little hotter. "Awe, you missed being alone with me that much, eh?"

Sakura's cheeks were now the same color as the inside of a watermelon and nervousness easily invaded her. "H-Hey! W-What are you doing?! There's no room for you, y-you c-creep! Get out!"

His smirk grew. "I know...but it just goes to show that the two of us can do the impossible. Besides...don't you want to be EXTRA close to me like this...?"

Still smirking, he then slowly leaned his face into hers, his playful eyes taunting her, and she timidly inched back as the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks.

Her face turned blue and she shyly looked the other way, avoiding his gaze. "N-NO! Y-You c-creep! Quit getting so close to m-me! G-GET O-OFF!"

Closing his eyes, Sasori shrugged as he chuckled silently, and her crimson haired fiancé resumed to his previous seating position. "Heh. Fine. As you wish...but I know you really mean the opposite of what you say."

She gave him a confused look and blinked her eyes a multiple amount of times. "What...?"

Suddenly, Sasori proudly but slowly put his arm around her, his action oozing with aloofness, and he chuckled silently as his smirk remained.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat once his arm was around her and it then started to beat faster and faster as her sea-foamed colored eyes innocently grew wide. Her cheeks instantly flushed of the same color as her fiancé's hair and butterflies began to dance around in her tummy. Nervousness gradually started to devour her as the heat began to accumulate in the room and she surprisingly felt herself start to slightly sweat. From time to time, his fingers would lightly brush against her arm, sending chills of pleasure down her spine, and her heart started to dance with mere excitement.

Silence engulfed the room for a few moments as she felt that his action had made her feel paralyzed while vulnerable at the same time and she hated it but loved it.

"It's pretty hot in here..." Sasori remarked quietly, not looking at her, and he then added seductively with a smirk, "...and it's all because of you."

His words caused her to blush even more, making her flinch too, and she twitched. "Y-Yeah r-right! You're such a CREEP!"

With his free arm, he then gently caressed her chin, effortlessly pulling her face closer towards his, and he erotically whispered to her, "No really... It's so hot...and I'm so hot...

Let me share my warmth."

Sakura's eyes grew wide in panic, her heart thunderously pounding, and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks because of that damn sexy voice of his.

Sasori then slowly leaned in to kiss her, causing the pinkette to shyly move her head towards the right, making his lips miss their target, and instead he tenderly kissed her cheek.

Sakura's heart literally did a 360 once his lips brushed against her soft skin and her cheeks were now even pinker than her hair.

After about four seconds, he finally withdrew his lips as he then tipped her chin upwards a bit, forcing her to look directly into his eyes, and he smirked. "You're turned on, aren't you...?"

Sakura flinched at the question, her cheeks heating up even more, and it felt like the pinkette's heart was about to burst out of her chest. "W-WHAT?! N-NO! Y-YOU'RE C-CRAZY!"

Eyes dancing of pure amusement, he started to smoothly run his fingers through her short pink hair, making her look at him all breathless-like, and his smirk grew. "I love it when you're always turned on by me but you're too embarrassed to admit it. It makes you so much cuter."

Sakura's cheeks turned even pinker by hearing his charming words, her eyes growing even more wide, and his deep but alluring voice almost seemed irresistible.

"W-Why d-do y-you like me s-so m-much a-anyways?! I-I don't get you! Everyone always said my forehead was so big a-and-"

"But your forehead turns me on..." Sasori stated seductively, obviously interrupting her as his handsome smirk remained, and he leaned in to kiss her once again.

Sakura held back a shriek of fear as the palm of her hand had bombarded his face, gently pushing him back, and she then promptly but frantically withdrew her hand. "Y-YOU C-CREEP! W-WHAT'S WRONG WITH Y-YOU?!"

He tightened his grip on her, pulling her body even closer to him, causing the pink haired ninja to blush even more, and his fingers started to gently stroke her arm.

Sakura hated to admit it but she was loving every second of his arm being around her.

He flashed her a flirtatious wink, his eyes dancing of pure amusement, and he playfully licked his lips. "Can't you see? I enjoy making you aroused..."

Sakura almost screamed, feeling like a frantic mess on the inside as she couldn't stop her outrageous blushing no matter how hard she tried, and she insanely twitched.

Before Sakura could even say anything, her fiancé promptly planted a soft kiss onto her forehead, and she thought it felt somewhat heavenly as her pupils constricted in total shock.

Arm still around the pinkette, Sasori withdrew his lips from her forehead, and he stared down at her with his captivating hazel eyes. "See? I love it. Your forehead is just so kissable."

"S-Shut u-up!" Sakura hissed flustered as her blushing wouldn't cease and she glared at him.

Ignoring her, Sasori placidly caressed her chin once again, and his thumb gently brushed vertically down her lips a numerous amount of times.

Sakura instantly felt her heart tingle with pleasure, more butterflies entering into her tummy, and the more she kept blushing, the weaker she felt.

"Your lips are dry..." Sasori remarked quietly, his voice outrageously alluring as he inched closer towards her face, and the hot redhead then seductively whispered to her, "I'll make them moist..."

Mouth going agape, Sakura blushed some more as she inched back while a cute squeak of fear had escaped from her mouth, and she frantically turned her head the other direction, causing his lips to miss their target once again.

"Y-YOU C-CREEP! W-Why... W-Why do you always act l-like t-this?!" Sakura demanded fiercely but timidly as she was immensely flustered and the redness in her cheeks refused to vanish.

Sasori's smirk grew as he calmly looked at her with his playful eyes and she was greatly amusing him. "Why you ask, eh? Heh. Well, it all comes naturally...especially when I'm with you. It's my nature."

He then impishly licked his lips and she flinched.

Blushing, Sakura twitched as she squinted her eyes in annoyance, and the pinkette muttered, "I still don't get you..."

Suddenly, Sasori abruptly cupped her chin with his free hand, forcing her to stare into his mischievous looking eyes, and that sexy smirk of his still remained.

"I'm a good Sasori, but I can be naughty for you..." Sasori erotically whispered to her, his alluring voice entrancing the pinkette for a moment, and the handsome crimson haired young man's smirk grew even more as soon as he finished his sentence.

Crazily blushing, Sakura let out a shriek of fear as she frantically struggled to break out of his grasp, but it was only futile because Sasori simply restrained her by firmly putting his arm around her once again. "EEK! Y-YOU'RE THE BIGGEST CREEP ON THIS ENTIRE PLANET! C-CREEP! A-AND QUIT SMIRKING, DAMN IT!"

At having a realization, Sasori smirked wickedly, and he amorously licked his lips. "Ah, I see. My smirks arouse you, eh?"

"WHA-WHAT?! N-NO!" Sakura frantically denied while blushing and her cheeks felt like they were viciously burning.

He looked at her in disbelief and then playfully raised the both of his a eyebrows. "Again... Are my smirks arousing you?"

"NO!" Sakura blurted out stupidly and she has never felt so mortified.

Sasori flirtatiously waved a finger at her and he smirked. "Tsk, tsk. Don't misbehave and lie to me, Sakura."

"I-I'M N-NOT!" Sakura protested fiercely and her blushing just kept on increasing.

Suddenly, Sakura noticed that a glass of water was near them on a table that was right in front of the chair they were sitting in, and surprisingly she remained in her seat when she retrieved the glass of water.

"Oh...I forgot to drink this... Might as well now..." Sakura mumbled innocently and she started to drink the water.

"I bet you wish that was my mouth," was Sasori's witty remark and he couldn't help but smirk.

Eyes immediately growing wide, Sakura almost spit out her water but she forced herself to swallow it, and the pinkette then glared at Sasori while blushing. "I-IDIOT! W-WHY ARE Y-YOU SO FULL OF YOURSELF A-ALL T-THE T-TIME?!"

Sasori ignored her words as he abruptly kissed her cheek with that signature smirk of his and he whispered tauntingly to the pinkette, "You like it, don't you?"

Feeling a vein pop, Sakura growled as she lightly hit him on the head, and the female medic ninja hated herself for blushing so much. "CHA! YOU PERVERT! WON'T YOU EVER GET IT?!"

Chuckling silently, Sasori slightly rubbed his head, barely feeling any pain at all, and he aloofly adjusted his arm around Sakura once again.

The pinkette then looked down at her glass of water to see a tiny hole in it and she frowned. "What?! It has a hole in it!"

"Yeah, so will you in a few months..." Sasori muttered naughtily with a smirk but she thankfully didn't hear him.

Confused, Sakura blinked her eyes as she put the water back down onto the table, and she asked him nervously, "W-What did you say?"

His smirk grew and he impishly whispered to her, "If we were married right now, I would do so many things to you..."

Sakura gasped loudly, her eyes going wide as she felt her blood begin to boil, and the pinkette's cheeks were crimson red. "W-WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! CHA! DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOU!"

He smirked and inched closer towards her."I have an idea. Let's find out what arouses you."

She immediately inched back but couldn't move that much since they were both sitting so close together on a one person leather chair.

"WHA-WHAT?! N-NO! Y-YOU C-CREEP! S-STAY A-AWAY!" Sakura yelled frantically, thinking that she would eventually faint from all of the blushing, and the pink haired young lady couldn't stop twitching.

Sasori didn't listen and being the hot bad boy that he was, he started to repeatedly kiss her on the cheek while he caressed her chin. He even was gently brushing his thumb vertically down her lips multiple times and his smirk would never vanish as his arm remained tightly around her.

Sakura felt paralyzed by his touch and she hated it. The physical contact just made her insanely blush as bursts of excitement surged through her and Sakura's heart was barbarously racing from the immense nervousness that she was feeling. She felt like his presence was draining all of her energy, making her feel vulnerable, and putting her into a faint daze.

"I like how when I lean in you don't turn away..." Sasori remarked quietly with a wicked smirk and he placed the both of his hands onto the sides of her face.

Her entire face was now glowing of neon-red. "N-NO!"

He smirked and wanted to laugh. "What do you mean, NO?"

Embarrassed, Sakura's eyes frantically searched the room, and she gulped. "I-I don't know..."

With a quiet chuckle, Sasori slyly snaked his arm around her once again with his eyes closed, his movement full of aloofness, and he smirked. "You enjoy being violated, don't you?" the puppeteer joked and his eyes were taunting her.

"W-WHAT?! I DON'T! YOU CREEP! BUT I CERTAINLY DO FEEL VIOLATED! CREEP!" Sakura exploded, very embarrassed, and her cheeks were beetroot red.

"Wanna sit on my lap?" Sasori then randomly asked with a playful smirk, his voice eager, and he seductively licked his lips.

Sakura flinched, now twitching, and she blushed at his random question. "W-WHAT?! N-NO! C-CREEP!"

Sasori laughed. "Aw, why not, eh? It's comfy."

"B-BECAUSE YOU'RE A C-CREEP!" Sakura fumed flustered and her cheeks were rosy-red.

"Hey, wanna hear a rhyme?" Sasori asked hastily.

Sakura squinted her eyes in annoyance and muttered, "No. Not really but...in this case I don't really have a choice..."

He smirked. "Heh. Wise answer. Anyways... Onwards with my rhyme..

Even when I'm old and gray, you'll still turn me on anyways."

"CHA! NO! YOU'LL JUST HAVE A DOUBLE CHIN!" Sakura thundered annoyed, her voice somewhat monstrous as she clenched her fist, and the pinkette twitched.

Puzzled, Sasori was silent for a moment while he had a blank expression, and he blinked his eyes. "I still don't seem to comprehend on why you seem to have such an intense passion for me having a double chin when older..." Sasori muttered disturbed and he then haughtily added with a smirk, "I mean, of course I won't allow that to happen. I'll make sure my irresistible good looks will remain forever. I'll especially make sure that they'll last for you, Sakura, I-"

Sakura hit him lightly on the head and glared at him, totally annoyed. "Can you NOT be so full of yourself for one second?! Seriously!"

He smirked and chuckled. "I like your submissiveness and assertiveness by the way... It really turns me on..." Sasori seductively purred into her ear, his voice playful, and he slowly licked his lips.

Feeling her face turn blue in fear, Sakura felt shivers rush down her spine, her eyes going wide as well, and she eagerly inched away from him. "Eek! Y-You're really scaring m-me!"

"By the way, you're lucky that I'm in control...I don't let my hormones get to me unlike other men..." Sasori stated quietly, his voice smug but stern, and he crossed his arms while closing his eyes.

Wide-eyed, Sakura stared at him disturbed as her two eyes turned into two little black dots like this "._." , and she twitched. "Y-You mean...that you don't get boners like other dudes?"

Sasori pompously flipped his hair while smirking and chuckled. "Correct."

Sakura's sweat dropped. "Oh god..."

Sasori then proposed an idea. "I know...

Let's play a game...I'll be it and my objection is to kiss you on the lips while you try to resist. If I kiss you on the lips, you lose, and you become it. Then, you have to try to kiss me on the lips, and I have to try to resist.

Which will be rather difficult for me..."

Author Note: To let you all know, almost everything in this chapter happened to me and was said to me (Sasori's words xD) so, this was typed from experience!lol

Also, please forgive me, I typed this chapter later at night, so I'm kind of a zombie right now xD haha!

And the game that Sasori had proposed is a game that I made up and I played it with my boyfriend today and it was so much fun! XD haha

Thanks so much for everything and please tell your favorite parts and such and please just tell me what you guys liked :D lol I'll update soon and please review! it motivates me and you'll find out what happens quicker xD Thank you(:


	55. You Creep

Chapter Fifty-Five:

•*•*•You•Creep•*•*•

Flabbergasted, her cheeks had instantly became the precise color of fire, and she twitched in total disbelief. "W-WHAT?! You really expect me to play THAT game with y-you?!"

Naughtily, he licked his lips, and chuckled. "Why of course. Who else would you play it with anyways...?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, calming down a bit, and she sighed. "Er, okay. I guess you have a point."

Sasori aloofly flipped his hair and smirked. "Heh. That's what I thought. Now, are you going to play or not, eh?"

Sheepishly, she avoided his erotic looking eyes by looking to the left, and the pinkette blushed harder. "N-No. You make me-"

"Nervous?" Sasori cut her off with that devilish smirk of his and he slowly leaned his face closer towards hers. "Turned on? Hot? Shy? ...Wet? Or hehe...I probably named them all-"

Madly blushing, the pinkette lightly hit him on the head, and glared at him. "N-NO! W-WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH Y-YOU?! Y-YOU C-CREEP!"

"Sorry, my nature is just naughty..." Sasori impishly stated with that damn smirk of his remaining and he seductively purred into her ear.

Chills ran down her spine as her face turned azure and she twitched at feeling utterly disturbed. "M-More l-like c-creepy!"

He chuckled and flipped his hair. "Why thank you."

Her sweat dropped. "Gosh, I don't want to know what kind of thoughts roam your mind..." Sakura muttered quietly and she squinted her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, my mind is an adventure waiting to happen..." Sasori purred playfully and his eyes danced of pure excitement.

Disturbed, Sakura twitched. "Great to know..." she muttered.

Sasori smirked. "Well, let's begin then... Shall we?" he asked eagerly and then added mischievously, "I'll be it."

Sakura was slightly taken aback and blushed. "Wha-What?! N-No! I-I'm not playing-"

But it was too late. Sasori already promptly leaned in to kiss her on the lips and she instantly squeaked in fear as the pinkette moved back in her seat.

Sakura swiftly got up, as did Sasori, and he started to chase her around the room while she cutely screamed.

"Y-YOU C-CREEP! I-I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO P-PLAY!" Sakura screamed frantically but somewhat angrily and her cheeks were so rosy-red.

Sasori smirked naughtily and increased his speed. "Too bad."

To Sakura's dismay, she had tripped, causing her to fall backwards onto one of the beds, and she let out a tiny shriek.

Sasori smirked wickedly at seeing this and he immediately pounced, making her scream. Smirking down at her, he was now on top of her, pinning her down to the bed, and his eyes danced with pure amusement.

Sakura frantically squirmed and struggled to break out of his grasp but it was pointless, for he was just too strong.

"L-Let m-me g-go!" Sakura ordered weakly, majorly embarrassed as the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks, and she glared at him.

Sasori chuckled, that smirk of his still there, and he slowly but sexily licked his lips. "Sorry, can't do that."

"EEK!" Sakura squeaked cutely as he then briskly leaned into kiss her but she luckily moved her head towards the left just in time and his lips landed onto her cheek, missing their target.

A kiss on the cheek didn't stop her from blushing though and her heart was beating of complete excitement.

Sasori chuckled as he withdrew his lips and he stared down at her while smirking. "You really think you can avoid my kiss, eh? Well, think again."

He then leaned into her again, but instead of kissing her on the lips, he started to slowly lick her neck, and the pinkette flinched at the physical contact.

Waves of pleasure soared through her as she felt butterflies in her tummy and the pinkette was viciously blushing.

"AH!" Sakura screamed embarrassed while closing her eyes, the color of pizza sauce overruling her cheeks, and she then kicked him in the balls by accident.

As expected, Sasori let out a loud groan as he shut his eyes, trying to endure the chronic pain, but he was still pinning her to the bed, and he managed to somehow smirk. "Why are you trying to harm our future children, Sakura?" her fiancé asked teasingly, his voice sounding somewhat faint since he was still hurting, but he hid his pain by chuckling.

Sakura's eyes grew impressively wide as she felt guilt consume her and she blushed even more. "A-Ah! A-Are y-you o-okay?! I-I'm s-sorry! I-"

Her mouth automatically shut when she saw that he abruptly but swiftly leaned into kiss her and she turned her head to the right, him missing her lips once again.

For the pass five minutes, Sakura managed to evade Sasori's lips by struggling insanely as he remained pinning her to the bed, and the two were laughing the entire time too.

Suddenly, Sakura stopped struggling as she closed her eyes, and she let out her beautiful laughter that was music to his ears. For a moment, Sasori just stared at her, thinking how beautiful she was, and he then smirked at realizing that this was the perfect opportunity to kiss her.

So he did. Surprisingly, Sakura didn't resist at all, in fact, she closed her eyes, and kissed him back. At first, he was surprised by this, but he only smirked into the kiss, and closed his eyes. The two quickly melted into the kiss and their lips moved in total sync. Both of their hearts were crazily hammering and the blood rushed to their cheeks. She thought his lips were so warm while moist and that they tasted so good, almost irresistible. From time to time, they would slowly lick each other's lips, bringing them great pleasure, and the two even French kissed a couple of times.

Yep. They had a hot make out session for about five minutes.

Until Naruto and Sasuke opened the door...

Alarmed, their bodies both jumped in fear, and Sasori aloofly got off of her, and coughed.

Sakura timidly sat up in the bed and she couldn't stop blushing.

"What... What were you guys d-doing?!" Naruto questioned frantically as the blond slightly blushed and he stared at the two with wide eyes.

"Probably the same thing you were doing with Sasuke," Sasori countered wittily as he smirked at the blond and chuckled.

Sasuke and Naruto both blushed a deep scarlet red.

Now Sasuke was the one to cough as he closed his eyes and tried his best to compose himself and to look "cold and cool" like he always does.

"Are you guys willing to be up for a game of Truth or Dare?" Sasori hastily asked the three and he amorously raised his eyebrows.

The three eyes all grew wide and they blushed.

"WHAT?" they all simultaneously said and the puppeteer sighed.

"Come on, it wouldn't kill you guys to have a little fun once in awhile," Sasori proclaimed haughtily and he flashed Sakura a wink, causing her to flinch.

Sasuke glared at him. "You're crazy."

The puppeteer chuckled and smoothly ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe. But who says crazy isn't good?"

"I DO!" Naruto blurted out stupidly and Sasuke lightly hit him on the head. "Ow!"

"Shut up, loser..." Sasuke muttered coldly to the blond and a sigh of annoyance had escaped from his mouth.

"So... I'm guessing you guys are going to play, eh?" Sasori pompously asked and his smirk remained.

Sasuke huffed and closed his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"I guess..." Naruto grumbled bitterly and he rubbed his head in pain.

Sasori then smoothly turned to look at the pinkette and he asked her with a smirk, "What about you, Sakura...?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment as she looked down while blushing at remembering the first time she played Truth or Dare with him and she twitched. "I don't think I should...but I know you're just going to force me into it. So, yes..."

Victorious, Sasori smirked, and flashed her a wink. "Splendid. Alright, let the fun begin. Hehe."

Blushing, Sakura timidly got up, and sat down in the leather chair that she was sitting in moments ago with Sasori.

Smirking, Sasori followed her, and sat down right next to her in the same chair, making her feel squished once again, and he proudly adjusted his arm around her.

Sasuke and Naruto got some chairs from the kitchen table that their soup was on (poor soup, it's cold, and uneaten) and they put the chairs in front of Sakura and Sasori's seat.

The four were finally now all sitting down.

"Alright. Naruto, why don't you go first?" Sasori suggested smugly and that damn smirk of his wouldn't go away.

Confused, Naruto pointed to himself, and asked, "Me? Why me? Usually you always go first with your stupid games! Believe it!"

Sasori quietly chuckled. "I know but I feel generous today. Give it a try. Ask someone Truth or Dare."

The blond sighed and was kind of unsure of himself. "Okay. Fine. Uhhhhhhh... Sasori, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Sasori answered eagerly and he chuckled silently some more.

"Um... Uhhhhh... I dare you to kiss...Sakura..." Naruto dared him uncertainly, his voice awkward as he didn't really know what to say, and he bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

'What a weak dare...' Sasori thought cockily with his eyes closed and he chuckled even more like the creep he is.

Suddenly, he swiftly turned towards Sakura as he then gently placed his right hand onto the side of her face, their lips just inches away from each other, and he whispered in the most sexiest voice possible, "Hmm. I want to kiss you. Should I comply...?"

Sakura wanted to faint on the spot, his voice was just that sexy, and her cheeks flushed pinker than her hair as her eyes grew wide.

She felt immensely nervous.

Before she could even say anything, Sasori gave her a quick peck on the lips, making her heart jump in total excitement, and her cheeks turned even pinker.

Sasori withdrew his lips as he slowly took his hand off the side of her face and he chuckled. "Hehe. Can't let you get too excited now. Anyways... It appears to me my turn. Sasuke, Truth or Dare?"

Sasuke stared blankly at the sexy puppeteer. "Dare."

Sasori smirked wickedly and thought, 'This is revenge for making my Sakura cry for all of those years...'

"I dare you to lick the toilet seat."

Immediately, Sasuke's eyes grew unbelievably wide, now feeling his blood begin to boil, and he scowled at the clever bastard. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Suck it up, Sasuke! It's a dare! Don't be a pussy-" Naruto tried saying but got cut off when Sasuke face palmed his face and he pushed the blond off of his chair.

"Shut up, loser..." Sasuke muttered as he stood, his voice somewhat monotone, and he blankly stared down at his boyfriend who was now on the floor whimpering cutely like a dog.

Sasori's sweat dropped. "Why do I have a feeling that you two have a domestic relationship that is highly violent...?"

"Because they do..." Sakura muttered to her fiancé and she squinted her eyes in annoyance.

Sasori chuckled. "Heh. And so do we... Kind of. Well, it's one-sided on your part, Sakura."

Sakura glared at him and blushed. "Shut up."

Sasuke then walked up to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Make sure you leave the door open so we can see," Sasori ordered playfully and he couldn't help but laugh.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him and growled. "Too much of a lazy fat-ass to come over and watch?"

Smirking, Sasori nodded, and chuckled. "Correct. Besides, my cutie would miss my warmth if I got up."

He then flashed his fiancé a handsome grin and she flinched as she felt her cheeks flush of bubblegum-pink and her eyes grew slightly wide at the nickname he gave her.

It made her heart soar with happiness and butterflies were felt in her tummy once again.

She was speechless.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and huffed. "Whatever..."

"I'll go by him to make sure he actually does it!" Naruto announced hastily and he walked over towards his boyfriend in the bathroom.

"Ah, you want to be close to him that much, eh?" Sasori remarked playfully and naughtily raised the both of his eyebrows.

Naruto blushed. "W-What?! N-NO! I-I'm just making sure that asshole actually does it!"

Sasori mischievously smirked. "Sure, sure... Now let the show begin."

Sasuke groaned, really annoyed, and he went on his knees in front of the toilet. Twitching, he stared down at the toilet water in total disgust, and he couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. He was constantly cussing in his mind and grew more angry by the second. The Uchiha then took a deep breath, exhaled, and reluctantly licked the toilet seat for about one point five seconds.

Sasuke gagged so loudly that Naruto literally thought he was going to die and the attractive Uchiha weakly crawled towards the sink, stood, and repeatedly wash his mouth out with the water from the faucet.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh and he pointed a finger at the Uchiha. "HAHA! Serves you right!"

"SHUT UP, LOSER!" Sasuke roared infuriated and he glared the blond.

After about three minutes of recovering, Sasuke slowly turned to look at Sasori while panting, his fierce eyes piercing right through the puppeteer, and the Uchiha's Sharingan even activated.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Well, that escalated quickly...

•*•*•Three•Hours•Later•*•*•

The four had continued to play their intense game of Truth or Dare. It was so intense that Sasuke got so pissed off that he left the room at one point and Naruto went to console him. All Sasori asked him was, " Your lover

had been magically transformed into an animal, and the only way to restore your lover is to mate with them. Here's the question: Which animal would cause you the least psychological damage?"

Sasuke's reply: A turtle.

Sasori laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair and that's when Sasuke stormed out of the room.

Yep. Poor embarrassed but pissed off Sasuke.

Naruto was even dared to lick Sasuke's toes and boy was that scary.

Sasuke ended up kicking him in the face.

Yeah um... Poor Naruto.

Anyways...

Sakura ended up daring Sasuke to dance like a ballerina and to sing with a Mexican accent. Yeah, he wasn't too happy about that.

Sasori dared Sakura to smell his arm pits and then she had to tell his armpits that she loved them. It took her awhile to corporate with his ridiculous dare.

Naruto asked Sasuke, "If I was a food, what would I be, and how would you eat me?"

Sasuke's reply: A tomato and slowly...

Sasori also asked Sasuke, "What's your favorite part about Naruto's body?"

Naruto blushed at this of course.

Sasuke's reply: His ass.

Yeah. I think you get the point. It was a pretty intense and random game of Truth or Dare.

It ended after three hours though and Sakura had gone somewhere alone for awhile and she was now standing in front of her hotel door.

Sakura anxiously opened the door and to her surprise she just saw her two teammates in there.

"Have you guys seen Sasori?" she asked the two innocently and the pinkette remained standing at the doorway.

Sasuke stared blankly at her and his voice was quiet. "We thought he was with you."

Disappointment could be seen in the pink haired beauty's face and her heart sank. "Oh."

"You should go look for him," Naruto insisted softly and he probably just said that so he could be alone with his precious Sasuke.

Maybe.

She nodded. "Will do. I'll be back guys."

With saying that, Sakura slowly closed the door, and started to roam the hallways, looking for Sasori. Minutes passed and with each second, she grew more nervous. Sakura searched all throughout the hotel building which consisted of: the lobby, hallways, stairways, elevators, fitness center, the gift shop, and she even so desperately checked the boy's bathroom. Even the girl's bathroom too. She kept repeatedly going back to her hotel room to find that he still wasn't there and the nervousness lurking inside her only increased. The pinkette then thoroughly searched all throughout the indoor and outside water parks with still no luck at finding him. She kept on rechecking places over and over again but was still unsuccessful towards her search.

It had now been three hours. Three long agonizing hours of looking for that creep that she loves so much. The pink haired medic ninja felt so emotionally and physically drained. Her soul felt broken without knowing where he was but her determination at finding him was strong.

She was now walking outside of the hotel with her depressive eyes looking down at the concrete sidewalk and it was raining. Hard.

Despite the vicious rain, Sakura still continued to look for him outside, and she didn't care if she got completely drenched with water. Which she fully was right now.

The sky was so depressingly gray as the rain rapidly came pouring down on her and the cold breeze would dance with the trees that surrounded her.

From time to time, she would shiver from the brutal coldness, but she only brushed it off. She would endure it no matter what. Facing the cold was worth it if she was going to find him.

She continued to slowly walk forwards, almost feeling lifeless, and her heart has never felt so vulnerable before.

Her eyes that used to be so vibrant and full of life, were now dull and looked dead.

She remained looking down at the sidewalk the entire time...

"What are you doing out in the rain? You're going to catch a cold."

That voice. It was his voice.

Slowly, she looked up to see him, Sasori. The puppeteer was right in front of her and just a few feet away too. He was completely drenched from the rain, like her. His crimson bangs were slightly covering his eyes and the expression on his face was unreadable. Her fiancé's hands remained tucked in his pockets, his baggy jean pants the precise color of snowflakes, and he wore a long loose t-shirt that was the exact color of the night sky. Even in the rain, he still looked as handsome as ever.

Her eyes fought the tears that were coming, feeling all sorts of emotions, and she bit her lip to try to hold back the sobs.

"Where... Where have you been...?" Sakura asked almost breathlessly, a tear now sliding down her cheek, and he heard the gruesome pain in her voice.

He grinned at her but she knew his grin was false. Something was wrong.

"I've finally found the reason to my existence, on why I'm living again. It was all explained to me..." Sasori proclaimed softly, his voice too quiet, and he added in a whisper, "...and let's just say my minutes of existing are limited."

In complete horror, her eyes grew wide, and she stared at him in total disbelief for a moment.

"You're... You're not serious, are you...?" she apprehensively asked and her voice shook with complete fear.

He cautiously walked up to her, that fake grin of his still remaining, and he gently placed his hands onto her shoulders.

"Heh. It turns out I'm nothing more than a mere guinea pig trapped in a Jutsu after all. It's sad, really..." Sasori whispered staidly, trying to hide the pain in his voice by smiling, and he continued on, "Sakura, it was fun while it lasted, and for a long time...I actually thought that I could finally live happily. Especially with you. I love you with all my heart and you know that very well. But now... I'm forced to say goodbye. I only have about three minutes of life left. So please, don't cry over me. Don't let your grieve take over. I want you to move on with your life and to be happy. That's all I want. I love you-"

"Stop! S-Stop! STOP! ...Idiot, don't say such stupid things! Y-You're NOT going to DIE! I WON'T ALLOW IT! I...I don't know who did this to you but whoever told you this...is a lair! I-I... I can't imagine living life without you! After everything we've been through, it just can't be thrown away by a stupid Jutsu! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LOOSE YOU!" Sakura screamed hysterically through her sobs, interrupting him as she tightly clenched onto his shirt while her head remained looking downwards, and her whole body vigorously shook at trying to withstand the excruciating pain that she felt from within.

Looking down at her, his eyes trembled with pain, and he held her close to him.

"I only have a few seconds more... So, just let me say this. This Jutsu I'm under, only lasts for so long, but it needs to be constantly fueled by something to keep the person alive. Normally, this Jutsu would wear off, but there's something that outweighs this Jutsu... Love."

A smirk gradually formed across his lips once he stopped talking and he then said softly, "...And if it wasn't for your love, I would be gone right now. It's already been passed three minutes, so that means... You truly do love me.

This Jutsu I'm in, will now last forever until I grow old, because I found true love. The person who put me under this Jutsu told me that me being alive again will only last forever if I find my true love, because true love is what fuels this Jutsu, and without this love...I would eventually perish. Today, this person found me, explained everything to me, told me awhile ago that today was my last day to live, unless I found somebody who truly does love me...and that I truly love. Which I did...and that person, Sakura, is you... So... Thank you.

Thank you for truly loving me like I love you."

Tears cascaded down her cheeks and she tightly hugged him back.

"I love you too. You creep..."

Author Note; How did you guys like it?:D Funny but sad chapter. Hmm? XD did you like the Truth or Dare game they all played? Haha! Anyways, thank you guys so much for everything! Please review and tell me your thoughts. I always wonder what you guys think while reading this XD you all probably think I'm crazy lmao anyways, I'll update when I can and please review! Thank you!:D


	56. Bad Boy Bathroom

Chapter Fifty-Six:

•*•*•Bad•Boy•Bathroom•*•*•

"So...who put you under the Jutsu?" Sakura curiously asked her fiancé.

He aloofly shrugged with a grin. "It doesn't matter. As long as I have you, that's all that matters."

•*•*•Later•That•Night•*•*•

The two were now at a movie theater that was located nearby the water park and Sakura's two other teammates accompanied them as well.

Earlier, the four were all randomly given free tickets to see any movie they wanted for this specific theater in the hotel lobby, and that's pretty much why they are all there right now.

It was a good thing too because they didn't have to deal with Kakashi and Sakura didn't have to worry about that mysterious young man stalking her.

At least she thought...

Moving on...

Sasuke and Naruto were currently standing in line to retrieve popcorn and other snacks.

While both Sakura and Sasori decided that they had to go to the bathroom first before purchasing any munchies.

So, right now the engaged couple was currently looking for a bathroom...

...and they found one.

Literally.

Only one.

It was a one person bathroom that had a lock and either gender could enter.

Sakura hesitantly knocked on the bathroom door to see if anyone was in there but she got no response.

The pinkette shrugged while looking at her fiancé and she frowned. "Uh... Is it okay if I go first?"

Smirking, Sasori closed his eyes as he shrugged as well, and he then smoothly urged, "Heh. You know what they say. Ladies first..."

Squinting her eyes in annoyance, she sighed, and muttered under her breath, "Okay. You creep. Thanks..."

Sakura slowly opened the door and took a step in the restroom when Sasori suddenly caught the door with a firm grip and he entered into the bathroom with her.

Smirking, Sasori closed the door as he then slyly locked it from the inside, and he chuckled.

The handsome young man was now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, still smirking of course, and his lustful eyes were glued to her.

Frantically turning around, Sakura let out a squeak of fear once realizing that he had followed her in there, causing her to instantly blush, and confusion could be seen all over her face.

"W-WHAT A-ARE Y-YOU D-DOING?!" Sakura loudly demanded in a whisper, very flustered as the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks, and then the pinkette frantically added, "Y-YOU C-CREEP! G-GET O-OUT! W-WE'RE IN A FREAKING B-BATHROOM!"

Sasori licked his lips as he placidly advanced towards her and the sexy puppeteer abruptly pinned her to the wall.

"I know..." he purred seductively into her ear, that devilish smirk of his gradually forming across his lips, and he then erotically whispered, "That makes it even better..."

Feeling her cheeks grow redder than a strawberry, the pinkette flinched as she frenetically struggled to break free of his grasp to only fail at that, and the pink haired beauty pathetically glared at him.

"Y-YOU C-CREEP! L-LET M-ME G-GO! N-NOW!"

Amused, Sasori licked his lips once more, and chuckled. "Heh. But why? Don't you like this...? I know you do..." he erotically whispered into her ear, his voice drop-dead sexy, and the handsome puppeteer abruptly nibbled on her ear.

Pupils constricting, her entire face flushed of neon-red in less than a second, and she let out a high-pitched shriek.

"EEK! YOU CREEP-"

Swiftly, Sasori covered her mouth with his right hand while his other hand restrained her, and she blushed even more at this.

"Shhhh..." Sasori hushed her quietly, his voice insanely alluring, and the puppeteer's eyes were dancing of pure amusement.

He then slowly took his hand off of her mouth and resumed to fully restraining her by pinning his fiancé to the wall.

"L-Let go of me... W-What if someone k-knocks?" Sakura asked him almost timidly, embarrassment dominating the pink haired medic, and she frowned.

"Then let them knock..." Sasori playfully answered in a whisper and he leaned in closer towards her, their faces now just inches apart. "Just focus on me. Forget that they even exist. Just know that right now...

I'm your bad boy."

Sakura flinched at his words, feeling more heat rush to her cheeks as she twitched, and butterflies began to swim around in her tummy. "W-WHAT'S W-WRONG W-WITH Y-YOU?!"

"Heh. I was only kidding...but I can't be kidding forever..." Sasori sexily whispered as he placed a hand onto the side of her face and her fiancé leaned into kiss her.

Okay, that was it. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, so she lightly but somewhat hard, stomped on his foot, and he immediately released her as he cringed in pain.

Promptly, Sakura then ran towards the center of the bathroom, and panted as she smoothly turned around to face him.

Sasori smirked wickedly at her and started to nonchalantly walk towards her.

"That really hurt, you know. I'm going to make you apologize. Whether you like it or not..." he naughtily told her while chuckling and then gradually chased her into one of the corner's in the room.

Sasori had her pinned to the wall once again and she was hysterically struggling to break free out of his grasp but his outrageous strength was too much for her.

"Come on, Sakura. Just one kiss. One kiss to say you're sorry..." Sasori persistently urged, his voice playful while he still smirked, and amorously chuckled.

Closing her eyes tightly, Sakura blushed even harder, and continued to struggle.

"N...NO WAY! Y-YOU C-CREEP!"

That's when...

They heard a knock on the door.

Author Note: XD sorry for the wait. Had such an eventful and busy weekend! Lmfao! The bathroom scene also kind of happened to me... Soooo... I'm writing from experience XD lmao! Seriously! I AM! XD lmfao

Anyways, thank you all so much for such sweet reviews! Thanks so much! They really motivate me to update! Glad you guys like this story!:D Well, I'll update soon, and please review!

THANK YOU!


End file.
